Crucible
by williewildcat
Summary: Rated M! Bishop turns a hunter for his inner circle in the hopes of leading him to others but she isn't exactly embracing him with open arms. Will he succeed in breaking her and bring her in or will she fight him and the darkness to the bitter end?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned them all….*sighs*

I have decided to take the plunge and add another story this time from the US version of Being Human...What can I say Bishop has become my fav new villian...As for some of you you may recognize Brooklyn from my other works...

* * *

The rain pounded steadily over the city as the Bishop smiled through the deluge at the red haired woman standing a few feet away. Her smoky hues were tense and hard as she stared the vampire down while her normally vibrant copper locks were plastered to her head and face. The rain soaked her clothing but she didn't notice as her focus was on the creature staring her down.

"Hello Brooklyn," Bishop greeted his foe in a cool but slightly mocking demeanor. "It's good to see you."

"Can't say the same about you," the hunter snipped. "Pity I should've killed you when I had the chance."

"Now Brook," the vampire inched closer, "You know you couldn't touch me."

"Tell that to a couple of your lackeys in San Antonio," she caught the grin faltering slightly but Bishop recovered refusing to reveal any sign of weakness in front of the human.

"They were sloppy," Bishop shrugged, "Unworthy of the gift I bestowed upon them."

"Maybe you should raise your standards!"

"Shows what you know Brook. Now why don't you put that toy you're holding down and come with me now hmm?"

"What's wrong Bishop? Is my little toy making you a little nervous?"

The hunter smiled and raised the crossbow she held with one hand.

"I must commend you," the vampire took another step; "No hunter has crossed paths with me the way you have and lived to tell the tale."

"Guess I'm just that good."

"Considering you escaped me in New Orleans. You know we were really getting to know one another too."

"Right," Brooklyn snarled. "If you call keeping someone chained to a wall and treating them like a buffet hospitality."

"I have to admit your blood is the sweetest and warmest I've ever tasted. I haven't found anything come close to you."

"Should I be flattered or scared?"

"You can throw sarcasm at me all you want hunter but deep down you know you loved it. You coveted the attention, every time I touched your body with my fingers or lips. How you shuddered at the most intimate of contact…"

"Talk about wishful thinking!" The hunter spat with disgust.

"Am I really now? Because you have yet to fire that crossbow Brooklyn."

The hunter quickly pulled the trigger but Bishop dodged the singing stake and slammed Brooklyn violently against the wall. The weapon clattered on the concrete as she struggled to breathe. Bishop's face turned revealing his vampire nature to her as his lips brushed roughly across hers. The rapid beating of her carotid artery teased his hearing as he lightly pressed his mouth to the pulsing lifeline, eager to taste what it held.

"That was uncalled for," he growled.

"Do it," she choked. "Kill me and get it over with!"

Bishop's face returned to its human façade as he laughed cruelly at her words.

"If I wanted to kill you Brooklyn I would've done it within the first moment we met. But I have bigger plans for you."

The vampire tore the human from the wall and against his waiting body. Brooklyn's screams of pain were muffled between his fingers as the sharp shooting pain ripped through her shoulder and neck. The hunter struggled and fought which only served to amplify her suffering. She felt her neck tense against her attacker but Bishop merely tore deeper into her tender warm flesh. The sticky thickness of her blood soaked her shirt and jacket, moving down along her jeans and boots until the ground was tinged with crimson. She felt her feet slipping against the mud with each twist and thrust of her body but Bishop's strong hold kept her from slipping away from his embrace. The vampire felt her blood running through his fingers and over his hand hurling him further into a sea of ecstasy.

"Don't fight it," she heard him whisper gently in her ear. "Soon it'll be over."

* * *

Brooklyn's eyes shot wide open as confusion quickly set in. Her body launched upright as her vision focused on the strange new surroundings. It was dimly lit by two small lamps as the bed she laid upon was modest but uncomfortable. Her wet blood soaked clothing was gone and replaced with a tank top that left little to the imagination and pair of black shorts.

"Where the Hell am I?" She muttered.

"Hello Brooklyn."

Bishop sat in the chair beside the bed. The vampire was at ease with fingers interlocked together and elbows perched comfortably on the arms. His cool stare twinkled with a hint of amusement as Brooklyn withdrew against the headboard and away from the vampire.

"Don't be frightened," he stood then sat on the edge of the bed.

"Stay the hell away from me!"

"Sorry can't do that," Bishop slid closer across the bed until he was inches apart from her. Brooklyn scooted against the wall reminding the vampire of a caged animal. He knew she would be a perfect recruit for his inner circle. Brooklyn had connections to other hunters, more powerful and prominent hunters, ones who could make his life quite miserable to say the least.

"I know how it feels….To feel alone and scared without someone being there for you. It's alright to be scared." Bishop reached out and gently brushed away the few loose crimson strands from her face. Her scent was even more powerful now that she was like him. It's allure was strong and beckoning him like a moth to the flame.

"I'm not scared," Brooklyn snarled as she snapped her head away from his touch. The back of her head smacked against the wall but the hunter was silent, refusing to reveal the slightest indication of pain.

"Yes you are," Bishop countered. "You traveled from town to town hunting vampires and other unnatural things. Never staying around for more than a week before leaving once again, no chance to make a friend, a real friend you could rely on."

"So what you're gonna be my new BFF?"

"I'm giving you what you so longed for…..family, stability."

"You don't know what I want," Brooklyn coldly answered. She tossed the blanket aside, determined to get away from Bishop and his merry band of bloodsuckers.

"Where do you think you're going Brooklyn?"

"Anywhere but here," she answered without looking back at him.

"Do you really think you can survive out there? Alone? The world is cold and uncaring Brooklyn. Out there, out there you'll be lost. But in here…." Brooklyn stopped as Bishop smiled. She wouldn't last one night out there without them. Her body slumped as her hand remained gripped around the doorknob.

"Like you said," Brooklyn spun around with a mocking smile on her face, "I've been on my own long enough and learned a thing or two."

Bishop noted the sorrow in her voice as she turned on her heels and marched right out the door.

"I won't let you slip away from me," he whispered to himself as he slipped from the room.

**Don't be shy...Please review... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wish I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn stormed down the hallway ignoring Bishop's calls echoing behind her. She wanted nothing more to do with the vampire or his twisted little world.

_I can survive on my own! _

Her heightened sense of hearing detected the heavier though faster footfalls approaching closer behind her but still she kept her back turned and head high. Marcus watched the fledgling continue to shut out Bishop as she neared the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He scoffed at the hunter.

"None of your damn business," Brooklyn muttered nastily.

"But it is my business," Marcus swooped in blocking the doors. His eyes narrowed in what appeared to be a menacing manner but Brooklyn wasn't impressed.

"And you're gonna stop me?" She smirked as she crossed her arms across her chest. "And who the Hell do you think you are? Oh wait I get it….You're the devoted groupie right? You're the second in command who has his nose so far up the boss's ass that you follow him wherever he goes, defending his honor against anyone who dare disrespect him. Am I right so far?"

Marcus's eyes flooded black as his anger got the better of him. How dare she address him in such a fashion? In an instant Brooklyn felt her body slamming against the wall, puncturing a hole in the wall where she landed. Her eyes flashed an equal hue of cold ebony towards her attacker and with fangs unsheathed, the hunter hurled Marcus violently across the room, watching him crash against what appeared to be a rather expensive chair.

"Now now you two," Bishop arrived in time to see Marcus picking himself up off the floor. His pride was clearly wounded while his body was not. The vampire dusted off the shards of wood and fabric from his jacket but the animosity was still apparent.

"She needs to be shown some discipline Bishop," Marcus pointed a finger wildly in her direction. "Did you hear what she said!"

"Marcus," Bishop sighed, "You really should look into anger management."

Marcus huffed but said nothing. Brooklyn was ready to go another round with him. She had crossed others like him both human and otherwise; nothing more than douchebags with something to prove.

"At least I'm not compensating for something," Brooklyn sneered.

"You need to break her Bishop," Marcus let his feelings be known. This red haired fledgling was bottom on the pecking order and she had to be taught that lesson. "Or else you'll find a stake in your chest."

"Marcus," Bishop brushed past her without a second glance as he slowly crossed the room. "What did I tell you? I have everything under control."

Brooklyn saw her chance and raced for the door. With a hand clutching the knob with a death like grip, she turned and jerked the handle.

"I must admit your determination is commendable," Bishop chuckled. "But you will find the door is locked."

"Then I'll rip it open," Brooklyn tightened her hold with her other hand, pulling hard against the solid oak until she heard it protesting against her strength. Marcus rolled his eyes behind Bishop's back as he observed her effort to escape.

Bishop was halfway across the room when the door splintered along the edges. Brooklyn pulled harder with all she had as the streams of freedom breached the coldness inside. The warmth of the sun kissed her skin, teasing her with thoughts of being away from this hell she was in. But freedom was but a cruel illusion as her body and door were thrown the opposite way. Bishop grappled Brooklyn around the throat and lifted her off the floor. His nails bit into her skin which served to further his point.

"You are not going anywhere," his cool blue eyes darkened to two dangerous circles of cobalt.

"You don't own me," she growled.

"You're right I don't. But I can be very persuasive in convincing you to stay. How's your brother Eric doing in Chicago?"

"You stay away from him!"

"How do you think his blood would taste against my lips? Perhaps a hint of copper or how about a little sweet taste of honey?"

"I will kill you if you hurt him!"

"I seriously doubt that considering I hold all the cards Brooklyn. All I have to do is make one call and your brother's lifeless body will be found face down in Lake Michigan."

Tears started streaming down Brooklyn's face, leaving clear streaks in their wake. Bishop smiled as his hold over her slackened up releasing her from the vise grip.

"Just leave him alone please," she whispered.

"Of course he will continue in academic bliss if…."

"If what?" Her voice rumbled in her chest.

"You stay," Bishop leaned in inhaling her scent. "But first you need to be cleaned up. Then we'll talk."

* * *

The shower was spacious with a large and accommodating showerhead that sprayed a steady deluge across her body. But Brooklyn wasn't enjoying the billowing puffs of steam or the soothing effects of the hot water. Her mind was racing over Bishop's warning.

_All I have to do is make one call and your brother's body will be found lifeless and face down in Lake Michigan…._

"Bastard," she hugged her knees tighter against her body blocking out the penetrating cold that invaded her body. Brooklyn had sworn to keep her brother safe, even if it meant severing all ties with him. Eric was in Chicago studying law and had a promising future ahead of him and Brooklyn was determined to shield him from the darkness. Her fingers sought out the small but comforting weight of the Saint Michael medallion dangling around her neck. It had been a gift from Eric before he left for school and Brooklyn never took it off.

She stayed beneath the water for several minutes more, not caring what Bishop or Marcus thought. They did this to her and she was determined to make their lives hell in the process.

* * *

The steam billowed around Brooklyn as she stepped out from the bathroom. Her body was refreshed though her mind wasn't. All around her the sounds of Boston swirled by with snippets of everyday life. One couple argued over money while a cop was issuing a citation to a driver. Dogs barked and growled protecting their master's property while they were away.

Brooklyn shook her head and took a deep breath but it did little to ease the pounding that started in her head. Her eyes quickly scanned the room to find no one around. She was thankful for that little bit considering all she had endured so far. On the bed was a clean pair of jeans, short sleeved olive shirt and charcoal hoodie to boot.

Night had fallen when Brooklyn stepped out some time later. The moonlight streamed through the windows, bathing the room in a silver glow. The hunter wandered from room to room, noting how each was different in décor. She wondered if they brought some of their victims here, toying with their minds and bodies before subjecting them to a slow agonizing death or worse.

"Good evening Brooklyn," Bishop stood at the end of the hall. He was dressed in police blues with hands shoved deep in his pockets. A thin smile played upon his lips as Brooklyn crossed her arms and glared back at him.

"Going out to terrorize the citizens of Boston I see," she snorted. Bishop was silent though his eyes and stance spoke volumes. He stood tall with head held high, a sign of dominance or intimidation.

"No sense of humor," Brooklyn muttered.

"Don't start," he warned her.

"I call it like I see it," she challenged.

"You really should show some respect," Bishop drew closer. "It appears as if you forgot my friendly warning."

"No I didn't," Brooklyn shook her head. "I'm staying aren't I?"

"And as such comes showing respect under this roof," he growled.

"You turned me Bishop," Brooklyn gritted her teeth and curled her hands into fists. "You threatened my brother's life and you expect me to drop to my knees and kiss your ass?"

"I expect you to control that attitude for one," Bishop rushed the hunter and pinned her to the couch. His hand once again secured tightly around her throat. "Two, when I need you to do something for me I will not have you rebuke me or question my orders."

He slowly crushed her windpipe as he leaned closer to her ear. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," she coughed and winced in pain. Bishop grinned victoriously and backed away from the couch.

"I'm glad we could reach an understanding, you and I," he snatched her arm dragging her to her feet. "Because for a moment there I thought I would have to educate you on proper manners."

"No," Brooklyn looked over her shoulder to the window and watched the people walk by. A painful reminder of what was lost.

"Now that that matter's been settled, come with me."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Your body is weak and needs to be nourished," the cool underlying tone made Brooklyn shiver as she followed Bishop towards the waiting car.

**Thank you everyone for the support! I appreciate all of the feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

_New Orleans….Several years earlier…._

"Did you get a trail on him?"

Brooklyn rushed through the crowds of jeweled bodies and floats as Mardi Gras got underway. She had her phone perched tightly to her ear while hoping to catch sight of her quarry. Bishop had caught wind of her scent and engaged the hunter in a game of cloak and dagger.

_"No he slipped between two alleys when he picked up our scent."_

"Damn it," the hunter swore loudly. "You take Bourbon Street and I'll run up Rampart."

_"Roger that."_

The other hunter hung up leaving Brooklyn alone once again. The vampire had given them the slip somehow though Brooklyn wasn't surprised. Still, she remained undeterred as Brooklyn had successfully tracked werewolves on less.

The crowds were thinning the further away from Bourbon Street she went but could hear the ghost tours walking nearby. The vampire could easily blend in with any one of those groups before melting away into the night. But in this instance the tightly packed sea of bodies would prove too great a temptation to pass up. The air was saturated with the spices of humanity: sweat, sex, alcohol and blood.

"Come on out you bastard," Brooklyn crept cautiously down the street. She held a stake with comfort in one hand while the other ran along the old brick buildings, relics of the French and Spanish colonization. The lamps provided some light, but the gas lamp style wasn't designed with 21st century standards in mind.

Her heart raced as the pale light of the moon illumination the eerily familiar crypts of Saint Louis Cemetery.

Brooklyn darted eyes up and down the street before pushing aside the iron-gate and slipping across to hallowed ground. It wasn't vampires Brooklyn had to be alert for: criminals and vandals were known to prey upon unsuspecting tourists within these alleyways of 100,000 interred. The hunter paused at the slightest sound and strained to listen as two voices conversed in hushed tones. Brooklyn frowned as the sound of clinking bottles accompanied slurred heavy speech.

"Drunks," the hunter muttered and waited for them to pass. "It's no wonder vampires come down here in droves."

Once it was clear to move, Brooklyn darted between crypts, always careful to maintain soft treads. Vampires' hearing was sharp indeed, picking up conversations over three blocks away.

_He stayed concealed in the shadows as the hunter continued to play cat and mouse. Her scent was strong, bordering on maddening as Bishop continued observing the hunter. She had successfully killed two of his best lieutenants in San Antonio then torched his safe house to the ground. Every since the damned human has been relentless in pursuing him, determined to see a stake ripped through his chest. _

Brooklyn headed north then along the wall, unaware she was being tracked from behind. The howls of several dogs were carried upon the soft marsh breeze, carrying with it the pungent smells of oil and trash.

_The vile stench offended his sensitive nostrils, a price to pay for immortality and strength. It reminded Bishop of times gone past, of the overcrowded streets of London of his time. Human waste dumped by the wayside where people strolled and animals scavenged. A tiny pang of sorrow stabbed at his mind as he dared to think of loved ones. But it was nothing more than a short stint before Bishop returned his attention to his red haired prey. _

Brooklyn sighed and continued along the wall, frustrated that the vampire had slipped through her fingers once again. She reached for her phone and dialed her partner's number.

"Hey it's me. I'm heading back to the hotel."

She snapped her phone closed returning it to her jacket pocket.

_Bishop stood not more than five feet away, watching her every move. Traces of vanilla teased his senses, drawing forth his fangs in anticipation of sweet rewards. She had proven to be a worthy foe in Texas but now he had the upper hand._

Brooklyn clenched her grip around the stake as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She wasn't alone. The hunter quickened her stride knowing she wasn't safe within the cemetery walls. Her fingers fumbled around her cell tugging it from her jacket. As her finger pushed the first button, Bishop attacked.

The vampire threw her phone to the ground, smashing it to pieces with ease. His hand grappled her throat and slammed the smaller woman against the wall. Brooklyn raised the stake only to have Bishop smack it away sending her only weapon clear across the path.

"Nice to see you again," he whispered coldly in her ear.

"Bishop," Brooklyn struggled against his hold but the vampire chuckled at her weak efforts.

"I'm flattered you remember my name," the vampire leaned in and deeply inhaled the thick intoxicating essence. Centuries of patience prevented him from ripping into her warm soft skin though the temptation was unbearable.

"Don't be" she snarled.

"Still have that fire burning bright inside of you….I love that in a woman."

"Sorry but blood sucking creeps who hang around cemeteries aren't my type!"

"Your silver tongue won't save you now," Bishop tilted his head back exposing the deadly canines in the bright silver light. Brooklyn cried out in agony as sharp ivory ripped at her throat liberating the thick warm crimson below. Bishop sighed in content as his tongue was greeting with a symphony of tastes: copper and tin danced with luscious hints of honey and ambrosia. In his centuries of existence nothing had been as succulent as the blood of this hunter.

The vampire sensed her body going limp and quickly withdrew though hesitant to relinquish this rare gift.

* * *

Brooklyn groaned and lifted her head while forcing her eyes open. Her eyelids fluttered and slowly lifted up to find she was no longer in Saint Louis #1. She moved her arms but found them restrained by taut leather cuffs that were tethered to the wall. The room was warm and humid though no foul odors were present.

"You've awaken," Bishop was calmly seated in a nearby chair.

"Where am I? Your personal funhouse?"

"My safe house," Bishop stood up and crossed the room with slow stalking motions which reminded the hunter of a shark circling a wounded seal. "Since you burned the one in San Antonio I was forced to take up residence in another city. But it turns out New Orleans is more than accommodating for us."

"Oh yeah…An all you can eat buffet. So what when Mardi Gras rolls around it's like someone ringing the dinner bell right?"

"You mind your mouth," Bishop rushed in until his face was within inches of her. "You have caused me enough grief."

"Well buckle up Bishop because I'm just getting warmed up."

"Oh is that so now? In case you didn't notice my dear you're the one tied up."

"Oh yes how can I not notice the sex toys?" Bishop snarled at her snarky comment and backhanded Brooklyn across the face. A sharp smack exploded in the room as his powerful blow struck the human. Her molars slashed the inside of her cheek drawing blood across her tongue.

"You need to be put in your place," Bishop gripped her chin tightly in his fingers. "I could rip your heart out with single snap of my wrist."

"Then go right ahead and do it. Let's see if you're all talk or all bullshit."

"Oh no that wouldn't be any fun for me now would it," the cold grin crossed his lips. Brooklyn shivered as his icy mouth brushed across hers. "I want to know what makes you tick."

**Okay next update soon...Reviews feed the muse...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

_Present…._

Brooklyn tensed up as the car rolled to a stop. They were in the old warehouse district surrounded by long forgotten and neglected buildings. Windows were smashed from rocks and bricks while doors were rusted and hanging by bolts or nails.

"Where are we?"

Bishop didn't answer right away and instead slid across the seat and gently gripped her by the bicep. His eyes flashed electric blue beneath the lone street light sending shivers down Brooklyn's spine.

"As I said, your body is weak and you need to feed. You are of no use to me worn and exhausted."

"Just like leading a cow to slaughter," she muttered. Bishop jerked her towards him nearly ripping her arm out of the socket. Brooklyn yelped in pain but felt the strained muscles and tendons mending back together.

"Remember my words about your brother, Brooklyn."

"I haven't forgotten Bishop," Brooklyn huffed.

"Good," he grinned and released her arm.

"So what is this place?" Her eyes went to the brick structure to their left.

"A little place away from it all," he vaguely answered. Brooklyn reluctantly got out and followed him inside.

"Ah Mr. Bishop," a man greeted them. He was dressed in a neatly pressed suit with white button up shirt beneath. "Welcome back, Sir."

Bishop smiled and nodded at the man. His almond eyes followed Brooklyn who was wearily eyeing the others present in the room. Their eyes fell upon her as she stared back apprehensively. She knew most were vampires but could detect the scent of several humans who were present.

"I need to show you something," he allowed her to step ahead and fell back a few feet as she spotted several humans positioned by smaller break away rooms. Each had a curtain pulled back revealing different décor surrounding a luxurious bed. Her eyes wandered to a dark haired green eyed hottie of about 21. His shirt was tight exposing the rippled abs beneath. His jeans were snug while his feet were bare. But it wasn't what was on the outside that caught Brooklyn's attention.

Bishop watched with intrigue as she sized him up, most notably the pulsing vein running along his neck. Brooklyn felt the Thirst drawing her in towards him like a moth being drawn towards the flame. He watched her stagger as the humanity within her screamed to stop while the dark nature within her drove her closer still.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered gently. "It's in your nature now."

Brooklyn felt her feet move forward until her hand was guiding the dark haired man into the room. He drew the curtain giving them some privacy. Brooklyn started to pace as her mind raced with conflicting thoughts and feelings.

"I can't do this," she whispered. "It goes against everything."

The man didn't respond as he was peeling away his shirt. Brooklyn looked up finding she couldn't take her eyes away from the perfect body staring back at her. Bishop watched through the gap as Brooklyn was agape at what her eyes took in. He smiled knowing she was slowly giving in.

Brooklyn swallowed back the lump in her throat as her silent companion took a knife and sliced the exposed side of his forearm. He didn't cry or even wince as the sharp edge split skin and flesh apart like a peach, liberating the rich red river within. The pumping of his heart thundered louder in her mind as her vision turned hazy and everything around them faded into red.

"Give in," Bishop encouraged her knowing she could hear him.

She closed her eyes and shielded her ears but the beating continued to torment her without interruption. Her teeth ground together as the deadly canines narrowed and sharpened in response to the overpowering deluge clinging in the air. She felt her will fading further away with each passing second.

"No!" She screamed and fell to the floor. The man stood and watched her with calm green eyes. He had been witness to others who battled the calling but eventually all would cave.

Bishop remained seated, knowing she would come around for it was only a matter of time.

Brooklyn was curled up in a ball on the bed, willing her body and mind to block out the Thirst. It was successful for but a few fleeting moments before everything returned in a violent crash, flooding her mind with images of blood rushing through her body, filling her soul with the warmth of the one beside her. The fire raged inside her, pushing Brooklyn to her breaking point.

Bishop saw her beginning to crack. The fledgling vampire's body trembled uncontrollably as she couldn't take it any longer.

"Can't…." Brooklyn broke down and surrendered to the inevitable. She leapt off the bed and rushed the bleeding man, slamming him violently into the wall. Her chest heaved wildly as her fangs plunged deep into the cut wound. The soft sounds of her tongue lapping up the precious drops before they could waste away.

The light feeling started at her head and flowed through her veins. The searing infusion of fresh blood warmed her body sending waves of pleasure throughout her being. It was as if all her pain and suffering was being erased and replenished with nothing short of ecstasy. It was so….liberating! She didn't want to come back down from this rush! This powerful high that lifted her away from all worldly pains.

Brooklyn continued feeding until she felt she could take no more. Her fangs retreated severing the connection between vampire and human. She collapsed on the bed with blood stained lips and greedily lapped every bit of crimson she could. Liquid coal flooded out the soft smoke of her eyes. Her sharp sense of smell detected copper upon her fingertips and instinctively her lips sought out the precious smears.

Bishop dismissed the human, allowing him to tend to his wound. He entered the confined space, watching as Brooklyn reveled in her first feed. Her eyes were now closed and demeanor was calm and relaxed. The color in her skin was flush with life from the blood of the human.

"You can't deny it Brooklyn," Brooklyn shot up at the sound of Bishop's voice. "The Thirst will win out every time."

"I didn't like it," Brooklyn lied.

"Oh such a lie," Bishop countered. "I watched you Brooklyn. You savored that boy's blood. You couldn't get enough of him. You wanted to drain him dry."

Brooklyn looked away, feeling ashamed over her actions. She had loved tasting his blood, the way it slid down her tongue and throat, coating her veins with the precious life-force. It invigorated her, giving her such a rush of energy not felt in years.

"Don't be ashamed," Bishop cradled her face in his hands. "It's who you are now. And deep down you love having such power over another. Taking control and commanding obedience- admit it Brooklyn, you crave more. And I will give you just that."

"I can't kill! I won't kill!"

"And you won't have to I promise," Bishop grinned. "You won't have to kill anyone. I can teach you everything."

"No…You'll teach me how to be a cold blooded killer like you!"

"You're upset. You need to rest," Bishop pulled away the sheets but Brooklyn resisted.

"I don't need to rest!"

"Yes you do," Bishop twisted her arm causing Brooklyn to wince in pain.

"Let go!"

"Don't fight me Brooklyn," Bishop warned in a low deadly tone. "You have no idea who you're up against."

Bishop dropped her arm and stood back. Brooklyn's head was heavy and swimming in a fog from the glutton of blood that continued to race through her body. The first feed was always the toughest on a new vampire's body. It would get easier with each feeding but Bishop knew Brooklyn would continue to try and resist. But tonight clearly showed her iron will was no match for primal need.

**Update soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

_New Orleans….Several years before_

The rain had continued relentlessly for two days. The room was bathed in soft candlelight which offered little in the way of solace or warmth for Brooklyn. The bite wounds had ceased bleeding several hours before leaving sticky smeared streaks of red across her throat and shoulders. The throbbing had released its hold over her body, the last trace of Bishop's recent feeding.

Brooklyn felt weakened all over, finding it difficult to keep her eyes open. She wasn't sure when the last she had eaten anything or at the very least had water.

"You're awake," Brooklyn lifted her head to meet Bishop's gaze. It hurt her neck to do such a task which didn't go by unnoticed.

"Piss off," the hunter snorted.

"Even now you still throw sharp words at me."

"You did this to me," Brooklyn exhaled loudly and grimaced at the pressure of the straps biting into her wrist.

"Well I do have something that will ease your pain," Bishop dangled a bottle of water inches from the hunter's parched lips. "Your blood is rather….thick; needs a little hydration."

"Good to know you care," Brooklyn rolled her eyes. "For a second there I thought you cared about my well being."

"Oh I do," Bishop pressed the bottle against her lips, watching her greedily drink the precious liquid. "Can't have you dying on me you know."

"I would rather die," Brooklyn declared.

"Sorry can't let you do that," the vampire leaned in and inhaled the scent of drying blood. He wasn't fond of cold dead blood but hers was the exception. It was like candy for the vampire as the tip of his tongue traced around the edges, feeling the sticky streaks melt in his mouth. Brooklyn shuddered and tensed against his touch.

"Somebody help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Brooklyn didn't care if it was a freaking homeless person that heard her pleas if it meant freedom! Someone had to be listening right?

"You can't be heard I'm afraid," Bishop whispered cruelly in her ear. "No can hear you scream."

He slid his hands up her arms, feeling the hunter's toned biceps and forearms against his cool strong touch. His fangs raked along her neck and shoulder, daring to puncture the heated flesh. Her blood was like a drug to him, arousing him to heights of ecstasy as the first drop rolled across his lips, enticing the vampire with further promises of euphoric delight. It was like a fever that coursed through his body, making his skin burn not with a sickly draining feeling but a vibrant sensation that left him hungering for more.

_Great I'm the personal blood bank of Mr. Rogers' doppelganger!_

"Ever since I caught your scent….."

His voice was dreamy and thick as Bishop let his guard down for a few moments.

"I could give you eternal life…..Never growing old or falling ill….."

"What part of I would rather die did you not get!"

Bishop laughed at her blunt rejection. Brooklyn possessed a fire that no other woman had in his almost 400 years of existence. He really couldn't let such an exquisite and rare gem go to waste.

"I knew you would respond like that so I had Marcus bring a little incentive," Bishop snapped his fingers and Marcus gleefully strolled in holding something in his hand. Blood was dripping alongside him as the vampire appeared in the light. The thinner vampire grinned menacingly as he presented the head of Brooklyn's partner like some trophy from a hunt.

"No," she shook her head. Her eyes flashed a wild angry glint as she raged against her restraints. "You son of a bitch!"

"I didn't do it," Bishop replied coyly. "Marcus was the one who got rather carried away."

"Good eating too," Marcus licked his lips. "I would say AB-."

"You bastards," she cursed them both.

"He put up one helluva fight," Marcus continued callously. "Made the spoils taste that much better."

The vampire dabbed his fingers where blood dropped freely then licked his fingers like a kid who was determined to get that last bit of ice cream. The sickening sound of his lips smacking together made the hunter ill all over. She silently swore to get revenge on Bishop and Marcus both.

"Marcus leave us," Bishop dismissed him. Marcus shrugged and dropped the head allowing it to roll until it came to rest at Brooklyn's feet. The eyes were wide open revealing unmasked terror frozen in wide green orbs. The vampire snickered at the hunter's suffering before sliding out the door.

"Now that I have your undivided attention," Bishop kicked the head away. Brooklyn heard the dull thump as it landed against the nearby wall. She said a silent prayer for her friend hoping his soul had found peace.

The vampire found the craving returning as her scent teased his senses. A little bit here and there, just enough to quell the temptation. But her blood wasn't the only thing that drew Bishop in. Though he was almost 400 years old, the vampire was still had other needs….

Bishop closed the gap between them, allowing his lips to press gently against the throbbing pulse along her neck. Normally he would toy with his victims like a cat that had cornered its prey, keeping it in a state of primal fear until death arrived on swift yet painful wings. But he wasn't about to grant her any such release.

Brooklyn jerked her head away which only served to incite the vampire. The sound of her heartbeat thundered in his ears like the sweet notes of Beethoven upon the wind.

"I think it's time we got to know one another don't you agree?"

His voice was thick with bloodlust and body craving what only she could provide to fulfill his hunger. Brooklyn could only cry for help as Bishop viciously tore into her neck.

* * *

_Present…._

She felt his eyes watching her every move.

But Brooklyn merely rolled on her side and showed her back to Bishop. She refused to give the vampire the slightest hint of satisfaction over her first taste of blood. Brooklyn wanted to die as the humanity resurfaced, serving as a painful relic of the life she lost. She desired nothing more than to seek the solace in the arms of Death but Bishop would ensure it never happened.

_You're nothing more than a parasite…._

_You supposed to protect people like him! Not feed from him like some pig at a trough!_

_You're giving in so easily…You're so much stronger than that! Fight it!_

As the voices of reason wailed in her mind, the images of earlier played in a continuous loop, taunting her with the cold new reality. Brooklyn was terrified as her mind slowly turned to dark side within.

_You loved how his blood flowed down your throat…_

_Admit it….You crave it…No! You need it….Want it…Desire it…._

"Keep an eye on her Marcus," Bishop looked sideways at the smaller vampire.

Marcus peered through the curtains, determined to keep the wayward vampire in line. He had spent too many years backstabbing and toppling others to get where he was and wasn't about to let some red haired demon destroy that.

Brooklyn shuddered as she knew Marcus was now in charge but remained still between the sheets. She slowly closed her eyes and blocked the vampire's wandering gaze from her mind. The features of the handsome stranger flooded her vision as sleep slowly crept in.

**Next update soon...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn slept until the next day, finding her body was refreshed and mind sharp. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head and slowly looked around the room. It was still dark as the curtains blocked out any traces of sunlight. She didn't seem to be bothered by that fact as Brooklyn recalled how her body nastily reacted to the sun right after she was turned.

"Do you know why I turned you?"

Brooklyn snapped her head up at Bishop who was seated a little too comfortably in the chair. She didn't cover up as she would have were she human but instead glared at the vampire who merely laughed at her reaction.

"Because Marcus makes one ugly ass woman?"

"No," Bishop shook his head. "You posses a fire that is rather….difficult to ignore. You're strong- You took out two of my best vampires in Texas."

"Again Bishop you really need to raise your standards," Brooklyn noted sarcastically.

"You're a warrior and brave though you were foolish enough to track me down on your own."

"I prefer to call it daring," she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned up against the headboard.

"No matter as my blood runs through your veins," Brooklyn watched as Bishop stood and crossed the room then eased his body down beside hers. "We're family now."

"Oh yeah the blood sucking Brady Bunch!"

Bishop knew tonight would be the night to enact the next part of his plan on breaking Brooklyn. She was still too wild to do what was needed of her and what he had planned would serve to widen the gap between her humanity and the darkness.

Brooklyn caught sight of the Boston PD uniform and raised an eyebrow in a questioning expression.

"Another night harassing the fine citizens of Boston I see," she smirked. "Lemme see….you pull them over on some trumped up charge then make them your personal blood bitch right?"

Bishop pursed his lips tightly together then struck Brooklyn across the face. The violent smack filled the air and echoed throughout the halls. Brooklyn felt her head snap sharply to the right then back in place. The blow stunned her leaving the hunter speechless for the first time.

"You will not speak to me in such a manner again!"

"I guess that wasn't foreplay," Brooklyn felt the blood pooling on the inside of her cheek. Her tongue absently swept over the shallow wound as it quickly healed. Bishop spied the tiny droplet on her lip enticing him closer towards her. The vampire gently cupped her chin in his hand then swooped in to swipe the precious bit. Brooklyn gasped at the quick but soft touch feeling the heat between them vanish as quickly as it had burned between them. Bishop smiled, secretly thrilled that the vampire didn't rebuff him.

"But I could show you," Bishop slyly grinned.

"Threat or promise?" Brooklyn smirked.

"Don't push me," Bishop stood up blocking the doorway. "Tonight we're headed out."

"Yeah for me," Brooklyn leapt to her feet. "So will you be driving the shortbus on this little expedition?"

"You continue to speak in such a degrading tone," Bishop encroached on the space between them. His eyes narrowed to two dangerous slits as his steps continued unabated. Brooklyn retreated backwards until her legs rammed the bed sending her cascading into the disturbed sheets. Her arms flailed as her body landed against the mattress.

"Let me make something clear to you," Bishop hovered before her. "Your brother's life hangs in these hands."

Bishop opened his hands to drive his point home.

"Now you play by my rules, he stays safe understand?"

"As clear as mud," Brooklyn growled.

"Now," Bishop straightened back up, "I need you assistance in this evening's plans. There is a hunter who has made things rather….trying for us. And from what I understand he almost killed you in an incident in Denver…"

Brooklyn fisted the sheets as she remembered the hunter Bishop raked from the ground of her buried memories.

* * *

_Denver…..10 years before…_

The snow swirled around the skyscrapers as they reached up into the cold Colorado night. Brooklyn raced through the snow hoping to keep sight of the tracks ahead of her. They had started out as dog tracks but slowly morphed into two human feet the further she went.

"I hope I'm not too late," she whispered through the air. Brooklyn knew she could help the one she hunted. From her years of hunting, Brooklyn had met many creatures who desired for nothing more than to be left alone by the rest of the world. And this case was no exception.

Jackson was a close friend of hers who had been bitten by a werewolf on a hunt gone wrong. She begged and pleaded with him to let her help but the former college student refused her offer, feeling he was a danger to her and his family. For two years he had been lost in the faceless crowds, forever doomed to be a slave of the moon. Brooklyn never gave up the hope she would find her friend and tonight her fortunes had changed.

The tracks turned down a darkened alley but the hunter charged down the inky blackness with gun in hand. A silver bullet would take him down but one to the heart would end it all. She froze in place and listened for any movement further ahead. Silence greeted the hunter as she took slow cautious steps while keeping pressed against the wall. The dim lights overhead offered little in the way of help as she reached halfway into the corridor.

The low growling caught her hearing and immediately Brooklyn drew her gun towards the sound. She knew it had to be Jackson. Slipping the flashlight from her pocket, Brooklyn dared to shine its invasive light into the darkness and caught sight of the feral amber eyes.

"Jackson," she exhaled. The werewolf sniffed at the wind, catching the scent of the hunter. It was familiar with the faint hints of musk and earth that swirled around the human.

"Easy now," she slowly crouched low to the ground. "I'm here to help."

The creature remained in the corner, with teeth bared bright and gleaming. It sensed she wasn't a danger but remained cautious and observed her movements. Brooklyn carefully aimed for the rear hind leg as the injury would heal. She felt the weight of the syringe against her pocket.

The creature caught the scent of another human approaching but this one carried an ominous scent. Brooklyn heard the heavy footfalls crunching in the snow and killed the light against her leg.

"You always were a miserable excuse for a hunter," the deep taunting voice boomed from behind.

"This isn't your fight," Brooklyn slowly rose to meet her foe.

"He's a werewolf," the man snarled, "He can't be saved or redeemed. The only way to save him is with a silver bullet to his brain."

"Over my dead body," Brooklyn raised her gun and cocked the safety off. The man laughed coldly and drew his own weapon, training it on Brooklyn's heart. The werewolf sensed the woman was in danger and attacked the taller man.

"Jackson no!" Brooklyn screamed as the creature leapt from the shadows towards the taller man. The silent one squeezed the trigger firing off three rounds with the precision of a marksman. Brooklyn dropped to the ground as the sharp yelps filled the air. The creature dropped in mid leap, landing on the street with a heavy sickening thud.

"NO!" Brooklyn cried. The creature whined and breathed short shallow pants. "No, no….."

"One down, one more to go."

Brooklyn stood up and faced the other hunter. Her eyes burned with a raging hatred towards the taller man.

"Damn you Javier," she raised her gun. Her hand trembled violently. "You killed my best friend."

Javier narrowed his eyes and trained the gun towards the red haired woman. Brooklyn dropped to the ground and knocked the hunter down with one hard sweep. Javier dropped his gun in the snow and frantically searched for it. Brooklyn kicked him square in the chest several times, allowing the rage to take over. Javier caught her foot and snapped it to the right, breaking her ankle with ease. Brooklyn wailed in pain and toppled over some trash cans sending food and garbage across the alleyway.

"You have interfered for the last time bitch."

Brooklyn kicked her good leg between his legs, nailing Javier straight in the balls. The hunter groaned and stumbled backwards, allowing Brooklyn enough time to reposition herself. She crawled towards the gun that was but a few inches from her reach. Javier spotted the hunter and shook off the pain of her attack. He kicked the gun aside and slowly stepped down on her hand. Brooklyn grimaced in pain as her nemesis applied more weight, cracking her hand and pinky. The sickening crunch of bone shattering brought tears to her eyes as she caught sight of her dead friend.

"Give Jackson my regards."

Brooklyn looked up and uttered, "If I live through this I will hunt you down and rip your heart out! I swear on Jackson's blood!"

Javier grinned and took aim at the hunter. "Not this time I'm afraid."

The lone gunshot rang out in the night.

* * *

Bishop grinned as he watched the anger slowly creep up into her beautiful features.

"I can take you to him," he whispered enticingly. "You can enact the revenge you so desperately seek."

"He's mine," Brooklyn ripped the sheet that had been clutched fiercely in her grip. Her eyes flashed a cold lifeless black as Bishop grinned wider still.

**Thank you everyone for the support! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"Where is he hiding?"

Bishop watched as Brooklyn furiously paced around the room. The vampire was finding her reaction amusing to say the least. He had successfully found a way to play upon her emotions while at the same using it to call out her nature.

"All in due time," Bishop was calm in his response. He couldn't have her going off the deep end; well, not yet anyways.

"I want him to suffer as I did!"

Brooklyn braced herself against the desk, curling her fingers around the smooth polished edge. Her memories swirled with painful visions of the police sirens wailing and flashing streaks of blue and red. The bullet had been embedded in her lung, guaranteeing the hunter a slow painful death. It had hurt to breathe or even move in fear of the bullet burying deeper into spongy flesh. It took two weeks before she could leave the hospital. The police had no leads for Javier was a master at covering his tracks.

"Soon he will," Bishop held her face within his hands. "You will have the power over him, delivering justice that is long overdue."

"I want to be the one to make him pay."

Bishop merely nodded and allowed a thin smile to dance across his lips.

* * *

Brooklyn spent several hours devising her plan for vengeance. Bishop was away on duty leaving her alone with Marcus, her unintentional babysitter.

"Hello there Brooklyn," Brooklyn bristled as the nasally tone that greeted her from behind.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," she spun around and glared pointedly at Marcus. "What do you want? Don't you have some bimbo sorority girl waiting for you to play hide and go suck with?"

"You think you're funny don't you Brooklyn?"

"I don't think I know," she closed the book that rested in her lap.

"If it was up to me I would've ripped that pretty little throat out."

"And if it was up to me I would rip your ugly little face off," Brooklyn took a defensive stance.

"It's gonna be so much fun breaking that wild spirit of yours," Marcus sneered.

"You put a single finger on me Marcus and it will be your last," Brooklyn wasn't afraid of Marcus. He was such a weasel with those beady little eyes and grin that reminded her of a used car salesman.

"You're lucky Brooklyn," he hissed coldly in her ear.

"Why? Because I'm holed up at Club Med with you?"

"Because Bishop could easily take you out."

"That's funny Marcus because he's had every opportunity to do so yet I'm still around. So tell me why that is?"

Marcus sputtered and snarled at Brooklyn before turning on his heels and storming off. Brooklyn laughed once he was out of sight but knew he could hear her. She didn't care and for once felt pretty good inside. Brooklyn returned to the book she had set aside on the stand and flopped down on the sofa. The book was open on her lap but her focus wasn't on the words between the worn leather binding.

The heavy feeling started in her stomach followed by a lightheaded sensation. Brooklyn didn't have to guess what the source of her discomfort. There were no blood bank bags anywhere in sight but then again Bishop was a fresh blood vampire.

The thought conjured up memories of her time in New Orleans and at the hands of Bishop.

* * *

_New Orleans…._

Brooklyn shuddered at the cool sweep of Bishop's fingers along her legs. It had been almost a week since she was ambushed in the cemetery and became his unwilling guest.

Bishop watched as the hunter twisted against the restraints, finding himself excited over her heated battle. The vampire dropped to his knees and firmly pressed her leg against the wall. His sharp vision caught the faint beating of the veins and arteries beneath the firm soft skin. He leaned in, pressing his lips against her flesh. The human's scent was strong as her blood rushed throughout her body. It rose to the surface, teasing his senses with the temptation of sweet rewards.

The hunter jerked her leg but Bishop's hold over her was too strong. He refused to compel her for hearing and seeing her pain served to fuel his desires even further. Brooklyn felt the light pressure of deadly canines against her inner thigh, knowing what her captor wanted. Bishop darted his tongue around in short circles, sighing in pleasure as his deadly canines tore into warm skin and muscle. Brooklyn cried in agony as his sharp fangs pushed deeper inside as the vampire continued to feed. She felt the streaks running down her thigh and knee then pooling along her foot. Bishop groaned in ecstasy as the sweet thickness rushed through his veins.

His hand slid upward along her other leg, gently stroking her skin with the feathery touch of his cool fingertips. Bishop sharply pulled back with fangs dripping in red. The thick warmth flooded his body, saturating very vein in his body.

"So exquisite," he whispered. The vampire looked towards the human catching the disgust clearly written across her face. Brooklyn struggled against the chains only to have Bishop laugh coldly in her face. He slowly rose to his feet, kissing her skin along the way leaving crimson smears in their wake. The rich odor of sandalwood clung precariously to her body, enticing his senses even further.

Brooklyn cringed and flinched from his touch, but the vampire only chuckled at her. He slowly reached out and caressed the side of her face with his fingers.

"Don't touch me," she threatened. A playful grin crossed along his face as she dared to challenge him.

"No," he whispered. "I'm just getting started."

* * *

_Present…._

"Getting antsy?"

Marcus leered from the doorway. Brooklyn rolled her eyes. His voice was reminiscent to nails being raked across a chalkboard.

"Come to goad me some more? Or were you wanting another round with me?"

Brooklyn stood and scowled at the vampire. Marcus was really starting to get on her nerves. She desired nothing more than to rip the little weasel's heart out but knew it would bring down Bishop's wrath. But an ass kicking wasn't out of the realm of possibilities either.

"You come in here all proud and arrogant," Marcus crossed the room. "You think you can just waltz around without some kind of order or rules?"

"I haven't killed you yet have I? I must be doing something right."

"Well let's just make one thing clear…Brooklyn," he jeered and spat her name with venom. "We have a hierarchy in this family and you are on the bottom along with the rest of the trash."

Brooklyn had heard enough. She bared her fangs as her eyes morphed liquid coal. Marcus assumed the same stance, prepared to put the red haired demon in her place. She struck first with a swift powerful charge. Marcus was prepared for the fury behind her attack and felt his body hurling back against the wall. Brooklyn dug her nails deep into the vampire's throat as her other hand belted him across the jaw.

Marcus's head snapped sharply to the right, breaking two vertebrae in the process. He jerked his head back with an evil glare.

"My turn," he gripped her wrist and twisted left, making Brooklyn holler in pain. She lost her hold on Marcus which used to his advantage. A short violent blow in the solar plexus stopped her short of making another attack, sending Brooklyn stumbling back into the chair. Her face was contorted in deep seated pain as Marcus advanced on the immobilized vampire. Brooklyn heard his rapid steps and forced her eyes open in time to see him lunging towards her. Marcus didn't expect the quick strike of her boot nailing him in the windpipe. He took a painful breath inward as Brooklyn leapt up despite the lingering throbbing in her body. It was fading quickly as adrenaline and rage numbed the pain.

Marcus rubbed his throat but wasn't ready to roll over and surrender to trash. He forced every ounce of strength forward and propelled himself forward and on top of his foe. His hands immediately went towards her throat, creating a death grip she couldn't break free of. Brooklyn furiously clawed at her attacker as black spots formed and floated across her vision. Marcus lifted her neck and head off the floor then slammed it down with enough strength to kill a human. Brooklyn heard the sickening smack and familiar scent of iron and copper knowing it was coming from her.

Brooklyn battled back, calling upon every bit of might still lingering in her body though the world around her continued to grow dark. Her leg shot upward crushing Marcus between his legs. The vampire wailed and rolled over freeing Brooklyn from his grasp. She coughed and gasped as Marcus clutched his crotch and writhed in agony.

"What is going on in here!"

Bishop stood in the doorway with hands planted firmly on his hips. His eyes were shrouded in amusement and suspicion. The sharp hint of blood alerted him that something had gone down, something violent. Brooklyn rolled to her hands and knees then staggered to her feet. Marcus continued to sputter and curse the smaller vampire but his words fell upon deaf ears.

"I'm not trash," she sputtered before walking away towards her room. Bishop allowed her to walk by while Marcus was left alone to suffer in silent agony.

**Next update soon...Can't you tell I loathe Marcus? **


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wish I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn slammed the door in anger. Her throat was raw and tender as she placed a hand upon the red skin. She knew what would make her feel better: A hot shower then something to soothe her soul. Her thoughts returned to the gnawing feeling deep in her stomach and knew soon she would have to feed. Perhaps the local blood bank could provide a steady source of sustenance without harming or killing any people. Yes, that would work!

She peeled away her jacket and boots, both of which provided by Bishop. Brooklyn had no other clothing or possessions when she came here and didn't dare question how he obtained them as they didn't come from Wal-Mart or the local thrift store that much was certain. She held the jacket up, examining it for any blood. Luckily none had stained it as she really did like this particular item. Tossing it on the bed, she started out of her jeans then dark grey shirt leaving her clad in bra and underwear. Slowly she slipped away the remaining garments and padded across the carpet towards the bathroom.

Brooklyn stood beneath the welcoming stream, wondering how she was going to get out to the blood bank. The injuries received in her latest strife with Marcus had already healed, leaving behind no trace of their brutal encounter. As she ran her hands through her damp hair, Brooklyn weighed her options. She wasn't sure how to compel humans and knew that would stand between her and badly needed nourishment. The human side didn't want to hurt let alone kill anyone while the dark side clamored to spill blood.

"No," she whispered. No, she would just have to find another way.

* * *

Bishop was seated in the chair when Brooklyn emerged from her room. She was dressed in jeans, grey camisole with denim jacket and boots to top it off. Her hair was dry save for a few damp strands and flowed freely behind her.

"Great," she muttered. "So I take it you're gonna whip me or send me to my room without dinner?"

"Why would I do that?" He tilted his head with a questioning expression.

"You mean you didn't hear? Marcus didn't come crying to you about what I did to him?"

"Oh he did Brooklyn," Bishop pushed up and off the arm rests. "It's just I can't justify punishing you as you put it."

Brooklyn was dumbfounded. She was expecting Bishop to slam her against the wall and threaten her with some ungodly means of torment or punishment. But instead he was soft spoken and appeared concerned over her anticipations.

"Whatever Marcus did to provoke you I'm certain he was deserving of the repercussions."

"Is this some kind of mind fuck? Are you trying to psyche me out with some twisted little game?"

"No," he chuckled.

"As I said before," he gently pushed her against the wall and placed his hands comfortably upon her shoulders. "You have this burning fire that I simply can't resist."

"There's this thing called personal space," she gently pushed a hand against his chest. Bishop didn't resist but didn't back down either. Instead he took her wrist in his hands and lightly ran his lips across it. Brooklyn watched as he inhaled her scent, contemplating what his senses were telling him. She felt her body slightly shudder at his touch knowing Bishop sensed it as well.

"You need to feed. Why didn't you feed when I was away?"

"I was too busy kicking Marcus's ass."

"Don't concern yourself with him," Bishop's tone turned dark but only for a split second. Brooklyn pushed against the wall as he reached out to her. His fingers traced along her jaw and neck as he leaned in and whispered, "You're not trash."

* * *

"So where is he?"

Brooklyn leaned across the table at Bishop. Her fingers tapped on the smooth oak as she anxiously awaited his answer.

"In Boston," he replied coyly. "But I can't have you going out there half cocked Brooklyn. You'll get sloppy."

"I'll be extra good I promise."

She batted her eyes and flashed a fake sweet smile.

"Give me a break," Marcus rolled his eyes. Brooklyn slammed her open palm on the table using every bit of restraint she possessed.

"Marcus," Bishop warned him. Marcus glared at the backside of the smaller vampire before running off in a huff.

"Thank you," Brooklyn whispered with gratitude. Bishop simply nodded before standing and joining alongside her.

"You have to remain focused," he spoke with the authority of a teacher. "Now let's go."

* * *

"Where are we?" Her eyes were fixed on the shadows and figures moving along the beach. The fire raged within the circle of tents as several people danced and drank around the flames. Brooklyn was pained to hear the happy sounds of celebration and excitement as the pangs of reluctance slowly crept in.

"Oh a small quiet party," Bishop whispered in her ear. "I really would hate to have to clean up a large mess."

Brooklyn clenched her fists as the tantalizing sounds of the hearts beating below enticed her closer. Bishop gave her a rough push down the bluff and on the beach. She shot a glaring look over her shoulder before slowly making her way towards the party. The clinking of beer bottles echoed in the night sky as Death slowly approached.

"Hey there," Brooklyn called out as she walked between the tents. The group went silent as the red haired stranger approached. "My car broke down about a half mile up the road and I saw your fire…"

"You can borrow my phone," a blonde girl smiled innocently as she stood and passed over her phone. Brooklyn could smell the cheap beer hanging on her breath and wrinkled her nose.

"Thanks," Brooklyn smiled sadly knowing what was about to occur. She pretended to dial then pressed it to her ear. Off in the distance she spotted Bishop creeping closer towards the gathering. The four continued drinking and carrying on as Brooklyn pretended to speak to someone on the other end.

"Thanks," she smiled and passed the phone back. "They should be here any minute."

Bishop leapt from behind the blonde and savagely tore into her throat. The others immediately panicked and started to scatter but Brooklyn was faster. The remaining two tripped over the logs and chairs in a frenzied hysteria. She lunged for the dark skinned one first, hurling him face first into the sand and allowing the hunger to take over. The boy's screams were muffled by the fine grains as the vampire ripped ruthlessly into his flesh. The sweet thick ambrosia filled her mouth and throat, pumping adrenaline harder through her veins while the ground around them turned red with the dying boy's blood.

Brooklyn spotted one of the other two racing towards the surf and stalked her latest prey. The girl screamed at the top of her lungs as she crashed through the waves. Her legs turned to Jell-O the further she went. Her friends weren't screaming anymore which only fueled her fear to heights she never felt before. Her heart raced and pulse thundered in her ears as her legs buckled and gave way sending the frightened teen into the wet sand. She gasped for air as the sobs and surf washed over her shaky body. She didn't see the shadowy figure in the moonlight that was looming behind her until the cool iron grip lifted her body then slammed her against the sand.

"Please…." She begged but her plea fell short as Brooklyn plunged into the girl's throat. Her victim struggled but slowly ceased to fight as her life slipped from her body. The warmth filled her icy veins, renewing her strength and vigor. The dying screams of her victim reached a fever pitch then slowly died in the background until only the dull roar of the Atlantic filled her ears. Brooklyn continued feeding unabated until her ears detected no heartbeat remained. She slowly pulled back and collapsed against the soft sand, feeling the waves lapping against her boots. The dead girl's eyes stared in wide eyed shock and accusation as the swells swept away the crimson streaks surrounding her lifeless form.

Bishop had watched and laughed as Brooklyn finished off the last of the group. His mouth was coated with the blood of the blonde: sweet yet possessed a slight kick to it. Probably due to the cheap booze no less. The other teen, a feisty brunette, had fought valiantly against her attacker only to have her throat and part of her shoulder savagely ripped apart.

He watched as Brooklyn slowly trudged up the beach, wiping her mouth then sticking her fingers between her lips and tongue. The sight of euphoria didn't escape his attention as her gaze lit up by the rising flames. The wild untamed expression in her eyes burned bright making Bishop grin wider as his eyes returned to clouded blue.

"I knew you had it in you," he congratulated his protégé.

"I didn't find any pleasure in it," Bishop laughed at her words. He cupped the sides of her face with his bloody hands and caressed them with her thumbs.

"Oh but you did Brooklyn," he leaned in against her ear and whispered, "I could see it in your eyes."

**I'm on a roll...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

_Bishop was right…._

Brooklyn heard the words resonate in her mind as they returned. Her shirt and jeans were stained in the blood her victims.

_My victims….My sweet warm victims…..How your screams rang like a harmonious symphony in the night…._

Bishop watched as she slid from the Charger and took the steps two at a time. His own clothing was soiled with the blood of the teens, but after nearly 400 years clothing was nothing more than a simple afterthought. He knew Brooklyn continued fighting her instinct, though her actions on the beach revealed she was slipping further into his world. He quietly followed her down the hall towards her room which was located at the very end.

Brooklyn knew Bishop was behind her but didn't look back or care for that matter. If he wanted to barge in on her he would it regardless of her objections. The small but comfortable room greeted her once she flipped on the light. The stench of dried blood irritated her senses and churned her stomach. She stripped away the jacket and boots, dropping them beside the stand. It was growing increasingly difficult to restrain the darkness as the attack on the campsite painfully revealed.

She looked over at her phone and toyed with it between her hands. Thoughts of the hunters she called friends probably weren't aware of her fate. Hell, they probably figured she had gone off somewhere like she always did, returning weeks later with recounts of her exploits.

"They'll kill you the first chance they get," Bishop stood in the doorway. Brooklyn didn't respond and set the phone down beside her.

"Wasn't thinking about them," she muttered.

"Your brother perhaps?"

"I just wonder if he's okay," she sighed sadly.

"I can assure you Eric is alright," he sat down beside her. "Why do you insist on hanging on? It's not healthy."

"What's so wrong with it Bishop? Why can't I walk among humans and maintain a part of that existence?"

"It never turns out the way one hopes," he says with a hint of sadness. "You're a vampire Brooklyn. We don't socialize with humans."

Brooklyn stood up and looked out the window at the city below. Her fingers brushed along the windowsill as her eyes followed the humans on the sidewalk and streets. She could hear every last word, every laugh and cell phone ringing, feeling as if they were cruelly taunting her over what was lost. Bishop felt a small pang in his chest as he watched her mourn over what's been lost.

_I don't feel sorry for her….._

He suppressed the shred of emotion as he approached. He had survived 400 years by being a cold blooded killer and refused to feel any emotions towards her! But still, Bishop couldn't deny Brooklyn possessed a fiery spirit that he couldn't resist. Her will to fight him only drove the very desires the vampire sought to kill.

"I just want….." she started to speak then paused before continuing. "I just want to walk amongst them."

"Why?" Bishop appeared beside her. "Look at them Brooklyn. They're weak and feeble, nothing more than hollow shells that function from day to day until Death arrives and reaps their very essence."

"I don't care," she spun around, angered over Bishops indifference. "I refuse to be shut up like some damn leper! I want to go out!"

"No," he answered with a cold flat tone.

"Screw this and screw you," Brooklyn marched towards the bathroom but Bishop immediately blocked her path. His larger body stood between her and the shower. "Bishop….."

The vampire slammed her against the wall and grappled her throat, threatening to cut off her air. Bishop got within inches of her face as his face contorted in anger. Brooklyn knew she had pushed too hard.

"Don't ever do that again," he warned her. "Or next time Eric pays."

Bishop slowly released his grip but realized his mistake as she lashed out and smacked him hard across the face. The vampire's head snapped to the right exposing the perfect imprint of Brooklyn's hand.

Bishop jerked his head back with eyes icy and distant. Brooklyn was caught between him and wall, unable to flee let alone run for the bathroom. She raised her hand to strike him again but Bishop caught her hand and continued to stare hard at his protégé. Brooklyn raised her other hand but felt the lightning speed of his hand slam against her wrist as now both her hands were in his grasp. Her defiant stare drew him closer still as they remained locked in a tense embrace.

Before he realized what was happening, Bishop crushed his mouth hard into hers feeling Brooklyn resisting against him. She pushed back but he was stronger, powerful and hungrier. Bishop pinned her wrists to the wall, holding them there as he continued devouring her mouth. He forced his tongue deep within the recesses of her mouth, savoring the victory he so long hungered for. Brooklyn couldn't fight him any longer and surrendered to his will. Her resistance shattered and the need for more rapidly rose to the surface. She wanted more, to feel his body on top of hers, beside her and inside of her.

Bishop flung her from the wall and onto the bed, keeping the smaller vampire pressed between the bed and his body. He felt her hands slip up the dark blue sweater, tugging it up and over his head. The skilled fingers pulled apart the tiny offending buttons, the last thing between cool ripped flesh and her rapacious touch. Bishop drew back ripping away the shirt then pawed at the dark grey shirt that she still wore. The dried blood was offensive to his senses and the sight of the soiled garment landing on the floor made him grin.

Brooklyn felt his cool lips press against her neck, lightly nipping and kissing her smooth skin. She arched her neck exposing more for Bishop to take. Bishop fisted her hair within his hands, but didn't cause her any pain as he drew her pouty lips in his. He felt her nails rake his back, leaving raised welts in their wake. Bishop hissed at the burning pain, but secretly he loved it. He loved how her tongue ran forcefully against his and how her hands grabbed and massaged the tight globes of his ass, teasing him with those sinful fingers.

She felt his hands tear away the black lace bra exposing her soft supple breasts. Bishop licked his lips as he saw the perfect buds atop the perky breasts.

"God…" she gasped as his fingers teased and rolled one of her erect nipples and mouth licked and sucked the other. Her scent fused with the rich infusion of blood from her earlier feeding sending Bishop's senses into the blinding depths of pleasure and euphoria. The essence of sex bled through her jeans, charging the air around them with a thick sexual pulse. Brooklyn shot her hands down between their bodies and fumbled with the button on his pants. Bishop gasped against her skin as the long forgotten sensations flooded his body and mind with the simple caress of her hand. The feathery touch of her fingers along his swollen cock was more than he could bear. The vampire couldn't take it any longer!

He growled in need and savagely ripped away the restrictive denim and cotton. Her naked body glowed in the soft light of the room as he hovered over her. Her hair glistened like golden copper and eyes shined like obsidian in the sun. Bishop tore his clothing away from his hips and legs revealing his toned physique to his lover. Her eyes spied the solid cock curled upward with drops of precome around the head.

She sat upon her knees and swallowed the thick member between her lips. Bishop groaned and tilted his head back as the sweet wet warmth enveloped him. Bishop slowly rocked his hips in sync with her full swollen lips while he watched her cheeks hollow out as she slid her mouth back and forth against his cock. If those sinful lips kept it up he was going to explode! He wanted more! He needed more!

Brooklyn felt his hands push against her shoulders and guide her back against the bed. Bishop captured her lips within his and lowered his weight against her body. He parted her legs with one knee as she moved the other eagerly. Brooklyn arched her back and felt the thick solid pressure entering her body. Bishop pushed further inside until he was balls deep then gently rocked his hips against her. The vampire couldn't find the words to describe what he was feeling and experiencing as the clenching heat constricted around him. Their mouths devoured one another as their bodies rocked against the bed, hitting the headboard against the wall. But neither one cared as they unleashed their sexual needs upon the other. Hands roamed and caressed across scarred hungry flesh, filling a need that had long been neglected.

Brooklyn felt her body coil and tighten as the beginnings of orgasm simmered within. The head of his cock ran over the sweet bundle of nerves, driving her closer to the edge. Bishop watched as Brooklyn writhed and cried beneath him as her body exploded and coated his cock and thighs with the ambrosia of her climax. He reveled over how her body reacted to his touch, spilling her release against his flesh. He felt her legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him close to her body as she rode out the first wave.

"Bishop…." She whimpered as her body crested again. The vampire quickly quieted her with his mouth and sensed his own body was drawing near. It was a feeling he had not experienced in almost 300 years but never forgot the sheer bliss and euphoria that coursed through his body and mind, blinding his senses with the intoxicating scents of sex and blood.

Brooklyn looked up through half lidded eyes and caught the shine of his fangs in the light. She smiled thinly and exposed her neck for him to take. Bishop felt his body tighten and constrict as he fought off the urge for release. He wasn't ready to surrender just yet! No, Bishop wanted to continue feeling her body milking him gently as he thrusted harder inside. But his body gave out and spilled into her waiting body. His fangs pierced her neck and tasted the thick honey that bubbled to the surface. His vision was blurry and mind swimming as he continued feeding from her. Brooklyn moaned and ran her hands down his sides and back as he slowly pulled away. The smell of sex blood and semen filled the air as they rested on the bed.

Bishop pulled her in his arms, surrounding Brooklyn with a protective circle around her body. He kissed the spot where his fangs tore into her skin and licked away the drying blood. It was some of the hottest and angriest sex Bishop ever had and he loved it.

Marcus watched as the pair curled up against one another on the bed and felt the rage welling within. He knew it was Bishop's right sleep with whoever he wanted but her! He wanted to barge in and ruin the moment between them but thought the better of it as Bishop would surely bring his wrath down upon him.

"Red haired slut," he muttered before storming the down the hall and towards the car.

**Okay guys...I decided this was the time to let them finally give in. Now don't be shy to leave a review as I stayed up late tonight to post this one! I think I know how Brooklyn's loyalty to Bishop is going to be cemented after watching tonight's episode...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Rain pattered against the window as it deluged the city outside. Brooklyn slowly opened her eyes and watched the drops splat against the glass. The events of the previous night came into focus as she sensed Bishop's presence behind her.

_The smell of sex blood and semen hung around them like an invisible shroud…._

Brooklyn rubbed her eyes as more images flooded her mind.

_Bishop's hands were so attentive yet hungry as they explored her naked body….._

She started to sit up but was instantly pulled back against Bishops' body. His scent filled her senses as he shifted deeper against the mattress.

"You're not going anywhere," he growled in her ear. Brooklyn shuddered at the light scraping of teeth across her neck and lobe but felt her body not resisting to his touch but seeking out the sensual caresses. She closed her eyes and softly moaned as his hands slid down along her arms then up her waist and breasts. His hands were rough and calloused from centuries of survival but the sandpaper like surface gave way to every rub, massage, graze and suck placed upon her body.

"I told you you couldn't resist," Bishop teased. His sharp senses capture the heightened arousal radiating from his lover's body. A perfect blend of sandalwood and earth that was purely her; a scent that had been long committed to his flawless memory. Brooklyn snatched his wrist in her hand and studied the thin blue lines that enticed her like the flame that drew in the moth. Bishop pushed his arm to her pursed lips, knowing what she wanted. Brooklyn felt her fangs extend as the rich essence was too great to resist and pierced the thin layer. Bishop simply winced at the short sting and watched as her lips and tongue greedily lapped up the rich titillating offering. The quiet sighs went straight to his cock, swelling it until it was rigid and solid.

_Such a feeling…_

Brooklyn slowly released the bleeding limb, licking the few droplets that had escaped. His blood was so intoxicating and addictive. She felt the rush surging through her body, lifting her body and spirit from the darkness. The vampire looked to her lover with cool obsidian depths but Bishop knew what lay beneath the bottomless pools. He pinned her body between him and the mattress, meeting no resistance as he parted her legs and eased deep inside. She was still tight from the night before, perfect as the sensation of the damp wet heat only heightened Bishop's pleasure. Why did he find such joy and euphoria with her? He was grooming her to be one his high ranking lieutenants, a vampire he could rely on as changes were coming over the horizon. But still Bishop couldn't deny how he felt around her as their bodies were entangled in the throes of the powerful sexual charge.

Their cries and moans echoed through the halls and maybe even through the gaps in the windows but then again did they really care?

Bishop slipped his hands under Brooklyn's ass and tipped her up until she was seated on his lap. Their eyes locked as they stared hard into one another's gaze, daring the other to flinch first. Bishop moved first as he devoured her mouth pushed her hips roughly against his. The vampire wanted to feel all of her surrounding him, claiming him as her own. Brooklyn gyrated her lower body, feeling the thick pressure of his cock rubbing along the receptive spot. Her vision brightened with each deliberate stroke as her lower body coiled in anticipation. Bishop pushed her tighter into him, feeling the the beginnings of his own climax culminate inside. The familiar pull and twisting sent knots in his stomach and clenched his chest, putting the vampire along the edge.

Brooklyn panted and gasped as the swollen folds were highly receptive to the sweet friction her lover created, knowing she couldn't fight it any longer. She threw her head back and slammed her hips with short violent thrusts as her body came with a powerful explosion. Bishop grinned and closed his eyes as the sweet scent of her release tickled his senses. His cock became slick with the hot wet sweetness of climax, spilling down to the tops of his thighs.

He couldn't find the will to hold back and felt the first eruption coating her waiting body. Bishop fisted her copper tresses and exposed the slender neck he so loved to kiss and bite. Brooklyn let out a short yelp at the stinging pinch of his fangs against her flesh. Bishop was addicted to her blood, finding it sweeter now that she had been turned. It was his drug: A powerful pull that couldn't be quelled except with the rich drops of her essence upon his tongue and lips.

Brooklyn slumped against his chest as the high wore off. Her head started spinning and ears were ringing as she crashed hard. Bishop caught her limp form and curled up behind her. He didn't experience the same effects as Brooklyn was a newly turned vampire and had to develop her abilities.

"I'm going to teach you everything I know," he whispered. "You have so much potential, so much strength and fire."

He had not lost sight of why Brooklyn had been turned in the first place. They were tired of hiding from humans when they should be able to walk freely and take what they wanted without fear from them or hunters. Bishop had not forgotten about Javier and how he would figure into Brooklyn's total conversion. Marcus had to work to find the hunter but knew the human was somewhere in Boston. The task served to keep him busy and out of his sight as he tended to other needs. His cool ice pools looked down to see her fast asleep within his arms.

_She will come into the fold…_

A cool smile crossed his lips before he rested his forehead on her shoulder and reveled over how she so willingly gave her body to him. So much more freely than the last time they were….close.

* * *

_New Orleans….._

Bishop jerked his head back flinging several cool droplets of blood across Brooklyn's face. He leaned in and greedily lapped the precious drops away, not wanting to lose even a single bit. The hunter closed her eyes and hung her head as she willed her body to expel the pain. She felt like a damn pin cushion for the vampire as several times a day he would appear to feed his addiction. But he simply didn't just feed from her then leave. Bishop craved the soft warm touch of her mortal flesh, seeking simple pleasures in the guise of fondling and caressing the human's body. The soft curves that accentuated her hips and thighs were but the tip of the iceberg for him. He had spent countless nights exploring the hunter's body; tracing along every curve, scar and fold of her body. Though she resisted outwardly, Bishop could tell that deep within a part of her found pleasure in his manipulations.

"We should clean you up," he whispered lustfully in her ear. Brooklyn knew what he meant: Confined to the narrow shower with Bishop blocking her only means of escape while his hands and mouth rushed over her body. She hated the way he sized her up like a piece of meat before tearing into her already tender flesh.

Bishop dragged his unwilling guest towards the small room, ignoring her screams for help and physical attempts to free herself. She kicked and wailed, hoping someone would hear her but the futile efforts only served to grate across Bishop's nerves. The vampire spun Brooklyn around, pinning her pain wracked body against the wall. The hunter's heart raced wildly in her chest as fear took an icy grip over her. His eyes narrowed and morphed into two turbulent pools as he warned her.

"Don't ever do that again Brooklyn or next time I will leave you for a week without food water or clothing."

Brooklyn knew she had to find a way out of Bishop's little shop of horrors before he killed her or worse.

**Next update soon...Bishop gives Brooklyn a crash course in werewolves and about a certain dark haired vampire and his hairy roomate...**

**Again thanks everyone for the support! **


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Marcus stepped outside the door to the club, savoring the fresh blood that lingered on his lips. It was nice to get away from Bishop and Brooklyn as he was sickened by the moans and cries that had dominated the air. It wasn't fair! He had clawed, lied and killed to be Bishop's right hand man and now his position was under attack from that red haired demon! Sure Brooklyn was beautiful and a rather skilled hunter, but all she did was lie on her back and boom! Well Marcus wasn't about to let her get too comfortable.

The vampire lit a cigarette and took a deep breath, looking upward at the waxing moon. The night was cool from the recent rain and the fresh scent was cleansing to his senses. The door swung open as another vampire stepped outside. He was dressed in a crisp blue business suit with neatly trimmed raven tresses. He could've passed for any typical Joe except for the fresh coat of blood that slicken his chin. Marcus watched as the vampire staggered like a drunk from a bar and around the corner into the shadows.

"Look at them," a voice shattered the serenity. Marcus spun around to see two men approaching him. One was older with a crazed hint in his grey eyes while other was younger with shorter spiky hair. Marcus instantly recognized the smaller man as Aidan's little buddy Josh the werewolf.

"Vampires," the older man spat with unmasked disgust. "They think they can move in and take over the place! They take and take like parasites! Nothing but a bunch of undead hollow parasites! They get so stuffed with blood they actually get stoned! Damn vampires!"

Marcus sniffed the air and instantly recognized the man's scent: werewolf. He knew Bishop had to be warned and snatched his phone from his pocket. Ray's leg shot out kicking Marcus with a steel toed boot. Marcus winced but didn't holler in pain as the solid tip cracked his hand. The other vampire stumbled as he took a swing at Josh but the smaller man was faster and thrusted his knee several times into the vampire's face. Ray belted Marcus in the abs, knocking the wind from the vampire's lungs. Marcus took a sharp intake of breath as Ray belted him across the face then threw him across the alleyway.

"See like I said! Nothing more than a bunch of bloodsucking leeches that feed upon others! They kick and hit us every day until the moon takes a hold and then we sit on the throne and shove their faces in the street like they rightfully deserve!"

Ray and Josh slinked away but not before Ray paused to give each vampire one final kick to the ribs. The one in the suit vomited up blood coating Ray's boot with a sheen of crimson.

"Disgusting," he spat. "It's time for revenge! A little payback for all the crap they put us through!"

"Ray we need to get the hell out of here now!"

Marcus attacked him again but Josh kneed and slammed his knee against his head sending the smaller vampire to the ground and showered his face with a frenzy of punches and scratches. Josh didn't stop even as Marcus was still on the ground with blood spilling from his face.

The sound of the door opening alerted them to several more vampires coming out and the pair scurried away leaving only their handiwork behind.

* * *

Brooklyn slipped the bag from her jacket and slipped into the kitchen undetected. She had successfully sneaked into the blood bank and obtained a single pint of blood. The smooth soft plastic was cold against her skin as she gently massaged the pouch in hopes of warming it up. She knew Bishop could return at any moment but she had to know. Brooklyn had to find out for herself if she could survive on blood that wasn't fresh. Her eyes stared downward at the bag and anxiously tapped her fingers before picking it. She hesitated initially as she looked thoughtfully at the pouch. What would it taste like? Would be sweet or sour? Would it be thick or runny?

"Okay here it goes," she sighed as her fingers popped the top open. Brooklyn took several deep breaths before wrapping her lips around the thin tube. She slowly sucked upward and felt the first trickle coat her tongue and throat.

It wasn't what she was expecting or hoping.

Immediately Brooklyn heard the gags in her throat and dropped the bag in an instant. The pouch smacked the smooth steel surface spilling blood around the basin. She was reminded of when she was kid and was forced to eat oatmeal in the winter. The taste and mouth feel was the equivalent to snot and found the blood bank stuff tasted old and crusty after sitting in a fridge for at least two days. Brooklyn felt her stomach churning as the small bit that escaped down her throat settled uncomfortably. She leaned over the sink and felt violently ill all over as she vomited what little bit had made it.

"Not what you were expecting?"

Bishop stood in the doorway with a playful smile on his face. Brooklyn shot him the finger as she continued getting ill.

"Now now there's no need to be vulgar," he gently chided her.

"This shit's awful," she moaned. Her hand shot out and snatched the towel on the counter. Bishop knew she had sneaked away as one of his officers had spotted her leaving through the front door.

"You needed to learn that bitter lesson," Bishop leaned against the counter. "Besides, it only serves to weaken you Brooklyn. Your abilities and powers will only diminish making you vulnerable."

"Not to mention it tastes like ass," she spat then rinsed out the sink and then her mouth. "At least your blood has more life to it."

"Now are you going to go sneaking out for blood anymore?" Bishop carefully held her face in his hands.

"No," she shook her head. "I think I'll stick to my feeder."

Bishop smiled and nodded at her obedience. He decided it would soon be time to show her how to compel humans. Before he could speak, his phone went off and the vampire noticed it was Marcus.

"What is it Marcus?" Brooklyn picked up the underlying irritation in his tone.

_"We've got a problem."_

"When do we not have a problem?"

_"Werewolves jumped me and David outside the club. One of them was Aidan's little lapdog."_

"I will take care of it," Bishop snapped his phone shut and sensed a wonderful opportunity for Brooklyn. It was time she knew of the underlying blood feud between vampires and werewolves.

* * *

"So let me get this straight: Werewolves and vampires are bitter enemies who have been ripping at one another since the dawn of time?" Brooklyn's glittered with traces of amusement as Bishop nodded his head.

"They are a threat to us Brooklyn. I have spent almost 300 years here, ruling over the vampires of this city."

"Except for your greatest hits tour across the South right?" Brooklyn smirked. Bishop simply glared at the younger vampire who just shrugged at him.

"No sense of humor," she rolled her eyes.

"This isn't the time for jokes Brooklyn," Bishop slammed his palms against the table causing Brooklyn to jump back.

"Alright, alright," she huffed and sat back down.

"A vampire I turned, Aidan, has taken up to playing house with one. It seems he has no qualms about rooming with such a disgusting creature."

"You realize my best friend was turned into a werewolf," Brooklyn bristled. Bishop didn't care if he hurt her feelings or not by that little statement. His authority was being threatened by some rogue creature that crawled on all fours and sometimes ate their own excrement!

"My apologies," he was crass in his words.

"Are you done being a dick?"

Bishop growled and pinned Brooklyn against the wall. His hands tightly gripped her shoulders, digging deep into her flesh. His eyes blended to two cold pools as his fangs shot out in a show of dominance over the smaller vampire.

"What did I say about respecting me?"

"Then don't ruin my friend's memory," Brooklyn snarled with equal anger. "Now tell me about Aidan and his pet."

"Welcome to the conversation," Bishop whispered in low husky tone. He released Brooklyn from his hold and took a seat at the table.

"Sit," he barked with the command of a drill sergeant. Brooklyn obeyed and quickly took a seat.

"I turned Aidan during the Revolutionary War. Like you I saw something in him, something different than the humans that were dying by the wayside around him."

"So why did he decide to secede? Did you threaten time out or maybe take away his favorite toy?"

"No," Bishop answered with a cool but dangerous demeanor. "He wanted to live….like a human. Aidan wanted to reclaim what was taken away from him. Claims he can survive on blood bank supplies but he's grown weak and feeble because of it. He nearly destroyed Michael's mind from his poor excuse of compulsion."

"And Michael is….."

"One of my officers that took my offer of immortality survived an attack by Aidan when he was 10."

"Hopefully he's above the bar," Brooklyn slyly grinned.

"He's strong like you! A warrior who will fight to protect this family!"

"Easy there tiger," Brooklyn shot her hands up defensively. "Don't get your panties in a wad."

"They cannot get the upper hand on us Brooklyn," Bishop rounded the table and stood before her. "I have worked too hard to let a bunch of fleabags destroy everything!"

"So why does Aidan shack up with this guy?"

"He thinks werewolves and vampires can get along in this world," Bishop turned his eyes towards the window and cast his stare up at the moon. The full moon was only two days away. The vampire had despised werewolves since his days in England. They would stalk travelers walking through the Moors and ripped them apart like a rack of lamb. They installed fear into the villagers, making them their unwilling servants. Bishop hated them with every fiber in his undead being and any attack on his family was seen as an attack on all of them.

"But that's one less werewolf to worry about right?"

"Marcus reported that Aidan's little pet was involved in an attack outside the club. It seems he wasn't acting alone."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"I need you to send a message to Aidan," Bishop leaned in closer towards her. "Since he refuses to have anything to do with this family, he needs to know where he stands with us."

"Why don't you do it?"

Bishop shook his head and lightly stroked her face. "Because Aidan has a soft spot for women who are in distress."

"Do I look like a helpless female Bishop?" Brooklyn was slightly offended. Bishop put his hands up as if to consent but Brooklyn knew he was toying with her as usual. She huffed with irritation as he once again got under her skin.

"Fine," she sighed. Bishop knew she would come through for him.

"I knew I could depend on you," he pressed his lips to hers as his hand rested on the small of her back.

**I had to rewatch epi 4 to get Ray's lovely thoughts on vampires...Next update soon...Aidan and Brooklyn come face to face**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn burned inside as she walked down through the thinning crowds. Bishop seemed to know all the right buttons to push with her, knowing damn well she would acquiesce his demand. Never in all her life had anyone or anything been so successful in getting under skin like that. Not even Eric could push his luck like Bishop without her kicking his ass when they were growing up.

_What the Hell is wrong with me! Why did I let him goad me like that?_

Shaking her head she crossed the busy intersection as Suffolk County Hospital loomed overhead. Bishop had given her Aidan's place of work knowing he wouldn't try anything stupid there.

_"Knowing Aidan he will be rather…..defensive which is why it's best to go there. He won't try anything on you there Brooklyn without risk of exposing us all….."_

She looked up at the impressive architecture of Stoic columns and steps before climbing the stairs and through the double doors. Almost immediately the smell of death and sterilization smacked her in the face like an invisible hand as she began her search for Aidan. He would be in the ER which considering what Bishop had told her was rather appropriate for him.

Brooklyn checked her watch noting it was almost noon and deduced it would be best to start at the cafeteria. Her eyes darted from room to room, witnessing various stages of drama unfolding before her. Nurses and physicians rushed and whisked around her as high pitched whines and beeps shattered any peace that may have been. The overwhelming odor of latex and commercial cleaners was slowly beginning to irritate her sensitive nose causing Brooklyn to bolt through the door into the stairwell. The thick concrete and heavy steel door suppressed the reminders of mortality as she hiked the two flights of stairs and further away from the putrescent hints of flesh and infection.

The scent of meatloaf and peas greeted the vampire as she casually strolled into the cafeteria. She glanced over the sea of faces as physicians and nurses along with custodians and security guards hurried to stuff their faces like hogs at the feeding trough. Brooklyn wrinkled her nose at the air as she scanned the room and spied the silhouette of her query.

Aidan got the sensation he was being watched. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up as he spun around in his seat.

"Something up?" Josh arched an eyebrow.

"Don't know yet," Aidan stood up and made a hasty exit.

The vampire hurried down the hall, catching sight of the slender red haired woman. Aidan did a double take as he thought he was tailing Rebecca but the figure was shorter and with longer lighter coppery locks. Her fluid and graceful stride alerted Aidan that she wasn't human.

Brooklyn heard his hurried steps behind her as she slipped down a side corridor and down the backstairs. Unlike Marcus, she wasn't going to pick a fight where they could be discovered. Brooklyn continued down the darkened corridor until the musty overtones of the basement grew stronger and the double doors leading to the long forgotten part of the hospital gave way.

Aidan charged through the doors and into the empty room. His eyes scanned for any signs of the mystery vampire but she was nowhere to be seen. Cautiously he crept down the right wing, listening for any signs of movement. Brooklyn heard the soft foot falls and remained silent against the wall. Her hands tensed and ears perked as the quiet crunching of shoes on gravel approached her hiding place. Her sharp smoky hues caught the slender shadow turn fuller until the tip of Aidan's shoe was visible around the corner.

Brooklyn leapt from her hiding place but Aidan had come prepared for a fight. The larger vampire lunged for Brooklyn but she caught him by the arm and swung him against the wall. Her forearm was pinned against his throat as she smirked.

"You are weak," she muttered. "Guess that hospital blood isn't what it's cracked up to be."

Brooklyn released Aidan from her hold and took several steps back. She watched as he rubbed his neck and glared hard at her.

"Who are you?"

"I have a message for you," Brooklyn ignored his question. "Tell your pet to back down."

"What are you talking about?" Aidan was genuinely confused. He shook his head and cast a strange look towards Brooklyn.

"Two nights ago your pet was part of an attack on a few vampires outside the Club. One of them was Marcus."

"Who Josh?" Aidan stood in disbelief over this accusation. "He wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Oh really now? It seems then your friend hasn't exactly been up front with you."

Aidan clenched his hands into two tight balls but Brooklyn remained steadfast. She wasn't looking for a fight with him but wouldn't hesitate to take Aidan on.

"Bishop sent you didn't he? So what he couldn't come himself so he sent one of his lackeys to do his dirty work?"

Brooklyn bristled at his words. She wasn't one of Bishop's…._lackeys!_

"I'm not one of his lackeys!"

Aidan caught the venom laced in her last word. His curiosity was piqued about this new vampire and where she stood with Bishop. Clearly she wasn't just one of the family.

"Look I didn't come here looking to start a fight but we aren't going to be taken down by an overgrown Poodle either!"

Aidan realized Ray had to be behind this and had to find Josh immediately.

"Tell Josh to back down or else."

Her tone turned softer as she stepped back. Aidan knew Bishop wasn't one to beat around the bush. He had voiced his disgust about Aidan living with a werewolf as he saw it was below a vampire.

"Who are you?"

"Brooklyn," came her answer. "If you value your pet's life you'll keep him on a tighter leash."

Aidan watched as she walked away finding his eyes following her curvy form as she pushed through the double doors and out of his sight. She definitely was nothing like Rebecca or any of the other vampires in the family. He was going to have to pay Bishop a little visit.

* * *

Bishop was seated at his desk when Aidan marched through the station and hovered above him.

"Who is she?"

Bishop finished what he was writing and slowly lifted his head upward. The demanding look in the vampire's eyes made Bishop snicker with delight.

"I see you got my message," he answered.

"Where did you recruit her Bishop?"

"Why are you suddenly so concerned about the family? You haven't called or written in months and then out of the blue you're showing up at my job demanding answers."

"Where did you recruit her?"

"This isn't the best place for us to discuss this," Bishop stood up and towered over the smaller man. His cold demeanor wasn't deterring Aidan.

"Then meet me at the cafeteria tomorrow morning," Aidan turned and walked away. Bishop reached for his phone and toyed with the keypad before punching in the numbers.

"If that's me you're trying to call then don't," Brooklyn stood in the doorway. Her eyes were shielded by a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Well isn't this an unexpected but pleasant surprise," Bishop snapped the phone shut. Secretly he was thrilled to see her standing there before him.

**Don't worry I won't hurt Aidan I promise! I think he's curious about her in reality...**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

Brooklyn shut the door and rounded the desk until she was standing in front of Bishop. Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest as she stared hard at her lover.

"I delivered your message now where's the bastard hiding?"

"Oh you mean Javier," Bishop leaned back in his seat, "Still working on that."

"You told me that two days ago Bishop! A blind man could probably find him faster than Marcus can!"

"Patience," he stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "There's much you still need to learn."

"Then show me please," she begged him. Bishop caught the desperation in her eyes and felt a tiny pang twisting in his chest.

"That's what makes you perfect for this family," he took her face in his hands. "Willing to do what it takes to destroy our enemies. I won't lie to you Brooklyn, there will be times your loyalty will be tested but I know you'll never leave us."

"Just tell me what I need to do," Brooklyn growled.

"All in good time," he leaned in lightly kissed her. "Now go home, feed then get some rest."

Brooklyn nodded and turned to leave his office when Bishop called out, "Brooklyn."

She paused and turned around. Bishop stood with hands deep in his pockets and a stern expression upon his face as he said, "Don't do anything that will bring unwanted attention."

"I'll be on my best behavior…..Scout's honor," she made the symbol with her fingers and flashed a coy smile before stepping out.

Brooklyn made it back and closed the door behind her, thrilled to see that Marcus was nowhere in sight. But she sensed someone else was present in the room and stood defiantly in the middle and challenged the unseen intruder to come out.

"You've got five seconds before I rip your throat out and dance on your bloated corpse!"

Aidan stepped out from behind the pillar with hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Did you not get the message?" She crossed her arms and huffed.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to talk that's all," Aidan slowly sat down in the chair.

"Look can this wait? I mean I'm tired and honestly I need to feed or I get really really cranky and trust me you don't want to see me cranky."

"You're definitely a spitfire," Aidan chuckled.

"Why are you here Aidan? I thought you wanted out of this family. At least that's what Bishop said."

"Well I don't want any part of what he does," Aidan corrected her.

"Then why continue to keep contact with him? You want to be human so bad enough yet you still come back here. It's hard you know; ignoring the pulsing rush beneath their skin. Honestly I don't know how you can stand that hospital blood. It tastes like ass."

"It's an acquired taste," Aidan was slightly defensive. "Unlike Bishop I prefer to not harm humans."

"You're not telling me anything new Aidan. I'm rather familiar with Bishop's habits."

"Then why are you here? Why stay?"

"I have my reasons," Brooklyn was vague in her response. She knew why she was staying: To keep Eric safe but then that wasn't the only reason.

"What is he holding over you Brooklyn?"

"I don't wanna about it," she hurried down the hall and towards her room. Aidan followed her and cornered her in the one place she called sanctuary.

"You don't have to live like this," he offered. "You can live outside of Bishop's influence! Let me help you."

"He's not influencing me alright? You don't know me Aidan! You don't know what I've been through or any of my suffering!"

"Oh but Bishop does! He's using you! He doesn't care about anyone or anything! You're stronger than that!"

"That's not true! He's helping me!"

"Brooklyn he's not helping you," Aidan gently gripped her shoulders. "He says he's helping but he's only helping what's in his best interest!"

Brooklyn sadly smiled and shook her head. She started to speak but a voice interrupted her.

"Why Aidan what a rather unexpected surprise," Bishop stood in the doorway with a disapproving expression on his face. "What brings you here?"

"You told her you were helping her! How original."

"Interesting how you are suddenly concerned with my affairs," Bishop stepped between Aidan and Brooklyn.

"I knew you were a bastard Bishop, but I didn't know you were a total bastard."

"Ouch," Bishop feigned hurt.

"Enough!" Brooklyn was irritated with both of them.

"I told Brooklyn the truth," Bishop maintained a cool but deadly calm. He spun around to face his agitated lover. Brooklyn caught Aidan's pained expression as Bishop blocked her view.

"Brooklyn, I haven't lied to you once have I?"

"No," she heard the answer escape her lips but wasn't entirely sure. Bishop smiled thinly as his fingers carded through her hair.

"I promised I would help you and I will," he whispered. Aidan shook his head in complete disgust. Brooklyn felt the burning gaze of the younger vampire burning through the back of Bishop's head.

"Excuse me," her voice barely above a whisper as she rushed from her room. Bishop was irritated with Aidan as Brooklyn ran away.

"So you're turning hunters now," Aidan's statement was more of an accusation.

"I'm only turning the willing, the prominent, the useful and the powerful," Bishop answered with a grin. "When you call for a cleanup who do think pays for that? The man power, the cleanup, the body disposals, and the bribes to make people look the other way? We're vampires in case you forgot, not magicians."

"So you think by turning hunters like Brooklyn you'll have the inside track on other hunters like her?"

"I don't think I know," Bishop responded with a hint of confidence. "You'll see Aidan."

"It's bad enough you turned Rebecca to get at me but Brooklyn!"

"You don't get a say in who's turned," Bishop turned darker in his stance. "I make that decision Aidan."

"What do you really want with her Bishop?"

"You don't get the right to question me," Bishop sharply cut him off. "And what I want with her is none of your concern now is it?"

"What happened to you Bishop!"

"How dare you stand here and question me? I can barely stand to look at you! You weak…"

Bishop lashed out striking Aidan across the face. Aidan was violently knocked backwards against the floor. The looming shadow of his mentor blocked the streaks of sunlight that streamed into the small room.

"Now I've been patient understanding and even helpful with your little experiment. It's time to wake up Aidan! Hunters have long been our enemies! It's time we recruited them!"

Aidan took a swing at Bishop but the older vampire shoved him against the wall then pulled him away and belted him over and over as he fell to the floor. The younger vampire laughed as Bishop's fists pounded his face until his nose and mouth turned red with his blood.

"Now if I were you I would be more concerned with keeping your dog muzzled or we will."

Aidan coughed and remained in the middle of the room in a bloody bruised heap. Bishop flipped his phone open and made the call.

"Find her," he growled.

The Charger came to a screeching halt outside the club and Brooklyn leapt out and nearly forgot to kill the ignition. She wanted no part of the pissing contest between Aidan and Bishop and had to make a hasty retreat to the one place she felt safe.

The same man that greeted her the first time she arrived was there once again with a warm welcoming expression on his face.

"Ah welcome Miss Brooklyn," Brooklyn was too distracted to catch his friendly salutation as she was frantically searching for her feeder. He was in the far back this time.

Brooklyn made a beeline for the far back corner where it was dark and secluded from the other vampires. It was almost as if he knew she needed to be alone and away from the others. His piercing mocha hues were fixed on the shaky form of the vampire as she sped towards him. One hand held the knife to his arm, ready to slice skin and flesh open for her pleasure. A thin knowing smile crossed his lips as he dragged the blade over his arm and held out in an almost ceremonial fashion to the vampire.

She didn't speak and instantly embedded her fangs into the warm waiting skin. God how she needed this: The quiet and solitude mixed with the sweet thick ambrosia running over her lips and down her throat. It brought back memories of times she would she hammered in her hotel room after a taxing and difficult hunt or when a fellow hunter had fallen in battle. The human was patient and calm as he observed Brooklyn's needy and jerky motions. Her eyes were beginning to glaze over: a sign that a vampire was intoxicated with blood. Brooklyn felt her head swimming and limbs turn to dead weights the longer she continued to feed. Seconds dragged on to minutes and minutes into hours as the vampire drank herself into a hazy stupor.

Brooklyn released her feeder and waved him off finding herself fascinated with the trail her hand left with the sluggish wave. She giggled absently and collapsed into the thick inviting bed. There was no way in Hell she was going back to him anytime too soon. Her tongue reached out and around her lips, lapping up the drying streaks that stained her skin. Brooklyn felt free and at ease as the blood saturated her veins and flesh.

"I needed that….." her speech was slurred and heavy. With a smile of contentment across her lips, Brooklyn felt her eyes growing heavy then succumbing to the call of rest.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Bishop was seated at his desk in the funeral home when his cell vibrated across the desk. His reaction was instant as his fingers curled around it and flipped the phone open.

"What did you find out?"

_"Her car's been spotted at the Club."_

"Is she still there now?"

_"Yeah she is."_

"Thank you Michael," Bishop answered, "Watch her until I get there."

_"I don't think you will have to worry about that."_

"Really now?" Bishop heard the humor in Michael's voice.

_"Brooklyn's passed out cold. Turns out she went on a rather lengthy feeding binge."_

"Excellent," Bishop snapped his phone shut.

* * *

Aidan arrived home to find Sally sitting in the window of the living room.

"Oh my god what happened?"

The free spirit had caught the healing injuries on Aidan's face and lip. Aidan simply waved aside her concerns and sat down beside her.

"Nothing it was an accident," he lied. "Did Josh come home yet?"

"No," she sighed heavily. Aidan nodded and headed for the kitchen. He had slipped Brooklyn's cell from her pocket before she had fled from Bishop. He found her number in the info slot and quickly saved it to his. Aidan saw something in Brooklyn that reminded himself of when he had first been turned.

* * *

Brooklyn yawned and slowly opened her eyes. The heavy sinking feeling loomed over her body as she stretched then sat up.

"I shouldn't have done that," she closed her eyes and pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead. The room started spinning wildly out of control forcing her to lie back down and drape an arm across her eyes.

"What do you want? Here to rub it in?"

Bishop emerged from the shadows and stood at the edge of the bed. His features were hardened and eyes two stone pools that bore hard into hers.

"Did your mother ever tell you it's not nice to stare?"

The vampire silently rounded the bed and eased his body beside hers.

"Look if you're not going to say anything Bishop…."

Bishop clenched her slender throat, choking off any air. Brooklyn clawed furiously at his hold, refusing to let him win. Her eyes flashed into liquid coal as she continued to fight against him. Bishop remained in complete control as he lifted her partially of the bed.

"You will never run off like that again," he warned before dropping her to the mattress. Brooklyn rubbed her tender raw skin all the while continuing to display her vampire features.

"Oh really?" She sputtered. "And how do intend to keep me in line? By keeping me on a leash? Or maybe putting up an invisible fence like they do with dogs? Oh wait I know! You're gonna buy me a shock collar aren't you?"

"I mean it Brooklyn."

The blood hangover was making her feel worse but Brooklyn knew Bishop could care less. The older vampire knew she was suffering from the failed attempt to drown her sorrows and allowed her to suffer some more. He was certain the headache was fading away but the lethargic nauseated sensations would continue racking her body.

"So are you here to rub it in?"

"No," was the answer. Brooklyn peered at him through half lidded eyes in confusion over this response.

"Then what are you here for?"

"I thought you might like to know that Marcus found him."

"Where is he!" Brooklyn shot up but immediately regretted the brash decision. She winced in pain and settled back on the bed.

"Now that I have your attention," Bishop took an immense pleasure in her suffering.

"Just tell me where he is…..please!"

"You're not ready," Bishop shifted on the mattress.

"You don't know that," Brooklyn protested.

"I know you better than you want to admit," he countered. "Besides you're needed tonight."

"Needed for what!"

"Tonight is the annual Policeman's Ball and I need you to accompany me."

"Right…..So you want me to get all prettied up like some trophy wife so you can parade me around your little buddies? Thanks but no thanks!"

Bishop was taken aback by what he perceived as her rejection. He thought she would jump at the opportunity to hone in those abilities she would need.

"Why do you fight me?"

Brooklyn paused and looked at the vampire. She wasn't expecting him to sound slightly downtrodden.

"Well where do you want me to start? Your little bitch Marcus killed my friend in New Orleans while you were playing hide and go suck with me. Then you turned me and now dangle in my face the fact that you know where Javier is! Need I go on?"

"If only you could see your true worth," Bishop looked up. Brooklyn felt the electric blue hues rip through hers. She looked away not liking what she was feeling. Bishop leaned towards her and gathered the agitated vampire in his arms. Brooklyn didn't resist him as he ran his fingers through her fiery copper locks.

"The others hated you," he whispered. "They called you weak for befriending Jackson when you should've killed him the second he was bitten. They blamed you for letting your partner die in New Orleans."

Brooklyn refused to shed a tear in front of the vampire but felt the lone droplet trickle down her face.

"Those bastards never understood," Bishop heard the bitterness in her voice. He smiled inwardly knowing she was slowly falling deeper into him.

"And they never will," Bishop shook his head. "Don't you want that chance, that opportunity to reap vengeance upon those who wronged you!"

He slowly ran his arms over her shoulders then along her arms. They were the only ones in the building and the sexual tension was rapidly building and surrounding them both. Though he was angry for her running off, Bishop felt the tiny ember simmering within. The way her skin glowed in the soft light beyond the thin curtains or the coppery shine to her soft silken tresses sent tiny shivers down his spine. He had battled hard against the pangs of emotion that had sparked whenever he was in her presence as he was a vampire and vampires didn't carry human baggage!

Brooklyn felt her body closing the space between them and sensed Bishop drawing her closer still. She hated the vampire with every fiber in her being for what he did to her but within the last several weeks had felt something else stirring inside whenever she would look deep into those timeless cerulean jewels. She felt the pressure of his hand against the small of her back as Bishop lowered her back into the mattress. Their mouths collided in the same heated fury from their first time together while hands ripped away shirts sweaters and jeans. Bishop pressed his lips against her skin, watching her face twist in pleasure and denial. He knew she was waging war against the darkness that resided inside but couldn't deny herself the smooth sensual touches of pleasure he offered her either.

His lips brushed along her inner thighs, picking up the sweet hints of her arousal. Bishop bit into the toned firm skin forcing a short yelp to escape Brooklyn's lips. She bucked her hips and fisted her fingers through his short feathery tresses, curling her fingers hard against his scalp. Brooklyn heard her lover growling in protest but didn't relent her hold over him.

Bishop continued feeding for a moment longer before pulling away and covering her body with his. His cock was solid and curling upward with tiny droplets of precome coating his head, aching for the euphoric sensations of release.

"You're mine," he declared in a possessive manner. The vampire lifted his lover's hips off the bed and pushed his twitching cock into her body. Brooklyn arched her back and felted the thick pressure take her in a show of dominance as Bishop came rest completely immersed in the wet recesses of her body. The younger vampire couldn't move as the rough short thrusts rocked hard against her body and pushed her deeper into the mattress. Bishop ran his fingers along her outer thighs, lightly raking her skin with his nails. The velvet touch of her body pinned against his was more than the vampire could ever had asked for!

Brooklyn grappled the back of Bishop's neck and pulled him down to her pouty waiting lips. The older vampire quickly captured her mouth with his, running his tongue over and along the soft hot surface of hers. He swore he could never get enough of every touch, pinch, rake or the animalistic passion they shared. Bishop felt vulnerable whenever he was around Brooklyn, giving his body to her so freely as she gave hers but couldn't bring himself to tell her such.

Bishop snapped the connection the shared and flipped his vampire lover over on all fours. His fingers dug into her hips as he thrusted back inside. Brooklyn curled her fingers in the sheets as the slick friction ignited and burned like a fire in the night. Sweat coated their bodies and glistened in the light they carried on with their dark dance. Bishop ran his hands along Brooklyn's back, watching the ripple of muscle react to his caresses. He grinned with pleasure at her body's reactions: The way her head tossed back splaying the rich copper strands across her back or watching her back arch and tense with each powerful thrust.

Brooklyn panted and sensed her body tightening as the echoes of orgasm resonated throughout her being. The familiar tickle slowly burned in the depths of her body before fanning out across her lower abdomen. She felt the gentle pressure of his mouth against her small of her back while his skilled hands teased and massaged the swollen receptive folds below. Sharp cries escaped her lips and echoed off the walls. Bishop pumped harder inside of her as he felt the sticky heat spreading out across his thighs and luscious heat of his lover's body quickly gripped tighter around his cock. The powerful essence of sex and the vampire called out Bishop's primal need and felt his fangs burying deep between her shoulder and neck. Brooklyn smiled and rocked her hips hard against her lover's, feeling her body swinging on the edge. Secretly she reveled in the attention Bishop was showering on her; the vampire discovered she loved when Bishop bit her anywhere on her body and tasted her blood upon his lips. It was also the thick earthen taste of his his essence that drove her wild with need and the sweet seduction Bishop would use to get his way.

She felt the pressure of his fangs withdrawing from her flesh but the void was instantly replaced with the swift greedy strokes of his tongue around and over the wound. Bishop found himself being careful with her whenever he would sink into her tempting flesh but didn't linger on the thought for long. The soft moans of pleasure that slipped between his lover's lips snapped Bishop from his trance as her body constricted around him in the throes of release. His senses were heightened as the intoxicating traces of her sex enticed him, pushing his body closer towards climax. The incredible rush washed over the older vampire as he thrusted faster and harder, threatening to pound them both into the wall. It was then he decided that no other would touch her as he did without dire consequences.

Bishop tightened his fingers around her hips as his snapped wildly against hers as he felt his body spilling into hers. Bishop felt the thick hot ropes coating Brooklyn's body, marking the younger vampire as his. She was his to possess and possess alone.

"Mine," he growled. Brooklyn simply moaned in response as flood of emotions overloaded her body and mind. Her arms and legs began to tremble as the tingling sensation ripped throughout her from head to toe. Bishop felt his body starting to wane and the rush that dominated his body began to ebb though the vampire remained in a state of euphoria. His softening cock slipped out leaving a thin line of semen along her leg as he pulled her down against him.

They faced one another, saying nothing to the other. Bishop reached out with a hand and drew Brooklyn to his hungry lips. Sure he had screwed many women in his four centuries of existence but never felt the passion and energy that he experience with her. Bishop found himself hungering for more as his cock swelled and eagerly twitched. Brooklyn shifted on her back and locked her slender legs around his damp waist as she welcomed her lover.

**Wow this was bit tough to write! Next up a little night out on the town!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn was really beginning to loathe the funeral home or rather who hung around it.

"Now what are you doing?" Marcus hovered over as Brooklyn clicked furiously on her laptop. She paused and glanced over her shoulder in annoyance.

"Looking for ways to irritate you even more," Brooklyn returned her attention to the screen. "Actually I'm looking for something."

"And what's that? A show of respect?"

"No," Brooklyn snickered. "Although for you I would gladly instead find a set. I mean seriously you got your ass handed to you by a werewolf and it wasn't even on a full moon!"

Marcus snarled and flashed his eyes pure coal towards her. Brooklyn shot up and flashed her own fangs and eyes.

"Marcus, Brooklyn," Bishop chided them both then smugly grinned at them. "You both are pretty."

Brooklyn was the first to back down and resumed her human features as Marcus wasn't as fast.

"My apologies Marcus," Brooklyn raised an eyebrow in amusement, "I didn't realize you had a secret werewolf masochistic fetish."

Marcus lunged for her but Bishop leapt between the vampires forcing Marcus to halt dead in his tracks.

"Brooklyn….." Bishop growled.

"I was only kidding! I'm sorry that Marcus can't take a joke. Besides I was on my way out anyways."

"And where do you think you're going?" Bishop crossed his arms challenging the younger vampire. Marcus grinned as he smelled a punishment about to be handed down.

"Well considering the Policeman's Ball frowns upon jeans and sneakers I was going to find something more appropriate."

"There is no need for that," Bishop shook his head. "What you need is in the closet of your room."

"Hold up!" Brooklyn protested loudly. "What if I don't like what's in there? What if it makes my ass look fat or it's too small for my boobs? What if the color is just plain hideous? Then what?"

"I can assure you that it will fit you as perfectly as a glove," Bishop grinned. "And the color will be a perfect match for you."

"I get the distinct feeling you don't want me going out and having any kind of fun unless it's Bishop approved. I know I've asked you this before but why can't I go out? Why is it I can't take a quiet stroll through the park or Faneuil Hall Marketplace?"

"You know we have to maintain a low profile," Bishop explained.

"Well I can do that," Brooklyn argued back. "If the urge to feed becomes too great I can high-tail it back here! Please Bishop! Please just let me go!"

The tears were streaming down her face as Bishop held his ground.

"No," Bishop shook his head. "The risk is too great. You're still unable to control your urges as you clearly demonstrated the other night."

Brooklyn huffed and angrily stormed down the hall leaving Marcus to grin in the small victory.

"Damn you!" She hollered at the top of her lungs before slamming the door shut.

"Such a difficult vampire she is," Bishop sighed. "But she will thank me someday."

Bishop quickly changed the subject. "Is he still in Boston?"

"Oh yeah," Marcus nodded. "It seems he's working on a case but nothing to do with the family though."

"Good," Bishop shortly nodded. "I need to be at roll call in an hour. Watch Brooklyn closely as I suspect she may try to leave."

"Of course!" Marcus salivated over the idea of busting Brooklyn for sneaking out.

* * *

Brooklyn was sprawled out on her stomach with her eyes fixed on the picture of Eric. She knew pushing Bishop too far just once would seal Eric's fate and she couldn't have her brother's blood on her hands. He deserved to live a life outside of hunting and that was what Brooklyn was determined to let him have. Even if it meant severing all connections with the only family she had left.

"Should I come back another time?"

Aidan stood in the center of the room. Brooklyn sat up and wiped her eyes as the vampire sat down beside her.

"You dropped this outside the club," he produced her phone in his hand.

"Thanks," Brooklyn smiled weakly. "I didn't realize it was missing."

"Are you okay?"

Brooklyn didn't answer and instead rested her head against the flimsy pillow. "That depends on your definition of okay."

"I'm sorry if I seemed brash when I cornered you the other day. It's just I've known Bishop for over 200 years and he's not exactly subtle in certain aspects."

"That's putting it lightly," Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she sat back up.

"Why do you stay though?"

"Because of my brother," Brooklyn finally relented and confided in Aidan. "Bishop threatened to have him found dead face down in the waters of Lake Michigan if I crossed him."

"Son of a bitch," Aidan muttered.

"I can't have Eric fall victim to him," Brooklyn snatched her photo of him and held it tight across her chest like a mother who was protecting a child. "But there are other reasons too."

"Such as…."

"Javier," Brooklyn spat his name in venom.

"Who?"

"He's a hunter who gunned my best friend down in Denver several years ago. Jackson had been bitten by a werewolf and I had cornered him but Javier killed him in cold blood. I was making a connection with him! Jackson wasn't going to hurt anyone!"

Aidan sensed the hatred and anguish that laced her voice. He knew this how Bishop was keeping Brooklyn close for after all it fit his M.O.

"Then Javier broke my ankle and crushed my hand before pumping two rounds into my chest, intentionally missing my heart so I would die a slow painful death. Too bad for him I survived."

Brooklyn replaced the photo and ran her fingers along the top of the frame in an affectionate gesture.

"Bishop tracked him down to here in Boston but right now I'm under house arrest and Deputy Barney Fife is standing watch. Anything I do he'll go run and tell Bishop about it. God what a snitch bitch!"

Aidan chuckled as it appeared Brooklyn had an extreme dislike for Marcus as well.

"So you work at a hospital?"

"Yeah of all places," Aidan smiled. "It's the one place that I can feel human again. I help those in pain seek the peace in death that I will never find."

"So in a place swimming in blood and flesh you find solace and sanctuary," Brooklyn observed with a hint of curiosity.

"Yep," Aidan looked down at his hands. "But sometimes I can't find peace at the hospital."

"Why?"

"I told Bishop the hospital was off limits for recruiting."

"You realize telling Bishop something like that is the equivalent to nailing Jell-o to a tree right? He doesn't exactly listen to us peons."

"I'm all too well aware of it," Aidan sighed heavily.

"Well well if it isn't the prodigal son?" Marcus leaned against the doorway.

"If it isn't the snitch bitch," Brooklyn bolted to her feet. "You gonna go crying to Bishop that I had a visitor when I'm grounded?"

"You watch your tone," Marcus pointed a finger at her. "When Bishop's gone I'm in charge!"

"Oh wait that's right – I forgot how many decades it took you to get your nose so far up Bishop's ass," Aidan taunted the vampire.

"You think you can stroll in here and fill Brooklyn's head with all these silly ideas and dreams of living amongst humans and drinking hospital blood? Oh yeah it's working out real well for you isn't it? I mean you shack up with a rabid dog who attacked me the other night."

Brooklyn watched as Aidan's face turned. "Damn, wish I had a camera for that Kodak moment!"

Marcus flashed his fangs at the smaller vampire but Aidan wasn't about to let him attack her. He lunged for Marcus and slammed him violently against the opposite wall.

"Stop it!" Brooklyn hollered. "Damn it stop it right now!"

Aidan backed away but kept his stared pointed at Marcus. He had to choose his battles wisely and this wasn't the time to fight.

"Now run along Aidan," Marcus sneered. "Be sure to keep your mutt on a leash."

Brooklyn looked sympathetically towards Aidan and nodded her head slightly.

"Don't worry about me I'll be alright," she whispered when in reality she knew she was lying to everyone including herself. Aidan glared at Marcus one last time before kneeling down in front of Brooklyn and speaking loud enough for Marcus to hear.

"If you ever need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me."

"Thanks," she smiled before letting her face fall once again. Aidan stood to leave though he loathed leaving Brooklyn alone with a douche like Marcus but deep down had the feeling this wouldn't be last time their paths would cross. Marcus waited until Aidan was gone before charging across the room and attacking Brooklyn. He grabbed her by the throat and threw the smaller vampire across the room. His eyes lit up as she flew mid air before crashing hard into the chair.

"What the Hell is it with you and Bishop grabbing my damn throat?" Her eyes instantly went black as she climbed over the splintered furnishing.

"You have a lot of nerve to defy me like that," he growled.

"Considering you're a dickless wonder, I would say nerve is nothing," she grinned to reveal perfect and deadly canines. "You're always running to Daddy when something doesn't go your way!"

Marcus leapt off the bed as Brooklyn sprung from the chair, both ready for a bitter battle. The vampires collided on the floor in a tangled heap of arms and legs as each clawed and punched the other. Brooklyn slammed Marcus's head back against the wooden boards, listening to the sweet but sickening smack of his skull cracking open. She continued delivering blow after jaw smashing blow to her tormentor, refusing to grant him even a single reprieve.

She felt his hips buck her up and off him giving Marcus his chance to fight back.

"My turn," he lodged an elbow hard into her ribs, detecting the definitive sound of cracking bone. Brooklyn cried out in pain as she felt her body snapping against him. Marcus cruelly fisted her hair and slammed her head back against the floor in rapid fire procession. The sharp hint of iron and copper hit her senses and Brooklyn knew it was from her.

Blood ran freely down her nose and lips as her right eye suffered a blow courtesy of Marcus's fist. But the vampire wasn't lying down and struck Marcus between the legs with her knee. Marcus howled in agony and rolled over on his back, freeing Brooklyn from his hold. She forced her injured body up on all fours, wincing at the shift in her ribs. Marcus continued rolling around with hands clutching himself precariously as Brooklyn kicked him in the side with her boot.

"What the Hell is going on in here?" Michael stood in the doorway with jaw agape. Brooklyn wiped her mouth and nose before slowly twisting around to confront him.

"Defending myself," she limped towards him and through the door. Michael shifted his gaze to Marcus who continued whimpering like a little bitch.

Michael just shook his head at Marcus, knowing he was probably the one who started it and based on what he came up upon, Brooklyn finished it. He left the vampire to wallow in his misery to tend to Brooklyn. Michael knew Bishop would be pissed if he found her injured and bloody before the Policeman's Ball.

* * *

He found her washing her face in the kitchen and dabbing the cut on her lip with a towel.

"Are you alright?" Brooklyn closed her eyes and hung her head, waiting for the pain to pass.

"Yeah," she spat between the sharp jolts.

"What happened?" He gently asked.

"Marcus was acting like a little bitch and I put him in his place," Brooklyn gritted her teeth. "He likes to think he's on the same level as Bishop."

"You aren't telling me anything new," Michael rolled his eyes. "He's tried pulling that Alpha male crap on me too."

"Why does Bishop let him do that? Nobody likes him."

"I wish I knew," Michael shrugged. "But like you I'm new to the game."

"Bishop's gonna be pissed," Brooklyn grimaced. "Just what I need: More crap from him."

Michael took the towel and ran warm water before handing it back. Brooklyn smiled and accepted the damp cloth, hoping it would ease her pain.

"So what's going on between you two? I don't mean to pry but I can't but help to notice."

Brooklyn froze with hand midway to her lip and looked at the vampire sideways. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do," Michael carefully argued.

"Bishop turned me and he's dangling my brother's life over my head and the fact that he knows where a hunter is hiding out whom I would love to rip his heart out. Bishop's a total dick."

Michael simply shook his head and watched as her wounds slowly began to heal. Whatever was going on between her and Bishop, Brooklyn was in deep denial about it.

**Denial is a river in Egypt! I wanted to put in another round of Marcus getting his ass whooped before the Policeman's Ball!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wish I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Bishop finished putting the final touches on his dress blues, paying attention to every lanyard and pin ensuring each decoration wasn't out of place. He knew this was going to be a challenge for Brooklyn as the swarm of humanity that would be confined in a rather close space would push her self-restraint to the edge.

With one last quick glance in the mirror, the vampire leisurely strolled down the hall and towards her room. She had not said a word to him when he returned from duty and instead chose to remain hidden in her room until it was time to leave.

"Brooklyn," he rapped on her door. Bishop swore he could hear her cursing beneath her breath as the sound of heels clicking smartly across the wooden floor accompanied them. The dead bolt clicked followed by the doorknob turning and the heavy oak slab groaning and creaking as Brooklyn came into light. Bishop was taken aback by her appearance.

The silky knit halter gown had a shirred bodice that gathered up to the crystal brooch in the front, highlighting the cascade of material. Her straight copper locks were partially swept back from her face exposing the defined jaw and smooth soft neck. Her eyes were enhanced by the rich navy tone, bringing out the slivers of amber that dotted the rain cloud hues. The dress clung perfectly to her hips and thighs, accentuating every curve along her body. The swells of her breasts caught his eye as she stood there in silence.

Their eyes locked for a fleeting moment but Brooklyn said nothing as she turned around to finish getting ready. Bishop watched as she adorned her ears with the teardrop diamond earrings then finally secured the pearl bracelet around her wrist. He couldn't bring himself to admit she looked beautiful standing there in the light. Brooklyn felt his hungry stare following her across the room and as she returned to the doorway.

"I'm ready," she sighed and grabbed the small purse on the stand.

"Do you not like it?" Bishop blocked her way and gently gripped her bicep. Brooklyn thought there was an undertone of hurt in his voice but if there was it was gone just as fast as it had materialized.

"I never said that," she whispered.

* * *

Brooklyn took a deep breath before stepping from the Charger. Already the sounds of beating hearts and the fluid rush of blood teased her hearing and senses. She shut her eyes and attempted to block them but proved futile. Bishop grinned at her strife but said nothing as he escorted her inside.

Bishop spied several of his officers with their wives or dates as they crossed the threshold into the ballroom. He see the anxiety written clearly across Brooklyn's face as he led her deeper into the fold. She needed to flee, run away from them all! But the hold Bishop had upon her arm prevented her from doing such.

"Don't even think about it," he warned her in a low dangerous tone.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she plastered a false smile as the couple approached. "Though you bringing me here is like bringing an alcoholic to a kegger!"

"Bishop I'm glad to see you arrived," the man was younger than him but had similar hair to Bishop's only the haircut wasn't horrid.

"I wouldn't have any reason not to Tim," Bishop extended his hand out. "Brooklyn I would like to introduce you to my partner Tim. Tim this is Brooklyn."

"Bishop never told me he was seeing anyone," Tim assumed. Brooklyn lightly laughed and shook her head.

"Oh no! Bishop and I aren't dating. We're just….old friends. I owed him a favor and of course I could never say no to a desperate man."

Bishop knew she was being smart at his expense but swallowed his irritation at the younger vampire.

"Well anyone could easily make the mistake you two were dating. You both look rather….comfortable with one another."

Brooklyn spied the server coming around with the wine and quickly snatched a glass as he brushed by. Though she didn't have taste buds any longer, it didn't mean the feeling of the cool liquid running down her throat couldn't offer some comfort and perhaps some distraction from the urge to rip Tim's throat out in front of everyone. She really hated large gatherings even more so now that she had been turned.

Bishop watched as Brooklyn down the wine in one swift gulp and smirked at her feeble attempt to quell the need. This was the perfect time to learn self control in his book. He would reward her with a trip to the club after the dog and pony show was over and she could indulge every sinful desire she wanted.

"Well I see Michael standing there all alone so I suppose I'll go say hi," Tim smiled and waved at his partner before crossing the room to where Michael was standing like a silent sentinel. Brooklyn pitied him as Tim seemed eager to make his acquaintance.

"So he's your partner?" Brooklyn discovered humor in this little revelation.

"Yes," Bishop sighed.

"And how many times have you compelled the poor boy?"

"That is none of your concern," Bishop muttered.

"Oh touchy," she snipped in a sarcastic tone. "Lighten up Bishop, after all this is a party."

"No," he shook his head, "You need to learn self-restraint and what better place than a room full of Boston's finest?"

"You're an ass you know that?"

Bishop snorted and dug his fingers in her bicep before harshly warning her, "Don't push me Brooklyn."

"You're no fun tonight," she pouted. "When you were alive did you ever do anything fun or were you all work? All work and no play makes Bishop a dull vampire."

"You're trying my patience," his fingers went deeper in her skin.

"Okay okay I get it," she jerked her arm from his grip. "Can I at least go out on the balcony for some air?"

"No, you're staying right beside me," Bishop grinned as Brooklyn's face faltered. "I can't have you going on a binge now can I?"

"No," she relented.

"Bishop," Tim reappeared, "I couldn't but help to ask if I can have but one dance with your gorgeous friend here."

"I don't think it would be an issue would it Bishop?" Brooklyn raised an eyebrow challenging him. "I mean we're only friends."

He winced as he caught the acidity in her last word but he didn't want to seem like a douche in front of Tim either.

"Of course," he released his hold on Brooklyn. Brooklyn smiled and accepted Tim's waiting arm as Bishop watched them vanish onto the floor. At first he was hesitant but realized she was right where she needed to be. He stood by the bar and observed his newest protégé as she glided across the room with Tim. Bishop could see his partner was slightly inebriated while Brooklyn played the roll of a perfect lady. He could see she was battling the urge to rip though the carotid artery that pulsed just beneath the surface. Every so often she would close her eyes for a moment then open them back up and tell Tim it was the wine making her a bit tipsy.

"So how long have you known Bishop? I mean he's so quiet," Tim was slightly slurred in his speech.

"We go way back," Brooklyn cryptically answered. "I happened to have relocated for a job here in town and he looked me up."

"I'm surprised he hasn't made a move with you! You're just so….stunning!"

"Thanks, I think," Brooklyn was growing nervous around him.

"Are you sure you two don't have something going on?" Tim slyly smiled.

"Can I cut in?" Michael quickly intervened. "I think your date is getting lonely over by the bar."

Brooklyn watched as Michael touched Tim's wrist and gently compelled him to tend to his date. Tim nodded with a blank expression and wandered through the dancing couples to where his date was standing alone. Michael quickly picked up where Tim left off.

"Bishop sent you didn't he?"

"Yeah," Michael exhaled. "I know I'm the kill joy huh?"

"No, you're not," she shot a glaring stare towards Bishop. "But you know what I'm going out on the balcony. Screw what Bishop says."

Michael started to speak but Brooklyn wrestled free from his hold and marched out towards the balcony. Bishop growled at her disobedience and cast a look in Michael's direction. Michael simply shrugged as he didn't want to come between them. It was their fight, not his.

"What the Hell were you thinking?" Bishop muttered. "I told her she couldn't go out!"

"Then why don't you go tell her yourself," Michael stepped back. Bishop would deal with Michael later as he wove between the tightly pressed bodies, never keeping his eyes off the lone figure standing outside.

* * *

Brooklyn let out a short bitter laugh as she sensed Bishop closing in.

"What did I tell you?"

"I'm not five you know," Brooklyn turned around. She braced her hands on the stone railing and looked up with a defiant stare.

"You're forgetting what's at stake here," he got within inches of her face as the horror washed over Brooklyn's face morphed into anger.

"This is between you and me Bishop! You touch as much as one hair on Eric's head and I will make you regret the day you turned me."

Bishop smiled at her stance, finding the fire burning brightly inside of her.

"You're in no position to be threatening me," the vampire responded calmly. "Besides you can't and won't hurt me."

"Oh no," Brooklyn stood nose to nose with the vampire. "You don't think for one second I wouldn't run a stake where your heart should be?"

"You won't," Bishop lightly stroked her face. "You love your brother too much to not chance it."

He watched her close her eyes and leaned into his touch. Bishop continued running his fingers along her jaw as he whispered in her ear, "Now come back inside with me and stop pouting like a child."

Brooklyn loathed how she responded to Bishop's light caresses and gentle touches. She hated everything about the vampire yet found herself returning to his arms and bed every time.

"When we leave you can feed but not till then."

Brooklyn pursed her lips and took a deep slow breath before she stormed back inside with Bishop on her heels. He grinned behind her back as they returned to the warmth and overwhelming force of humanity.

**Now does anyone really think Brooklyn would roll over so easily? I wanted to thank everyone again for the alert adds, fav adds and the reviews! You are all nothing short of the best!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Michael knew he was in some deep shit with Bishop over letting Brooklyn slip outside but deep down he still retained a small rebellious streak and let it show in that spontaneous instant. He earned a deep burning glare from the older vampire as he and Brooklyn brushed by them and headed towards the bar.

"Strongest whiskey you have," Brooklyn ordered. Seeking solace at the bottom of a crystal tumbler felt like the right thing to do given how her night was going. The bartender slid the glass over and watched as the red headed woman downed the Jack with two gulps.

"Hit me up again," Brooklyn nodded not caring if Bishop was hovering directly behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Me and Doug here are making nice with one another; aren't we Doug?"

The bartender just smiled and passed another round to the vampire only to have Bishop intercept it.

"I will not have you making a mockery of me here tonight!"

"Don't plan on it," Brooklyn crossed her arms and spun around with her back against the railing. "I'm simply here getting a drink and chatting it up with Doug the Bartender. I may be crazy Bishop but I'm not stupid."

The younger vampire dared him to do or say something in the middle of the large crowd but Bishop backed down and gently led her away by the arm leaving the bartender with an untouched whiskey. Bishop was never one for the pomp and circumstance that accompanied these events and was itching to get away.

"Bishop!" Tim hollered out from across the way. Brooklyn could smell the whiskey leaching from his breath well before he arrived.

"Leaving so soon?"

Brooklyn extended a hand and gently wrapped it around his wrist as she spoke in a firm yet gentle manner, "You're tired so you should go home and get some rest before you wake up with one nasty hangover."

"Yeah, I'm feeling tired so I'm gonna head out," Tim hitched a thumb over his shoulder and turned to walk away. Bishop was clearly impressed with her first attempt at compelling a human and wasn't going to let it pass.

"You executed that perfectly," he whispered, "You never cease to amaze me."

"I'm just awesome like that," Brooklyn flashed a wicked smile. "But then again I learned from the best."

She ran her fingers along his jaw, knowing Bishop wasn't one to display anything physical in public. It was one of his personal rules to being a successful vampire which he claims helped keep him alive for so long. But Brooklyn wasn't one to back down from a challenge either. She watched as the vampire fought to keep a stone sober expression but knew the soft daring connection between them was turning difficult to ignore.

"I'm getting rather….hungry," Brooklyn's grin quickly dropped. "You made your point Bishop. You brought me here, paraded me around through the feedlot hoping I would latch on to one of the many poor bastards here and I didn't! Are you satisfied with your little social experiment?"

"For now yes," Bishop leaned in to where only she could hear him.

"Good because I'm ready to leave," she started towards the doors. Bishop caught up to her side and gripped her arm with a single hand.

"You don't leave until I say so," he growled dangerously.

"Then my feeder better be close by because right now I'm less than two steps away from ripping out the throat of that pretty little thing over to the right."

Bishop would have loved nothing more than to watch Brooklyn pounce upon the unsuspecting human and tear that pale little throat out but their surroundings were less than favorable for them; especially with the rumors of hunters having infiltrated the Boston Police and Fire Departments. Bishop wasn't about to let a bunch of scavenging filthy humans destroy what he had built over the course of three centuries!

"You're right," he nodded. "I was a bit harsh in my decision."

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow but Bishop cut her off as he led her away and out through the double French doors. The passing people gave off the haunting echoes of blood rushing through their veins, calling out to the vampires as they made their way outside. Brooklyn curled her hands into two tight fists as she staved off the bloodlust building within.

She counted back from 10 then slowly closed her eyes as she forced the need back to the recesses of her being. If Bishop didn't get her out of that festering sea of temptation she wasn't going to hold herself accountable for what she was about to do.

Bishop jerked her arm and flung the door of the Charger open, not stopping to let it get wide enough before pushing her in the passenger side. He hurried around and slid in the driver's seat as his fingers fumbled with the keys. Brooklyn sensed the panic rising within the older vampire, finding it frightening and amusing that something or someone had driven him to his current state.

"Bishop what is it?"

The vampire didn't answer as he shifted gears and raced out of the parking lot. Brooklyn scanned the darkness in the hopes of finding who or what was out there. Her sharp eyes caught the outline of a male figure standing between two trees. She couldn't see his eyes but felt the cold hateful stare trained straight towards them. It sent an icy stab through her chest and froze her veins as they pulled away and into the night.

* * *

"Are you gonna tell me what the Hell is going on or am I gonna have to play 20 Questions!"

Bishop was silent as he killed the engine and slowly cranked his neck towards Brooklyn. The silent yet heavy stare made her shirk in her seat. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and felt her body lightly tremble. He quickly leaned in and placed a hand around the back of her neck and drew her in towards his waiting lips. She felt a cool hand slip beneath her dress and gently massage the tender breast beneath. Brooklyn winced at the sharp pinch of his thumb and index finger as they rolled the erect nipple between them.

The vampire dared to go further and pushed aside the obstructive sleeve exposing more of the pale yet delicately soft skin.

"We should take this inside…." Brooklyn panted heavily in his ear. Bishop growled in irritation but knew she was right. There was no need to put on a show for anyone who happened to walk by.

The club was quiet when the vampires hurried inside. Most of the regulars had already come and gone for the night though a few had lingered behind. Those who stayed watched with intrigue as Bishop stormed the doors but instantly straightened as Brooklyn arrived by his side. Their eyes scanned and met the curious stares of the other vampires as Brooklyn started towards the back. It was no secret that Bishop had taken on the red haired vampire as his lover and no one dared question why. Some knew Brooklyn as a hunter and would have rather seen her dead while others were pleased that Bishop had crossed the line to taking hunters into the fold.

Bishop closed the heavy curtain behind him blocking all but the one light in the spacious suite. He shed the heavy coat of his dress blues and tossed it in the chair. His eyes followed the slender fingers as Brooklyn unzipped the back of her dress and allowed it to slip from her toned frame and pool around her ankles. She looked over her shoulder with lust filled eyes as the soft light cast a luminous glow as she stood in nothing but her heels and jewelry. Bishop could only stand and stare as she approached with her heels clicking across the smooth floor. With hands reaching up, Brooklyn slid the tie away and draped it around her neck with a deceptively sweet smile. She thrived in the attention that Bishop was showing her but wouldn't admit such a thing outright.

With lips still curled upward, Brooklyn pulled Bishop down to her pouty lips as she felt his hands roam all over her body then crawl upward and firmly fist her coppery locks. Bishop felt her fingers tug and pop the tiny pearl buttons then tug the rest of the crisp dress shirt up and over his arms. The itchy fabric ran across his skin as it fluttered to the floor where it was joined by the plain undershirt. He pushed her hands down to his belt, still showing that hint of dominance he held over her. Brooklyn knew what he wanted and pulled away from his swollen red lips but the separation was brief as he felt the velvet touch of her lips to his chest.

His hands carded through her hair as Bishop tilted his head back and reveled in the attention being showered upon him. He gently pushed his lover down until she was resting on her knees and working apart the buckle and button. The cool air rushed in and over the thin cotton material, making his painfully erect cock twitch in response. Brooklyn jerked the dark heavy pants down, allowing for him to kick the offensive clothing aside before gently mouthing the inviting bulge. Bishop felt his hips buck upward, wanting more than a simple tease.

Brooklyn grinned at his growing need as she had him where she wanted him. Her hand slid up and through the legs, lightly raking his inner thigh along the way. Bishop growled and fisted her hair tighter at the tender attentive kneading against the receptive spot of nerve and flesh. His blood pumped hard through his veins, threatening to erupt at a moment's notice. Brooklyn sensed his body tense and contract against her touch, knowing it was driving the vampire insane.

Bishop eyes were two pools of coal as the sexual and blood lusts danced together throughout his body. He felt the elastic band sliding over his hips and legs followed by the wet warmth enveloping him. Bishop watched as Brooklyn steadily bobbed her head back and forth. The slick sinful tongue raced along the throbbing vein as her teeth teased across the top, sending shivers down the vampire's spine. Brooklyn pressed her thumbs against the juts of his hips, keeping him planted in place.

Centuries of being alone and seeing women as nothing more than food and sexual objects was all Bishop had known until now. Brooklyn possessed something that ignited the long quelled flames of want and need. He pulled his lover to her feet, wishing to pin her to the bed and hear that melodic voice scream out his name.

Brooklyn continued to look hard into his icy depths as she lowered her naked body on the bed. The silken sheets greeted her body and rubbed against her heightened skin. Bishop kicked away the pants and boxers as he climbed up on the bed and covered her body with his. Brooklyn caught his wrist in her grip and inhaled the familiar yet frighteningly comforting scent. She kissed the open palm and felt her tongue trace the blue web along his wrist. Bishop grinned as he felt the tiny pricks puncture his skin and felt the soft tip of her tongue tasting his blood.

"That's it," he whispered. "Just give in."

Brooklyn kept drinking, craving more of the thick ambrosia that flowed from Bishop's veins. The tiny trickle wasn't enough to quell the raging hunger and before she realized what she was doing, Brooklyn sunk her fangs into Bishop's shoulder. Bishop lifted her hips off the bed and slowly eased inside. Brooklyn wrapped her legs around his waist as she continued to feast upon her lover's blood. She was addicted to his essence, finding it sweeter and richer than any human's blood.

Bishop allowed her to feed as he thrusted against his lover's body. The sight of her standing in jewelry and heels had went straight to his cock as the need that ringed her smoky hues only fed the burning desire. Brooklyn pulled back, feeling the blood running down her lips and chin. Bishop crushed his mouth hard against hers, tasting his blood over his mouth and tongue. Their tongues tangled together in a mix of blood and saliva, a twisted dance that most would find obscene. Bishop pulled back and licked her blood stained lips before sinking his fangs into her tender flesh. Brooklyn's eyes flashed black and fangs fully unsheathed as she felt the rising tide within her being. She dug her heels deeper against the tight globes of Bishop's ass wanting all of him to take her.

Her lover growled but snapped his hips harder against her, running over the tiny bundle of nerves. Brooklyn gasped at the first wave that crested over body. The heavenly scent of her body's release filled the charged air between them.

"Bishop…." The sweet sound of her voice lost in ecstasy threatened to send him over the edge.

Bishop jerked his head back letting the tiny droplets fall onto her chest and breasts. He ran his tongue over the crimson smears before they could dry then devoured the tender swollen lips of his lover. The curling and tightening started in his lower abdomen and fanned through his body reminiscent of an untamed fire. The smell of sex enveloped them both as their lovers' dance reached a fevered pitch. Bishop grabbed Brooklyn's waist and tilted their bodies back until she was seated on his lap. He lifted her body up and against him, grinding their hips with a fervent need. The tight velvety walls milked his cock closer to release with every rough thrust.

Brooklyn dug her fingers into Bishop's shoulders as felt her toes curling at the second wave that washed over her. The soft cries were music to Bishop's ears as the sticky heat spilled onto his cock and legs, for him and only him. His vision exploded into white as he felt his body relenting. The hot thick ropes spilled into his lover's body, driving the blood lust back to the surface once again. Brooklyn felt the deadly canines tear into her other shoulder but the sensations only heightened the vampire's experiences. Her body tingled and trembled at once as she felt her body's climax slowly starting to wane. Would it always be like this? This powerful connection she was sharing with the one she swore to hate?

Bishop pressed their bodies together as he rode out his climax and carried on savoring his lover's blood. A heavy sensation started to creep over his body and mind as he started to come down from the sexual heaven. Brooklyn carded her fingers through his short locks, encouraging him to take what he wanted. They stayed tangled together for several minutes longer until Bishop withdrew and licked the puncture wounds.

Their bodies were coated in sweat sex and blood as they curled down between the sheets. Bishop pulled Brooklyn to his side, watching as she rested her head upon his chest. He could sense she was well sated and fucked from this recent tryst but then again so was he. But he couldn't but help to fell victorious as she continued the downward spiral into darkness. Brooklyn hungered for his blood, finding she was like an alcoholic who couldn't say no to a free drink at a party.

His thoughts turned to when she was in New Orleans and how she wasn't so willing to give her body to him.

* * *

The man looked across the lot at the door that led to the club. He could smell the hints of blood sex and semen despite standing outside and across the gravel driveway.

"So Bishop has a weakness…."

An evil smile crept up on the corners of his face as he knew how to exact revenge upon the blonde haired vampire.

**Sorry bout the delay...**


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

_New Orleans….._

The blanket was bare but kept the draft from chilling Brooklyn's skin. Bishop had taken what she deduced was his idea of pity and had her strapped down on the bed, naked of course. Her skin burned with the thin red lines that scarred her flesh, blade marks that had been etched also courtesy of Bishop's hand.

Brooklyn had lost all track of time for no clock or even watch allowed for the hunter to keep track. She suspected it had been at least a week if not more since the vampire ambushed her in the cemetery and kept her in his twisted little love shack. The straps were easier against her skin, leather and wool entrapped her wrists though the chains were shorter and painfully confining.

Her throat was parched and stomach pained but Brooklyn couldn't do anything to quench either need. Her body was weak from the continual feedings that Bishop incurred upon her but made certain she remained alive for his disgusting pleasures. She tilted her chin downward to find the freshest bite wounds slowly starting to heal. Brooklyn knew there numerous identical marks that trailed her legs arms and neck but the blanket and limited vision prevented her from seeing such.

"I see you have awakened," Bishop retreated from the shadows. Brooklyn jerked and twisted her body as the vampire approached but only sapped the minute strength that remained. Bishop grinned as he leaned over and lightly ran his hand across her cheek. "So defiant even when the odds are against you."

Brooklyn winced at his touch and looked the other way. The vampire firmly cupped her face in his hands as he pressed his lips against her neck. The pulsing artery teased his senses as his mouth sucked and licked the thin delicate lifeline. He knew if he punctured it, Brooklyn would bleed to death but then again death was part of his plan for her.

"Keep your nasty lips off me!"

Bishop pulled back and caught the cold hatred burning in her eyes. Ever since he caught her scent in Texas, the vampire wanted her as his own. Brooklyn had always been one step ahead of him; the incident in San Antonio was proof enough. But this time, Bishop held all the cards.

"You don't order me around, Brooklyn," his tone was flat and emotionless. "Your situation puts you in a rather dire position wouldn't you agree?"

He curled his lips back revealing the deadly fangs in a show of dominance over the human.

"I'm so underwhelmed," Brooklyn rolled her eyes. Bishop reacted by plunging his fangs back into her skin, letting the wails of pain fill his hearing. Brooklyn's muscles locked and tensed as the vampire tore deeper into her flesh. His hands were icy to the touch as they roamed over her warm soft skin. Bishop greedily lapped her precious essence and reveled in the heavy hints of iron and copper that spilled between his lips and down her neck and shoulder. He wanted to torment the human just a little more before he finally turned her.

"You should be grateful," he whispered with blood running down his lips and chin. "You've been chosen to be a part of the family. You should feel honored."

Brooklyn didn't hear his words as her blood and adrenaline pumped furiously through her veins. The pain was becoming overwhelming from the dull throbbing ache of the bite wounds throughout her body.

"Shhhh," Bishop ran his fingers along the side of her face. "Soon the pain will be gone I promise."

The vampire peeled away the blanket and gazed upon her naked yet bruised body. He stripped his sweater and shirt away as he didn't want any blood to soil either. The pants came next then the thin cotton boxers until nothing stood between his body and hers. Bishop ran his hungry lips over several wounds, tasting what little blood was still breaking through. He raked his fingers over her inner thighs, watching as the hunter quivered in response.

Brooklyn could only whimper and pray for death upon swift wings. But her silent screams for release fell upon deaf ears as the shifting weight of the vampire's body pressed down against hers.

* * *

_Present_

Brooklyn woke up the next day to find the bed cold and empty. A part of her was relieved to see Bishop gone yet the other part of her was dismayed to find him missing.

"Figures," she bitterly muttered, "Fuck em and leave em."

She flung aside the blankets and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Your brooding expression is rather unbecoming of you," Bishop slipped his arms around her naked waist.

"Back for more I see," Brooklyn raised an eyebrow.

"I hate to be the one to disappoint but that will have to wait," he squeezed his arms tighter around her. Bishop sensed she was disappointed but kept his observation to himself. "Besides we have work to do."

"Oh goody," Brooklyn sighed.

"But first," Bishop kissed her neck, "Let's clean up."

The water was hot and steady as steam billowed up and around the two bodies in the shower. Bishop lathered Brooklyn's body, watching as the ribbons of blue and white stream downward and over her. Her coppery locks were plastered to her neck and back while her smoky depths were fixed on his cerulean ones. Bishop couldn't but help to notice how the younger vampire appeared so vulnerable standing there before him. Her lashes brought out the beauty of her eyes, two perfect rain cloud rings that seemed to break through the cold exterior Bishop had thrown up for centuries. He leaned down and captured the pouty velvet lips. Despite the rising desire to have her in the shower, Bishop still had much work to do, including bringing Brooklyn closer into the fold. She easily fell into his bed but Bishop knew he had his work cut out for him.

* * *

"I'm going to recruit at the hospital," Bishop announced.

"But I thought that was off limits," Brooklyn frowned.

"Aidan doesn't tell me anything," Bishop tensed up as he sat at the desk. "Besides I can't ignore the fact that there are so many potential recruits there."

"I see," Brooklyn looked away.

"And I will need someone to scout out new recruits for me," Bishop looked up towards her with an expectant look.

"Won't I be stepping on poor little Marcus's feet?"

"Marcus won't have any room to argue with me," the vampire flashed a thin half smile. "He wouldn't dare question my orders."

"So what is it you're looking for in such a candidate?" Brooklyn leaned over the desk with a smile.

"Someone who is willing to shed all that goes with being human for one."

"Well you'll find that with any one dying in a hospital," Brooklyn grinned wider.

"Someone with wealth," Bishop held up two fingers, "Then of course anyone with influence is always a good thing."

"And you want me to do a little research?"

"Now you're getting it," Bishop pressed his forehead against hers. "Of course it doesn't hurt to have a little…assistance of course."

"Do I get to order Marcus around?" Her eyes lit up at the prospect.

"No," he answered deflating her hopes. "But I do have someone in mind however."

"Damn," she cursed under her breath. "You sure know how to rip someone's hopes apart."

Bishop laughed at her dejection for he found it amusing. "In fact he should be arriving today."

"So who is my little helper?"

"He's not little as you put it," Bishop snorted. He looked up and behind Brooklyn to see a man walking towards them. He was dressed in a priest's attire and carried a simple black bag. His hair was wispy and ginger in color while his eyes were piercing and observant. The new arrival detected the faint traces of sex hanging in the air as he approached the pair.

"Brooklyn I would like to introduce you to Father Gates," Brooklyn turned around to face the priest."

"So you need a pitch man now? I didn't think you of all people would need to bottle and sell it."

"Oh but my dear," Gates started to speak. His voice was deep and drawled. "Every member of royalty had a holy man by his or her side to consecrate war. In fact, George W. even had a priest giving him his blessing."

"Excuse me, Padre," Brooklyn held up a finger. "But I wasn't talking to you okay?"

"You'll have to excuse Brooklyn," Bishop rounded the desk. "She's a bit on edge these days and needs to be reminded of her manners from time to time."

He pinched the back of her neck causing Brooklyn to yelp in pain. "Don't you Brooklyn?"

"Yes," she felt the hold lighten up as Bishop sat on the edge of the desk. "Again with the neck and throat."

Father Gates could see the younger vampire was going to be a handful but also noted Bishop was quick to keep her in line as well.

"Father Gates, I've asked you here because I have decided to expand my recruiting efforts to Suffolk County Hospital and Brooklyn here is going to find the favorable candidates."

"Excellent," the priest grinned. "I think Brooklyn and I shall make a good team."

"Oh yes," she nodded and kept her voice low and neutral. "A regular Dynamic Duo I should say."

"Now that that's settled," Bishop clapped his hands together, "Brooklyn would you please show Father Gates to the hospital?"

"Right on it," she smirked.

"I have to be at roll call in a few hours," Bishop returned to his books as Brooklyn and Gates started towards the hospital.

* * *

They rode in an uncomfortable silence all the way to Suffolk County. Brooklyn struggled to keep her mouth from getting her into further trouble with Bishop as the Charger eased into the parking lot and came to a stop.

"Here," she tossed a file on the priest's lap. "You'll find Bishop's dream dates in there."

Gates simply chuckled and skimmed through the files. He knew there would be no question or not so much as an eyebrow raised about a priest entering a dying man or woman's room and issuing last rites. His eyes skimmed the information and Gates was impressed by what the younger vampire had uncovered.

"Bishop did well in choosing you," he looked sideways towards Brooklyn.

"Well thanks," Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"So how long?" Gates asked pointedly.

"How long what?" She impatiently tapped the top of the steering wheel while her eyes stared straight to the street.

"How long have you been sleeping with him?"

Brooklyn snapped her head in an instant and felt enraged by this stranger's intrusion.

"What I do on my own time is none of your damn business Padre!"

"It appears I hit a raw nerve," he chuckled.

"Okay in case you haven't noticed this is the 21st century! So before you even think about going all Inquisition on me," Brooklyn flashed liquid coal and bared her fangs, "Just know who you're dealing with! I don't think Bishop would appreciate you prying into his private affairs. Do you understand? Padre?"

"Duly noted," he rolled his eyes. "But I can see why he chose you."

"We are so not having this conversation!" Brooklyn started to slid out the car but Gates jerked on her arm pulling Brooklyn back inside. Their faces were inches apart when Gates started to speak.

"You're so angry," he smiled coldly; "You're strong and quite beautiful as well."

"Okay now you're creeping me out," Brooklyn jerked her arm back. "Did the altar boys back in Louisiana not live up to your expectations so now you're swinging the other way?"

"You also have a sense of humor," the smile never dropped from the vampire's lips.

"Come near me again Padre and I will change your religion."

The priest caught a glimpse of the blade tucked securely in her hand. He knew she meant business.

"I would never dream of crossing Bishop," he gathered the files and exited the car.

**Oh I know! I can see Gates pulling something like this after watching him.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn waited until the priest was out of sight before slipping her phone from her jacket in the hopes of reaching out to Aidan. Whatever Bishop was up to she knew it wasn't good to say the least.

"Come on Aidan," she ducked into a side hall while keeping an eye out for the priest. "Damn it," she got his voicemail and snapped her phone shut in frustration.

"And who were you attempting to reach out and touch?" Marcus appeared behind her.

"Leave me the hell alone," Brooklyn took off but Marcus stayed hot on her heels.

"No," he leered behind her back. "I know what you're up to Brooklyn."

"And what's that," Brooklyn stopped and spun around on her heels.

"You're going to run and cry to Aidan about Bishop's plans," Marcus hovered over Brooklyn.

"Did Bishop put you up to this?"

"Bishop sent me to warn you to back off but it appears that you seem to have forgotten the order."

"Of course," Brooklyn stood with her hands planted on her hips and a smirk to match. "You clawed and pecked your way to be Bishop's little helper. Well I get the feeling that if Aidan hadn't deflected all those years ago, you'd just be a little bitch."

"Just because you're fucking him doesn't give you the right to interfere with Bishop's plans. You're nothing more than a whore to him."

"Do you really expect that to hurt my feelings? Oh I'm so hurt," Brooklyn turned away enraging Marcus in the process. The vampire violently grabbed her arm and hurled her into the empty room. Brooklyn stumbled and crashed against the empty bed, sending both vampire and metal frame to the floor in a loud clatter. Marcus grabbed her by her jacket and slammed the smaller vampire against the wall.

"There's Bishop and then there's me," Marcus shoved his forearm deep against Brooklyn's throat, cutting off her airway. Brooklyn clawed and battled against him but Marcus proved to be the stronger vampire. His lips were in a twisted sneer as he watched Brooklyn's eyes roll up into her head. Marcus seized the chance and belted her against the solar plexus then across her face. Brooklyn felt the air rushing from her body as Marcus delivered several more blows across her face and abs before straightening his jacket and tie.

"You deserved it," he whispered arrogantly in her ear as Brooklyn slid to the floor losing conscious before her body hit the smooth cool tile.

* * *

Several hours later Brooklyn awakened to find herself back in her room. Her head was throbbing uncontrollably as she carefully sat up. Her body was sore from the beating Marcus handed down to her at the hospital earlier in the day. She carefully traced a hand over her face and felt the swelling over her left eye. It was tender to the touch and Brooklyn felt herself flinch in pain.

"I'm gonna make that fucker pay," she muttered.

"You're not making anyone pay," Bishop stood in the doorway.

"Did you see what he did to me?" Brooklyn pointed to her injuries. "I didn't even provoke him! He called me a whore!"

"You don't go sounding the alarm," he sat down beside her. "Aidan wanted out of this family Brooklyn, you know that."

"The only reason I went along with taking Padre back there was to keep Eric safe! You promised me Bishop."

"And I haven't forgotten," he watched as Brooklyn clutched the photo to her chest. "But you cannot defy me either."

"Aidan's gonna find out one way or another," she carefully replaced the photo back on the stand.

"Let him," Bishop's tone left no room for her to argue.

"He won't come back," Brooklyn shook her head. "He doesn't want to."

"Oh yes that little social experiment," Bishop sighed in disgust. "He started up doggy day care which led us to this current situation."

"And he got the message," Brooklyn rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. Bishop could see the pain written across her face and gently started rubbing her temples.

"For a vampire, to be assaulted on their own territory is an act of war. When Marcus was assaulted in front of the club, the match was lit."

"Then put it out," Brooklyn pleaded through the pain.

"I can't just ignore it," Bishop leaned over and kissed her neck. "Boston is my city, not theirs."

"I figured as much."

"But let me deal with Marcus. I told him to warn you and he stepped out of line by assaulting you."

"I couldn't even fight back," Brooklyn felt the tears rolling down her face. "He choked me then hit me."

"I know," he whispered. "And it was uncalled for. But you need to rest."

Brooklyn wanted to protest but felt Bishop straightening her body on the mattress. Bishop slid his sleeve back and bit down into his wrist. He tilted Brooklyn's head upward and gently pressed the bleeding limb to her lips. Brooklyn felt the liquid healing touch run down her throat, fanning out soothing waves of warmth across her body. Bishop lightly ran his fingers through her hair before retracting his wrist back.

"Don't worry about a thing," he lightly stroked her cheek, "I have it all under control."

His words were the last thing she heard before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Bishop sat at his desk when Marcus returned. He didn't lift his eyes towards his second in command as he felt the cold rage coursing through his body.

"You overstepped your boundaries."

Marcus froze mid stride. "You told me to warn Brooklyn and I did."

"Warn her yes, but not to lay one hand on her. You did quite a number on Brooklyn. I think you've done enough Marcus."

"You know if it was Brooklyn or Aidan who did it you would've patted them on the backs and congratulated them for a job well done! Why is that!"

Bishop stared at Marcus as he started to foam at the mouth. It was beginning to become quite clear that Marcus was turning into a ticking time bomb.

"Well for one thing, Brooklyn and Aidan aren't stupid enough to get themselves into rather embarrassing situations as you did with Aidan's dog. And another thing is neither one let their insecurities get the better of them."

He finally lifted his eyes towards the vampire, letting Marcus get a glimpse of deep seated disapproval swirling with quiet rage. Marcus realized he had gone too far with the younger vampire, but still he felt damn good in what he did.

"You're dismissed," Bishop coolly brushed Marcus off and returned to his books. "Oh and Marcus," Marcus spun around on his heels.

"Brooklyn is not a whore. Now you're dismissed."

* * *

Aidan noticed the missed call on his phone and cursed under his breath when he noticed who it was. He suspected she was trying to warn him about what happened earlier in the ER. He knew Bishop was behind his patient being resurrected as a vampire, who in turn attacked a homeless man then broke the record for the 100 yard dash as he made a hasty retreat.

"Damn it Bishop," he cursed the older vampire beneath his breath. Aidan hurried up and changed before hurrying off towards the funeral home.

Brooklyn turned on her side and opened her eyes to see Aidan seated on the corner of her bed.

"Aidan," she rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up revealing the injuries sustained in the fight with Marcus.

"My god….Who did this to you?" He leaned over to get a closer look but Brooklyn brushed his hand aside.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled sadly at him.

"It was Marcus wasn't it?" Brooklyn averted her eyes from his questioning stare. "Yeah it was. Bishop sent him to tell me to back off only Marcus used me as a punching bag."

Aidan started to rise but Brooklyn jerked him back down. "Don't do it….Please? Just leave it alone."

"Alright," he relented though didn't agree with it.

"Bishop paired me up with the Padre that's stalking the hospital like Jaws. He made me find potential candidates to recruit."

Brooklyn hated going behind Aidan's back like that as he had shown nothing but empathy towards her since day one. Tears of guilt ran down her face as she continued explaining.

"If I didn't do it Bishop would have my brother hurt or worse. I'm sorry I did it Aidan. I know you said the hospital was your sanctuary but I had no other choice."

"Brooklyn," he twisted her head towards him and gently wiped away the tears. "I don't blame you for this. Bishop would've found another way in; just like he had Rebecca revived as a vampire to get to me."

"I've seen her around," Brooklyn's face instantly soured. "She came in one night with blood all over her face and neck and was laughing at something like it was some sort of inside joke. She saw me standing in the doorway and made a few snide remarks at me before turning down the hall. Girl has no class. She reminds me of a Mean Girl on steroids."

"Yeah well Rebecca is …..complicated," Aidan sighed.

"You're giving her way too much credit Aidan," Brooklyn hugged her knees through the blanket. "When they brought her here I could hear everything Bishop and Marcus were spoon feeding her. They fed her this line of crap about how vampires were almost perfect and that werewolves and humans were lesser beings compared to us. The sad part is she believed them. Watch your back Aidan, she'll manipulate and twist you around like putty. Bishop has her convinced you left her all alone that night and it was your fault she was the way she is now. Rebecca will use your guilt as a weapon of mass destruction against you."

"Aidan what a wonderful surprise," Bishop stood in the doorway. "I see you're here to cheer Brooklyn up this fine rainy day."

"I told you the hospital was off limits Bishop," Aidan stood in a challenging stance.

"You don't tell me anything," Bishop narrowed his icy depths. "I recruit where and when I want to."

"Then keep your messenger in line! Marcus is out of control! Look at what he did to Brooklyn! He needs to be punished! "

"I have everything under complete control and besides Marcus is none of your concern."

Aidan started towards Bishop but Brooklyn instantly leapt to her feet and blocked Aidan from getting to Bishop. She placed a calm hand upon his chest and gently shook her head.

"Don't do it Aidan," she quietly pleaded with him.

"Listen to her Aidan," Bishop snickered, "Don't do anything you will later regret."

"This isn't over yet," Aidan felt his jaw tightly clench as his nostrils flared and eyes briefly flashed black.

"Actually it is," Bishop came up behind Brooklyn and placed his hands on her shoulder. "So unless you're coming back to the family and taking your dog to the pound, leave us."

Brooklyn slowly nodded her head and dropper her eyes towards the floor. Remorse consumed her as Aidan shuffled his feet and left her room. Bishop waited until he was gone then dragged Brooklyn back towards her bed.

"What was he doing here?" His voice made her veins run like ice water.

"He wanted to know about Gates and I told him what I did."

"That doesn't matter," Bishop lightened up towards her, "As you said before, Aidan would eventually find out one way or another."

"Am I going to be punished?" Brooklyn braced herself for whatever Bishop was preparing to deal her. Her eyes closed tightly and body tensed sending ripples throughout her muscles causing her entire form to tremble in the poor lighting. Bishop simply shook his head at how quickly she was to assume he would deal some form of reprimand.

"No," Bishop shook his head, "You did exactly what I needed you to."

She felt the gentle pressure of his lips against the back of her neck. His hands explored along and across her sore body, feeling the injuries beginning to heal beneath the surface. Brooklyn shivered beneath his touch and found herself leaning back into his waiting body. She sought out his hand and traced a finger lightly across his palm. Bishop felt the tiny surge of electricity wherever they connected and found that he savored the precious connection.

Brooklyn gently tugged his wrist towards her waiting lips, allowing the needle sharp points to slowly pierce skin and veins. She could feel the intense blue hues watching as the drops of ruby stained her lips and skin. Bishop closed his eyes and and sighed with contentment as he loved it when Brooklyn freely gave and took from him. She was never rough but rather gentle and compassionate which for the older vampire was an extreme turn on.

The steady pressure left his wrist as Brooklyn turned her attention towards the rich artery that raced beneath his neck. Did she dare to try?

"Do it," he whispered with a thin smile playing across his lips. Before the last word escaped his lips, Brooklyn pounced and pinned her lover against the bed. Brooklyn fisted Bishop's hair tightly between her fingers as she sunk her fangs deep into his throat. Bishop's body arched up and off the mattress at the sharp pain that surged through his body. It was a feeling that he had not experienced in almost 400 years.

Brooklyn ripped her head away allowing the blood to trickle freely down her chin and neck. The wild feral look in her eyes revealed she was deep in the throes of her blood lust. Bishop sat up, eager to share in the spoils with his fiery lover. Their lips were a mess of smeared blood and saliva as they tumbled back on the bed. Their hands groping and massaging one another's bodies as the excitement between them grew to a fevered pitch. Bishop ripped away from her swollen mouth and caught the glint of need swirling in her eyes. Brooklyn nodded her head as she cupped the bulge and felt his cock twitching in an eager response.

Bishop reached down and ripped the button and zipper open, eager to feel the bare skin beneath. His hand slid beneath with little effort and rewarded with what he hungered for.

**I am sooooooo evil :) **


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:**_ I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn gasped and pushed her hips hard against Bishop's hand as it went further along her skin. The rough calloused palm explored across the jut of her hip before dipping down and teasing her arousal. Bishop watched as her body rose in reaction to the swift deep strokes and beautiful features twisted in pleasure and need. His fingers swirled around the delicate mound, feeling it swell against his manipulations. The smell of her sex tantalized his senses, saturating his mind with dark sensual desires.

"Bishop…." Brooklyn bucked her hips and arched her back as she felt the pressure of of a single digit slide between her swollen folds. She extended shaky hands and fumbled with the button of his pants, growling in frustration when the zipper wouldn't give. Bishop swatted her hand away and tugged the offensive zipper downward, watching Brooklyn lean over and gently mouth the growing bulge through the cotton boxers. Her lips and tongue tasted the delightful hints of his arousal dancing with the distinct taste that was him. Bishop gasped and stiffened at the gentle nips and swore he would come right then and there. His mind was enveloped in a sea of ecstasy as the cool touch of her fingers slid the elastic waistband down his hips and thighs before finally freeing his aching cock for her to take.

He peered down while raking his fingers through her hair as Brooklyn slowly swallowed him whole. Her soft tongue was silk against the sensitive skin, delivering slow deliberate strokes with each thrust of her mouth. He watched as her cheeks hollowed with every bob of her head against his body, knowing she was deriving such satisfaction in pleasing him. Brooklyn heard the quiet sighs escaping Bishop's lips and dared to take it further. Bishop felt the welcomed intrusion between his legs and fisted his lover's hair as the delicate fingers scraped along the vampire's perineum. He hissed in gritted his teeth as the deadly fangs exposed themselves to the warmth of the room. If he were still alive his heart would be racing and thundering loudly within his ears. His body tightened, heralding in the beginnings of release as the delicious sensations of her sinful mouth wrapped tightly around him were more than Bishop could stand to bear. His grip tightened around her hair but Brooklyn didn't notice nor did she care as he ground his hips against her lips.

Bishop teetered on the brink wanting to feel the hot thick ropes spill into her waiting mouth but the need to claim her with the vampire's body pinned to his persevered.

"No, not like this," he growled. Brooklyn felt the firm grip clamp against her chin and pull her swollen lips away from his twitching cock with a confused expression dancing in her eyes. Bishop grinned as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them on the mattress. Brooklyn didn't dare to move her arms and let Bishop dominate her as she loved when he took control of her body. The tight grey shirt brought out the perfect swells of her breasts against the dim light. The snug yet form fitting jeans sat comfortably on her hips though a glimpse of the navy boy shorts that lurked just beneath.

She watched her lover intently as he hovered over her, now naked with lust glazing over his rich cerulean depths.

"So beautiful," he caressed her face and neck. He covered her body with his but didn't bring the weight of his form against hers right away. Bishop quickly gathered the thin soft material and watched the ripples of her muscles as she shimmied out of the garment. His sharp eyes spotted the erect buds pushing against the lace that restrained them from freedom. Bishop pressed a hard quick kiss against her lips, tasting hints of himself against them. He watched as she closed her eyes and relaxed further in the mattress as he pierced the inviting flesh with his fangs. Tiny sharp nips trailed down her neck and shoulders before reaching the thin satin strap. Bishop tugged them down and over her shapely shoulders and arms, leaving not nip marks but kisses in their wake. His senses sparked with the faint essence and body spray that only served to heighten his arousal.

With a single hand, the strap relented and was ripped away exposing her breasts for the taking. Bishop suckled on one of the tender soft mounds, tracing his tongue around the pert nipple, knowing it was turning Brooklyn on even further. Her hips snapped up involuntarily as the growing need to be fucked rose. Bishop grinned as he continued the gentle yet torturous exploration and made his way to the waistband of her jeans.

He felt her squirming as he got dangerously close to the sweet swollen folds but only continued to be slow and sinister in his ways. Brooklyn growled and flashed her fangs and eyes in impatience but Bishop only grinned and kissed her hard and fast. Their tongues twisted and ran across the other as teeth scraped against teeth. Brooklyn tried wiggling from her jeans but Bishop pushed her down and playfully chastised her.

"You don't move," he took her mouth back in his and slipped his hand inside the expensive garment.

Brooklyn panted hard and fought to keep her hips from bucking hard in reaction to his touch. The single digit swirled around the extremely sensitive mound, fanning waves of pleasure throughout her body. Her hips thrusted impatiently upward and slammed against the palm of Bishop's hand.

"I told you I would show you," he whispered seductively. Brooklyn could only nod and moan in response as the growing hunger burned within. She felt his fingers slid between her legs as they sought out the tender heat of her body. He curled his fingers as they glided down along her damp tight walls and pushing his lover closer to climax. Bishop watched as Brooklyn writhed on the bed and fisted the expensive bedding until her knuckles were ghostly white. She was close for his hand and fingers were slick with an intoxicating layer and felt her body constrict with each sweet tease.

Brooklyn cried into the air as her lower body exploded and rocked uncontrollably against him with the violent crash of orgasm. Bishop thrusted his fingers harder inside and drew out the sweet scent and sounds of his lover's climax. Brooklyn spread her legs as far as her jeans would allow but even then that wasn't enough to suffice her. With trembling hands she started tugging at the restrictive denim in frustration.

Bishop saw his lover's distress and instantly pulled the jeans and damp boy shorts away allowing him to take in the sight before him. Her hair was strewn around her face and neck creating a wild untamed look. Her soft smoky hues were glossed with a turbulent dance of lust and hunger. She was shaking all over but it wasn't out of fear but rather withdraw from the powerful orgasm that swept through her being like a raging inferno. He pounced upon her, placing his hands on the huts of her hips while keeping her between his form and the mattress in a show of dominance and control.

A playful smile traced along Brooklyn's lips for she had come to love their little game. Bishop greedily swallowed her mouth within his and thrusted his hips forward until the wet hot walls had fully sheathed him. The vampire swore he was going to explode at the instant sensation of the slick velvet that surrounded his cock! God the effect she had over him!

Aidan hopped up the steps and hurried inside, hoping to talk to Brooklyn about the good priest wandering the halls of the hospital. No one was present at the front so he turned down the hall towards her room. Aidan took two steps before stopping mid stride for his hearing detected something intriguing coming from that direction. He heard Brooklyn moaning but it wasn't moans of pain but more like…..pleasure. The vampire padded carefully down the corridor and stopped at the door, shocked at what he found.

Bishop cradled Brooklyn in his protective embrace as he steadily thrusted his hips. Sex and blood clung to the air around them like an invisible shroud. Blood dribbled down her lips as she released Bishop's wrist and licked away the liquid crimson from his skin. Her eyes were awash in ebony as the blood rushed through her veins and penetrated every fiber in her being. Her hands roamed and groped Bishop's eager body knowing no other vampire would have him like she did.

Aidan's eyes turned black and fangs shot down as his mouth fell open. Brooklyn and Bishop were lovers! He couldn't look away as their bodies stayed locked in a heated passionate dance. He watched how Brooklyn tasted his blood and ran her lips over his flawless skin as the older vampire remained in control over her. He fisted her coppery tresses and roughly took her mouth in his as the beginnings of climax simmered in his body. Brooklyn reached under her leg and stroked the sweet spot at the base of his cock and caught the shocked expression that froze on Bishop's face.

He pulled away and flung Brooklyn over on her stomach knowing she liked it rough. His hand gathered her hair and pulled her head up as he thrusted back inside. Bishop grinned as she hissed in pain and clawed at the comforter before her. He knew he was ramming against the tiny bundle that caused so much pleasure for his lover and snapped his hips harder still.

Aidan caught the scent of the vampires' sex along with blood and sweat as they climbed to a fever pitch. He felt a tiny pang of envy as the screams of release shattered his trance and pulled him back to the present.

Brooklyn felt the heavenly friction of their bodies increasing as her body constricted and milked the thick cock of her lover. Her lower body shuddered and vision exploded as the intense orgasm racked her small body. Bishop groaned and flung his head back as Brooklyn writhed and slammed her body violently against him. The hot stickiness of her release spilled over and across the tops of his thighs and over his cock which only hurled him closer towards his own climax. Brooklyn felt the tears running down her face as the orgasm continued ripping through her, refusing to release the hold it had over her. Bishop grinned and dug his fingers against her flesh with his thumbs resting comfortably on the juts of her hips. The vampire loved how her body reacted to him as the steady pumping drew the orgasm longer. He felt the lower part of his body tighten and coil as the heralding of orgasm grew too loud to ignore. Bishop wanted to keep going! To continue experiencing the the blissful sensations of Brooklyn's willing body pumping against him as she relented to him!

The vampire cried his lover's name before burying his fangs deep within her shoulder. His body erupted and the thick hot ropes spilled into her waiting body. Brooklyn rolled her hips in long upward movements and heard his pants increasing behind her. The sensations raced through her body as Bishop stayed trapped in the throes of sexual ecstasy. Bishop continued fucking his lover despite the waning effects of his orgasm. His mind was adrift in a sea of pleasure and bliss while his body was slowly coming down. Sweat glistened along their skin in soft glow of the lamp casting an ethereal aura around their bodies.

Aidan rushed off not wanting to be seen as the vampires nestled down in the narrow bed. After seeing Brooklyn and Bishop, he had to wonder if this was also what kept her there. Aidan decided he would confront Brooklyn about it when Bishop was away.

Bishop rested on top of Brooklyn with his forearms propping him up. His softening cock rested between her legs leaving several droplets across her skin. He had sensed Aidan had been there, watching them with curiosity and disgust. Brooklyn too had detected his presence and hoped he enjoyed the show.

Brooklyn reached out and lightly ran her fingers along his face. Bishop felt his eyes begin to close as he leaned into her touch as they basked in the afterglow. She sat up and captured his lips in a full deep kiss. Bishop responded and deepened the dance between their lips. His tongue ran along her teeth and tongue as hers explored the deep recesses of his mouth. He gently lowered her back on the bed and rested his weight upon her body. Bishop was growing tired of coming to her room and decided right then and there she would be with him. He would have Marcus mover her stuff into his chambers knowing it would make him squirm. But then again Marcus needed to be humbled after what he did to Brooklyn.

**Uh oh...Aidan knows...How will he react to this? I haven't forgotten about the good preacher or the mystery man and of course the infamous Javier! Things are going to get rough...**


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn inhaled the fresh crisp air as she reveled in her new found freedom. Bishop had been feeling generous and decided to give her a little time out. The day was warm and sun bright as the vampire walked briskly across the street and into the park. She had another reason for the path she took as the outline of Suffolk County Hospital loomed in the distance. Brooklyn wanted to talk to Aidan about what happened two days before as she was less than thrilled about him coming across her and Bishop in such a compromising position.

_I don't know what the Hell he's trying to prove….._

If he was hoping to convince her to turn away from him well Aidan had another thing coming! The sex was always great and though she wouldn't say it, Brooklyn had developed a taste for Bishop's blood. It was unlike anything that had ever crossed her lips and tongue! It was a pure rush that would surge from head to toe, chasing away the emptiness and coldness that was a regular visitor upon her soul. And besides, her brother Eric was safe as long as she remained with Bishop.

* * *

Aidan was seated on the bench while Josh quietly snacked on an apple.

"So let me get this straight: You saw Bishop and this new vampire Brooklyn going at it like rabbits?"  
"Uh huh," Aidan couldn't purge the thought of Bishop's pale naked body from his thoughts no matter how hard he tried. The previous night brought the vampire a replay of the scene in his dreams, playing over and over like a bad horror flick.

"That had to suck," Josh finished the last of his snack before tossing the core away.

"You don't know the half of it," Aidan responded glumly. "I would've rather had my eyes ripped out by vultures then see that again!"

"Well look at it this way: You don't live there anymore so you won't have to see her or him like that again."

"That's real assuring Josh," Aidan rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Hey I was just trying to put a positive spin on things," Josh shrugged and walked back towards the double doors. Aidan started to rise and follow his friend but stopped when he saw Brooklyn rapidly approaching. She was dressed in jeans and cerulean swoop neck long sleeve shirt with a beautiful silver lariat necklace adorned with what appeared to be genuine garnet stones and black onyx beads.

"We need to talk," she slid the sunglasses down her nose revealing two deep smoky hues.

"Yes we do," Aidan ushered her towards a building off to the right where they could be alone. Brooklyn stepped inside followed by Aidan who closed the door behind them. His questioning expression told Brooklyn all she needed to know.

"We know you saw us," she started off. "I mean really Aidan? Did you not hear us?"

"Oh I heard you," Aidan shuddered. "But I will never get the image of Bishop's bare ass out of my head!"

Brooklyn laughed at his suffering. "Serves you right for being a voyeur."

"This isn't the time for jokes," Aidan pursed his lips together.

"Why are you so upset about this? I thought you were done with this family? I mean so what if I'm screwing Bishop? What I do is none of your business."

"When it comes to Bishop it is my business," Aidan countered.

"Not this time," Brooklyn shook her head. "I know what I'm getting into."

"No you don't. Bishop is using you and the sex is just an added bonus to him."

"Well that's where you're wrong Aidan. You may have only seen the cold side of him but that's not all of it."

"Really now? Because I would love to hear this," Aidan stood with his hands planted on his hips.

"You know what, I shouldn't even be here arguing with you Aidan. I came here to tell you to keep your nose out of my business with Bishop. You're making it really hard for me to not tell you to leave me the fuck alone."

"Are you in love with Bishop?"

Brooklyn's eyes flung wide open and mouth fell agape. Where the Hell did that come from!

"What? I'm in love what? No way! The sex is the hottest I've ever had yes but in love with him! Where in the Hell did you get that idea? "

"Just answer me Brooklyn as it's a simple yes or no."

"This discussion is over," Brooklyn brushed past Aidan and flung the door open as she made a hasty retreat. Aidan got the answer he was looking for.

"Total denial," he sighed before returning to work.

* * *

The sun was setting as Brooklyn started towards the funeral home. She had left her car behind instead opting to walk among the masses. It gave her a sense of being human and reminding her of the humanity that precariously clung to her soul. Day had surrendered to night but for creatures like her, the night was her ally. It was strange, really, how the wings of darkness swallowed the light and brought about another side of her….one that embraced the twilight so freely and openly. Brooklyn smiled and inhaled the air as she crossed another side street unaware that a pair of predatory eyes stalked her.

"Hey baby," a voice called out. Brooklyn heard the quiet footsteps along with the pulsing sensation of a human heart. She quickened her stride in the hopes of avoiding any trouble but her efforts were futile when a hand grabbed her by the forearm and flung her into the nearest alley. Brooklyn felt the back of her head smack against the brick and steel as her assailant stepped from the shadows.

"Well what do we have here," the man was dressed in ragged clothing and had breath that reeked of alcohol and rotted meat. Urine lingered about his pants and trench coat as body odor soaked through his soiled trench coat. He staggered and stumbled around as he eyed the vampire like a piece of fresh meat. Brooklyn used every ounce of strength she possessed to keep herself from getting sick from the vile stench of the man.

"Buddy you are so not wanting to mess with me," Brooklyn warned him. She felt the beginnings of her hunger clawing inside.

"Oh by quite the contrary, I'm looking for a good time," the stranger leered with a sinister grin. Brooklyn observed he was missing at least 4 teeth and what teeth remained were in a sorry state. His eyes were bloodshot and skin was dry and rough, a sign of years of hard labor or time no doubt. Brooklyn's nose crinkled and felt even more reviled by the man's presence. Her eyes narrowed to two deadly slits as she gave him one final warning.

"If you value the miserable existence you call life, you'll step back and walk away."

"Are you threatening me sweetheart? I love it when a woman's feisty!"

Brooklyn felt the blood lust beginning to creep in as the thunder of his heartbeat and fluid rush of his essence loomed beneath the surface. She felt her hand gripping the weak human's throat and lifting him up and off the ground. His feet brushed the cracked concrete as her eyes washed over in cool ebony.

"Oh my god!" The man struggled and screamed.

"God can't help you," her fangs dropped down. "You should've run when you had the chance."

The would be attacker's pleas for help were drowned out by the wail of police sirens. Brooklyn ripped the man's throat apart, bathing in the blood of her victim as it flowed over her lips and chin then coating the smooth surface of her neck. She didn't notice the growing dark stain that soaked her shirt and tarnished her necklace. The rich warmth filled her veins and sent a renewed surge of energy through every fiber of her being.

Brooklyn dropped her victim, watching as his lifeless body crumpled on the ground. She licked her lips and fingers clean, finding the man's blood to be rich and sweet unlike his outwardly appearance. As the vampire continued to savor the spoils, Brooklyn remained oblivious to the fact that she was being watched.

The man stayed concealed in the shadows as he continued to observe the young vampire. She was ruthless and swift in her attack on the homeless man and took a deep seated pleasure in feasting upon the human's blood. He noted how beautiful she was standing there in the dim lighting with blood coating her face and fingers. He continued to watch as she ran her tongue over and around her fingers and lightly moaned as she carried on with her penchant of the rewards of her conquest.

_Bishop doesn't deserve her…_

Brooklyn slid against the wall and eyed the cooling corpse of the man who lay several feet away. The rush that had rippled through her body moments before was rapidly losing its hold over her as the reality of her actions began to set in like a deadweight around her body and mind.

"Damn," she muttered and tugged her phone from her jacket. "I got a little carried away."

The man watched as she dialed a number and ran her fingers hurriedly through her hair. He listened as she spoke in a low urgent tone.

_"I need help Bishop. This guy tried attacking me and the next thing I know he's several feet away drained of blood!"_

_"Brooklyn you need to focus. Now tell me where you are."_

_"The alleyway off of 13__th__ and Adams."_

_"Someone is on their way. Don't panic Brooklyn for it is your nature now. When you return we will discuss this."_

He watched her slam the phone shut and rest her forehead in the heels of her hands. She was experiencing what appeared to be…..remorse? Seconds before she was a fiery monster that bathed in blood only to revert to a weak pathetic being?

_She must be young….Still clinging to that bit of humanity….._

The man watched as a moving truck pulled up several minutes later and two figures leapt out. One he recognized as Bishop's second in command, Marcus and the other he wasn't sure who it was.

_"Well well…..Looks like Bishop's golden child slipped up."_

_"Fuck off Marcus!"_

_"Now we're all family here and we all cover one another's backs…."_

_"Cut the sentimental bull Marcus! You're enjoying every second of this! I can see it in your beady little eyes!"_

_"Oh Brooklyn we all slip up…."_

_"Read my lips: FUCK OFF!"_

The man grinned to himself as he heard the heated exchange between the two vampires.

_Seems as if I found another way to get to Bishop….._

**Who is this mystery man?**


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wish I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn huffed as she kept her gaze fixed on the road ahead. She could already hear Bishop's admonishments ringing in her ears as the roar of the diesel engine failed to drown them out. Marcus caught the sullen expression from the corner of his eye as he steered the truck down the street. He would drop Brooklyn off before disposing of the body though he desired nothing more than to hear what Bishop had in store for her.

"You know Brooklyn it happens to even the best of us," Marcus taunted Brooklyn as she flung the door open and hurried out of the cab. She spun around and flipped him the bird as the truck was choked into gear and rolled down the street. Brooklyn watched the taillights vanish around the corner before going up the steps. She was hesitant to pull the double doors open as she feared what awaited her inside.

Her fingers curled around the solid brass handle and tightened to the brink of turning her knuckles white as Brooklyn tensed in place. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to step inside but knew if she didn't Bishop may live up to his promise. Shaking aside her shallow fears, the vampire flung the door open and treaded across the threshold.

Bishop was seated at his desk when Brooklyn made her way towards him.

"Marcus is taking care of the body," Brooklyn quietly announced. Bishop continued putting entries in the ledger and simply nodded in response.

"I told you it was in your nature now," Bishop noted.

"And as I said I don't take pleasure in it," Brooklyn crossed her arms and huffed.

"You keep saying that enough times and eventually you'll believe it as the truth," Bishop finally lifted his head and revealed a knowing grin.

"Well it's true," Brooklyn fired back. "I do not like attacking humans."

"Well you better begin to like it then or else you'll starve and turn weak on us," her lover duly noted.

"Oh we can't let that happen now! You can't let me go all weak like Aidan did or you'll feel as if you wasted your creative efforts!"

"Brooklyn," Bishop linked his fingers together on the desk, "I don't think for a moment that I've 'wasted' anything on you. Though you continue to refuse to see what's in front of you, you are everything that I'm looking for."

"Suppose I should feel grateful," she rolled her eyes.

"Ah Father Gates," Bishop stood up. Brooklyn cringed and turned around to come face to face with the priest.

"Oh well if it isn't the Padre. Lemme guess….You've already met the quota?"

"Oh no," Gates chuckled.

"Then perhaps you've decided to fall back to the choir and altar boys once again?"

"Such a feisty thing you are," Gates sounded almost sympathetic in his words.

"Brooklyn has had a bit of an interesting night as you can see," Bishop gestured to her shirt and necklace.

"Ah I see," Gates appeared impressed. "Well my dear once you go blood you don't go back."

"Was that your lame ass attempt at a joke? Because if it was I'm not laughing," Brooklyn dryly replied.

"Brooklyn," Bishop snapped. "That is enough."

"But I'm just getting warmed up," she smirked.

"Why don't you take a nice hot shower and wait for me? The priest and I have some business to discuss."

"Oh I get it. What you mean is the adults need to talk," Brooklyn's smirk instantly vanished from her face as she stormed off. Bishop sadly shook his head as he watched her slender figure slip between the hearses and up the stairs. She was still a handful and would be dealt with accordingly.

"I bring news about the hunter," Gates started. "He was sighted roaming the halls of the hospital a few days ago."

"Damn," Bishop growled. "He must be watching for any new recruits. I thought he wasn't aware of this."

"He's a hunter Bishop. They have spies everywhere and not to mention have infiltrated vast networks. Before I left Louisiana, hunters had slipped in the church and hospital and nearly wiped out all of the vampires. But several escaped and returned for retaliation."

"Well that was small town Louisiana," Bishop calmly countered. "Here in Boston hunters can assimilate at will and we wouldn't know who they were."

"But that's not the only concern," Gates wasn't sure how to tell Bishop the news.

"Is there something else you're not telling me?" His eyes were raised up as he waited.

"Morgan's been spotted, here in Boston."

"What?"

"I wasn't sure if the reports were true at first but it's him Bishop."

"What is he doing here in my city!"

"Well I didn't exactly have a friendly chat with him over coffee," Gates bristled at the veiled accusation. "We all know what he's capable of in case you forgot."

"No I haven't forgotten his mannerisms," Bishop growled.

"Then what do you recommend we do?"

Bishop slipped his phone out and began placing calls.

* * *

Brooklyn stepped out from the bathroom, thankful to be free of the dried crusted blood that stuck to her throat and chin. She looked half way human now, though deep down she knew it was a cruel illusion. Her favorite pair of pants and shirt awaited her on the tiny stand, one of the few things that kept her grounded to this world.

The soft enveloping material greeted her skin like an old friend as Brooklyn slipped her legs in then tugged her shirt up and over. She felt her mood slowly lightening up as she brushed her hair and found she was humming the familiar tune of Metallica.

_All I need is a good night's rest and little refresher tomorrow….._

With a quick nod at her reflection, Brooklyn flung the door open and stepped out into the room she now shared with Bishop. The steam billowed around her as it met with the cooler drier air, creating a thick cloud that shrouded around her.

Brooklyn quickly sensed she wasn't alone and snapped her head toward the direction of the intruder.

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to meet the hunter turned vampire," Rebecca snickered. "I wanted to see what Bishop sees."

Rebecca frowned the closer she approached Brooklyn. "You know if it was up to me I would've ripped your throat out."

"And if it was up to me I would rip your face off," Brooklyn was snarky in her comeback. "I know what you're about Rebecca. You flaunt yourself around like a common whore and make DVD's of it in the hopes of luring Aidan back. You're also a manipulative scheming bitch who thinks the world owes her everything for what happened to you; so you go around sucking the life from people like a self-proclaimed succubus, getting off on the poor bastards' pain. Did I miss anything?"

"You have no right talking about me like that," Rebecca bristled.

"Truth hurts Becky," Brooklyn challenged the vampire to make a move. "Funny though, your efforts of soft porn and late night blood orgies haven't won Aidan over yet. He's a lot stronger than some silly whims of a girl harboring self-delusional dreams of making Aidan her conquest. Are you sure you're not Marcus's protégé? Because you sure in the Hell are acting like him."

Rebecca lunged for Brooklyn but she was ready for the vampire's attack. Brooklyn sidestepped the vampire's charge and fisted the shorter thicker strands in a fierce grip. Rebecca hissed and clawed at Brooklyn's curled fingers but she wasn't giving in.

"You have some nerve coming in here," Brooklyn growled with a low dangerous tone. "Now get out."

She roughly shoved Rebecca to the ground, watching her land on her hands and knees.

"Oh look, a position you're familiar with," Brooklyn snickered.

"Bitch," Rebecca leapt up with eyes black and fangs extended. Brooklyn obliged and assumed the same position. The vampires clashed in the center of the room, tearing up the carpet that expanded across the wooden floor. Rebecca kicked Brooklyn across the abs with her high heel boot, sending a whoosh of air from her lungs. Brooklyn felt the violent expulsion of air from her body and doubled over on the floor. Rebecca slid to the floor and belted her foe across the face with the back of her hand. The sickening smack of skin against skin resonated through the room and down the hall. The vampire didn't let up and went on rampage, pummeling Brooklyn with her fists. But Brooklyn refused to go down to the guttersnipe and caught Rebecca's wrist with her hand. The other shot up and under her chin catching Rebecca off guard and launching her across the room.

Brooklyn sat up and felt the dribble running down the side of her chin. She dabbed her finger in the drying droplet and felt her tongue run across it then over the corner of her mouth. Her eyes lit up with an animalistic hint as an undaunted smile crossed her lips.

"I'm ready when you are sweetheart," she taunted Rebecca who was slow to get back up.

"Brooklyn," Bishop hovered in the doorway. Brooklyn spun around to see the disapproving look on his face and immediately launched into defense mode.

"I found her in here when I got out of the shower! She started it not me! I had to defend myself!" Her hands waved angrily in the air as her damp copper tresses flung around her face. Her cheeks were flush and eyes were a stormy hue of grey as she raged to her lover. Bishop could see she was truly upset over this latest encounter with yet another vampire.

"Brooklyn there's no need to become upset like that now," Bishop slipped his hands alongside her cheeks and lightly stroked them with his thumb. "I know that being here hasn't been easy for you but we're all family and we must learn to get along with one another if we're to survive."

"Well Elvira and Chachi didn't get the message then!"

Brooklyn stormed out, flustered and high strung over her nasty encounter with Rebecca. "I can't stand to be in the same room with a blood sucking succubus like her!"

"Where are you going?" Bishop hollered out but was greeted with the sound of Brooklyn's angry stride fading down the hall. He turned his head aside for a moment before lifting it back up towards Rebecca's direction.

"There was no need for that," the cold stone expression made the vampire uneasy. "We cannot have any further incidents like that again Rebecca."

"It's not my fault she couldn't take the heat," she shrugged indifferently. "Besides what makes you so sure she'll stay anyways?"

"Brooklyn won't be going anywhere," Bishop calmly asserted. "She has made her decision to stay."

"Yeah for us," Rebecca spat with every ounce of venom she had.

"I mean it Rebecca," Bishop dug his fingers deep into her slender arm. "Leave Brooklyn alone. Do you understand me?"

"Yes I'll leave Buffy alone," she rolled her eyes and jerked free from Bishop's hold. "I was getting ready to leave anyways."

Bishop allowed her to slink by and stood silently in the doorway. He harbored no regret over turning Brooklyn despite the less than warm welcome she had been given compliments of Rebecca and Marcus. Now that Morgan had surfaced he needed the clan to be united as one and not splintered like wood.

* * *

Brooklyn shed her sleep clothing and was clad in jeans, black t-shirt that was clearly one size too small and her favorite jacket. Stainless steel toe boots were her shoe of choice as she pocketed her phone and with one quick glance leapt from the window and onto the street below.

She landed with a cat like grace, silent yet ready to strike. Without a second glance at the open second story window, Brooklyn started calmly down the street and towards the lights of downtown Boston.

Halfway towards the vibrant calling of the Downtown Crossing, the gentle breeze ushered in a familiar scent across Brooklyn's nose.

"Javier," her eyes instantly morphed into two oily pools and fangs shot out in anticipation of what was to come.

**I didn't forget about our hunter friend...**


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Aidan sat at the table alone as the glass below turned warmer with every passing second. A brooding expression crossed his face, darkening his handsome features. His thoughts kept drifting to Brooklyn though he wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was the untamed spirit that was reminiscent of a wild mustang or the piercing stormy depths that cut deep into one's soul.

His finger slowly swirled around the rim of the glass as the shadow slid across the table and his face.

"Hi Aidan," Cara smiled shyly.

"Oh Cara hey," Aidan snapped out of his trance and straightened up.

"So what brings you here?" She took a drink of the Cosmopolitan that was tight between her hands.

"Just here, for a drink of course," he gestured at the half empty glass.

"Me too!" She laughed nervously. "So is it okay if I sit down?"

Aidan fought back the racing tide of need as the sweet artery pulsed beneath her skin.

"Uh….sure," Aidan forced a tiny helpless smile. He stood up and pulled out the opposite seat for her. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her friends giggling and whispering amongst themselves. The vampire shrank in his seat as Cara started to talk excitedly and rapidly.

* * *

Brooklyn searched the streets, keeping Javier's scent saturated in her veins. She was amazed at how despite her senses were overwhelmed with perfume, body odor, deodorant and millions of other scents both refreshing and pungent, the one scent that mattered the most never faded. The vampire brushed through the packed crowds of bar goers and partiers, hearing a few curses and comments along the way.

The wind was chilled causing her to tug the collar of her jacket tighter around her throat which provided some relief from the cool Massachusetts air. Brooklyn deeply inhaled the rich air and felt her feet making a sharp left and closer towards the small gathering of bars down a side street. Javier always did like the small dives and corner bars as they were rather fitting for a low life like him. Brooklyn felt the pull of the hunter's scent guiding her closer to a small yet cozy corner bar that reminded her of a cross between Cheers and a Goth hangout, well in a good way though minus the whiny EMO kids and their just as equally lame friends.

* * *

Javier sat across the room from Aidan, watching the vampire make small talk with a petite red haired girl. For a brief moment the hunter swore it was Brooklyn but did a quick double take and reassured himself she was dead.

_That bullet was close enough to let her bleed out….I hope the bitch rots….._

He finished off what little bit remained in the pint glass, feeling more foam than cold brisk liquid touch his lips. Javier was skeptical at first of the tip he had received noting there was a sizable concentration of vampires in the Boston area. Sure he had tangoed with werewolves, zombies, ghosts and skin walkers, but Javier felt the most pleasure when he rammed a stake through a vampire's heart before slicing the head cleanly from the body. They presented the greatest challenge for vampires looked, talked, walked, and even held jobs like humans. But that was as far as Javier would go when comparing humans to bloodsuckers.

_Bunch of fucking parasites! Feeding off humans like ticks!_

His pensive eyes remained locked on Aidan as he continued his surveillance of his latest quarry.

* * *

Brooklyn crossed the street and hurried towards the entrance as the human's scent became too powerful to withstand.

"Bastard won't know what hit him," she grinned with glee. As she reached for the handle, a violent jolt hurled her back and away from the door. She yelped in surprise and flew backwards but landed on her feet. The anger rose within her as the familiar voice hissed in her ear.

"Brooklyn what are you doing?"

Michael tightened his grip around her bicep as he spun the smaller vampire around. "Bishop's looking for you."

"Do I look like I care? So what if I took a little stroll? What you're gonna tell on me now? Come one Michael don't be a tool…..Please….."

"You know what'll happen when you get back," Michael shook his head. "Besides I am not putting my ass on the line for you again. You deliberately left after he told you to stay put."

"Bishop doesn't own me," Brooklyn snorted. "Besides if you don't let me go I'm gonna lose his scent!"

"Who's scent?" Michael raised an eyebrow. Brooklyn could see his curiosity was piqued.

"Javier," she exhaled. "He's in that bar and this is my chance to kill him!"

"You mean the Javier who killed your friend and left you for dead?"

"Someone's been paying attention," Brooklyn nodded. "So let me go."

"Nope," Michael shook his head. "I'm not going to be on the receiving end of Bishop's wrath."

"Damn it Michael what part of 'He killed my best friend' do you not understand!"

"And I'm sorry that happened to you Brooklyn but we have bigger problems to be concerned with right now."

"Nothing is more important to me than ripping out Javier's throat and getting drunk on his sweet warm blood."

Michael was slightly taken aback by her words as they echoed something that Bishop would say or do. Clearly something had shifted within the hunter since the day she was turned.

"Look you have gotta believe me when I say there are other things that need our attention right now."

Brooklyn paused and looked hard into Michael's soulful eyes. She could see he wasn't lying but it wasn't enough to sway her. Her lips curled up into a sad yet gentle smile as she slowly shook her head.

"I'm sorry but please forgive me," she whispered. Michael tilted his head at her cryptic words but immediately discovered what she meant. Brooklyn spun around and launched an elbow against Michael's nose. The vampire grimaced in pain as he released her and stumbled back. But Brooklyn wasn't finished. She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket then pivoted her hips, allowing for the vampire to be hurled against the stone wall. Michael slammed against the rough surface and slid down the side until he was slumped over against the wall.

With one last look over her shoulder at the down vampire, Brooklyn made her way across the road and towards the bar.

* * *

Cara continued flirting with Aidan, unaware of the brewing storm around her. She was clearly enjoying the time with Aidan as he too found the conversation interesting to say the least.

"So you tried on four pairs of shoes for a man with a shoe fetish?"

"Or uh six pairs of shoes," she slyly confessed.

"Okay wow I'm gonna have to give you credit for staying with it," Aidan laughed along with Cara.

"Okay so why am I telling you this again?" The liquor was beginning to get to her head. She was starting to feel lightheaded and giddy but didn't seem to care.

"Because women have this thing about telling me their deepest darkest secrets," Aidan felt something tugging inside and lifted his eyes to see Brooklyn crossing through the door. Her eyes were dark and sharp as it appeared the vampire was looking for something or rather someone. He had to admit the girl had balls for defying Bishop's rules.

"Brooklyn!" Aidan hollered across the bar. Brooklyn snapped her head in his direction and nodded shortly before moving on.

"Who's that?" Cara got slightly apprehensive.

"It's Brooklyn, but don't worry she's…..harmless," Aidan drawled the last word out. "Besides it appears as if she has a one track mind tonight."

"Oh," Cara shrugged, "But anyways where were we? Oh right, go on. You owe me."

"Who me? Oh no," Aidan waved it off.

"Sure ya do," a silken voice purred. Rebecca slipped between the seats and placed a hand on Aidan's shoulder. "Scoot over babe."

Brooklyn caught wind of Rebecca's scent and spotted the red headed banshee where Aidan and another red haired woman were seated. And based upon the deep frown and look of shock etched on her face, the woman did not welcome nor expected the new arrival. Brooklyn could still sense Javier's presence somewhere in the bar but had yet to spy his ugly mug.

_He has to be here…..His stench is choking the whole room!_

She continued to scout around, finding that many of the hospital staff frequented here after hours though the college scene was missing from this tight corner of the world. She continued to eavesdrop on the table while looking for her foe.

_"You shouldn't be here."_

_"Oh shush Aidan. Besides she's cute. What'd I miss? Well…"_

_"I don't know," Cara stuttered._

_"Lemme see…..You told your sad little story to Aidan right? And then he'll tell his and then you'll laugh and then he'll say something self-depredating…."_

_"Rebecca!"_

_"Oh I don't wanna ruin it for you but let's get on with it okay? You'll go back to your place and then he'll tell you blah blah blah about his pain and curse."_

_"That is enough!"_

_"Rebecca?"_

_"Oh wait I think she finally figured it out!"_

_"Leave!"_

_"Hold on I wanna see her face when she gets it…."_

_"I think I shouldn't have ditched my friends…"_

Brooklyn froze and watched as the woman stood and hurried back to the small group gathered around the round table. Her keen eyes caught Rebecca's hand caressing Aidan's as she laughed and reveled in her victory.

"That's it," she muttered and stormed across the bar towards the pair.

"Oh great," Rebecca rolled her eyes and played with her hair.

"You are one sick bitch," Brooklyn flopped down in the seat across from Aidan. "If this bar wasn't full wall to wall I would beat your ass down right here and right now."

"Like that worked out for you the last time," Rebecca shifted comfortably in her seat. "So did Bishop let you off your leash? Too bad he didn't tighten it!"

"Oh I'm so hurt by your words," Brooklyn feigned being offended. "So you have nothing better to do than torment Aidan I see? And I thought Bishop didn't have a life."

"Brooklyn," Aidan gently warned her. "Don't start anything…please."

"Didn't plan on it," she grinned sweetly. "Unlike some of us here….."

"Ugh I'm getting bored," Rebecca scanned the room and spotted a dark haired man with wide shoulders sitting alone. "Hey!"

The man twisted around. "You wanna get outta here?"

"Sure," the man smiled. Rebecca got up and accepted the extended arm that awaited her.

"You don't wanna do this," Aidan leapt up warning him. Brooklyn watched the drama unfolding with a masked amusement. Javier was still around in the bar but if he had seen her, he wasn't moving anywhere. So she remained seated with legs perched on the table and a content look upon her face.

* * *

Javier couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him: Brooklyn was alive!

"I thought I killed you in Denver," he growled. "No matter as I won't fuck up again."

**Next update soon...**


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Javier decided to keep his distance but continued watching as Aidan confronted the dark haired stranger.

"So the bloodsucker gives a damn," he snorted in his glass then ordered another beer. The unfolding drama was quite entertaining to say the least, perhaps some of the best in over a year.

"You don't wanna do this," Aidan warned the man.

"I'm pretty sure I do," the stranger argued.

"You go back with your friends, have a drink and forget about this one," Aidan wasn't going to be deterred. He knew Rebecca was only interested in sucking the poor bastard dry just to prove a point. The man swung his fist but Aidan caught it with ease as he twisted the man's arm around and brought him down to his knees. Rebecca was clearly enjoying the scene that was playing out but Brooklyn wasn't.

"Okay that's it," she hopped up and cornered the vampire. Brooklyn pinned her foe against the wall as the crowd was enthralled with the two men struggling across the way. Her forearm crossed over the smaller vampire's throat as her eyes briefly flashed ebony before returning to the soft rain cloud grey.

"What little game are you playing Rebecca? What little twisted mind fuck are you pulling?"

* * *

Javier remained in the shadows as he observed Brooklyn with the focus of a tiger. It appeared she and the other woman were clearly at odds and based on the contorted anger written across her face Brooklyn was two seconds away from beating her down.

"Some things never change," he finished his beer then paid the tab. His wrist revealed a long deep scar across his wrist, a memento courtesy of Brooklyn. It was one reason he wanted her dead.

* * *

Brooklyn caught wind of Javier's scent as the hunter retreated towards the exit. She frantically scanned the room and released Rebecca from her hold. The vampire seized her opportunity and slipped away as Brooklyn darted through the crowd and up the stairs. Aidan looked around to see the silhouette of either Brooklyn or Rebecca vanishing out the door.

Josh ran down the street hoping to stop Aidan from doing something stupid. He knew his best friend continued to struggle with his blood cravings, like an alcoholic that struggled with addiction.

"Damn it Aidan," he muttered through gritted teeth. He spotted the lights of the bar ahead feeling the sense of urgency picking up. Off in the distance the sound of a car alarm wailed through the air, almost as if it was screaming at him to hurry. As he drew closer, something caught his hearing off to the right and down the side alley. Josh came to a dead stop and peered down the poorly lit alleyway to see a familiar figure hunched over a limp form on the ground.

"Rebecca?" He called out. The sudden rush of air and shadow startled the werewolf as Rebecca pinned him against the brick wall. Her mouth was coated in a thin yet slick sheen of blood. Her fangs were extended and eyes two cold orbs of obsidian.

"Good doggy," she taunted. Josh's muscles were locked in place from the fear that coursed through his body. He could only stand and whimper as she fisted his hair and crushed his chin with her fingers. "Heel," she ripped him from the wall and violently down on the ground on all fours. His open palms slapped against the cold wet concrete while his knees cracked against the pavement.

"Cara," he choked. Cara lay on her side with part of her throat ripped wide open. Blood coated the alley as it spilled freely from her wound. She was still alive, barely though as she had already suffered a massive loss of blood.

Brooklyn forgot about Javier as she picked up the scent of fresh blood. Her senses grew excited over the prospect of a fresh feed but her humanity prevailed and suppressed it for now. She felt a heavy sinking feeling deep within her stomach, knowing Rebecca was somehow involved. Aidan caught sight of Brooklyn's form as it sped down the street and turned a sharp left. He too caught the scent of blood and followed the rich trail.

Josh pressed his hands against Cara's throat, applying hard pressure when Brooklyn arrived.

"Who did this?" She slipped her jacket off and covered Cara with it. The heavy pounding footfalls announced Aidan's arrival as Brooklyn and Josh battled to save her life.

"So much blood," Brooklyn closed her eyes and hung her head. She had to focus on something else for sweet rich intoxicating scent filled her senses and beckoning the animal within. Aidan could see her internal struggle and instantly dropped to his knees beside her.

"Here," he gently pushed the agitated vampire aside and instantly went into nurse mode.

"Well someone had to do it! You were taking your sweet ass time!" Rebecca walked by. Brooklyn was sickened even further but enraged by the vampire's cold callous attitude. "I highly recommend a bar kill. She's sweet but a little thick. Still, one of the best Saturday nights I've ever had in a while."

Rebecca licked her fingers, not caring what the other three thought. Brooklyn jumped up and got right in the vampire's face.

"You had your fun bitch now it's time to go before I run a stake through your heart!"

"Time for you to learn a little obedience," Rebecca lashed out against Brooklyn. With one hand the vampire twisted her shirt and hurled Brooklyn across the alley. She watched as her nemesis collided with a sickening thud against the old stone wall before crumpling on a pile of trash.

"How appropriate," she snickered.

"We need to get her help," Josh pleaded with Aidan.

"Oh don't look so tragic," Rebecca knelt down next to Aidan. "Give her a little sip and she'll be fine."

"Can you save her?" Josh hollered at Aidan.

"No," Aidan shook his head. "No it wouldn't be saving her!"

"Oh wait that's right! You like to leave your conquests to die!" Rebecca stormed off leaving Cara to die in Aidan and Josh's arms.

* * *

Brooklyn sat with Josh and Aidan as they waited at the hospital. Bishop was on the scene taking the report. His icy blue eyes glared menacingly towards the trio, but it was more directed towards Brooklyn.

"I'm soooooo dead," Brooklyn shrank in her seat and shivered in fear. She hugged her knees tightly against her chest and slowly closed her eyes.

"Brooklyn you tried," Aidan reassured her but Brooklyn wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"He's gonna be waiting for me you know," she looked over with heavy sad eyes. "Josh are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered flatly. "So you're like Aidan huh?"

"Yep," she sighed heavily. "Only I don't make killing people a sport."

"Good to know," he continued staring at the wall.

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me," she added.

"Thanks," Josh looked over at the vampire. She held a bruise on the side of her face where solid stone met breakable bone. She had challenged Rebecca and yet she didn't even know him or Cara. Perhaps Aidan was right about her.

"I'll be okay Aidan," Brooklyn waved Aidan aside. "This is my battle, not yours. Go home and clean up."

"Are you sure?" Aidan caught Bishop waiting in the wing ahead. His arms were folded and demeanor dark. He feared Bishop would unleash his anger out on the smaller vampire but looked down once more and saw a hint of determination in her eyes.

"Just go home okay?"

Aidan nodded but decided to hold back and keep an eye on Brooklyn and more importantly Bishop.

Brooklyn held her chin up and stood straight as she made her way towards the wing. She prepared her mind and body for anything Bishop hurled her way, knowing he was furious for her blatant disobedience once again.

* * *

Bishop looked up to see Brooklyn coming his way. He could smell the blood of the dead nurse all over her clothing as she pushed the door open pushing the barrage of odors in his direction and finally coming face to face with him. Bishop straightened up as he shot out a hand and dragged her to his side.

"You once again blatantly disobeyed me. Are we going to have a problem Brooklyn?"

"No," she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I had to leave. I needed to leave."

"So you decided to sneak out like an out of control teenager?"

"Since you decided to put it that way yes," Brooklyn felt the disapproving stare but a part of her loved being out amongst the humans. But more importantly she had gotten closer to getting Javier.

"I will not allow such behavior from you," he jerked her arm. "You will not make a mockery out of me, especially not now."

"I was so close to getting Javier tonight," Brooklyn fought back.

"Leave him to us as the plans have changed," Bishop pressed his forehead against hers. "Now go home and clean up; you're a mess. I will expect you to be waiting for me."

Brooklyn felt the tears rolling down her face as Bishop released her arm. It had been rough night to say the least.

Bishop turned and focused on Aidan, knowing he was lingering around for Brooklyn's sake. Aidan had witnessed the tense exchange between the two and caught sight of the tracks that streaked down her cheeks before she made a hasty retreat. He felt he had to say something to Bishop over how he treated Brooklyn.

The bright icy pools twinkled in slight amusement as Aidan approached with anger in his heart.

"What the Hell was that all about!"

"What I say to Brooklyn is none of your concern," Bishop answered with a smug expression. "She disobeyed my order and for that she shall be dealt with accordingly."

"Dealt with accordingly? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I command respect and conformance in this family. When a member of the family steps out of line, he or she must be reminded of where they stand. Though you already were aware of this."

"What's happened to you?" Aidan couldn't mask his disgust.

"Where do you come off questioning me?" Bishop pushed off from the wall.

"Brooklyn was trying to help save Cara!"

"You could've turned her," Bishop snapped. "A nurse would've been convenient."

"I don't live to make things convenient for you Bishop," Aidan couldn't stand to be in the same space as the older vampire as his arrogance had made him ill all over. Before Bishop could speak, Aidan forced the doors open and simply walked away.

* * *

Brooklyn curled up between the sheets and listened for Bishop's footsteps. She had come to recognize the soft yet deliberate steps as they were the stride of man who was in control. She knew he would hand down punishment for her actions and braced for the worst.

"Marcus where is she?" Bishop slammed the door behind him. Marcus looked up from the front desk and with a thin sly grin hitched a thumb towards the hall.

"She's locked up in the room."

"Excellent," he brushed by his second in command.

Brooklyn heard the creaking and groaning of the boards followed by the familiar tell tale footfalls her ears were dreading to hear. She shrank further back in the sheets as the door knob turned then clicked. The heavy oak door swung wide and flooded the room with the rich soft glow that illuminated the hall. Bishop remained silent though his eyes spoke volumes. A turbulent swirl of cerulean and turquoise danced in his eyes as he crossed the room and closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry," Brooklyn whispered in shame. Bishop felt the same pang stab him in the chest as the sorrow echoed in her words.

"You once again flaunted your disregard for respect in my face," his response was cold and hollow.

"I just….I just needed to be out. I wasn't going to run away I swear!"

"I cannot afford for you to make any mistakes," Brooklyn heard a small hint of softness around the edges of his words.

"But I didn't! I tried saving that girl! Rebecca did it! She killed her to get back at Aidan! Do you not care that she's volatile and nothing short of a fucking ticking time bomb?"

Bishop lashed out and smacked her with the back of his hand. Brooklyn sharply cried out in pain at the biting sting as it fanned across the side of her face.

"You will not use such language," the vampire's hand caught her chin tightly in its grip.

"Do you even care that she could expose us all!" Brooklyn snarled in anger. "While you're keeping me on a choke chain, she's running around leaving a swath of bodies in her wake!"

Bishop exhaled in frustration over the defiant stance Brooklyn maintained but still wasn't going to admit defeat. He released his hold from her face and slipped his hand around and firmly took the back of her neck. The vampire sensed her body tense in anticipation of what Bishop had in store.

**Update soon... **


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Bishop knew she was waiting for punishment but instead relent his hold over her. Brooklyn felt the pressure alleviating from her neck but didn't completely relax. She knew Bishop could strike out at any moment, handing down what he deemed appropriate punishment. But the punishment never came.

"I know you're sorry," his voice resonated in the dark. "You don't have to keep fighting me like this Brooklyn."

"Why do you keep me locked away like a bastard child then? I haven't tried to leave you."

"But you haven't earned such freedom," Bishop gently countered.

"But I'm staying, here, on my own free will. You take my blood and body at will and yet I don't fight you when you desire either."

"Brooklyn you do not understand," Bishop countered, "You still have to control those impulses of emotion. If you kill Javier in front of anyone, it's over for us. There are changes coming, large changes and we cannot afford to let the hunters find out."

"Why are you scared?"

Bishop was caught off guard by her sudden question. "I'm not."

"Yes you are," she reached out and straddled his lap. "The night of the Policeman's Ball you saw someone, a man, and you flipped. Who was it? Bishop, please tell me!"

He felt her hands cradling his face with soft gentle strokes of her thumbs. The heat of her tears radiated from her soft delicate skin as she leaned in and pressed her forehead tightly to his. The hatred and anger between them was washed away like the receding tides of the ocean, replaced with vulnerability and comfortable silence between them.

Bishop knew eventually Brooklyn would have to learn of what was coming down the road, but felt a sense of hesitation grip his tongue, preventing him from saying so. Brooklyn dared to lean in closer, feeling her lips brushing lightly along his. Bishop felt tiny sparks ignite between the tiny yet precious connection. He reveled in the gentle touches, having lived for centuries without such a deliberate and honest sensation.

"Brooklyn what are you doing?" his whisper was heavy with lust. Firm yet gentle hands tilted his neck to the side, permitting the younger vampire to shower his throat with random kisses and nipping. Bishop groaned and pressed his body tightly to hers as his hands slowly ran up and down her back as the soft pressure of her lips explored his neck and shoulders. Brooklyn abruptly pulled back, sensing the vocal displeasure that rumbled deep within his chest. She slid a hand across his face, letting him kiss the soft digits of her fingers before pulling her arm towards her wrist. Through the dim light streaking through the blinds, Bishop watched through half lidded eyes as she bit into the soft cool skin then offered him the crimson slick wrist.

She watched her lover reach out with both hands and tenderly pressed the bleeding limb against his waiting lips. Bishop felt the sweet rich warmth greet his lips and tongue and dared to tear the wounds just a little wider. Brooklyn closed her eyes and tilted her head back as the sharp yet brief pain raced up her arm and across her shoulders. She knew her blood was a drug for Bishop: Intoxicating, powerful and the vampire was defenseless against the rich thickness that swallowed him whole, refusing to relent the addictive hold it held over him.

The wet sloppy sounds were music to her ears as Bishop suckled from her wrist. She had been a hunter long enough to know how to get a vampire where she wanted one. Bishop continued but felt his mind swimming and limbs growing heavy from the infusion of his lover's blood. Brooklyn pried her wrist away and licked the drying blood up and off her wounds as Bishop collapsed beneath her, sated and groaning in ecstasy and pain.

A thin smile traced her lips as the vampire lowered her body alongside his. Bishop was helpless as he fell deeper under her seductive spell. Brooklyn slid over the mattress and down upon her knees, placing her body between his legs. Bishop lifted his head, wanting to watch every kiss, touch and caress placed over his body. She felt him tremble with each feather touch along his inner thighs and cast a wicked grin through the thin light. Her fingers teased through the polyester, ushering waves of euphoria throughout his body. Sex laced the air and tingled her senses with excitement driving her own needs to the surface. The bulge grew and painfully pushed against the itchy cotton boxers causing Bishop to groan and thrust his hips wildly into the air. Brooklyn cupped the twitching cock through his clothes then slowly and deliberately massaged him.

Bishop growled and fisted the comfort tight as the strokes grew deeper and longer, threatening to drive him mad. If Brooklyn didn't cease her cock teasing soon, he was going to explode right then and there!

Brooklyn sensed the tension pulsing throughout his body but that didn't stop her from carrying on with her agonizingly sweet caresses. She wanted to push her lover to the brink before pulling him back and indulging him with every sexual hunger he harbored. Bishop bucked his hips into her hand, aching for release from the pressure and pain welling within. Brooklyn slipped her hand deeper between his legs and with a firm yet gentle pressure slowly swirled a finger around the sweet spot behind his balls.

"Brooklyn….." he whimpered, "Please….."

She loved how he begged her for it, for the euphoric rush of heated release that would free his body from this agony. It was one time she was in control, in power over the older vampire, and Brooklyn wanted to savor in this delicious moment for just a little longer. She leaned in and softly nipped at his twitching cock, feeling it respond to the light grating of teeth through the damning layers of cotton and polyester. His hips gyrated and bucked as Bishop started to feel the coiling beginning to build and push against the depths of his body, screaming for release. Thoughts of his lover perched atop his lap and riding his solid thick member danced through his head which only fueled the fire inside. His trance was shattered by the sudden absence of the welcomed pressure causing him to look up to see Brooklyn tugging at the hem of his pants. He hurriedly arched his back and shimmied free from the confining material and felt the cool rush against his skin. A small groan of relief escaped his lips as he was one layer away from what he hungered for.

Brooklyn kissed up and along his inner thighs, tasting his sex upon her lips and tongue. A rich earthen blend that was all him and no other being possessed; it was a scent that was forever etched in her memory and senses.

Bishop sunk deeper in the mattress as the sensation of elastic running over skin tickled his legs. He gasped at the cool rush over his now exposed cock, already receptive from Brooklyn's skilled hands and mouth. Brooklyn grinned as his face contorted with pleasure and pain but wasn't about to leave the vampire high and dry. With one swift bob, she took him wholly in her mouth and ran her tongue along the thick blue vein. Bishop hollered and fisted her luscious copper locks as she rocked her mouth back and forth in steady deep bobs. Her fingers danced around his perineum, rubbing the tight bundle of skin and nerves with a single finger. Bishop's cries and pants echoed like a sweet symphony in her ears and Brooklyn felt her fangs slowly drop. The needle sharp points raked lightly over his cock and Bishop thrusted his hips against her mouth, fucking it hard and fast as the need for release exploded in his ears.

Brooklyn tilted her head slightly to the left and felt the protruding vein beneath her fangs. She dared to pierce the delicate web and felt the trickle of crimson sugar coat her hungry tongue. Bishop thought he would come at the sharp prick against his cock but forced it back. He found his eyes fluttering and if he had a heart knew it would be racing against his chest as his body and mind were adrift in sexual bliss. He wanted to throw her on top of him but found his limbs were deadweights upon the bed. She was in full control and for Bishop it was a major turn on, one he didn't know existed until this night.

The hints of iron, copper and precome blended across the canvas that was Brooklyn's mouth and tongue and appealed to her vampire nature. She bit down with her other fangs and pinched the top of Bishop's receptive cock. He didn't wail or holler in protest but instead rested beneath her, allowing her to carry on. He loved how her full swollen lips encircled him perfectly and swallowed him whole in one short jerk of her mouth.

"Yes…." He moaned and fisted her hair tighter between his fingers. Brooklyn ran her tongue along his wounds, feeling the tiny holes begin to close against the soft velvet. She slowly withdrew her lips, hearing the head of his cock slip between them with a soft plop. He was so exposed and vulnerable lying there on the bed. Bishop propped up on his elbows and watched as one by one the shirt and pants floated to the ground. Brooklyn stood in only her boy shorts and a wicked grin. He sat up and pawed at the expensive lace, inhaling her sex and scent. Brooklyn allowed the thin garment to slide down and over her legs and hips before pooling around her ankles. She stepped out the kicked them aside as Bishop ripped the shirt and tie away. Now both were naked and hungry for the other as the thick invisible blanket of sex and their scents hung around their bodies.

Bishop sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her by the hands towards him. Brooklyn closed the space between them and crawled up and on his waiting cock. She slipped a hand between them and guided the weeping erection to her body, feeling the thick pressure penetrating the slick heated walls.

_I need her…._

He heard the voice whisper in his mind. Bishop sat with his hands around her hips and began rocking her against him. Brooklyn ground her hips hard against his, wanting to feel all of him inside of her. She couldn't deny how great it felt having him like this, both of them naked with her on his lap, fucking him and being in total control. Bishop watched as his lover rode his cock and felt the head rubbing over the sweet nub of nerves and flesh buried deep inside.

"Mine…." He growled against her breasts. They were soft perky and all his; his for the caressing, massaging, licking, and nipping. Bishop captured one between his lips and suckled on the solid erect nipple between his teeth. Brooklyn gasped and threw her head back, feeling her body reacting to the gentle scraping across receptive flesh.

Bishop gripped the small tight ass of his vampire lover and pushed her harder up and against his body. He felt the coiling return once again knowing he wouldn't be able to fight it off this time. Brooklyn obliged and forced her body harder and faster. The numbing and tingling washed over from head to toe as the beginnings of orgasm gathered within.

"Bishop…." Brooklyn felt the wave slam against her mind and body, sending the first crest throughout her being. Bishop grinned and peppered her neck and chest with a shower of reassuring kisses as the thin sticky heat coated his upper thighs and cock. He thrived in her release as she was coming for him and only him! Those sweet sharp cries were because of him!

The vampire sensed his own imminent release and openly embraced the eruption of hot thick ropes that shot into his lover's body, marking her once again. Brooklyn fell forward into Bishop's open arms as the wild intense rush began to ebb and send her crashing down. She felt his arms created a protective circle around her as they collapsed together on the bed still connected together. Neither spoke with their voices but instead with their eyes. Bishop took in the exquisite features that framed Brooklyn's face: her defined jaw, sharp piercing eyes and rich full lips.

Brooklyn noticed the brightness in his eyes as they lay together locked in one another's embrace. It was almost as if he was….happy, truly happy being here like this.

"Brooklyn what is it?" Bishop quietly asked.

"Nothing," she lied. She wasn't sure what was going through her mind at that moment other than she was sexually satisfied and by the look on Bishop's face he too was fulfilled.

"You're lying," he whispered and stroked her cheek.

"It's nothing….really," she hoped he would let up. Bishop knew something was troubling the younger vampire and was determined to seek out the source of her silent agitation.

"Then rest," he lightly kissed her lips and brushed aside a few stray strands. "We have much to do, you and I."

Brooklyn nodded and snuggled up against his body, finding how she was so eager to be close to him unnerving while at the same time being exactly what she wanted.

_What the Hell's wrong with me?_

Bishop watched as her eyes closed and soon Brooklyn was deep in slumber. He found that she fit within his arms, that her body was always flush with his when they spooned or curled up on the bed. The vampire had found himself on several occasions yearning to feel her touch even when he was on patrol or tending to the funeral home business though he never confessed such desires to any of the clan for they would think he was growing weak.

_But it just feels so right….._

**Okay a little treat before tonight's new episode...I hope everyone is enjoying this story and please do review!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

_Power is everything….Something to make your endless passing days more bearable….._

_But to rule the world alone is worthless…_

Bishop sat at the desk tapping the pencil furiously against the desk. He had left Brooklyn to sleep upstairs as he had business to tend to. Things were going as planned but within a few weeks Heggeman and the others would arrive in Boston from the heart of Amish country and were anxious to meet the newest member of the clan. The thought of the Dutch arriving made Bishop shudder inwardly and forced his eyes back towards the columns of letters and numbers hoping to snap out of the dreaded sensation that crossed his body. The lines and numbers blurred together as he started writing once again. Yet as he sat there slumped in his seat, his thoughts wandered back to another time when he had dared to feel for another.

_At least they will not force me to give Brooklyn up….._

Bishop continued his relentless fidgeting as he recalled the last time the Dutch had graced the streets of Boston with their presence. It had been 1955 and Carlo ran the funeral home and not Bishop. He wanted nothing to do with running a clan let alone a city's clan! As he sat there, swimming in memories and recollections, a solemn frown crossed his lips as he painfully remembered _her_…..

The vampire felt the sickening drop inside his being as distant memories crossed his mind, tormenting him with the echoes of the past. He had not cared of Hagemenn's opinion or what the other Dutch thought. Bishop had loved her! She had completed him! Carlo, his maker, had even turned a blind eye to his relationship! It was the actions of then that had brought him here to his current predicament.

He threw the pencil down in the spine of the book and silently left Marcus alone in the garage. Marcus had watched Bishop for several days now and hated what he was seeing unfold. Bishop was growing closer to Brooklyn as she was growing closer to him. If he were human he would've vomited several times over by now but only the mental sickness could penetrate his cold body. Marcus knew it would be unwise to challenge Bishop as he had made it clear Brooklyn was staying. He took one last drag of his cigarette before heading outside and away from the stench of the red haired demon upstairs.

* * *

Bishop pulled the plank back from the wooden base and brought the ornate box into the light. He remembered with fondness as his fingers graced the smooth stained surface before tracing over the intricate carvings along the edges and sides. It was an heirloom he had inherited back in England as his father had lay dying from what was now called tuberculosis. It had been the last time his mortal eyes laid upon any kin. But it was what the box contained that meant the greatest to him. It had been nearly three centuries since he had gazed upon it but no matter now as it was going to the right one. He had weighed his decision for many days now as his fingers wrapped around the cool chain within.

He slipped a hand inside and carefully pulled the item that had been long concealed and protected and noticed it was as beautiful as the day it had been crafted. Bishop tucked it in his hand before slipping down the hall and towards the room at the end.

* * *

Bishop sat in the chair, watching as Brooklyn continued to sleep soundly within the sheets and comforter. When her mouth wasn't running, her features shined like the bright North Star. Her face took on an angelic essence with a fiery halo of copper that framed her face. He felt the smile creeping up on the edges of his lips, finding such a simple act moved him as it did should've unnerved him yet he welcomed it, allowing it to grow.

"You know in some states what you're doing is considered stalking," Brooklyn snickered from beneath the blanket. Bishop padded across the room and eased his body on the side of the bed. Brooklyn frowned and tilted her head as she spied the softer attributes breaking through.

"Who are you?" She narrowed her eyes and peered harder at him.

"What do you mean?" Bishop shook his head in confusion.

"Who are you and where's Bishop?" Brooklyn propped her head up upon her elbow as the blanket slid from her torso. Bishop glanced at her perky breasts which were exposed for the world to see. Her eyes twinkled with mischief as her lips turned into a playful grin.

"Oh I'm still here," he reached his hands around her shoulders and neck, stealthily slipping his gift around her neck. Bishop let his fingers slide beneath the chain before releasing the pendant from his cool hold. Brooklyn felt the weight around her neck and looked in shock before lifting her eyes to his. She held the pendant between her thumb and finger, finding the black swirl dancing with the deep purple beautiful.

"I don't understand," she whispered. Her playful nature turned serious in an instant at this unexpected surprise.

"As I said in the past," Bishop cupped her face within his hands. "You're special."

"I…I don't know what to say," she sat up and held his face in her hands.

"You're family now," Bishop explained with ease. "This is my personal way of showing it."

"And I thought it was the hot sex that sealed the deal," she laughed uncomfortably.

"No," he shook his head. Bishop felt the wall slowly being lowered but the vampire wasn't fighting it. He swooped in capturing her lips flush with his.

* * *

Michael heard the hushed voices coming from upstairs and smiled to himself.

"I told you Brooklyn," he said quietly aloud before heading out to roll call.

* * *

"So Brooklyn is the vampire that you've been talking about?"

Aidan nodded his head.

"The same vampire you've to be stalking!" Josh hollered.

"Josh," Aidan shot to his feet, "I'm not stalking her alright? I'm not some sick pervert or something!"

"The way you carry on about her it makes me think if you aren't sweet on her," Sally teased.

"Guys I'm not sweet on her nor am I some sick pervert stalking her okay? It's just I don't get what she sees in Bishop. I mean she claims she's staying with him to keep her brother safe but I don't think that's the only reason why."

"Why don't you ask her then," Sally rolled her eyes. "Did you ever think of that genius?"

"Well yeah but…" Aidan threw his hands up in the air.

"Aidan we can both see the writing on the wall here," Sally chimed in. "You've got a thing for her! But please tell me she isn't like Elvira!"

"Oh no," Aidan adamantly shook his head. "She tried saving Cara's life and wasn't bothered by Josh being a werewolf."

"Considering how Rebecca sees me as a four legged flea bag, Brooklyn was a total fresh breath of air."

Josh rolled his eyes in disgust as he headed upstairs.

"So if you like her….Why don't you talk to her," Sally refused to back down.

"Because…." Aidan froze mid-sentence.

"Because she doesn't feel that way does she? At least not towards you right?"

"Yeah," Aidan flopped on the couch.

"Men, I swear!" Sally vanished leaving Aidan alone in deafening silence. The light tread up the stone steps announced the mailman's daily delivery. The vampire forced himself to his feet and fetched the usual stack of bills and junk. But this time the pile held something different within its folds. A manila envelope with his name written on it stared boldly back at him.

Setting the rest of the mail on the narrow kitchen table, Aidan ripped the flap apart and watched as the DVD fell into his unsuspecting hand. Lipstick coated the smooth white surface as the words _For Aidan_ were hastily written across the disk. Unsure of who sent this, Aidan went for the DVD player and popped it in.

* * *

Javier sat low in the car, watching the front of the funeral parlor. He had been trailing Brooklyn for the last several days, observing her leaving and going through the thick oak doors. The hunter wondered what she was doing in such a place but knew whatever it was perhaps could be used against her. He had also noted the two cops that came and went at various hours of the day and night but initially didn't think anything of it at first. But when he spotted the wiry man dressed in the Versace suit and sunglasses, his suspicions instantly flared.

His sharp coral hues stayed trained on the entrance, hoping to catch his foe. The gun rested comfortably across his lap as his heart raged with a cold burning hatred. It was hard to believe he once loved her and she loved him. But all of that changed when Jackson was bitten and she sided with that fucking dog over him! His gaze briefly averted from the doors to the scar that ran down his wrist. A finger lightly caressed the angry line of flesh that served as a reminder of the night he nearly lost his life. He then traced across the side of his face where a deeper scar cut an abnormal slash across his handsome features.

"She didn't care if I died," he spat with venom. "No matter now as she will be cold in the ground soon enough."

* * *

Brooklyn sat on the edge of bed, dressed in one of Bishop's shirts. Her fingers toyed with the rich purple stone that was nestled tight in the silver setting. She wasn't sure why Bishop had given her such a beautiful gift but was touched by the gesture nonetheless.

"Tell me about the shadow man," Brooklyn said out of nowhere.

Bishop was facing the window but specifically the Impala parked across the street. He suspected Morgan was somehow involved but the familiar outline seated in the driver's seat was all he needed to see.

_So you found where we are….._

"Bishop," Brooklyn placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Bishop are you alright?"

"Yes, yes of course," he turned and ushered her away from the window. Brooklyn thought she detected a certain scent but shook her head as it was absent from her line of smell.

"What is going on? You freak out the night of the ball and won't tell me what's going on. Who was that I saw?"

Bishop caught the rich grey hues begging him to tell her everything. He knew Morgan had seen Brooklyn and would use her against him no doubt.

"James," Brooklyn now hovered over him. She used his first name to get his attention. The vampire's head snapped up and shook the image of his former friend now enemy from his mind.

"You need to tell me what is going on; now."

Bishop nodded and pulled her down onto the bed and held her tightly in his arms.

"I'm gonna tell you everything," he answered. "I'm gonna tell you everything right now."

"Promise?"

"Yes," he carded his fingers through her hair, "You need to know about the past, my past."

Brooklyn snuggled against his chest as he debated where to begin. A few moments past until he found his voice and started to speak.

"I was born in London, the 17th century to be exact….."

* * *

Marcus seethed as he finished off his cigarette. The burgeoning relationship between Bishop and Brooklyn was going to ruin everything! No matter though as he snatched the keys from Bishop's desk and headed for the hearse. Bishop didn't need to know where he was heading off to nor was it any of his damned business!

"Time to have a little meeting," he revved up the engine and turned out into the late afternoon day.

* * *

Javier sat at the bar having a drink when the shadow crossed his path. He looked up to see Marcus standing over him.

"Bout damn time you got here," the hunter snarled impatiently.

"I thought I told you not to let yourself be discovered by Bishop," Marcus sat in the opposite seat.

"And you don't tell me what to do," Javier fired back. "I should just stake your undead ass."

"Then that would leave you back where you started: With nothing."

Javier huffed and finished his beer. He hated to admit the vampire was right. Marcus had tracked the hunter down after learning he had been in town and had a proposal too tempting for Javier to pass up.

"So is she there?"

"Yeah she's there," Marcus leered.

"What's that look for?" Javier coldly demanded. "If you're holding out on me vampire…."

Marcus laughed and lit a cigarette as Javier continued staring him down. Oh how he's going to so love the look on the human's face when he dropped the ball!

"There's something you need to know….."

**Ah yes I love the smell of treachery in the morning!**


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Marcus grinned while Javier seethed. The hunter gripped the brown long neck bottle so tight the vampire wondered if the bottle would shatter within his grip.

"She's slumming with a vampire?"

"More than that I'm afraid," Marcus leaned back in his seat and savored this victorious moment. "She's been screwing him and allowing him to feed from her like some willing slut."

"Whore," he snorted bitterly.

"Which is why I'm here to offer you a little proposal," Marcus shifted his posture and leaned across the table. His eyes were beady like a rat's as they locked with Javier's. "You get to kill Brooklyn…."

"And what do you get in return?" Javier cast a cool distrusting look at the vampire.

"You help me get rid of a certain…..pest."

"Werewolf?" Javier shifted his gaze to a knowing one that was speckled with amusement.

"Vile horrid things," Marcus snarled. "Besides you will doing a great service to us and believe me this will not go unnoticed."

"How do I know you won't double cross me and rip my throat out?"

"Because Brooklyn's been hunting for you," Marcus grinned. "She's determined to track you down."

"She never was one to give in so easily."

"That's an understatement," Marcus bristled as he sat stiffly in the uncomfortable wooden chair. He watched the undying hatred burning in the human's eyes as some unknown scene replayed in his primitive mind. Marcus loathed humans but never passed an opportunity to use them as pawns in his countless twisted games and schemes.

Javier didn't let Marcus know that he was on the trail of Aidan and was aware of his ties to the funeral home and him.

_Keep your friends close but your enemies closer….._

"When do I get to put a bullet between her eyes?"

"A bullet won't kill her," Marcus admitted. "You'll need to shove a sharp stake through her heart."

Javier shook his head and blinked several times as his brain was having difficulties digesting what Marcus just told him. The human started trembling as the sickening reality finally dawned on him.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me right," Marcus nodded. He observed the human's face contort into a mask of silent fury and watched with a quiet joy as he knew Javier would surely make Brooklyn suffer before ramming a stake through her heart.

_Preferably a blunt edged one_

* * *

"So Carlo turned you when you were dying of plague?"

"Yes," Bishop nodded.

"How did he find you? Did he stalk you like some kind of weirdo? Whoa, that's a creepy image…."

Brooklyn shuddered as she was reminded of when Bishop had stalked her in New Orleans but buried the memory deep within the recesses of her mind. She refused to let that part of her resurface as the unmasked rage still lingered within the darkest recesses of her soul, ready to strike if she slipped up.

_I can't let that part of me surface….._

Bishop detected the shivering radiating from her smaller form and instinctively encircled his arms around her. Brooklyn sighed as she leaned deeper into his body and felt her own begin to relax.

"So how did Carlo find you?"

"It was during the English Civil War…."

_1643….._

The winter raged on as the snow blew in angry torments of white, blinding any and all who dared to wander beyond the sanctuary of their homes. The battle had raged for three days straight, with no sign of either side prepared to surrender.

The soldiers were line up against the wall, many dying of the plague that was spreading through the camps. Sanitation and water were poor at best, contributing to the outbreak that continued claiming so many. Death had arrived upon swift wings, taking swaths of men and boys without discrimination, decimating the ranks of both rebel and loyalist alike.

Carlo wandered through the throngs of the sick and dying, hoping to find him. His sharp mocha depths scanned the rows of sick dying and deceased like a hawk hunting its prey. The heavy cloak offered little relief from nature's cruel punishment as he brushed aside the chill from his body. The room was poorly lit, offering little way in the means of sight for the humans but for the vampire his sense of sight paralleled that of any wild cat. But then again perhaps it had been best to keep the scene of death and suffering away from the prying eyes of the living for it would only serve to deepen their suffering.

The vampire had watched the taller blonde haired man as he waged war against his foes in the cold rain and snow, spilling blood upon his hands while driving his blade through their bodies and hollering in sweet victory as soldier upon soldier fell beneath this blade. It was that fiery determination that drew the vampire towards him. He slowly stalked the rows of bodies, finding death and decay greeting his heightened senses. Blood curdling screams filled the air as doctors amputated legs with rusted tools and lack of whiskey, which served to cloud the air with the invisible stench and crowding in between the other malodorous odors. Infection, blood and gangrene choked what little fresh air clung to the makeshift infirmary, churning Carlo's stomach as he covered his face with a handkerchief. The man was here as he watched them bring him in to this very place! The piles of dead bodies held not the one he sought out and Carlo felt his resolve strengthening with each step he took.

Some reached out for Carlo with crimson stained hands as he brushed by, but the vampire knew their time on Earth was coming to a rapid though painful end. Others, the survivors and walking wounded, stumbled about in a daze of shock and awe as they had witnessed friends and family fight and fall by the sword and gun. The few physicians who were brave enough to stay exhibited fatigue from the lack of sleep. Some had contracted the plague and endured the same fate as their patients while others fled only spreading the wretched infection to other towns. He sniffed the air and detected the hints of life clinging about and hurried past the nurses and priests and closer towards his prey.

James coughed hard feeling the thick sputum spilling down his lip and chin. His chest painfully constricted with each ragged breath and the man knew his time was close and silently began to pray. He knew his wife and newborn daughter would never see him again but realized he would soon be awaiting them in Heaven and he would welcome them with open arms. As he lay dying on the cold and tattered blanket, the man was unaware of the shadow looming closer towards him.

Carlo thinly smiled as he spied the man on the ground. He was writhing in agony as the plague continued consuming his body and depleting his will to live. The vampire silently padded across the ground and crouched over the huddled mass that rested beneath the soiled blanket.

James peered upward with bloodshot eyes before the coughing spell tormented his body. Carlo caught the rancid stench of death radiating from his infected body but fought off the gagging sensation as he drew closer to his chosen protégé.

"Are you a priest?" His voice was hoarse and thick.

"You could say that James," Carlo whispered tenderly. He knew the man was hovering between life and death and knew what he had to do.

James slipped in and out of consciousness, unaware of the bleeding limb that was pressed against his parched lips. The next time he would awaken James would shed the mortal coil that confined him to the limits of humanity and embrace the dark existence that awaited him.

"How long were you in Europe before coming over?"

Bishop chuckled at Brooklyn's persistent questioning. Carlo would've liked her a lot if he was still around that is. He would've been pleased with Bishop's choice and having brought Brooklyn in to the clan.

A sad smile crossed his lips as he remembered his maker and all that he taught him.

_Mid-Atlantic 1645_

"To where are we going?"

Carlo looked over at James whose eyes anxiously scanned the horizon. The younger vampire gripped the wooden railing and felt the salty wisps rush over his skin.

"The colony of Massachusetts," Carlo spoke with the authority of a parent. "We can carry out the Dutch's wishes and expand our influence across the New World. Europe has outlived its usefulness for us James. It's time to establish our own family, our own clan!"

James merely nodded as he wondered about the fate of his human family. He wanted to say goodbye to them but Carlo had vehemently prohibited such.

_They wouldn't understand….._

He leaned against the railing and watched the sun as it lowered across the watery horizon. The thick rich crimson streaks wavered with orange and yellow as the cloak of night swept across the sky.

Brooklyn felt empathy for Bishop as he recounted being saved from the brink of death only to be ripped from his young family and taken to a strange cold land. Perhaps that is why Eric has been spared.

"Carlo would've liked you," Bishop whispered.

"Really," Brooklyn looked upward. Bishop nodded and inhaled the rich scent that was distinctly her. The hope in her eyes confirmed what Bishop had told her in the beginning: She would have acceptance here with the clan and not amongst the hunters.

"Yes," he smiled in her hair. "He would've welcomed you with open arms."

Bishop thought back to when he was basically living out of a suitcase as the saying goes and of when he had shut his heart out and embraced the monster within. Women were objects, things to be fed off of then disposed of in the harbor or Charles River. If he had been human perhaps many of them would've been suitable spouses but his humanity had been ruthlessly ripped away by Carlo's teachings that were burned into Bishop's memory. But in reality, Carlo had been right all along.

* * *

Marcus left the bar, knowing his plan was slowly coming together. Soon Brooklyn would be dead and that pet of Aidan's would be road kill leaving nothing to stand between him and what was rightfully his: Boston.

He lit a cigarette as he steered the hearse west into Pennsylvania. Bishop had sent him on this little errand though Marcus had made a slight detour along the way. The Elders would still be resting upon his arrival, but it would be alright as Marcus would wait. He felt they had to know about what was going on with Bishop and the way Boston was being tended to. Of how Aidan detracted from the family and how Bishop had been wavering because of that red haired bitch Brooklyn. Ever since she had been brought into the fold, Bishop had been growing weak in Marcus's eyes and the Elders deserved to know of this recent development.

* * *

The sun was teasing the horizon when the black hearse rolled down the rocky tracks and coming to a stop before an old barn. The Amish woman stood silently by the doors and watched as Marcus stepped out from the car. Her stern expression was one of years of trials and tribulations of hard living, though one would not hear a single complaint escape her lips.

"I bring news from Boston," Marcus announced. The woman said nothing as the vampire approached.

"May I see them?" He politely asked.

"This way," she took the steps with grace and the agility of one who was years younger than she. "You realized sunset is not for two hours."

"I can wait," Marcus replied as they took the small hike up the sloping hill and paused at the entrance to the barn. He slid the sunglasses down his nose and stared inside. Five cocoons hung upside down, each one housing one of the Dutch. They shunned modern customs and found the simplicity of the Amish the closest thing to an orthodox lifestyle.

Marcus sat in the wooden chair, finished off his cigarette then waited.

**This is what I imagine Marcus was planning on doing when he went to see the Elders earlier in the season...Ratting out Bishop! **


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"Hello Brooklyn," Father Gates casually strolled into the front parlor of the funeral home.

"Why me?" She rolled her eyes upward and shuddered all over. Brooklyn could feel the predatory stare of the priest against her back and head but shook it off as she stood to greet him.

"You seem preoccupied," the vampire raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's none of your damn business Padre," Brooklyn crossed her arms and glared at the vampire. "You know you're awful concerned about my wellbeing."

Gates stood with hands linked neatly across the front of his body as the smaller vampire stared him down. Silence and tension hung like an invisible cloud between them as the vampires stood rigid in place. His eyes drifted down and landed on the pendant that hung proudly around her neck. A slight smile played up on the corners of his lips.

"So what exactly brings you by? Lemme guess…..The altar boys finally hit puberty!"

"Actually no I'm here to see Bishop," the priest brushed past Brooklyn. "We have some business to discuss."

"Oh," Brooklyn rolled her eyes and noted sarcastically, "You mean that little seek and destroy mission he has you on? Uh huh…..I'm guessing you screwed up….Am I right?"

"As much as you would love to see me squirm Brooklyn, no I didn't 'screw up' as you put it. In fact it's the exact opposite. I do apologize for darkening your day."

"Whatever," she shook her head and held her hands up. "I'll go get him. You stay here and don't touch anything. Who knows where your hands have been."

Brooklyn turned and headed towards the garage leaving the priest alone to his devices.

* * *

Bishop was perched at his desk when the familiar sound of boots thundered across the floor.

"Brooklyn," he paused and looked up at his wayward lover.

"The Padre is waiting for you," she hitched a thumb towards the parlor. "I told him to wait and not to touch anything. God knows where his hands have been."

"You don't like him," Bishop said point blank.

"He makes me uncomfortable Bishop. When you had me drive Miss Daisy around he got a little too close for my liking. I threatened to change his religion."

"Did you really feel it necessary to do that?"

"Considering he was invading my space…..Yeah."

"Brooklyn," Bishop sighed and rounded the desk.

"He got the message so don't worry," Brooklyn shrugged. A slight grin played across her face.

"Get Gates and bring him down here," Bishop was cool but firm in his words. Brooklyn nodded and went to fetch the priest before he could touch anything upstairs.

* * *

Josh sat across from Aidan as it was break time for their shift. Josh took a drink of coffee while Aidan was leaned back with arms folded across his chest.

"So….did you talk to her?"

Aidan didn't respond right away. Josh reached over and snapped his fingers bringing the vampire out of his trance.

"Hey Aidan focus," Josh snapped.

"What? Oh sorry," Aidan ran his hands over his face. His thoughts were racing over the DVD Rebecca had left for him. She had lured some poor schmuck back to her hotel room where she filmed them screwing on the bed before she ripped his throat out, making sure he saw the entire thing play out like a snuff film.

_I'll get rid of it!_

His lie echoed in his ears. Aidan promised to get rid of the DVD but went behind Josh and Sally's backs and instead stashed it in his DVD collection upstairs. He found himself playing the movie several times on his laptop, finding his body responding in more ways than one.

"I was just thinking that's all," he covered.

"You mean more like fantasizing," Josh teased his best friend.

"Josh it's not like that!"

"Me doth think you protest too much Aidan," Josh was smug in his assertion. He knew Aidan had a thing for the new vampire in town and he liked her way more than Rebecca. Brooklyn had displayed nothing but courtesy towards him since that night of Cara's attack.

_At least she treats me as a human being and not a dog!_

"Come on Aidan admit it, you like Brooklyn. She's hot and cool about me and the bonus part is she isn't like Rebecca! No let me rephrase that, she isn't Rebecca!"

Aidan had to admit Josh was right, Brooklyn was nothing like Rebecca.

* * *

"So I bring you news of Morgan," Gates leaned across the desk. He watched as Bishop perked up and leaned back against the chair. "He was spotted at a place that seems to hold a certain fondness to him."

"Salem," Bishop muttered with sarcasm.

"Still pinning over Bridget," Gates was wistful in his response. "Even after all this time."

"If you remember your high school history, she was hung as a witch," Bishop was smug in his response.

"But she wasn't," Gates shook his head. "She proclaimed her innocence up until the last second when the stool was cruelly kicked from beneath her thus sending her to a slow painful death by hanging."

"As they all did I suppose," Bishop sighed indifferently. "But it seems as if my old friend has opted to take a stroll down memory lane. I suppose Baltimore hasn't quite grown upon him yet. Even after almost four centuries."

"Perhaps we should summon the clan," Gates rapped his fingers along the edge of the worn laminate.

"No, that is not necessary," Bishop raised a hand. "We must learn what his endgame is first."

"And how do you expect to accomplish that Bishop? Invite him over for coffee and scones?"

Bishop shot a warning look in the younger vampire's direction and immediately Gates shirked back a little. "When you get to be as old as myself you obtain a better comprehension of your enemies and what they are capable of. The cycles of this endless life have taught me that. Patience, Father, is our ally."

"As you wish," Gates nodded and turned to leave.

Bishop waited until the priest was out of his sight before giving the ledger a last brief glance before heading up and into the parlor.

* * *

Marcus watched as the hills and forests of Pennsylvania relented to the hills and bluffs of Western Massachusetts. His visit into Amish Country had gone exceptionally well. Soon he would be rid of Brooklyn and Bishop and Boston would be his for the taking. Of course there was the pressing matter with Javier. The hunter was now of use to him and his ultimate goal but that would only be short term as once Boston and the rest of the clan was under his control, Javier would wind up dead in Boston Harbor.

He knew Heggeman and the others would not renege on their deal.

The creepy grin formed widely across his face as the hearse silently rolled down the highway.

* * *

"You need to take Emily out for me tonight," Josh begged Aidan. "Nora's coming over and I can't have my sister hanging around this house!"

"I don't know Josh….." Aidan started but Josh collapsed his hands together as if he were in prayer and bit his lower lip. He was going to let Josh have the house to himself but found a kind of dark joy in teasing his friend. Josh's eyes widened to two perfect saucers as he pleaded and was on the brink of dropping to his knees and hugging his friend's knees.

"Aidan please…"

Aidan sighed and exhaled as he knew Josh wouldn't give up. But then again maybe Brooklyn would be out and about and he could talk to her about Bishop….among other things.

"Fine I'll go," Josh tightly hugged his friend and jumped around in circles.

"Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret this I promise!"

"Yeah, yeah," Aidan pried his friend apart.

"Just promise me you'll keep an eye on Emily for me okay?"

"I promise," Aidan shooed his friend away. Josh rushed up the steps with the stride of an excited 17 year old who was falling in love for the first time. Aidan watched his friend was secretly thrilled he had a date. Josh needed to come out of that cocoon and live something that resembled a normal life, of being human.

The vampire wanted to pick up the phone and text Brooklyn but his better judgment prevailed and the phone slipped in his pocket.

Marcus lurked in the shadows as Aidan and Emily left the rambling townhome and down the street. His timing couldn't be more perfect as he arrived back in town a little after sunset and stalked Josh from the hospital back to the house. The vampire had bided his time and waited for the perfect opportunity to exact his revenge against Josh for his attack. His eyes narrowed to two deadly slits of obsidian as he remained concealed in the shadows and stalked his prey. The powerful scent of his query tethered him like an invisible leash, drawing him down the street and ignoring the throngs of easy meals that brushed by.

* * *

"Bishop I wanna go out," Brooklyn announced. "I've been cooped up here all week and I'm getting antsy. The Red Wings are in town and I've been dying to see them play! Please can I just go out for one night?"

Bishop looked up with a twinkle of amusement in his cool blue depths. His eyes ran up and down her body, taking in the snug denim that clung tightly to her hips. Her upper torso was covered in a teasing scoop neck tee that was regal in color. The front was adorned in a shimmering metallic heart which made her appear youthful and playful while concealing her dark nature. The necklace freely dangled around her neck while a black and opal cocktail ring sat on her right ring finger and a zirconium encrusted knuckle ring rested comfortably on her left middle finger. Her hair cascaded across her shoulders and chest as a hopeful grin brought out the dimple on her chin.

The vampire eased back in the chair with his intertwined fingers resting across his abs. Brooklyn silently beseeched him with her soulful eyes as he weighed his decision. She bounced up and down on her toes as the suspense was killing the younger vampire.

"Not tonight," he rose and crossed the room. Brooklyn's face faltered then turned irritated at his denial.

"Why not? I've been pretty damn good I think," she argued sharply.

"You didn't let me finish," Bishop slipped his hands beneath her hair and watched the coppery strands flutter through his fingers. "I think tonight you are going to stay right here with me…."

He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against her neck then slowly slipped his hands up then underneath her shirt.

"We have so much to do…"

Brooklyn turned her head and caught his lips firmly in hers. She pushed hard against his mouth, running her tongue along the smooth sharp fangs that dropped in response. Brooklyn snapped her hips hard against his, eliciting the response she knew would happen. Bishop groaned at the delicious grinding of their bodies, feeling the tight warmth fanning from his lower body.

"Upstairs," his voice thundered seductively in her ear. His lover simply nodded before rushing up the stairs with Bishop behind her.

He caught up with her on the landing and swept the younger vampire up and in his arms. Brooklyn didn't need to be out wandering around when she was needed there, with him. Besides he had to be on shift in several hours and wouldn't be back for nearly 18 hours later!

Bishop locked the door behind them not caring if anyone heard them on the other side. Brooklyn stood at the edge of the spacious bed and beckoned her lover with the crook of her finger. Her delicate lips were curled into a wickedly playful grin while her eyes twinkled in the streaks of moonlight that danced across her face.

The air rushed around her announcing Bishop's presence beside her. She felt his hungry eyes running up and down her body, knowing his mind was twisting and imagining everything he desired. Bishop slowly ran his hand up and down her spine, feeling her body shiver and tense against his touch. He reveled in how a simple gesture affected Brooklyn as it was now. His icy depths silently watched as she moaned and sighed the further his explorations turned. The cool electric sparks raced through her body, warming her lower body then slowly spanning out like a river that crested its banks and consumed all in its path.

Bishop inhaled the alluring blend of sex and the earthen hints of her scent, craving the intoxicating mixture as he slowly tugged the denim and lace boy shorts away from Brooklyn's hips. The heavenly aura enticed his senses, lulling his mind and body into the familiar abyss of sexual hunger and release.

**Tee hee! Next chapter will be another hot encounter between these two ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs

* * *

Bishop lightly ran his fingers down his lover's thighs, taking in the soft cool skin beneath his fingertips. The air was laced with her arousal though his heightened sense of smell detected traces of his own. Their mouths were locked together in a heated battle as their tongues swept along the other, twisting and massaging in a desperate hunger.

Brooklyn locked her legs around her vampire's waist, drawing him closer to her. Her hands sought out the throbbing bulge, grinning into Bishop's mouth when he gasped at the gentle pressure cupping him. His hips bucked up and out, seeking more of the delicious touch of his vampire lover. Brooklyn obliged and tenderly rubbed his twitching cock through the khakis and cotton, knowing the sensations drove him mad with lust and desire. It was almost as if she had reawakened something that had long been dormant within his body, a feeling that Bishop craved whenever they were together. Perhaps it was the feathery touches that danced across his cold body or the sweet kisses she marked upon his naked flesh or even the powerful surge that coursed through their bodies as the sweet release enveloped them both.

But whatever it was neither one could deny it existed between them.

Bishop clumsily kicked the pants and boxers aside, feeling his rock solid cock twitch as it was freed from its agonizing constraints. Brooklyn gently curled her fingers around his member and steadily pumped him with swift short strokes of her hand. She watched his handsome features twisted and contorted at her wicked caresses as he threw his head back and thrusted his hips against the cool smooth circle of flesh. Droplets of precome slickened her fingers creating a heavenly friction that drew him closer to release. Bishop felt her grip slightly relax and grunted in displeasure but Brooklyn simply smiled as she cupped her lover's cheek. Bishop captured her open palm and gingerly kissed the tender skin.

"Not like this," she whispered.

"No," he shook his head. "I need to feel you."

Brooklyn felt his hands slide up and under her hips placing her in the center of the bed. Her body slipped deeper into the mattress as Bishop ripped her shirt and bra up and away, his fingers trembling as they fumbled with the hook. He growled, frustrated as the tiny latch refused to budge as he desired. Bishop fisted the cobalt lace and tore the strap apart, not caring that the expensive garment was ruined. His lips turned up into a victorious smile as now Brooklyn lay naked beneath him. Her smooth skin elicited a silvery glow in the faint moonlight as its thin fingers danced across the bed.

"So not fair," she pouted. Bishop leaned down and playfully nipped at her bottom lip.

"Then do something about it," he growled seductively.

Before the last word could pass his lips, the scratchy wool was halfway hiked up his body. Brooklyn tugged and giggled as he wiggled free then ripped apart the button shirt beneath. Her eyes took in the beauty of her lover's body as he hovered on the edge of the bed. Scars crossed his chest and torso, probably from battles waged long before her time. Bishop tilted his head in curiosity as Brooklyn reached out and traced her fingers along the raise reminders of his former life. Her eyes sparkled with fascination as they followed each one. He continued watching as Brooklyn leaned in and tenderly kissed each one, letting her lips linger before gliding them across his skin to the next.

Bishop sighed and leaned deeper against her, hungering for more. The feather touches were heaven to his body, making the vampire forget the world around him.

Brooklyn grinned at his silent begging and dipped her head further down his chest and abs. Her tongue swirled around the head of his cock, sweeping the droplets of precome that threatened to trickle down. Bishop shuddered and and fisted her copper tresses firmly in his hands as he thrusted his hips upward in a heated desperation. God that mouth! It was deliciously sinful the way her tongue tantalized and teased the thick pulsing vein while her teeth barely scraped along the top of his swollen cock.

Bishop didn't want it stop! He wanted no needed more! The vampire flipped their bodies around and impaled his fiery haired lover upon his rock hard member. Brooklyn gasped at the tight pressure that invaded her body, feeling the thick heat penetrating her.

"So beautiful," he caressed the side of her face. "And mine."

"Always," she heard herself say. Bishop swept his mouth over hers yearning to feel the raw emotions he so painfully craved for.

Their bodies rocked as one with swift gentle thrusts against the headboard. Bishop kissed and fondled her chest, paying careful attention to the erect buds that seemed to beckon him forth. He darted the tip of his tongue across each, hearing the sharp cries of pleasure ring in his ears. Brooklyn ground her hips harder against him in response to the tiny pinches. Bishop responded by grappling the firm globes of her ass and pulling her deeper on his cock.

"Bishop…." Brooklyn panted. She felt the head of his cock rubbing across the receptive spot deep within her body. Bishop detected the first hints of climax but didn't snap his hips as he always did with her. The vampire took her in his arms, tasting the salt and sex lacing her skin. Why wasn't he taking her like he always did? Rough and fast, the way they both liked it. But instead he was going…..slow and gentle with her. Still Bishop didn't fuck her or take her from behind and carried on with his careful thrusts.

"That's it," he cooed in her ear as the first shudders of climax washed over Brooklyn. The thick earthen scent invigorated his senses and fueled his soul. He reveled in the sensation of his lover's body coming all over his cock and thighs, marking him as hers and only hers.

Bishop peered up to see two tears rolling down her face as she got lost in the throes of climax. He tilted her chin and kissed each one away before her head rolled back and vision burst into a blinding light sending her soul to new heights of pleasure and ecstasy. Bishop offered pleasure that Brooklyn could never have dreamed of, especially as it came from him. He had tormented and nearly broken her spirit but now she was intertwined with him of her own accord and didn't look back.

Brooklyn felt the light brushing of her hair and smiled as the sharp fangs carefully pierced her neck and shoulder. Bishop welcomed the honey sweet ambrosia as it ran down his throat and lips then fanned throughout his being. His lower body coiled and constricted further with every thrust, losing the battle for release. Brooklyn felt her body clench around his cock, milking him closer to orgasm with the hot damp walls. For Bishop, it was like velvet that warmly embraced him, snug and perfect.

"Brook…." He called out in pain pleasure and love. His body succumbed and spilled into her waiting body with a powerful force. Brooklyn raked her nails across Bishop's back as the thick hot ropes coated every inch of her body's walls, sending the vampire into a frenzied tailspin of orgasm. Her hips slid up and down his softening cock as the second wave surged through her. She felt as if her heart had been lifted from the chains of darkness as her head started spinning and vision blurred. Bishop ran his hands along her back and listened to the sweet cries slowly grow silent. He continued to hold her until Brooklyn slumped against his body. Her head rested on his shoulder and closed her eyes, hoping the spinning would soon stop.

"I have you," he reassured her. "I will never let you go…Never."

"Promise?"

"I swear it," he meant every word. Brooklyn felt her world begin to steady and carefully opened her eyes. She felt safe in Bishop's arms as they were her shelter from the cruel cold world.

He gently lifted her from his body, hearing a tiny hiss of discomfort as his cock slipped from between her legs. Brooklyn stretched out on her side and watched as Bishop drew the comforter around them. She shifted her body across the mattress and into his open arms. They lovers curled up together beneath the blanket, content and at ease. Bishop carded his fingers through her hair as it was a sure way to lull Brooklyn to sleep. He watched her eyes grow heavy until they relented to slumber and found he enjoyed watching her sleep.

_I'm sorry I just love looking at you….._

He remembered that day on the bench with fondness and heartache. He had been involved with a human, a nurse named Jane. She was beautiful, like Brooklyn, except Jane had the beauty of Garbo and Hayward. Brooklyn was a radiant exotic beauty, with a fire that burned brightly in her soul and refused to bow to anyone or anything. But still, Bishop had loved Jane and even wanted to propose but never got the chance.

_I can't give her up…I won't_

His refusal to the Dutch haunted his memories like a ghost. Bishop had chosen love over power but in the end, his true nature had won out.

But not this time!

Brooklyn was a vampire and Bishop would make it clear to the Dutch she was a valuable member to the clan. Was he willing to defy the Dutch if they frowned upon his choice? Would they force him to choose or worse…..give Brooklyn up?

Shaking the thoughts aside, Bishop returned his attention to Brooklyn and felt the smile cracking his lips. It was their time now, not the Dutch's or Aidan's or Marcus's!

"Goodnight," he whispered into her lips before pressing a gentle kiss upon them.

It was then Bishop felt it: He was falling for Brooklyn!

He curled around her with arms securely around her waist and inhaled her scent one last time before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

**This was tough to write! **


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs

* * *

Aidan watched as the bar patrons laughed and carried on around him. Though he didn't have taste buds, the vampire held a deep appreciation for the artistry that went into the various blends of electric blue, neon lime and every other concoction that imagination could divulge. The rind that adorned his glass curled with tight perfect precision as it lay draped around the edge. It was almost too good to touch!

He knew Brooklyn would appreciate such finer things, or at least that was what he could figure. She seemed like that kind of girl who could sit with such a delicate drink only to turn around a minute later and out drink any man under the table in a game of shots. Aidan chuckled as he would pay good money to see that. He could imagine it now: Some arrogant douche bag who was being emboldened by his his equally douchey friends in a show of macho antagonism while Brooklyn calmly sits with a row of shots before her. The thin knowing smile would be planted upon her lips as she would simply gesture for the Neanderthal to start them off. They would match one another shot for shot but the smile never faltering from her face. It would be countless rounds later that her challenger would have morphed into a slobbering drunken mess while the whiskey would never once affect Brooklyn. His frustrations would pass through his lips as incoherent and slurred ranting and ravings as he buddies called him words like pussy and lightweight. Her calm yet soulful eyes would follow him as he slumped over the table into a drunken coma then hauled away by his buddies as they spat words of anger and disgust to the small red haired woman.

Aidan shook the scene from his mind and looked over to Emily who was drawing circles on the table.

Emily was taking in the atmosphere as she down another drink. It was great to be out and about again, especially after the nasty break up between her and Jackie. She thought this one was going to last but like the last three girlfriends it just didn't work. Sure it stung like a bitch but that was a part of life she supposed. Yet Emily wasn't one to give up and kept an open mind to future opportunities. She had playfully goaded her brother before being ushered out of the house and made a mental note to pick up where she had left off earlier in the evening.

_Josh better talk or he's getting the Tickle of Death…._

* * *

Marcus slipped away after Bishop had taken off for roll call. He knew Bishop's schedule like the back of his hand and had patiently waited for this opportunity for payback. There was no way he was going to be humiliated in front of the entire family! He had a reputation to maintain after all and he would do whatever it takes to show he was still to be feared and respected.

Brooklyn was still asleep upstairs which was what he was counting on as Marcus silently slipped out the door

* * *

Aidan remained lost in his thoughts, wondering what Bishop had planned out next. He feared Brooklyn would be seduced by his promises of power and revenge on those who wronged her and end up becoming consumed by the very same black fire that had once gripped him.

"Aidan," Rebecca's voice snapped him from his trance. Aidan slowly lifted his gaze to her wide doe eyes. She almost appeared pathetic standing there with her lips turned downward and head ducked to the side.

"What do you want Rebecca?"

She was taken aback by his blatant annoyance by her presence. Rebecca pouted but was undeterred by his cold gesture. She ran a hand across his shoulders, letting her fingers tease across the nape of his neck. Aidan shuddered at her light caress but his resolve stayed solid.

"I need your help," she pleaded.

"With what?"

"I wanna go clean," her voice was squeaky and shrill. "You promised Aidan! You said you would help me!"

"What are you doing here Rebecca?"

"Alright fine," she sighed but continued on, "Marcus brought me here. He said it would do me some good to get out."

"How can I trust you?"

"Please Aidan," she slid across the table and practically perched her body on his lap. "It's not like what it was anymore…..The high, the euphoria is gone! I feel horrid! I can't live like this!"

She carded her fingers through his raven locks and brushed her lips across his ear. Aidan resisted her initial charms but the wall he had built around him was being chipped away brick by brick. Rebecca's lips flashed a wicked smile when Aidan heavily exhaled and allowed his body to relax back in the hard oak chair

* * *

Emily stepped up and out into the fresh Boston air, feeling the nicotine beast screaming her name. She wasn't a heavy smoker like many others her age were but rather she was a casual smoker and prided herself on keeping it down to less than a pack a day.

She slipped the lighter from her pocket and fumbled with the flint.

"Damn it," she muttered and tried again. The second strike gave her what she needed. Emily giggled with glee and took a deep drag of the Marlboro.

"Got a light?"

Emily heard the stranger behind her. She rolled her eyes before turning around and coming face to face with the man. He was wiry and had thinning hair along the front with eyes that glowed like a weasel's.

"Sure," she handed over the lighter to the man. Marcus gladly accepted the light and took a drag of his smoke.

"So what brings you around here?" He struck up.

"Look buddy if you're scoping around for a good time you're so barking up the wrong tree," Emily took another drag. "Because I don't swing your way."

"I'm not exactly looking for that kind of a good time," Marcus tossed the smoke, watching Emily stare strangely towards him.

"I think I'm gonna go back in," she tossed her own away and started for the door. Marcus shifted with inhuman speed, blocking her way at every attempt Emily made.

"Listen asshole," she shoved him aside and started towards the bar. Marcus jumped out and pinned her against the wall. His hand curled tightly around her throat ensuring no scream for help could pass by her lips. Emily clawed and scratched furiously at Marcus's hand but he only laughed in her face. The first punch came below her right eye

* * *

Brooklyn stirred and awakened to find Bishop had already left.

"Figures," she sat up and looked around the room. "Not even a kiss goodbye."

Shrugging it off she leapt from the bed and hurried towards the shower.

Her thoughts wandered to everything that had happened between her and Bishop within the last several months. She felt her fingers sliding down and over the pendant, letting them toy with the cool purple stone and silver. Brooklyn couldn't but help to feel the fluttering in her chest pulse through the rest of her body, filling the cold spaces of her soul with a warmth she had found herself chasing time and time again. They were the empty spaces that were concealed in the deep recesses of her soul, refusing to give in to any one person and allow her to truly feel.

Brooklyn slumped against the tile wall and continued tracing over and across the pendant. She had to admit it was beautiful indeed and wondered where something so unique and precious could have come from. Bishop had allowed her to see the side of him no other vampire had laid eyes upon, not even Marcus had been privy to such. Brooklyn thought about some of the things that drew her towards the older vampire: His devilishly good looks, the way his wicked seductive grin made her melt and surrender in his arms, or his gentle caress which were feathers upon her skin as they would bask in the afterglow. But then maybe it was the passion in every kiss they shared, like it would be the last time they would ever share such an intimate display.

She closed her eyes and slid down the slick wall, finding her mind was lost in the sea of sensations and emotion that tossed her about like a rough swell. The steady stream washed over her as Brooklyn curled her arms around her legs and realization slowly started seeping in. All the thoughts of lust and desire that poured in her mind slowly pulled away like a heavy veil that blocked the truth she had refused to acknowledge. The smile slowly faded away into an expression of brute shock.

"No," she sat up and shook her head. "No it can't be. I can't be in love with him…..Can I?"

Brooklyn shot up almost slipping against the floor in her attempt to hurry out and dress. The towel got tangled on the rack and Brooklyn ripped the wooden pole and support from the wall in her furious attempt to free it. It landed on the floor with a loud clatter but it went unnoticed as the vampire hastily toweled her body and hair. She had to know if it was true! If the voice that wailed inside was true!

The vampire flung clothing on the bed, searching for her favorite pair of jeans and shirt. They were in the back of the closet surprise surprise and Brooklyn tossed the jeans and snug grey shirt in the chair. She then retrieved the pair of lace boy shorts and matching bra as Bishop loved her in those.

Several minutes later the Charger raced from the garage and towards the police station. If Brooklyn had a heart it would be thundering in her chest but instead it remained silent. Still she imagined it alive and vibrant and pounding in anticipation. Hopefully Bishop was at the station and not on patrol

* * *

Morgan stood on the ledge of the adjacent building, listening to every word she uttered. A frown crossed his face as he watched the Charger vanish into the night.

_Does she know what happened in Baltimore? Or how about Montreal? Will she still love him then?_

He had to speak to the young vampire but knew Bishop kept her close.

_I will just wait until she is alone once again_

* * *

Bishop drove while Tim stared out the window. His partner had been quiet the entire ride which was fine by him as the vampire was lost in his own world. He had confessed his love to Brooklyn but she was asleep. The vampire knew she deserved to know the truth and decided to tell her everything once he was back.

_"Unit 54…"_

"Dispatch this is 54 go ahead," Bishop answered.

_"We received a call about an assault at Suffolk. Happened approximately 1300…."_

"Copy that dispatch, we'll check it out," Bishop sighed and turned right at the light. He would have to wait a little longer to talk to Brooklyn

* * *

Josh sat in the rigid throwback from the 70's as Emily was examined by the ER physician. He and Nora rushed her in when Emily stumbled in the house, beaten bruised and bloodied. Aidan had been nowhere to be found but arrived several minutes after they had. The guilt stricken

"She's got a pretty bad gash on her head and uh some bumps and bruises. And where exactly where you! You were supposed to be keeping an eye on her! You promised me Aidan! Where the Hell were you?"

"I am going to find the one who did this," Aidan was consumed with remorse over allowing her out of his sight.

"And do what Aidan? Kill them? She was drunk Aidan. Some guy probably came on to her and he was probably drunk and beat her up in the alley; which is why I asked you to watch her. So don't do anything."

Josh's cold demeanor ripped like a dull stake through Aidan's chest.

"Josh I'm sorry," Aidan begged for his best friend's forgiveness. "What did Emily say about the man who attacked her?"

"What? I don't know!"

"What did he look like?"

"I don't know! He offered her a light and she probably cock blocked him! Probably gave her some creeper name: Marcus, Michael."

"Marcus, she said Marcus," Aidan whispered to himself. Anger welled up inside as he knew the rat bastard would stoop so low. He watched as Bishop wrapped up his interview with Emily then left a card and made a hasty retreat. Aidan darted off after him, leaving Josh alone with Emily who was getting stitches and cleaned up by the nurse

* * *

Bishop marched down the stairs and ignored the quick stride of Aidan from behind. Aidan grabbed him by the shoulder and spun around coming face to face with his mentor.

"I never thought you would stoop so low as to clean up Marcus's mess!"

Bishop stood with hands on his hips and stared in disbelief at Aidan.

"Marcus's mess?"

"He needs to be punished!" Aidan demanded.

"For what exactly? Your roommate co-cocked him in an alley or for the fact you started doggy daycare in the first place?"

"Marcus beats up 19 year old girls! Really, that's the program you're running? Does Brooklyn know about your dirty little secret?"

"The program is a little bit different now since the last time I saw you," Bishop was tired of playing these games with Aidan. He had no right to demand such actions when in reality Josh had started the entire thing!

"He's out of control even for you!"

"Oh I'm in control," Bishop arrogantly replied. "You're the one who's slipping Aidan. Marcus was provoked by a lesser being. He retaliated. If the roles were reversed you would've done the same thing. You know we arrested someone last week whose pit bull killed a 12 year old girl?"

Aidan stood silent as Bishop pointed a finger accusingly at him.

"You let your dog run wild Aidan. The rest is justice."

Bishop rudely shoved past him and towards the patrol car. If Aidan was going to continue living in blasphemy then all bets were off. As far as he was concerned, Josh lit the match and he was simply doing what Aidan refused to do

* * *

Brooklyn arrived at the station and brushed past officers and civilians alike. She kept her focus trained on the door ahead, hoping he was still there.

"Bishop," she flung the door open but it was dark inside. Her heart sank as her shoulders dropped along with her hopes.

"Maybe later," she whispered sadly and closed the door.

She hopped down the steps two by two and started for the lot knowing it wouldn't be another four hours until Bishop returned. Those hours would drag on like months!

"Hello Brooklyn," she dropped her keys but caught them mid-air. Bishop was leaning against passenger side of her car. His face was dark and instantly she knew he had a run in with Aidan.

"What happened?" She set her feeling aside for the moment.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," he slipped his hands along her face. "But I am glad to see you here."

"Bishop, look, there's something I need to tell you," she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Did Marcus hurt you?"

"No, it has nothing to do with him," she shook her head and flashed a nervous grin. "But seeing you, here, only confirmed what I'm feeling."

Bishop drew her closer.

"What are you feeling?"

"I've fallen in love with you," she whispered.

**She didn't waste anytime! Then again things are gonna get pretty rough...**


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn tilted her head as she watched Bishop's face. Her smile faded as confusion settled in. This wasn't what she was expecting.

"Did I say something wrong?" Her voice quivered.

Bishop sighed and averted his eyes towards the pavement. He should've been ecstatic with her confession! That night he whispered he loved her as she slept, Bishop waited patiently for her to return his feelings. But now…..Now with Marcus having overstepped his bounds once again, yet another mess awaited them both.

"No, no you didn't say anything wrong," he forced a weak smile.

"Then why aren't you saying anything?"

"Brook," he used his pet name for her, "There's something we have to do, a mess that has to be cleaned up."

"What did he do this time?" In an instant Brooklyn's features darkened and body bristled sharply.

"It's Marcus, yes," he admitted, "he retaliated against Aidan's roommate by beating his sister."

"What! Okay I think he needs a serious adjustment," Brooklyn whipped around on her heels but Bishop jerked her back around. His eyes were stern and hard as they warned her against any actions.

"I will deal with him but I need you to keep an eye on Aidan and his dog."

"What do I need to do?"

"See what he does and where he goes then report back to me," the older vampire's tone echoed of an Army drill sergeant's.

"You're such a killjoy," she pouted.

"Your displeasure is unbecoming of you," Bishop chided her. "That is not what I expect of my top lieutenant."

Did Brooklyn just hear him right! She was getting to pull rank over Marcus? Seriously!

"When you mean top lieutenant, you mean as in….."

"You're the only one I can truly trust," he confided. "I feel Marcus is slipping and his recent actions have demonstrated he is no longer suitable to hold such stature in the clan. But you, you Brooklyn are nothing like him. You're strength and self-discipline keeps your mind clear of distractions."

"But what about my quest for payback against Javier? That's pretty heavy ya know."

"You also understand family comes first," Bishop added. "Now tend to Aidan as he has a certain fondness for you."

"I was kind of hoping after your shift ended we could've had some of the wildest hottest sex ever now that all our feelings are out in the open."

Bishop's face faltered. "What do you mean 'our' feelings?"

Brooklyn stood on her tiptoes and whispered in a low husky voice, "I heard every word."

She pressed a chaste kiss against his lips before taking off to track Aidan down

* * *

Brooklyn stood at the doorstep and waited for someone to answer. She knew she had the right address and began to wonder if Aidan wasn't home. No matter though as she knew where else he could be located and started to head back down the stairs. As her foot touched the second step the lock clicked and the old heavy door swung to the right.

Aidan poked his head out and found the younger vampire starting to walk away.

"Brooklyn," he called out. Brooklyn froze and glanced over her shoulder before turning around and returning. She caught the tired expression lining his face as she paused at the doorstep.

"I heard what happened," she blurted out. "What the Hell?"

"Marcus attacked Josh's sister while we were out," Aidan reluctantly admitted.

"Someone's gotta make him pay!" Brooklyn angrily shoved her hands deep in her jacket pockets and shuffled her feet. She was hoping for an invite but Aidan wasn't giving.

"Well why don't you go and convince Bishop to punish him? He'll listen to you."

"Nope," Brooklyn shook her head, "He's made it clear he wants to handle Marcus. I get the feeling the dumbass pushed a little too hard this time. It was low to do something like that."

She noticed the silence coming from the house and realized Josh wasn't home.

"So what's Josh gonna do? I mean he's on the radar now."

"I told him to leave town," Aidan wasn't exactly being generous on the details. He knew Brooklyn was more than likely keeping tabs for Bishop which was why he remained distant towards her.

"Good move," she nodded admirably. "Perhaps it's best for him to lay low for a while. I know how he feels and I mean that Aidan."

"I know," he agreed. An awkward silence hovered between them. Brooklyn looked down at her shoes and kicked a small pebble to the side. She wished she could do something more for them but her hands were tied.

"I suppose I'll be leaving now," she knew he wasn't going to give and she wasn't about to push him either. Brooklyn knew time would be on her side and patience was an ally as well.

"Well take care," he bade her goodnight and closed the door behind her.

"Damn it," Brooklyn muttered beneath her breath. "Can't blame him though."

Aidan watched as Brooklyn slipped away into the night, back to Sapp and Sons no doubt and tell Bishop everything. Well she can do just that

* * *

Brooklyn tossed her keys aside and flipped the on the light to the parlor. She hated the smell of pickled bodies down in the funeral home and was thankful for the extra insulation and incense she burned on a regular basis. The rich aroma of sandalwood created such a calming soothing effect on her psyche and always swept away her earthly frustrations and agitations. She lit the cone sitting on the stand and inhaled the rich aroma that greeted her senses. After everything that happened, such a simple pleasure was welcome with open arms.

She hoped Josh and his sister were safe wherever they were. But still, Josh should've known better than to invite such trouble by beating Marcus to a pulp. God what the Hell was he thinking? Wait he wasn't thinking!

Brooklyn looked at her watch noting it was still four hours before Bishop returned. She figured a shower would do her some good and started towards the bathroom. Halfway to the shower, something grabbed her attention causing Brooklyn to freeze midstride. A strange scent carried across her nose and immediately the younger vampire stalked towards the window.

Morgan stood out on the fire escape, watching as Brooklyn caught his scent and following it towards the window. He knew his time was limited and had to tell her what he could.

Brooklyn forced the window opened and stuck her head out coming face to face with a piercing set of emerald eyes. Her eyes turned to two coal orbs as her fangs flashed in the dim moonlight.

"Who the Hell are you?"

Morgan lightly chuckled at her ferocity and stepped into the light.

"We finally meet, you and I," his voice was smooth like a fine silk.

"Okay cut the act," she growled.

"Oh but you see this isn't an act as you so bluntly put it. Unlike some vampires I prefer to be civil and polite."

"What do you want?"

Morgan's eyes lit up as he took another step towards the window.

"I come here to merely talk…..to you."

Brooklyn stared at Morgan, unsure if she should let him in. Her mind was racing as she waited for Bishop to return.

"Whatever you need to say you can say it out here."

"You protect him yet there is so much you do not know."

"Okay if you don't stop speaking in riddles, I'm gonna have to go medieval on you."

"Bishop isn't what he appears to be," Morgan warned.

"And what is that supposed to mean? In case you didn't know, I was once an unwilling guest of his and Bishop was very creative."

"That is but the tip of the iceberg," his eyes softened.

"Okay just who the Hell are you? Why are you here?"

"I've known Bishop for a very long time. Ever since he was turned, he has viewed vampires as the dominant race, the one that should be walking out in the open. Did he ever tell you about his plan?"

"What plan? Plan for what?"

"To dominate humans," Morgan laid it out. "Have you not noticed all of the new vampires he's brought into the Boston clan? Many of them are of 'value'- politicians, medical staff, the wealthy and affluent."

"Okay…." Brooklyn raised an eyebrow. "If that's your big news then you wasted your breath because I've killed many a vampire that tried that whole take over humanity scheme."

"Why do you think he brought you over? Think about it Brooklyn. You're a hunter….."

"No," she shook her head. "No, you're lying!"

"With a hunter in the clan, Bishop has the ability to exterminate one of his biggest threats. But you Brooklyn, you're special."

"Hold up, hold up," she waved her hands and shook her head again. "Rewind and explain that to me again Chachi."

"You're special," Morgan stated matter-of-factly.

"Special as in Special Ed special or Golden Child special?"

"Bishop has watched you long before San Antonio."

"I know what you're doing," Brooklyn shot back in a crisp cold manner. "You're trying to drive a wedge between us. Well buddy it's not gonna work."

"You stand here claiming to deny what I say will not affect you yet I can see your eyes wavering even now."

Brooklyn remained motionless as she bare her fangs showed her dark hate filled depths.

"Deep down you know what I speak is truth. I will return."

Morgan crossed the narrow iron walkway and reached out towards the younger vampire. He gently brushed aside a few loose strands and tucked them behind her ear.

"Bishop doesn't deserve you," he whispered and let his fingers slip against her face.

Morgan vanished into the night leaving Brooklyn stunned and confused. She stayed leaned over the window for several seconds before shaking her head and retreating back inside. Her eyes looked towards the bed she shared with Bishop and found herself questioning what Morgan had said. What if his words were true? What if she had confessed her feelings and it was all for nothing?

With a conflicted heart, Brooklyn dragged her feet towards the shower.

It didn't feel the same as she had anticipated several minutes before. It was nothing more than standing under the hot jets and cleaning her body. No thoughts of wild rough sex joyfully played in her mind as only doubt and a heavy unsettling feeling resonated. Had Bishop betrayed her? Was she just a pawn in some sick game he was playing or had been playing all along?

Sorrow and vexation consumed her as Brooklyn slid down the shower wall and broke down

* * *

Bishop returned and took the steps two at a time. He wanted to tell Brooklyn how he felt with her looking him deep into his eyes and he into hers. That and the hot sex she was hinting at also enticed the vampire to hurry down the hall and to the room. As he twisted his hand around the knob, Bishop stopped and listened against the door. His sharp hearing detected Brooklyn's quiet sobs and immediately rushed in.

"Brook," he saw her rocking back and forth in the middle of the room. Her eyes were rimmed with tears and were bloodshot from her sobbing.

"Brook what happened?" He reached out for her but Brooklyn pulled away out of his reach.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes stared accusingly at him.

"Tell you what?" Bishop was genuinely confused.

"About your master plan! How you're using me as a fucking pawn!"

"Where did you hear this?" He already knew who.

"A friend," she snapped.

"Did this friend have green eyes and dark brown hair?"

"Why should I tell you? You'll only lie to me!"

Her words stung Bishop. Clearly Brooklyn was distraught and the vampire knew it was his old foe, Morgan.

"Brooklyn, listen to me please. I was going to tell you everything."

"Oh now you decide to!"

"Brooklyn listen to me!" He dug his fingers into her shoulders.

"Give me one good reason why I should!"

"Because I love you!"

"Funny way of showing it. Did you turn me because you needed me for your plan?"

Bishop knew he was in a corner and owed her the truth; she deserved to know.

"When I first saw you, I wanted you as part of the clan, yes. But after we made love…."

Brooklyn buried her face in her hands. She just didn't know what to believe anymore!

"I spilled my heart out to you! Even after what you did to me in New Orleans!"

"Brook," Bishop captured her face in his hands. Remorse ran deeply across his handsome features as he saw her feelings of betrayal shining like two emerald jewels in the sun. "I want you in every way imaginable- Not just as a member of this clan either! When I told you you're my top lieutenant I meant it! When I said I trusted only you I meant it! When I said I love you I meant every word of it!"

"He said you don't deserve me," her voice dropped to a light whisper.

"Damn him," Bishop growled.

_Morgan's gonna pay for doing this to her!_

"He wants to rip you and I apart," Bishop pleaded with her. "This vampire is an old enemy of mine from my days in Baltimore."

"Well you better start talking then," Brooklyn narrowed her eyes.

Bishop nodded and pulled her into his arms, thankful she didn't resist.

"I'm going to tell you what happened in Baltimore….."

**I know I'm such a meanie...Gotta throw the ol' curveball...**


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs

* * *

Brooklyn sat at the tiny round table with her hands wrapped firmly around a black mug. Though she couldn't taste it, the green tea provided a deep calming effect with its rich blend of honey and lemon while the trickling heat alleviated her tensions. She looked across at Bishop with bleary eyes and sniffled. Brooklyn felt as if she had been thrown under a bus with the bus rolling back and forth over her worn dejected being before parking directly on top of her.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me about your plan? You said you trusted me!"

"And I still do," Bishop kept calm though deep down he felt she was slipping away. "But you're a hunter Brook and those instincts still remain alive even now as a vampire."

"But I had to find out from a total stranger! And from what I could tell he sure as hell didn't hold any love for you!"

Bishop hung his head, knowing Brooklyn was right. He had proclaimed he trusted her and even said she was his top lieutenant!

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't confide in you sooner."

"I'm sorry too," she took another drink. "But then again I guess that's love for ya! Sometimes it blinds you to the ugly truth."

"You're right," Bishop lifted his head. "After that night at the Policeman's Ball I should've told you."

"Were you afraid I would try to take out the entire clan? Come on Bishop, I may be crazy but I'm not stupid. I've seen the size of the Boston clan."

"Yet you don't holler and go into a rage about what I wish to do."

"Oh I'm pissed," Brooklyn leaned against the seat with her arms folded across her chest. "I think that going public is going to end in total disaster. I've seen vampires try to come out as you may say and they always wound up dead."

"I've thought about that," Bishop countered. A hint of excitement lit his eyes.

"Really," Brooklyn tapped her finger.

"But let us not waste time with the details as I will reveal all when the time is right. You will have to trust me Brook."

"That's treading a fine line," she warned her lover.

"Brook," he rounded the table and brought her to to her feet. "I want you to be a part of this. Think about it: The power to make your enemies suffer without fear of retribution! They would tremble at one glance! Boston would at your beck and call. We're gonna build something bigger than us! Deep down you want it too!"

"Why would I want that?"

"Because a certain hunter would no longer be a concern to us. I know you lust for his blood to run across your lips and neck. To watch him die as you let his pathetic life slip through your fingers like ribbons."

Bishop grinned as Brooklyn stood and considered his words. The vampire knew her deep seated hatred for Javier burned brightly in her soul and played upon it, hoping it would work.

"He has to pay," she nodded. "The scar on his face and wrist wasn't enough!"

"Exactly," Bishop cradled her face. "You have great potential; I can see it in your eyes. But you have to learn to reign in your anger and blood lust."

"Show me," she beseeched him. "You promised you would."

"And I have every intention of doing just that," Bishop drew closer to her lips. "But first…."

He softly pressed his lips to hers, feeling her initially hesitate before falling into him. This was what he wanted, to feel her deceivingly slender form pressed to his. He craved the cool knowing caresses of her fingers and lips as they mapped his body. He regretted not telling her of his plans, his dreams and how they now infused her into them. Bishop needed her just as much as Brooklyn needed him.

"Not here," he broke away.

"Why not?" A devilish grin crossed her lips. Brooklyn would love nothing more than to see Marcus tripping balls by walking in on them. The childish temper tantrum he would throw would so be a Kodak moment!

Bishop didn't answer and delicately brushed his lips along her neck, deeply inhaling her intoxicating scent. He felt his fangs gently scrape along the smooth yet surprisingly soft skin, tantalizing him with sweet promises.

"Do it," she urged him. Before the last syllable left her lips, the sharp pain shot through her neck. Brooklyn moaned and dug her hand into Bishop's shoulder as he buried his fangs deeper into her flesh. Her other hand carded through his hair, letting the soft light tresses slip through her fingers. Bishop greedily lapped and sucked the precious drops, refusing to let such a special gift be wasted.

He slowly pulled back and darted the tip of his tongue around the puncture wounds. God how he reveled in the sweet ambrosia! It filled his veins, making him feel alive even if for a fleeting moment. The raw energy charged his veins, calling forth his rapacious needs and desires. Brooklyn felt the growing bulge brushing against her inner thigh and gasped at the dangerous yet enticing pressure. Her hand reached out and teased his twitching cock, deliberately stroking up and down then massaging the base along the tender but receptive patch of skin. Bishop groaned and wildly thrusted his hips into her hand.

Bishop gathered her in his arms and raced up the steps, stopping to slam the door shut along the way. He lowered Brooklyn to her feet and almost instantly she pawed at the buttons of his uniform.

"Hey, easy," He gently caught her wrists. "There's no need to rush this."

Brooklyn nodded and felt slightly embarrassed at the way she clawed at Bishop like a cheap hooker. Bishop lightly laughed at her and Brooklyn couldn't but help to smile. He hoisted her on the mattress before crawling alongside her. They sat facing one another, letting their eyes speak instead of words.

She watched with patient eyes as his fingers walked along her naked shoulder, taking the strap along with them. The light brushing against her skin sent shivers down her spine. Bishop tugged the other strap across and down her arm until the camisole gathered around her waist. The pert nipples rested atop the perky perfect mounds, bringing the vampire into her. With a gentle touch, his lips gathered one of her breasts into his mouth.

"Bishop," she kept him against her body, hungering for more. Brooklyn tilted her head back and closed her eyes allowing her lover to explore every part of her body he lusted after. Bishop turned his attention to the other breast and carefully latched his swollen lips upon it. He swirled his tongue around her other nipple, feeling her jerk and buck in response. A hint of remorse crossed his mind as Brooklyn was so willing to give her body even after what had happened.

He lowered her across the bed before peeling away his uniform. Bishop was determined to make this right with her! He wanted to tell her how he felt as their bodies intertwined in deep raw passion. Not even Jane bewitched him like Brooklyn had and Bishop loved it!

The vampire gazed downward across her naked body and inhaled the arousing scent of her sex. His cock painfully ached for the welcoming tightness that await as several beads of precome beaded the head.

"Come here."

Bishop collapsed onto her with his cock resting at her entrance. The heated folds were wet as they created a delicious friction across his cock, making it harder for Bishop to wait. He held her face in his hands, keeping her half lidded eyes level with his. She had to know how he truly felt! To see it resonate in his eyes as he spoke those three words…..

"Brooklyn," he whispered, "I love you."

He captured her lips in his as his hips slowly thrusted upward until their bodies were tightly connected as one. She arched her back and bucked her hips to his, feeling the heated thickness completely fill her with each steady thrust. So this is what it was like to be truly in love with someone? To ache when they're gone but feel so…..so alive when their arms are wrapped so tightly around you you can barely breathe?

She felt the pressure gathering within her lower body and silently bemoaned it wasn't going to last much longer. Brooklyn wanted this to last forever! For the first time in her life, the vampire felt truly loved and wanted!

Bishop fisted the sheets as the silken heat of his lover's body gradually closed around his cock. Brooklyn flashed a sweet yet wicked grin as she flipped their bodies on the mattress. The younger vampire was now perched atop of his, in perfect control of them both. Bishop curled his fingers around the juts of her hips, guiding her as she started rocking back and forth. He watched her features twist and contort first with pleasure then rapture as the building tide burst through her body making it tremble with shivers of ecstasy.

The unrelenting waves continued their powerful drive, charging the air around them with a thick sexual aura driving it ever so closer to a fevered pitch. Bishop sensed his body edging closer to the brink as his senses were filled with the sweet elixir that rushed from her body and onto his. He reveled in his lover marking him as hers, claiming his body and soul as hers and hers alone to pleasure with the tender touch of her lips and tongue or the soft caresses of her skin across his.

"Brook," he panted and spilled into her waiting body.

"Yes," she growled before plunging her fangs deep into his shoulder. Brooklyn thrived on her lover's blood; she was a slave for the thick ambrosia, tasting the centuries as they passed between her lips and infused her being. Bishop pushed her body harder along his, hungering to experience the rhythmic milking of her body against his softening cock. Brooklyn softly cried at the thickness that enveloped her body and slowly came to rest on top of his, leaving him inside of her.

"Stay," she whispered, "Please."

Bishop could only nod and secured his arms around her sweat laced back and waist. He lightly traced a finger along her spine, smiling to himself as he had finally found what he had been searching for. Brooklyn cupped the sides of his face with her hands as her thumbs lightly stroked his cheeks. If anyone were to tell her five years before she would be basking in the afterglow with a hated enemy, she would've called them crazy

* * *

_New Orleans….._

Bishop was comfortably curled alongside the hunter, running his fingers through the open gash across her cheek and pausing to put the sticky bit upon his lips.

"Kill me!" Brooklyn struggled against the restraints.

"No," Bishop shook his head with a sinister smile. "No, I like this….."

"You son of a bitch!"

Bishop coldly laughed in her ear and ran the back of his fingers against her cheek. Her scent danced with sweat sex and blood, an enticing combination to the vampire's senses.

"Now now, there's no need for such vulgar language from those beautiful lips."

He tilted her head and pressed his mouth hard against hers, feeling his body shudder with excitement the harder the human resisted. His cock swelled and rubbed against her leg, twitching with the hopes of release. Brooklyn felt the smooth softness run against her thigh and knew what was coming. She closed her eyes and prayed as the vampire roughly parted her legs and forced his way inside.

"You know you love it," his cruel taunt echoed in her ears and crudely thrusted against her body. He kissed her neck and jaw then traced the tip of his tongue along her lips. Each passing day had taken its toll upon the hunter's body as Brooklyn's resistance had ebbed ever so slowly. Bishop thrived in the control he held over the human, taking what he wanted when he wanted.

Brooklyn could only pray for Death but her desperate pleas fell upon deaf ears as day upon agonizing day passed and she remained Bishop's play toy. The vampire had taken a special liking to raping her in the large tub that sat in the bathroom off to the side and carried out his vile desires every evening. The hot water against his skin as he fucked the human from behind fueled his lusts as his fangs would rip deeply into her shoulder, liberating her life essence for him to devour. Sex was a powerful weapon indeed though psychological torment was just as great. Deep seated fears of her friends being ripped apart had so far kept the human from escaping. But then again she had very little strength to resist Bishop's evil desires

* * *

_Present…._

"I do regret not telling you everything," Bishop whispered. Brooklyn was on her stomach as he was sprawled out on his, facing his lover with those intent tropical blue depths. The rain had started again as lightning streaked across the window and the occasional clap of thunder rumbled in the distance.

The vampire could see the hurt hanging on in her eyes and clutched her hand in his. Bishop pressed it to his lips then ran each knuckle along his waiting mouth. Brooklyn felt the hints of a tiny smile threatening to creep up along the corners of her mouth as her chest tightened at the tender gesture.

"But everything I said I meant. I want you by my side. Revenge will be yours."

Bishop watched as Brooklyn silently nodded and slid across the mattress and into his arms. They were going to need one another when the Dutch arrived.

**Finally FF gets going! For all of you out there here's a little spoiler: Bishop won't die! Oh no, I'm not going to let Aidan do it!**


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs

* * *

Brooklyn sat in the front room with a book in hand. Bishop was off on duty leaving her alone with Marcus….again.

"So what wonderful activities do you have planned for me today Mary Poppins?"

She grinned knowing Marcus was rolling his eyes and mumbling something incoherent. Aidan had texted her earlier to say Josh and Emily had left town but he didn't say where. It stung her that Aidan refused to totally confide in her but yet again she couldn't blame him. After all, she was sleeping with Bishop and finally quit lying to herself and admitted she was in love with him.

_I wouldn't trust me either…._

"Where I go is none of your business," Marcus hovered over her with his hands curled into fists. His eyes were menacing but Brooklyn simply yawned and flipped the page. She didn't fear Marcus and rather had come to see him as a Chihuahua that wouldn't leave you alone. You know, the one that didn't take a hint when you kicked it aside but returned to bite at your ankles some more.

"So I see you're beating up 19 year old girls now," Brooklyn looked up with a smug expression. "What's wrong Marcus? Everyone kicked your ass so bad you have to stoop to someone who doesn't stand a chance against you? You're really pathetic."

She returned to her book while Marcus seethed and stared daggers at the younger vampire. He lashed out, knocking her book from her hands and sending it across the floor. Brooklyn huffed irritably and stood up to face the arrogant bloodsucker. His kindergarten antics were beginning to grate on her patience.

"Something on your mind?"

"You think by telling Bishop you love him that you're going to get anywhere then think again. Like I told you before: You're on the bottom with the trash!"

"Oh this again," Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"I heard everything you told him," Marcus spat each word in disgust.

"So now you're a voyeur? Oh this keeps getting better. You seem to have serious issues Marcus. Did you ever consider finding a shrink?"

She stood there challenging the vampire to lay one finger on her.

"Do it," she dared him. "You know what'll happen if you do."

Marcus stormed off, rudely shoving Michael aside as he entered the room. He looked over at Brooklyn with a quizzical look but she merely shrugged her shoulders and retrieved her book.

"What was that all about?" He hitched a thumb towards the hall.

"Mr. Sunshine being his lovable self," Brooklyn got comfortable on the couch.

"Have you heard what's going on?" Michael sat down beside her. Brooklyn looked up from her book and over to Michael. Her features were morphed into one of concern. "The Dutch will be here sooner than anticipated."

"Really now…"

"Seems they feel their presence is needed sooner than later here in Boston."

"Great, more power hungry vampires to contend with," Brooklyn shook her head.

"Whispers from Amish Country are saying they are upset with Bishop."

"What?"

"That's what I heard through the grapevine," Michael nodded.

"It has to do with his plan doesn't it?"

"I don't know Brook," Michael wasn't sure what the Dutch were angry about. "But I know that if you want to survive this you will have to be a united front. Fight for Bishop if it comes down to it."

"You don't think I won't? You were right Michael, I was in denial. I was lying to myself about Bishop."

"Told you," Michael took her hand in his. "Don't listen to Marcus; he's a total douchebag. He's just scared that you'll dethrone him because you're stronger than him."

"Well I guess I could tell you," she listened for Marcus before breaking the news. "Bishop wants me as his top lieutenant."

"And you should be," Michael agreed. "I respect you."

"Thanks," Brooklyn felt her ears burning as Michael offered a brotherly embrace

* * *

Marcus veered down the interstate away from the hustle and bustle of Boston and into the Finger Lakes region of New York. The area was once the scene of Clinton and Sullivan's devastating campaign against the tribes of the region, scorching everything to the ground to break the back of the proud nations. It made him think of when he had been turned. Concord was devastated from the bloody battle with the British though some of it had been due to the bloodbath of Bishop and his clan. His brother, Silas, had been the one they wanted while Marcus was nothing in the vampire's eyes. He hated his brother with every fiber of his being and wished that a musket ball had ended Silas's life.

But no, it had been Bishop and the vampires that brought about his demise and Marcus's rebirth into darkness.

_The sound of a struggle caught Marcus's attention late one night and he abandoned his studies to investigate. With lantern in hand, the carefully made his way towards the barn where his brother had last been sighted. He noticed that the normal and comforting sounds of nature were quelled as he followed the path he knew like the back of his hand. Strange considering it was spring and the icy grip of winter had been chased away. Marcus drew closer and the muffled sounds became clear as a struggle was transpiring within. He pulled back the door and nearly dropped the lantern as his eyes widened in terror. _

_Silas had been pinned to the ground by several vampires, one of whom had blonde hair tied back and a feral look in his eyes. His eyes were two empty shells of black, making Marcus shudder in thoughts of Hell and Purgatory. Silas fought against them as the vampires bit and laughed at the human's growing feeble attempts. _

_"This is why I wanted you," Bishop growled. "You're a warrior, a fighter!"_

_Marcus watched as Silas gasped and coughed for air, reaching out to his younger brother for help. He stood frozen in place as his brother continued suffering the onslaught of the vicious vampire clan. The vampires turned to spy Marcus in the doorway giving Silas the opportunity he sought. He pulled the dagger from his belt and slashed the sharp blade across his throat. _

_"NO!" Bishop screamed as he watched his chosen die before his eyes. Silas slowly closed his youthful depths and openly embraced the song of the angels as they spirited his soul to the Heaven. Bishop turned his attention to the man in the doorway as a dark grin crossed his face. _

"Then came along Aidan and that red headed bitch, Brooklyn," Marcus muttered. "They can't do any wrong! They're his warriors…."

He was sarcastic in his rhetoric though he was the only one in the car. Bishop didn't know he took off for Ithaca, New York nor would he have noticed Marcus's absence to begin with. But Bishop couldn't know why he had left as he wouldn't permit what Marcus was about to undertake. To Hell with Aidan! To Hell with the red haired bitch!

"I refuse to be humiliated," he held his head up and watched as the sign welcoming him to New York whisk by in the dark

* * *

Aidan was wrapping up his shift when his phone went off. He saw it was Brooklyn calling and answered.

_"Aidan, hey."_

"Hello, Brooklyn," Aidan really didn't want to talk to her but stayed on the line anyways.

_"Heads up, Marcus took off here about an hour or two ago and you might wanna make sure Josh is okay."_

Aidan froze as Brooklyn's warning soaked in. She was calling to warn him, so he could protect his friend. He suddenly felt like a bit of an ass for his cold treatment towards her a few nights ago.

"Thanks for the warning," Aidan was grateful for her call.

"Aidan wait," before Brooklyn could respond, he snapped his phone shut and shoved it back in his pocket. Brooklyn hit the end button on her phone and slipped it in her pocket. She wished Aidan didn't keep her at such a distance. He wasn't a bad person, not by any means! He truly cared about Josh and even told her he and Sally were his family.

_"I want nothing to do with the Family, Brooklyn….."_

She could understand how he was cold towards Bishop and the rest, especially after seeing how he and Marcus despised one another. Brooklyn hoped Aidan wouldn't turn her out altogether though she chose to remain with Bishop and the clan. Michael caught the disturbed expression in her eyes and knew she needed to get out of there.

"Let's go for a walk," he offered

* * *

The day was slowly dwindling into night as the pair strolled alongside the Charles River. To the primitive human eye, Brooklyn and Michael came off as a happy couple or two very close friends. They couldn't be any further from the truth.

"You know, when I was living in Kansas, the Kaw River was so low most of the year that I could walk across it in places."

Michael chuckled as Brooklyn flopped down on the bank. "Hell one year they found a wagon dating back to the 1830s! And it had the Dutch oven still in it!"

Brooklyn glanced across the vast stretch of meandering blue and brown towards Downtown Boston. Her thoughts went to Eric and the deep hope he had given up looking for her. She knew her brother and if she had not called or even dropped an email he would call out the First Infantry Division to find her. But this time she had to stay gone.

She dropped her head and took a deep breath, refusing to shed a single tear. Brooklyn could no longer mourn for her old life as a human and had to focus on her new life as a vampire. Yet she couldn't shake the thoughts of her brother and how he fared without her.

"He's happy you know," Michael interjected.

"Who's happy?" Brooklyn turned and rested her chin atop her forearms.

"Bishop," he answered. Brooklyn thought he had meant Eric but instantly buried the idea. "When we're on duty together, he seems more….what's the word I'm looking for…."

"Well fucked?"

"Well yeah," Michael laughed heartily, "But that's not what I was hinting at."

"Okay," Brooklyn felt slightly embarrassed but grinned at Michael's discomfort.

"I mean sure he's not detracting from the plan but it's like he has a purpose. Bishop wants you by his side, Brook. Aidan doesn't want anything to do with the plan now but you, you're different. It used to be Aidan and Bishop would be the ones who succeeded but that fell apart after he left. Maybe it wasn't supposed to be him."

"I don't know," Brooklyn reluctantly stated. "What worries me is the fact the Dutch will try something. I'm not all that familiar with whom they are but it sounds like they aren't exactly embracing modern customs with open arms."

"Maybe it would be best for Bishop to explain that to you," Michael offered. "I know he didn't tell you about the plan in depth and believe me when I say he's still kicking his ass over that one."

"I believe it," she nodded. "But like I told James, love is never easy."

"Like I said Brook, if you fear the Dutch like I think you are, then you need to fight for him. Show Bishop the fierce loyalty he knows you possess."

"I'm just scared," she confided in Michael. Her voice trembled as she continued. "What if….what if they take him away from me? Or what if they take me away? Or worse….."

"Stop right there," Michael shushed her. "Don't even begin to entertain such things!"

"You said so yourself Michael, they aren't happy with him."

"Well to be honest Brook, vampire gossip is also about as useful as tits on a man but since this came from Amish Country I would be concerned but not sink into despair."

Brooklyn nodded in silence and shifted her eyes back towards the river. A few people had taken advantage of the beautiful evening to row and scull down the Charles. The surface was smooth like glass, interrupted only by the flawless gliding of the boats cutting through. Brooklyn heard their hearts pumping furiously as they passed, though the humans were a half mile away! Some chose to jog along the path behind them, serving up as tempting snacks but both vampires glanced at one another and shook their heads.

"Find me a nice criminal to munch on," she looked to Michael. "That way I'm doing a service to the taxpayers."

Michael snickered at her ingenuity but it wouldn't be such a bad idea. It would reduce the jail population and ease up on them.

"We need to figure out how to deal with Marcus and Rebecca," Brooklyn announced out of nowhere. "I don't trust them."

"You're preaching to the choir," Michael rolled his eyes.

"Marcus is up to something, I can feel it! It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out."

"But what do you think he's up to?"

"That's the million dollar question. He would do anything to get in Bishop's good graces again after all the bonehead moves he's pulled."

"Well, I say we get out of here and find something to eat," Michael rose and offered his hand. "We can worry about Marcus later."

"Sounds like a plan," she grabbed his hand and leapt to her feet seeking out a local thug or gang member to rid society of

* * *

Javier waited for Marcus to call back but the fucking bloodsucker had yet to do so! He should've known better than to collaborate with such a vile, distrusting thing to begin with! But the lure of promises to destroy Brooklyn and the vampires of Boston were too good to pass up. She had left him to die that night in the barn, never once fighting to save him!

"He better pull through," Javier grumbled through gritted teeth. "I would've had her decapitated and spat on her ashes by now."

But then she had taught him patience and restraint, to which Javier gave Brooklyn some credit, but it would be the only thing he would give her any recognition. The hunter took a drag of the cigarette, finding it drab and unappealing. He snuffed the cancer stick out and ordered another round before picking up his phone and placing a call.

"Yeah it's me. I wanted to report what I'm finding here in Boston."

**I am updating again as FF had been down so I am giving my readers another round! I think Brooklyn needed the cheerleader that is Michael! And Michael's gonna be hanging around for a while...**

**As for Javier - Who could he be reporting to?**


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs

* * *

"You would think Bishop would catch up a little quicker with the 21st Century," Brooklyn furiously clicked on her laptop. Michael sorted out the responses that arrived within the last two days letting Brooklyn key them in.

"Maybe he hates computers?"

"Nah," she shook her and crinkled her nose, "I think he likes it when I handle it."

"Considering how your mad typing skills are going off the charts I could agree."

"How many do we have?" Brooklyn paused to take a brief glance across the stack. Michael gripped a small yet thick pile and quickly counted 12.

"You know I could've sent out a mass email or text but no, Bishop had to go old school."

Michael chuckled at her light irritation, knowing Brooklyn didn't harbor any genuine sentiment behind it. Bishop was insistent on sending out hand drafted invitations to the vampires across Boston, requesting they all gather for an important meeting. Michael and Brooklyn knew what it was regarding: The status of the plan. He did have to admit she had beautiful penmanship and creativity when she dreamed up the elaborate calligraphy lettering and blood red ribbon that concealed the wording within.

"Well he loved your little project," he grinned.

"Yeah and I think I got carpal tunnels from it," Brooklyn playfully rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Michael gently patted her shoulder.

"Don't have a job to do?" She teased.

"Yeah yeah I'm going," Michael headed up the stairs towards his room

* * *

Marcus rolled up the winding drive and came to a stop. He looked the sizable home up and down, smelling Josh and his family inside.

"Here doggy doggy doggy," he softly taunted. The gravel crunched beneath his shoes as he crept up among the shadows like a snake stalking its prey. Bishop would never have allowed him to come to Ithaca but then again Marcus didn't care. The way he saw things was Aidan and Brooklyn could get away with literal murder while he would continue to be treated like the red headed stepchild of the clan.

He thought back to Bishop's cold words earlier at the funeral home. The stinging words resonated in Marcus's mind as he approached the steps and climbed the sturdy planks.

_"You got that werewolf's sister pretty good."_

_Bishop was seated at his desk with a disturbing look across his face. The older vampire was growing weary of Marcus's antics and still had to be dealt with after his assault on Brooklyn. _

_"If Aidan or Brooklyn had been attacked by a pack of dogs, you would've done the same thing!"_

_"Uh huh," Bishop didn't glance up from his work. _

_"You would've slapped Aidan on the back for a job well done and as for Brooklyn….."_

_The acid danced on the tip of his tongue at mention of the other vampire's name. _

_"Well Aidan and Brooklyn didn't get themselves into embarrassing situations like this," Bishop slowly lifted his head up and looked Marcus down even as he was seated. The frigid depths of his eyes told Marcus all he needed to know: Aidan and especially Brooklyn are special, they can do no wrong._

_"In case you forgot Marcus, you did take my orders too far when I said to keep Brooklyn in line. For that you will be punished."_

_Marcus felt as if a knife had been taken and twisted around his intestines. But then again should he have expected anything less from Bishop where Aidan and the red headed demon were concerned? _

_"I think you've done enough," Bishop's indifference served to light the cold rage that burned within Marcus. _

"With Bishop and Brooklyn soon to be gone, all that will stand between me and Boston is Aidan.

* * *

Aidan soaked in the tub with the chamomile and other teas that Josh rushed to him. The garlic had forced out his less than stellar attributes and now all he could do was stay submerged in healing blend and wait. His thoughts turned to Brooklyn as she had warned him about Marcus knowing Bishop could easily punish her harshly. It was difficult for him to see past how she could have these emotions of love and loyalty to Bishop. But it took one look in those soulful eyes and Aidan knew it wasn't something like Stockholm syndrome or compulsion when she was a human.

_She only sees me as a friend and nothing more….._

He wanted to be closer to her as in many ways she reminded him of long deceased wife. Her independent spirit definitely wasn't helping either. She would stand up to Marcus while being a friend to Josh in the hospital the night Cara was killed. And not to mention she wasn't hesitant to voice her opinions of Rebecca either.

As he relaxed in the warm water, the sound of the door slamming downstairs jolted him from his daydreams. Aidan leapt from the tub and hurried to dress as he knew Marcus had followed them there.

_Thank God Brooklyn warned me_

* * *

Marcus rounded the house, desperate to get inside. Josh had slammed the door in his face just as his father was about to invite him in. He had seen Aidan's car parked in the drive and knew someone had to have warned him.

_Little snitch!_

He would deal with Brooklyn later as he was focused on slaughtering the dog and his family inside. The vampire stood facing the swing set and weighed his options as Aidan landed on his feet with a catlike grace. Aidan charged across the dew slickened grass and tackled Marcus violently to the ground. The vampires rolled around but Marcus was stronger having fed on live blood before taking his pleasure cruise. Marcus pummeled Aidan with his fists, striking the younger vampire's ribs and jaw. The sound of Aidan's ribs cracking and snapping carried a sweet tune upon Marcus's ears. Aidan valiantly tried to block Marcus's attacks but his fists landed against bone every time.

Aidan seized a chance as Marcus pulled back to strike and swung his arm against Marcus's elbow, stunning the vampire long enough for him to buck his attacker up and off of him. The vampires jumped to their feet and stood off before charging one another. Aidan propelled his fist into Marcus's solar plexus then kneed him in the abs. Marcus tumbled to the ground, unable to rise from the slick blades of grass that offered no traction. He laughed out loud as Aidan smacked and decked his face but the barrage lasted for a fleeting moment. Marcus caught Aidan's wrist and snapped it back, watching as his nemesis held the injured limb to his chest.

"You're protecting a dog!" He taunted Aidan.

"And when you don't succeed you can go back to Bishop and tell him you failed!" Aidan rolled over and up on his knees, feeling his injury quickly heal.

"Bishop didn't send me," Marcus glared with deadly orbs as he struck Aidan across the face.

"He told me not to mess with his little precious pet or red haired slut! Well she needed to be taught a lesson!"

"So you come out here to do what? Kill them all? Who do you keep trying to hurt? The dog that you say is beneath you or me! Is this really about us? You keep this between us!"

Aidan felt Marcus grapple his throat and lift him off the ground before hitting him then hurling him through the air like a rag doll. The vampire crashed through the swings and on the rocky soil, feeling his body temporarily paralyzed.

"Here doggy," Marcus called out in a cruel demeanor. "Woof woof!"

Aidan stood up and wrapped a loose chain around his palm with eyes angry and black like the fires of Hell. Josh came along the side of the house with a makeshift stake from a stand. His eyes caught the silhouettes of Aidan and Marcus locked together in a bloody battle. Aidan struck Marcus as he lay on the ground, feeling his anger bubbling over towards his enemy.

"You had no right to hurt her!"

Aidan attacked again and again. Marcus was out of control and had to be stopped! If Bishop didn't do something then Aidan would! His hands choked the chain around Marcus's throat, feeling the vampire claw at his hands. Death would be slow and painful for the vampire.

"Aidan!" Josh stood with stake in hand ready to help.

"I got this one," Aidan smiled confidently at his friend. Marcus still had one more ace up his sleeve. He rolled over sending Aidan on his back and freeing him of a potentially agonizing death. Aidan circled around him with fists held high, prepared to go another round.

"Come on you kill me now if you don't think I got it in me! Pay the price with Bishop! But you leave my friend and his family out of it!"

"You and your doggy aren't worth it," Marcus hissed in defeat.

Josh and Aidan watched as the vampire slithered away into the woods like the vile creature that he was.

"You okay?" Josh looked his friend up and down.

"Yeah," Aidan nodded. His features had returned to their human façade. "But Marcus won't give up but he was coming after you. They're not safe if you stay here."

Josh sadly nodded and looked up to the windows where his parents and sister stood.

"Brook told me Marcus was on the warpath."

"Brooklyn warned you? How did she know?"

"She learned quickly about Marcus," Aidan answered.

"You should tell her thanks for me," Josh nodded.

"Yeah I'll do that.

* * *

Bishop returned to find Brooklyn hunched over on the laptop. It was a gift from him after he learned that her other one had been destroyed. His only stipulation was to keep a low profile which meant no Facebook, Twitter or any other public exposure. Brooklyn had protested but it was only briefly as she found other ways to enjoy her newest possession.

"Okay everyone will be attending," she didn't have to look up to see it was him.

"Excellent," a smile brightened his face. "I didn't think anyone would pass this opportunity up."

He noticed Marcus was missing and frowned at the discovery.

"Where's Marcus?"

"If I were a betting woman, I would say he decided to go after Josh and his family for a little payback without you knowing about it."

"He has crossed the line," Bishop punched the table rattling the pile of responses and the laptop.

"Yeah," she added with a quirk.

"Well it doesn't matter as I have something that will humble him."

"Is it an ass whooping?" Brooklyn wiggled her fingers in anticipation as her eyes lit up at the thought of Marcus getting his ass handed to him.

"Oh no I'm afraid not," he carded his fingers through her hair and watched his lover lean into his touch. "But I believe you will still enjoy it."

"Hey anything that knocks him down a few pegs is good enough for me."

Brooklyn sat back and wondered if she should ask him about Javier and the stranger who paid the late night visit. Her mind refused to let the lust for vengeance slip by and kept the notion in the back of her mind, fresh and vivid.

"I heard the Dutch are coming sooner than expected."

Bishop stopped playing with her hair and pulled her up from the chair and towards the couch. He sensed her apprehension for he was on edge as well. Fifty years was too short to a vampire.

"They are I'm afraid," he admitted. "But we must not let them see we are faltering in any way. Give them no reason to criticize what it is we are doing."

"I'm scared they will rip us apart," she confessed.

"I won't let that happen," Bishop declared

* * *

Marcus returned nine hours later, dirty and smarting from his battle with Aidan. He wanted nothing more than shower and a trip to the Blood Den.

"Marcus," Bishop beckoned. Marcus dragged his feet as he headed towards the front of the house. He entered to see Bishop seated at the front desk as Brooklyn leaned against it. A coy smile teased her lips as she tapped her fingers along her arm. Marcus flashed a dirty look in Brooklyn's direction but it bounced off her as the smile never faltered.

"Marcus it has come to my attention that you once again took matters into your own hands when I specifically told you not to."

"The dog is my business! He went after me! It's my right to deal punishment!"

"No it isn't!" Bishops shot up. "I warned you about the werewolf's sister and about Brooklyn. Yet you continue to disregard my commands!"

He rounded the table and stood before Marcus. Marcus could feel the smug expression crossing Brooklyn's lips burning into his vision as Bishop clasped his hands on the younger vampire's shoulders.

"I cannot and will not tolerate insubordination from this clan. I offered you several opportunities to fall back in line with the rest of the family and yet you didn't. I have come to a rather difficult decision but I deem it necessary for the good of this family."

Marcus wondered what was going through Bishop's mind as he felt fear crawling through his veins.

"I have decided that Brooklyn will tend to the affairs of the clan from now on."

"What? Bishop you can't! I have done everything you ever asked of me!"

"Again Marcus you disappointed me with your recent actions. The risk of exposure to the humans is much too great for you to go around beating up 19 year old girls and taking it upon yourself to dole out justice as you see fit. Do you realize what could've happened! The whole plan could be in jeopardy because of this!"

Brooklyn stood by silently as Bishop continued to berate Marcus. Watching the son of a bitch squirm like a worm on a hook was simply delightful! Payback was sweet and growing even sweeter by the second. Bishop was right, this is way better than an ass whooping!

"You're dismissed," he shoved past Marcus and headed down towards the office. Marcus gritted his teeth and glared at Brooklyn who simply shrugged her shoulders in return.

"You deserved every bit of that," Marcus clenched his fists as Brooklyn sauntered away. The vampire waited until both were gone then slipped his phone out and made a quick call.

**A little comeuppance for Marcus!**


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wish I owned the rest….*sighs

* * *

"We're gonna have to get up soon," Bishop traced a finger along Brooklyn's arm. He leaned across and peppered her shoulder and neck with light sweet kisses. The spicy hints of sex, sweat and her left an invisible sheen across his lips. Bishop ran his tongue across his mouth, savoring the provocative ambrosia. Beads of sweat dotted their skin as the vampires nestled beneath the sheet.

"But I don't wanna," Brooklyn pouted. "I would rather stay in bed all day with you."

Even when she frowned, her features were still just as beautiful. Brooklyn caught his lips in a short but soulful kiss. Bishop didn't want to leave this but in a matter of hours the other vampires would be arriving and the meeting would be underway. His plan was finally coming into place and he had someone who he could share it with, someone who truly appreciated what it was Bishop was doing. Brooklyn was going to be his partner!

"We will have time for more but," he regretfully withdrew the sheet and revealed their naked bodies.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes.

Bishop's hands roamed along and over her body while the steady warm jets washed over them. His tongue darted along hers, gently massaging and twisting it with his. Brooklyn ran her fingers down her lover's back, letting them come to rest on the tight globes of his ass. To Bishop, this tenderly intimate encounter strengthened the bond he shared with Brooklyn. His blood was in her veins while the connection between sire and protégé was unbreakable.

He cradled her face carefully in his hands, looking deep into the rich peppery hues. Where hatred once ruled only love and devotion stood.

_After nearly 400 years of existing, I found her…._

* * *

Brooklyn laid out the glasses and several pitchers of fresh blood, courtesy of a few pedophiles. Bishop liked how she thought: Feed as always except go for the fringe of society. No one would notice nor care as these people were the parasites of society and didn't fit in to their perfect little utopia of suburban existence.

"Do you think they will like the proposal?" Brooklyn finished placing placing everything out.

"I think they will be rather receptive of your idea," Bishop nodded with approval. "It makes total sense."

"Guess it helps that I'm a hunter deep down inside then huh?"

She gave her lover a playful grin then stole a quick kiss from Bishop moments before the first of the vampires started to trickle in.

An hour later the group of 15 vampires stood in a loose circle in the garage. Marcus had dragged himself in, still stinging over his demotion. Now he wanted nothing more than to see Brooklyn as a pile of ash then he stand over it and spat on them then scattered them to the wind. His resentful stare didn't go by unnoticed by Brooklyn who had taken her place by Bishop's side.

"Everyone thank you for coming," Bishop started off. "First I would like to introduce to the newest member of the clan: Brooklyn Ravenwood. Now some of you know her and some of you may not. For those of you who don't, Brooklyn used to be a hunter."

A hushed murmur swept through the group.

"Bishop is it wise to turn a hunter?"

A woman with shoulder length brown hair stepped forth. Her concerns were shared with several others but Bishop was quick to quell such reservations. He stood with hands entrenched in the pockets of his jacket and stood confidently before the vampires.

"I can assure you Brooklyn will no longer be a threat to vampires. In fact, she has something she would like to say."

Brooklyn pushed off from the desk and circled her eyes around the groups. Some faces were anxious while other reflected hope and promise. She felt a little jittery being the center of attention as being a hunter it was always the opposite: Low profile at all times.

"Uh huh," she gave a short wave. "I have a proposal for part of the plan. I think in the best interest of this and the other members of the clan that we need to incorporate hunters."

Several vampires spoke in protest but Brooklyn shot a hand up and effectively silencing them. Her eyes turned harder until two granite orbs sparkled in the light. Bishop was inwardly impressed with how she took charge and drew them in.

"Now before anyone gets all antsy just hear me out. There are hunters who would be more than willing to embrace what we are doing. If they refuse then we simply kill them."

Her cavalier attitude turned heads but Brooklyn again shot up a hand and continued undaunted.

"I've been there done that alright? I know all the tricks of the trade the hunters have at their beck and call. Most don't know that I'm a vampire which will make it easier to infiltrate them. If they can weasel into the police and fire departments to destroy us, we can do the same."

"Listen to her people," Bishop stood beside her. "I know what Brooklyn's capable of as I have seen it firsthand."

"But what about Heggeman and the others?" One called out.

"They don't know about this nor will they learn of it," Bishop answered. "Look we've been in the shadows for centuries; watching from the sidelines like some second string quarterback waiting for that chance to be a part of the game. This is our time people!"

Brooklyn decided to play the gracious hostess and handed out refreshments. Each accepted her offering with gratitude and a smile. They were pleasantly surprised to find the blood warm and crisp as some gatherings offered blood that was from a hospital: stale and bland.

"Now that everyone's had a little pick me up," Bishop started again. "Shall we continue as to why we're here?"

* * *

Aidan stormed up the stone steps and through the double doors. He could hear the sounds of laughter and multiple conversations occurring in the garage and followed the voices. He crossed the threshold and noticed the small gathering of vampires. Brooklyn was off to one side talking with two individuals and Aidan noticed the trio was in a deep conversation. Based on the furrowed brows and concentrated looks, it was probably philosophical in nature. Michael was speaking to another vampire and that conversation was lighthearted and comical.

"Aidan," Bishop turned around with a genuine smile on his face. "What a nice surprise."

"Who are they?" Aidan smiled warmly at Brooklyn. She smiled back relieved he and Josh were both alright.

"Well I told you things had changed," Bishop stood with hands folded neatly at his waist.

"Some things never change," Aidan dryly answered. Brooklyn excused herself and took to Bishop's side.

"Aidan are you alright?" Her face darkened into one of concern as Aidan issued his decree.

"Stay away from my friends," he looked pointedly at Marcus. Marcus laid a smug expression on his face but acquiesced to his request.

"Sure," he suppressed a snicker. Aidan looked between the three before turning to leave Bishop's Boy Scout meeting.

"Aidan," Brooklyn reached out to him. "Don't go."

"You stink like one," Marcus jeered. Brooklyn glared daggers at the vampire as Bishop gave a sour look.

"Yeah, it's all over you," Marcus continued. "Doggy stink, doggy sweat, doggy tears."

Aidan watched Brooklyn curled her fists and stood rigid in place. He knew she was two steps short of beating Marcus down in front of the entire group. A part of him wanted her to knock the cocky bastard into next Tuesday.

"People are gonna begin to wonder," Marcus laughed cruelly.

"Wonder about what Marcus?" Bishop intervened. "How a family could turn its back on its own? Turn its back on the weakest among us? We have too much to do and too little time to lay waste to the strength we have."

He looked to Aidan, "That goes for the weakest."

Bishop then turned his head to Marcus with a knowing look, "And that goes for the mistakes."

Brooklyn watched the pompous ass as his cocky smile faltered. She knew Bishop had berated Marcus in front of everyone without the other knowing it. He had everything coming that Bishop threw at him.

_Good….let the bastard sweat….._

Aidan gave one last look to Brooklyn before hurrying out of there. She wanted to chase after him but stayed behind with Bishop.

"Give him room," he whispered. "Aidan will come around."

"I'm not so sure," Brooklyn shook her head in disagreement. Her eyes followed Aidan as he vanished around the corner. She knew Bishop was going to have to tell her everything that happened between them…Everything

* * *

Marcus stomped across the parlor with the mentality of a three year old. How dare Bishop cut him down like that? He had no right to do!

"What's wrong with you?"

Rebecca stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Her head tilted to the side as her eyes twinkled with curiosity. Marcus stopped and looked at her with eyes that burned with fervent vehemence.

"Bad day?"

The vampire said nothing but suddenly got an idea.

"You really should watch her," he started. "I've seen the way Aidan's been looking at her, wanting her."

The smile dropped from Rebecca's lips as the envy swept over. "What did you just say?"

"You really should keep your boy in line, Rebecca. I mean he's been getting rather…..cozy with Brooklyn as of late."

"That little…." Rebecca marched towards the stairs but Marcus stopped her cold.

"I wouldn't make a scene down there if I was you," he warned her. "Wait until she's alone….."

He watched the animosity Rebecca held for Brooklyn explode as the seed he planted began to grow. All Marcus had to do was sit back and watch that little seedling flourish into a full blown tree of hatred.

Michael remained flat against the wall, listening to Marcus feed a line of bullshit in Rebecca's ear. He clenched hands to his hips, the only thing he could do to prevent himself from pummeling Marcus on the spot. He knew Marcus hated Brooklyn to the core but then again using Rebecca as a tool in his twisted childish antics didn't surprise Michael one bit. Before he realized what was happening, Michael was face to face with Marcus.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?"

"Oh are we going to run to Brookie and tattle on me now?" Marcus sneered at Michael.

"No," Michael slowly paced back and forth in front the vampire. "Unlike you I don't stoop to the IQ of a six year old. You're just pissed off because Daddy brought home the new baby and you can't stand it."

"You're just like Brooklyn you know that? You come in here prancing around like you're something special when in reality you're on the bottom."

"Wow," Michael laughed harshly, "You are some piece of work Marcus. After what you've done to Brooklyn I'm not surprised Bishop hasn't kicked your sorry ass out on the street!"

"We don't turn family out," Bishop appeared behind them. "We cannot cast out a member when they are at their lowest."

"I'm sorry Bishop," Michael hastily apologized.

"Quite alright Michael," Bishop gave a reassuring smile. "Sometimes we all lose our patience."

Bishop dropped his smile as he stepped towards Marcus. Rebecca had left, wanting no part in what was about to transpire. Marcus stood defiant as Bishop closed the space between them, showing the older vampire he wasn't afraid.

"I know what you're up to and I would strongly advise you to cease."

"What are the Dutch going to think of all this? How you've gone soft because of her? How you lusted after her as a human, a hunter no less? This in less than 60 years!"

"They will see past it," Bishop replied in a calm manner. "She has proven to be valuable and of course I know that Javier is aware of her being alive."

"They won't like how you're letting that….that hunter still breathe!"

"Because he can lead us to the other hunters," Bishop hissed. "The ones who threaten everything we've worked so hard to build! Time is against us Marcus."

Marcus huffed and walked away, tired of Bishop's excuses. The Dutch couldn't arrive any sooner

* * *

Brooklyn cleared the glasses and pitchers before heading back upstairs and sensed someone was watching her. She silently placed the pitcher on the desk and slowly straightened back up.

"Stay away from Aidan," Rebecca snarled. Brooklyn twisted around to find her face contorted in an open hostility that was directed towards her like the tip of the finest Katana.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that crap," Rebecca charged the smaller vampire and pinned her body against the desk. The edge painfully dug into Brooklyn's lower back as Rebecca's hand clamped around her throat.

"Stay away from Aidan."

Brooklyn shot her hands up breaking the grip Rebecca held over her. The jolt sent her stumbling back a little giving Brooklyn the chance to leap to her feet. Her boots echoed with a light thud against the concrete as her steps were as equally padded.

"Really now? What's the matter Becky? Jealous? At least I don't pop up whenever it suits me then fuck with Aidan's head to which you seem to get off of. From what I've seen, the only thing you're good at is destroying whatever you touch."

She stood calm and poised though her body was in a defensive stance. Years of hunting had shown the subtleties of posture and body language. Brooklyn watched as Rebecca's face betrayed her intentions. Her eyes exploded with enmity as her body shot like a bullet towards Brooklyn. But Brooklyn was ready for whatever Rebecca hurled and shot out an arm and clothesline her across the throat. The pitch of air rushed from Rebecca's windpipe as her feet thrusted from under her sending her body to the floor.

Brooklyn hovered over her as Rebecca lay stunned on the ground. She offered a sympathetic shake of her head before walking way and muttering loud enough for Rebecca to hear, "I don't have time for these childish games!"

**Where is everyone? Come on we're getting to the part where the Dutch make their grand entrance!**


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn noticed Bishop was falling deeper into agitation the closer they neared the arrival of the Dutch. The entire clan was on edge, at least the ones who were around the last time Heggeman and the others cast their shadow across the city. Even Marcus was subdued as he wasn't spared the dark mood in the funeral home. She caught the hooded expression that dampened his cocky spirit and quietly reveled in his internal misery.

"He's got a lot on his mind," Michael knew that the Dutch weren't the only pressing matter on Bishop's mind. Two days prior a hunter was discovered in the ranks of the Boston PD and succeeded in taking out two lower vampires before Michael cornered then ripped her throat out in the basement storeroom. She had been tracking Bishop and knew if she succeeded the vampire clan would be in utter chaos thus allowing for the extinction of the Boston family. Bishop managed to compel her superiors and any others who questioned her sudden absence into believing the hunter had to take an indefinite leave of absence for personal reasons.

The air was thick of apprehension and it threatened to choke the younger vampire if she didn't escape its confining restraint. Brooklyn decided to talk a walk as Bishop was distracted with funeral home business and didn't look up when she said she was leaving. Still, she gave Michael a heads up as she passed through the doors.

* * *

Aidan had not spoken to Brooklyn since the meeting a few days before. He continued to remain rattled over Marcus showing up in Ithaca with the intention of butchering Josh and his family. But then again his actions didn't go by unnoticed as Brooklyn had revealed.

_"Too bad you didn't stick around Aidan. Bishop dethroned the princess!"_

Aidan wished he had stuck around to see Marcus's face when Bishop handed down his verdict. But now Brooklyn resided over the affairs of the clan and stood by Bishop's side.

_"Brook just be careful. Marcus is the worst of the worst and who knows what he'll do next. He's pissed and his ego's been deflated like the Hindenburg."_

He worried Marcus would lash out against Brooklyn by another means as he wasn't one to take something like this lightly. Brooklyn had a target on her back but Aidan had made his intentions clear with the family. As he strolled down the street, the sound of a distressed voice followed by two taunting ones made him look up.

_"Where do you think you're going? Give me your bag!"_

_"What's the matter Bernie Wernie? Mommy not around to save you?"_

_"You know girls carry a purse!"_

_"Stop it!"_

_"Make me!"_

_"NO! Leave me alone!"_

Aidan quickened his pace towards the two boys who were in the throes of torment on a smaller defenseless boy.

"Give it back!" The smaller boy hollered and reached for his bag.

"Come on loser and catch it!" The bullies tossed it between them.

"Come and get it!" The taller one dangled his backpack just out of his reach. Aidan seethed at the treatment of the younger boy and hollered out.

"Hey!"

The two boys stopped what they were doing and tried to make a hasty retreat but Aidan was faster.

"That's enough. Leave him alone." He blocked their path.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" the taller boy barked rudely.

"What?" Aidan couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Get out of here creep!" The fatter one added.

"What happened to respect your elders?" Aidan was floored by the kid's blatant disrespect and decided to change tactics.

"Yeah right; what are you going to do about? Hit me and my dad will own your ass." The taller one added with a comfortable smugness.

"Wait which one of you wets the bed? Oh it's you right?" He pointed at the taller of the two boys.

"I don't wet my bed!" He snapped defensively.

"Yeah you do," Aidan smiled knowingly. "Yeah you do, you reek of it. I bet you wake up before the crack of dawn and scrub the sheets until the sun comes up but you just can't wash it all away….Can you?"

The ringleader scowled at Aidan before brushing past him with his friend in tow. "Come on let's go!"

"Dude, you really pee the bed?"

"No!" The boy huffed. Aidan snickered as the object of the bullies' affection gathered his books in silence.

"You okay?" Aidan asked.

"Yeah, thanks," the boy was grateful for his unknown savior. "Normally I can get away but I forgot my keys."

Aidan knelt down and helped the boy shuffle papers and books back into his bag. "What's your name?"

"I'm Bernie, a neighbor," Bernie answered.

"And no one's home," Aidan's statement was more of an observation than question.

"My mom's at work," Bernie shrugged then looked up hopefully towards Aidan. "Do you think it would be alright if I waited for my mom at your house?"

Aidan hesitated then stumbled on his words. "Oh I uh don't think…."

Bernie's face fell as he slowly answered. "It's okay. I guess I can wait here. Maybe they won't come back."

He glanced over Aidan searching for the bullies. Aidan couldn't leave him alone for the bullies to beat up on again. He ran his hand over his face before grabbing Bernie's bag and gesturing for him to follow.

* * *

Brooklyn sat on the steps, waiting for Aidan to figure out she was there. Simple stone and glass wouldn't block her scent from him as she learned from being at the funeral home. Death penetrated every pore and space while blending in a strange yet exotic way with blood and the living.

"Nice moves back there with the bullies," she didn't have to turn around. Aidan knew she was grinning from ear to ear as he stepped out on the front porch. "I loved the part about peeing in the bed. Nothing says power shift like throwing the skeleton from the closet."

"Were you watching me?"

"I prefer the term observing," she rose and dusted off her coat. "I needed to get out for a bit. Everyone's all gloom and doom right now and it's such a drag on the soul."

"Wait, why is that?" Aidan's curiosity piqued.

"The Dutch," she took a step up. "The Dutch are going to bless us with their gracious presence sooner than anticipated so Bishop and the older vampires are being total buzzkills right now."

Had it been 50 years already! Aidan shook his head, not caring if the Dutch were making their pilgrimage to Boston to start barking dicta down everyone's throats. They weren't his problem anymore!

"Anyways," Brooklyn shoved her hands deep in her pockets. "So don't panic I'm not spying on you and if Bishop wanted me to he wouldn't find out anything he didn't already know."

She added a smile at the end. Aidan chuckled and shook his head as he knew there was more than one reason why he liked her.

"I still don't understand what you see in Bishop."

"It's a relationship Aidan. It's kind of complicated."

Brooklyn turned and headed down the steps and felt the eyes of Josh and Sally watching from the window. She paused to turn and wave at the ghost and werewolf then continued on her way.

"Dude what was that all about? Come on spill it!"

Josh pounced on Aidan the second he was back in the house.

"Brooklyn just needed to get away from the clan for a while, that's all."

"Are you sure she didn't come by just to see you? Because if she did that's just too adorable," Sally snickered.

"No Sally she didn't come by for me."

Aidan headed in the kitchen leaving Sally and Josh to wonder just what they talked about. But Josh caught the faint hint of disappointment in his friends voice but wasn't sure if he was the one to give advice on women when he was bobbing like a ship in the sea of love himself.

* * *

Michael looked up in time for Brooklyn to reappear through the front door.

"And where have you been?"

"Out for some badly needed fresh air, that's what," Brooklyn slid her coat off. "Besides I doubt the overwhelming aura of gloom and doom hasn't lifted anyways."

"You're right about that," he sighed.

"Alright, I went and talked to Aidan," she flopped on the couch. "But I wasn't there to spy on him."

"How is Aidan?"

"He's good. He went full on bad ass mode and put a couple of little bastards in the place for picking on a neighborhood kid."

"Yeah that sounds like Aidan," Michael nodded thoughtfully. "You know he was a father right?"

"No," Brooklyn was intrigued by this. "He never told me."

"Before Bishop came along, Aidan was married and had a son of about 8 or 9. When the colonies rebelled he joined the Army like most men his age did. It was after Concord that everything changed for him. "

"You mean Bishop found him," Brooklyn corrected her friend.

"More or less," Michael shrugged. "Point is Aidan tried to stay with his wife and son but when you're a vampire, the Thirst controls your every waking moment, not your emotions or actions."

"What happened to his family?" Brooklyn knew she wasn't going to like what Michael was going to reveal but had to hear what happened.

"His wife and son felt they could live like they had before. That since they were family, he could and would control his urges in their presence. It's like keeping an animal in a cage: You clean and feed it but always harbor that lingering fear about opening the cage. But then as time passes and nothing happens, your guard lowers and one day you leave that cage open just a little. You won't hurt them because they're your family, they're your blood. He's your son, your flesh and blood. She's your wife, your love and mother to your child."

Brooklyn just stared back at Michael. It was difficult for her to comprehend that Aidan, who maintained a cool outward persona could do something so heinous and cold. But the hunter in her was unfazed by this. She had lay witness to entire families being massacred by one of their own. The trust they put so much stock in only came back in a brutal bloody manner.

"And he has carried the guilt for nearly three centuries. It's no wonder he doesn't go insane. I know I would."

"I don't think so," Michael shook his head incredulously. "You're way too strong mentally and physically."

"Doesn't mean it wouldn't hurt."

"You're right," Michael conceded.

"Brook," Bishop stood by the reception desk. He looked….tired.

"James," Brooklyn noticed the deep lines etched beneath his normally vibrant cerulean depths. Instead of the cool Caribbean blue that greeted her, it was dull and listless shades of cobalt that swirled around.

"Have you fed?" She heard herself asking in a firm concerned voice.

"Not much," Bishop admitted.

"Well we need to change that," she tugged his hand then motioned for Michael. "Get my car."

She tossed Michael her keys and retrieved her coat. "You can't be like this," she took Bishop by the hand and guided him to the waiting Charger.

* * *

Marcus decided it was a good time to snoop through Brooklyn's computer in the hopes of finding something damning when the Dutch arrived. He desired to strengthen his case for assuming control of Boston from Bishop and make him appear unstable and no longer a leader to the clan.

"Damn it," he pounded his fists on the table. Brooklyn kept nothing crucial on the confounded machine, well nothing he could use to his advantage that is. The list of vampires who gathered would reveal nothing for the Dutch as they would wish to see more concrete evidence of Bishop's missteps. He had learned over 50 years ago when they visited last about the dire consequences of crossing the boundary between human and vampire. But it was a human then and Brooklyn wasn't a human.

_Though they are aware of Bishop's plan and his coconspirators…_

Marcus shut the laptop in frustration as he quickly realized he would have to bide his time until Heggeman and the others returned. He allowed his mind to swim with thoughts of Bishop being unceremoniously stripped of authority along with his little whore. The vampire wondered what wicked punishments would be handed down to them as the sinister grin curled the corners of his lips.

**Sorry bout the delay...**


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs

* * *

With Bishop focused and alert thanks to a little help from her feeder, Brooklyn allowed him to rest while she took another walk. The day was warm and while the sun was a bit overpowering at times, the gentle rays kissed her cool skin, infusing it with a burst of vigor. She loved the park as it offered a lifeline between her humanity and existence as a vampire. Brooklyn chose the melting pot of scents, sounds and sights as an exercise to control her urges. While they would always wail and scream in the presence of fresh blood, years of being a hunter conditioned Brooklyn to exercise great restraint and quell the Thirst.

She strolled along the pathway, watching the swans on the lake gather at the edge where children eagerly tossed bits of popcorn in the hopes of petting the elegant creatures. Brooklyn fondly recalled times in Kansas City when she would toss pennies in the fountains in the Plaza and wished for everything petty and shallow desire of her youth. But one wasn't so immature or selfish: To find someone who would love her as much as she loved them.

_Perhaps this is my wish being granted…_

Brooklyn started walking again and spied the lone bench beneath the shade trees. It had become her favorite spot to observe and take in the flurry of activities that whirled around the park. Today was nothing special as children frolicked and parents yelled hollow threats of punishment for wandering too far. She smiled at the tender scenes and felt a pang of sorrow over being unable to bear children of her own. But when she became a hunter, those dreams were shelved for a hunter's life was no way to raise a family.

"Is this seat taken?"

She peered over her sunglasses at the man who stood over her.

"You," she flashed two cold orbs at Morgan who simply eased his athletic frame beside her.

"I wish to apologize for my rather manners the other night. But I do not regret telling you about Bishop."

"Look I don't know who you are buddy I don't wish to know you," Brooklyn shoved her hands deeper in her pockets and stared straight ahead.

"I've known Bishop since this land was a loose gathering of colonies," Morgan started. "He came over with Carlo, his sire and landed in Boston with the wave of Puritan immigrants. They wanted to assert their dominance over the humans."

"Hate to break it to ya but I already know that part of the story," Brooklyn huffed impatiently.

"I was already in Boston though I'm sure Bishop didn't tell you that."

Brooklyn was silent as she watched Aidan playing soccer with the boy from his neighborhood.

"I was in control of Boston I was the one that started the clan."

"Okay," Brooklyn wasn't sure where this was headed.

"I can see you are unimpressed," Morgan observed.

"I know what Bishop is capable of. I was an honored guest of his when I was a human. I know what I am getting into with him."

"You're the hunter….."

"Word travels fast amongst us doesn't it?" Brooklyn was strangely unfazed by Morgan's reaction. "Besides you knowing about my past doesn't mean I'm going to open up to you and be your BFF."

"When I was in Salem, I fell for a human woman, Bridget. She was so strong and passionate, a woman ahead of her time."

"You loved her," Brooklyn was quick to pick up on Morgan's fleeting grief.

"Bishop saw his opportunity with her. He knew I wouldn't turn her as I didn't want to see her suffer under the Thirst as I do. She was tending her orchards and was alone…."

Brooklyn couldn't but help to frown as Morgan continued. "Bishop stole her from the field and brought her to Boston where he tortured and fed upon her for days. But that was not it however. Unspeakable acts were committed against her, things that were an abomination in the eyes of God."

"You're a vampire yet you still believe in God….."

"And why not? Just because we are undead and cold inside doesn't mean we aren't allowed to harbor some sort of beliefs!"

"Sorry," Brooklyn muttered. "But my faith was shattered a long time ago. Long before Bishop ever cast his shadow across my soul."

Morgan was intrigued by her veiled answer but didn't push the subject. He had to get Brooklyn to open up to him first and based on her chilly reception the vampire wasn't making much headway.

"Why is it you defend him with such resilient loyalty?"

"You know you're awful nosy you know that? Look I don't know what you're trying or what you've got planned against Bishop but know one thing: Cross paths with me and you will live to regret it."

Brooklyn got up and walked away, feeling chilled throughout her body as his eyes followed her down the path. Morgan watched with intrigue as the younger vampire paused and looked across the field at the dark haired man playing soccer with a child of 11.

_Aidan_

* * *

Aidan knew Brooklyn was watching across the way and heard her heated encounter with Morgan. He wondered what the vampire was doing in Boston after he had fled to Baltimore nearly 200 years before. But one thing he knew was certain: Morgan had a keen interest in Brooklyn and her strengthening relationship with Bishop.

_Whatever it is Morgan's after it can't be good…_

Bernie had been hurling questions about his father, what he wanted to do and what it was like to be a soldier in the war. Aidan was taken slightly taken aback by his curiosity but wasn't alarmed.

"So what did you want to do when you grew up?"

"I wanted to take over my dad's printing press. But then the war came and like every man I joined the Army."

"Did you kill somebody!" His voice cracked with excitement.

"There's nothing good about war Bernie," Aidan stopped and spoke in a solemn tone. "Trust me."

"So did you take over your dad's printing press when you got back?"

"No, things had changed by then," Aidan replied and kicked the ball with the side of his foot. Bernie dove but missed the ball and landed hard against the grass. He shook his hand and winced in pain as Aidan hurried to his side.

"You okay?"

Brooklyn caught the scent of blood and suppressed the Thirst. There was nothing noble or honorable about killing a child.

"Just a scrape," Bernie stuck out his hand as Aidan averted his eyes. "See? Don't be a wuss Aidan."  
Aidan forced his eyes back over and saw the droplet of blood. "Yeah it's just a scrape."

Brooklyn grinned to herself but felt it falter when she saw Rebecca step from behind a tree.

"Can I play?"

Aidan could feel the heat of Brooklyn's hateful stare and quickly excused himself for a moment.

"What's with the midget?"

"He's just a neighbor," Aidan was calm in his reply. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

Brooklyn started across the field knowing Morgan was watching the scene play out. She was tired of Rebecca fucking with his mind and was about to let her feelings be known again.

"You left abruptly the other night and I get it. You're trying to keep a low profile. I was being honest with you that night and I thought we were on our way to being….normal."

"Normal? Yeah it was a completely normal evening right up until Marcus attacked Josh's sister."

"He did what!" Rebecca feigned surprise.

"Oh," Aidan bitterly laughed.

"Aidan I have no idea what you're talking about….."

"Because you're just so innocent," Brooklyn spat in a nasty tone. "Please!"

"Brook," Aidan flashed a warning look at his friend but Brooklyn refused to step down.

"On this I am innocent! Please believe me!" She begged Aidan. Brooklyn rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Are you going to believe this line of crap she's spoon feeding you Aidan? You damn well know she knew what Marcus was up to! I wouldn't even be surprised if she showed up that night and played slut in distress just for him to beat up Emily!"

"Brooklyn," Aidan snapped. "That is enough!"

Brooklyn stood with mouth hanging in disbelief. "You're buying this? I thought you were better than that!"

"I miss you," Rebecca purred as Brooklyn seethed. "Haven't you been thinking about me?"

Brooklyn thought she was going to lose it in the middle of the park. Her hands shot up ready to grapple around Rebecca's throat but refrained from making such a scene. It was like watching a twisted version of Shakespeare in the Park!

"Too bad it wasn't Julius Cesar," she uttered beneath her breath then stormed away.

Morgan raised an eyebrow while observing the rather ugly scene between the female vampires. It was fascinating as some personality traits were amplified when a person was turned but so much worse in women.

"You have crossed my mind yes," Aidan confessed and locked hands with Rebecca. Brooklyn saw Morgan with an unreadable expression across his face before hurrying off to her car.

Father Gates sat in his car, watching the entire thing. Bishop worried Morgan would try to reach out to Brooklyn once again and his fears were proven right.

"Bishop, he tried it again…..

* * *

Michael knew that look and didn't have to ask what or rather who was the source of it. Bishop hung up his phone in an uneasy silence and slowly paced around the room. Morgan was treading dangerous waters and now Bishop would have to take action.

"I know why he's doing this."

"He wants to hurt you, lure you out. Don't fall for it."

"Morgan refuses to stay away in Maryland and comes trespassing in my city! And now he dare to destroy the one meaningful thing of my entire existence!"

"He's still angry over what happened in Salem," Michael hated rehashing the past but it had to be done.

"No, no that's not all of it," Bishop said doubtfully. "He still remembers Baltimore and Montreal I'm afraid."

"Have you told Brook about it? Better she hear it from you and not him."

Bishop looked out the window and saw the Charger speeding down the road before coming to a screeching halt alongside the building.

"Morgan will not have the last say in this….."

Brooklyn took the steps two by two and almost ripped the door off its solid hinges in a desperate effort to put as much distance between her, Morgan and the demented Romeo and Juliet. She had enough of the mind games and bullshit for one day and wanted nothing more than a hot shower and badly needed rest.

"Brook," Bishop stood in the doorway. Brooklyn was snapped from her trance, relieved to see at least one loving face.

"He found me again…What does he want? Why is he stalking me and bringing up what happened in the past!"

"Morgan wishes to hurt me," Bishop ran his fingers through her hair, watching the copper strands of silk cascade into layers. "He thinks by recalling our past it will make you leave, weaken the clan. But he underestimates your devotion to the family…..and me."

"I told him if he crosses paths with me he'll live to regret it!"

Bishop took her in his arms and smiled at Michael. Morgan was indeed walking down a dangerous road, unaware of what his fiery lover was capable of. If he was to meet his demise by her hand then it would show the Dutch and any other vampire the Boston clan was as strong as ever! Bishop did not tolerate the family being undermined by another and had handed down punishment in the past.

"You're tired," he gently held her face in his hands. "A shower and some rest will do you good."

"Are you coming with me?" A tiny glimmer of hope sparked in her voice.

"I would never turn you down," he captured her lips in a tight kiss before slipping an arm around her waist and going upstairs. Michael laughed as he plucked the iPod from his pocket and turned the volume up high. He stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes, dreaming of the warm sands of Oahu.

**Okay the next update may be delayed due to the Easter weekend and my hubby's b-day outing but fear not as I will promise you this: Bishop returns the favor!**


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N**_: I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs

* * *

The rain had returned but neither vampire cared. The world around them melted away though the occasional clap of thunder boomed overhead. Shirts fluttered to the floor followed by the heavy sweater. Bishop ran his fingers along Brooklyn's spine, sending shivers down his lover's spine. The pupils in Brooklyn's eyes widened until two thin rings laced the inky depths, revealing the need growing inside. The thin playful smile danced upon his lips before Bishop leaned in and gently swept her mouth in his. She felt her body being lowered into the mattress by his firm loving hands.

Bishop gazed upon her naked upper body, taking in every curve of her body: perfect subtle toned skin that was inviting to the slightest touch while rich coppery tresses framed her strong yet distinctly feminine features. The pert rose nipples sat erect atop her supple breasts, begging for the sweet attention of his mouth and tongue.

"So beautiful," he muttered beneath his breath.

His hands danced across the hem of her jeans, tickling his lover's sides. Brooklyn laughed and bucked her hips in playful protest. Bishop growled and pressed her back against the mattress with hands resting on the juts of her hips. He knew her mind was racing in anticipation and grinned wider with delight. Her scent filled his senses, intoxicating the vampire's mind and body with lustful dirty thoughts. Brooklyn caught the wickedly sinful grin cross his lips in the silver streak that flashed across their bodies.

Bishop crushed his lips against hers, groaning loudly in sexual need. Their tongues twisted and slid across one another while their hands roamed across naked flesh. She ground her hips and groped the the tight globes of her lover's ass through the sturdy khaki pants, feeling the growing bulge against her. Bishop growled and bit her lip, tasting the tiny candied droplets rain upon his lips and tongue. The sweet inducement pulled him further under Brooklyn's spell, sending the vampire into a tailspin of carnal salaciousness.

He snapped away revealing the rich coal orbs looking back at her. His fangs were coated with a faint tinge of crimson while his lips were swollen and flush. Brooklyn grinned and arched her neck, presenting the tender shoulder for him to take. Bishop reveled in his lover's submission, watching as she gave herself. His pants were unbearable tight as his cock twitched eagerly but suppressed the animalistic calling.

Brooklyn felt his hands slide down her arms and lock around her wrists in a firm but gentle hold.

"Kinky…I like it," she teased.

Bishop smirked then flipped her arms above her head, pinning them with a single hand. Excitement and adrenaline rushed from head to toe, sending shivers of electricity through her veins. Bishop started at her throat, lightly kissing along the familiar path his mouth had traversed countless times before. The tip of his tongue tasted her skin, flooding every fiber and nerve with the rich earthen tones that were so long ago committed to his perfect memory. He released her wrists and gently raked his fingers across her shoulders and chest, seeking out her beautiful flawless breasts.

Brooklyn gasped as the teasing scrape of his fangs and tongue drew out the erect nipples even further. She felt his hands massage and knead, threatening to drive the vampire to the brink. Her lower body jerked and thrusted against Bishop's but the older vampire easily kept her tight beneath him. Her sex infused with the deep scent of her body, luring Bishop down. His hands unlatched and tugged the zipper in a painfully tormenting gesture. Brooklyn panted and squirmed but Bishop was calm and methodic as he showered her toned abs with random kisses and nips. She felt the tiny pinprick of his fangs pinch her skin as Bishop learned it made her hot.

"Damn you…." She whispered huskily.

Her lover laughed against her skin knowing she wanted him in every imaginable way. Bishop reached the place where denim and lace met skin and deeply inhaled the powerful trail that continued to draw him in. Brooklyn lifted her hips and felt the damning denim slide down across her hips thighs and calves freeing her legs and lower body for Bishop to take. She followed his hands as they slid along her legs, caressing them gently and attentively. He lowered down against the mattress and pressed his lips against her inner thigh. Sex mingled with sandalwood upon his mouth and tongue, pushing Bishop closer still. Brooklyn fisted the comforter until her knuckles were white and taut. It had been too long since the touch of another had been felt down there and Bishop was hitting every spot and nerve.

She felt the pressure of his fingers trace the growing spot and bit her lip to keep from screaming. Her body responded eagerly to Bishop's touch, swelling and turning receptive to him. Bishop felt his lover's legs encircle his waist and begin to tremble as he pushed aside the lace and swirled a finger between the heated folds. The sweet stickiness coated his finger as he slowly inserted the lone digit inside.

"God…." Brooklyn whimpered.

Bishop watched his young lover writhe against him and fuck his finger. He obliged his lover and slipped another inside, catching the silent scream that escaped her lips. She had been so good to him, pleasing him with the skilled mouth and lips that she had been blessed with. They knew how to slide along his cock, sending jolts of pleasure over his being like waves pounding the rocks along the shore. Bishop wanted to make Brooklyn feel so good as she made him, to hear her cry out his name at the height of orgasm while feeling her body react beneath his touch.

Brooklyn felt the trickle of orgasm slowly building in her body; the flames of passion had been ignited, threatening to consume her. Bishop slid his hand away and on the hem of the garment that stood between them. With a single flick of his wrist, the garment fell to the floor in a shredded heap. She lay naked and vulnerable on the bed, watching him with sharp piercing hues of grey.

Bishop slid of the bed and pulled her to the edge where her lower body rested open and exposed. The vampire parted her legs and felt Brooklyn place them on his shoulders and slide her hips closer still. She closed her eyes and arched her back.

The cool soft lips brushed across her, teasing Brooklyn with delicate strokes.

"You're gonna feel so good…..I promise."

Brooklyn gasped and curled her hands around the edge of the mattress, feeling her toes curl and cramp at the wet intrusion. Bishop slipped his tongue past the tender folds of skin and flesh, savoring every bit of her. He lapped along the tiny bundle then gingerly suckled it with his hungry lips. Bishop sighed with bliss and pushed her legs farther apart, keeping them open with his strong hands. Brooklyn shuddered and bucked her hips, craving more from her lover. It was nothing she had ever experienced in her life! It was total heaven for the younger vampire!

The thickness of her lover's tongue dared to go further and teased around her entrance. The taste of her sex made Bishop groan and lash her body harder. He wanted her to come, to explode in unbridled pleasure and ecstasy as he had for her!

Brooklyn cried out at the deeper push of his tongue and lips, feeling the pressure coil and constrict closer to release. Her head was swimming and body shaking harder the closer she drew. Bishop slipped a finger inside her body and gently massaged the slick hot walls. He felt her body teetering closer to the edge. His thumb slipped beneath his chin and rubbed along the tiny patch of flesh below her entrance. His centuries of sexual pleasures had served him well.

"Bishop….." she whimpered.

_Do it! Let it go!_

Bishop closed his eyes and ran his tongue across her entrance at the first crash of orgasm. Brooklyn screamed her lover's name and ground her hips against his face, knowing Bishop was loving every second of it. She felt his tongue running frantically over her entrance and flesh as she violently came, not wanting to allow a single drop pass his guarded mouth. It was as if the dam had burst.

"Bishop!"

He cupped her ass in his hands, lifting her body off the bed. The deadly sharp fangs pierced the swollen flesh releasing the delicious ambrosia upon his waiting lips. Bishop greedily drank from her body, refusing to release his lover from his hold. Blood ran over his lip and chin before dribbling down his neck and naked chest. Brooklyn's toes curled and fists clenched the comforter tighter still as a second wave slammed her body. Bishop snapped his head back but for only a brief moment before plunging his fangs into her inner thigh. No human drug or drink held the power that the alluring blend of her blood and sex had.

Bishop licked the wounds, more so to taste the few remains of her release and blood tickle his senses. Brooklyn lay on the bed with eyes shut and panting hard. Her legs were spread with blood drying across her inner thigh and entrance. The vampire flipped his lover on her stomach, exposing her backside to him. Bishop tore the khakis aside, feeling the cool air gliding over his thick erect member. Droplets of precome coated the head like tiny pearls as the thick blue vein throbbed. Brooklyn felt her body elevating off the bed and the welcomed penetration of his cock.

"I'm not through with you," he growled seductively.

His hands dug into her hips as he rutted hard inside. Bishop snapped his hips in short hard procession, knowing Brooklyn loved it rough. He felt her hips rock back and slam against him.

"Yes….." she cried. Her moans and sighs were enough to make any porn star blush!

The thick copper tresses splayed over her back and shoulders, casting a hot feral persona in the shimmering light.

Bishop watched as she slipped a hand beneath her body and didn't have to wonder where it went.

"God….so hot," he moaned. Bishop was extremely turned on as he watched Brooklyn thrash and groan. Her finger danced around the hyper sensitive nub of flesh and nerves, making the vampire flush with need. She was so dirty on her hands and knees, pleasuring herself as he took her from behind.

"Such a dirty little thing," he snarled. Bishop thrusted faster as his orgasm drew closer. Brooklyn stroked herself with two fingers, finding her own body becoming further aroused. Bishop brought that out in her: the dirty kinky inner demon that begged to be released.

Bishop gasped and threw his head back at the tightening around his cock. Brooklyn moaned the vampire's name over and over as her body shuddered in climax. Hot sticky release slicken his cock, milking him harder with each thrust. Bishop curled his nails deeper into her skin, drawing thin lines of blood beneath them. The thick tang of iron and copper was enough to send him over the edge.

Thick hot ropes exploded into his lover's body, marking her as his. The filling intrusion sent one last shiver through Brooklyn before she collapsed in a sweaty heap upon the bed. Bishop stretched out beside her and smiled.

"What?"

"I just love watching you," he pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful when you cry my name. You have a powerful hold over me."

His voice held no sarcasm or hollow echo as it was all truth. Brooklyn snuggled into his body, feeling well sated and fucked. She wanted more from him: the teasing pleasure of his mouth and attentive caresses of his fingers.

"You did," she smiled lazily.

"I did what?" He propped his head up on his elbow.

"Made me feel so good," she peered through half lidded eyes.

"I will show you so much more," he promised. "But rest."

Brooklyn nodded and closed her eyes, allowing the protective circle of Bishop's arms enclose her smaller body. Bishop stayed awake and carded his fingers through her hair, taking in the scent of her shampoo. Morgan had to be stopped before he ripped Brooklyn away from him. Aside from the plan, she was his world now, his reason to keep going. Bishop had sworn never to open up as he had around Jane, keeping his emotions fiercely guarded. But Jane was human and Brooklyn is a vampire! They didn't have to hide their relationship or tiptoe around as he had before.

His eyes traveled down to the necklace he had given her, noting that it fit perfectly on her. His family held a belief that once the necklace had been placed around a chosen one, they belonged to that person for all time.

He drew the blanket up and over their naked bodies and wrapped his body closer to Brooklyn's.

**Wow! That was a bit of a challenge to write!**


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

The sirens wailed across the Boston sky as the ambulance raced towards Suffolk County. The tiny life clung to this world as the EMT's frantically faced off against Death. He was a child of 11, a victim of a car accident that occurred just feet from his front door. Witnesses were rattled as they recalled what they saw.

_He was stepping away from two boys…._

_The car was speeding down the street!_

Bishop had taken the statements and made a few notes before heading out. He had been on shift for not even five minutes before the call came out. The vampire knew it was no coincidence the tragedy played out in front of Aidan's doggy day care. Trouble had a nasty habit of seeking out his wayward progeny no matter what Aidan did or said.

"Damn kids," he muttered bitterly as he sat in his patrol car. Bishop wouldn't have to experience such traumatic events as children as vampires were asking for trouble. They had no concept of control over the powerful Thirst that would consume their smaller bodies or any concept of staying young forever, never to drive a car, date or even fall in love.

He had left Brooklyn to her own devices as Bishop had allowed his lover greater freedom to stalk Boston as she pleased. The vampire had become deeply impressed with her hunting skills and manner to which she chose her prey. Other vampires in the clan had followed her example which made Bishop smile as he closed his eyes and thought of his red haired love. Placing her in charge of the clan's affairs was perhaps one of the best moves he had made in several centuries!

Brooklyn found her path leading to Suffolk County Hospital as she strolled throughout Boston. The sun was irritating as best but still she reveled in the brilliant warmth its rays bestowed. She looked up at the looming layers of brick and mortar, listening to the insanity of humanity within its hollow walls. As she eavesdropped, something made her frown and Brooklyn focused on the voices from the fourth floor.

Aidan couldn't stand to see Bernie on the bed, clinging to life by the grace of life support. His mother, Cindy, wept quietly in the sheets as the soft beeping of the machine continued in steady rhythm. After Bernie had been caught with the DVD of Rebecca screwing then killing a stranger, Cindy demanded he stay away, believing him to be some kind of pervert or pedophile. It was then the bullies returned with a vengeance, tormenting Bernie to a whole new level.

The car had not seen him until it was too late.

Brooklyn stepped off the elevator and treaded down the corridor like a shadow against the wall. Doctors and nurses brushed briskly by the vampire, concerned with saving lives while others rushed charts and meds to various rooms. She sensed Josh close by but said nothing as she neared the room. Death was haunting this room as she could sense it in every corner and space.

Aidan left Cindy to be with Bernie and stepped out into the hall. Instantly the vampire paused and saw Brooklyn leaning against the wall. Her head was down and hands resting in her jacket pockets.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Nothing you could do," Aidan shook his head regretfully.

"But still….."

"There's nothing you can do Brook. Just go home."

"He was like a son to you," she continued.

"Go home," he snapped angrily catching curious looks from nurses and staff within earshot. Brooklyn looked up with empathy as she pushed off the wall. Aidan marched down the hall and into a side corridor, feeling the stares of his coworkers choking his vision. He sensed Brooklyn behind him as he pushed the door open and slumped against the wall. He covered his mouth with his hands and lost control as the sobs racked his body. Brooklyn paused before him and placed her hands on his shoulders, bringing him up to her eyes.

"I told you to leave!"

"No," she softly spoke. Her eyes held nothing but sympathy and sorrow.

"Leave me alone!"

"Damn it Aidan, you're upset! I'm not leaving you like this!"

Aidan angrily snarled and slammed the smaller vampire against the wall. His hand squeezed her throat as her body slid up along the wall. She frantically clawed and scratched at his iron grip but Aidan wasn't relenting. He ripped Brooklyn from the wall and violently slammed her against the opposite wall. Her head smacked against the solid stone temporarily blurring her vision.

"Leave me alone!"

Brooklyn sensed the air rushing around her seconds before landing with a terrible force across the floor. Aidan watched her slide across the slick tile then come to a stop in a heap by the steps. She was slow to get up as her entire body trembled from shock. Brooklyn winced at the sharp stabbing sensation through her chest and suspected several ribs were cracked. She wrapped an arm around her lower torso before forcing her back to straighten and head up high.

Aidan watched the younger vampire silently walk away with one last glance over her shoulder. Her eyes weren't cold or angry but sad and listless. He knew she was only there to offer support but no one could help him. Brooklyn didn't have a family ruthlessly ripped from her as he had! She couldn't start to fathom what ran through his mind and soul!

Michael heard the door open then slam followed by the quiet footfalls against the floor. Brooklyn slipped her jacket off and hung it on the hook. The hurt that haunted Aidan's eyes flashed in her vision as Brooklyn pulled out a chair and dropped down. Her head and chest throbbed as she continued to heal from Aidan's assault.

"Brook what is it?"

"Aidan," she sniffed while masking her pain. "The little guy, Bernie, was hit by a car and it's not looking good."

"Damn," he sat down beside her.

"You didn't see the way he looked at me. He was so….so angry and enraged."

"Aidan wasn't mad at you Brook," Michael offered.

"You know at least he had the joy of experiencing parenthood! I never got the chance! I can't have children! Doesn't he know that?"

Brooklyn wiped her eyes as she struggled to keep herself from breaking down even further. Michael slid an arm around her shoulder and understood her frustrations. He had witnessed vampires lament over the deprivation of parenthood. Some cried while others displayed rage towards their maker. He, on the other hand, channeled his energy into protecting those who could not defend themselves. Michael had "taken care of" several pedophiles and child abusers in his time and watched as the tiniest of victims flourished and grew up without looking over their shoulders every waking second.

"It just hurts ya know," she sobbed. "I mean he….he lashed out at me. He threw me against a wall at the hospital."

"What?"

"I know he didn't mean it but….."

"I don't care if he didn't mean it! Aidan knows better than to let his anger overpower him."

"Please don't tell James. I don't want him getting upset, not now, not with the Dutch coming."

"Alright," Michael relented to his friend's wish though he didn't agree with it.

"Thanks," she forced a tired smile.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better but I could use a pick me up," she smiled through a few tears.

"Well why don't we head over to the Blood Den? I think your feeder is there."

Bishop returned several hours later to find Brooklyn perched at her computer. Her eyes were hurriedly scanning back and forth at the screen as her brow would scrunch then relax at random. She had been back for several hours now as the blood from her feeder had infused her injured body with badly needed nourishment.

"Brook," he hung his jacket and hat up.

"It's been a trying day," Brooklyn pulled her eyes away from the screen. "I was cruelly reminded of what I lost."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I saw Aidan at the hospital and he was upset about a boy who was hit by a car."

Bishop paused and recalled the accident he responded to.

_Damn it….._

"You can't fall back on the past," he sadly reminded her.

"I know that but still…."

"Your family is here," Bishop gently whispered.

"But you were a father once and so was Aidan. I didn't get that pleasure."

Bishop didn't realize how deeply this affected Brooklyn but was quickly seeing how deep the wound ran. The vampire never imagined she desired a child for hunters didn't raise families. Her eyes clouded, dulling the sparkle that he loved.

"Brook you have to understand," Bishop slowly closed the laptop, "clinging to the mortal coil with such desperation is unhealthy. We've discussed this."

"Yes I know!" She snapped angrily. "But I was robbed!"

"Are you saying you regret this?" Bishop's face dropped. "That you regret being here with me?"

"No!" She ran her hands over face and through her hair, frustrated at her own words. "God no I didn't mean that!"

"You're still young," Bishop took her face tenderly in his hands. "After a century or so it will fade away as you watch humanity age and die. Watch how their bodies turn frail and brittle as time steals their strength and vitality before their very eyes."

Brooklyn sighed and knew Bishop had a point. As they remained frozen in time, those around them would age and deteriorate, turning to others for the simplest of tasks. Part of whispered it would be agonizing to watch a child die before her as the other darker half hissed at entertaining such mortal concepts.

"We will always have one another," he smiled.

Aidan sat on the bleachers watching the boys play basketball. Their youthful innocent auras shined as they clumsily dribbled and shot the ball. They didn't know how much their presence pained the vampire as he mourned the one link to his son. His thoughts turned to Brooklyn and how she reached out only to have her hand cruelly slapped away by his blind rage. The hurt that dominated her eyes had stabbed at his heart even as he sat on the damp bench.

_I need to apologize…..She was only being a friend….._

"You made it," Rebecca came up beside him.

"You don't need to check up on me," Aidan replied. "Bernie's gone. I've put it away."

"I have the right to check up on you. Considering how you roughed Brooklyn up at the hospital."

"How did you find out about that?"

"Vampires talk," Rebecca shrugged. "Besides life shouldn't have to be this miserable."

"Aidan!"

Bernie raced towards the bleachers and wrapped his tiny arms around Aidan's broad chest and shoulders. Aidan was shocked to see the boy there for only a day ago he was mourning him and watching Cindy collapse at his memorial. This wasn't right!

"Bernie…." He smiled though confused by the boy standing and talking as if nothing happened. He slipped his hands along Bernie's face noticing the icy hint. "You're so cold."

"I don't feel cold! Rebecca fixed me," Bernie couldn't spill his words fast enough. Rebecca appeared, pleased with what she had done.

"Rebecca fixed you?"

"Yeah," Bernie nodded. "And I can hear things and smell things! It's like I have super powers!"

Aidan stared pointedly at Rebecca who continued to smile back.

"Hey Bernie why don't go play on the slide?" Rebecca gently suggested.

"I don't play on the slide. I'm in the fourth grade. But I'll find something to do," Bernie headed off to the group of kids on the jungle gym. Aidan shot up, angered over what happened.

"Bernie wait!"

"Aidan stop," Rebecca tugged Aidan's arm preventing him from following.

"Rebecca are you crazy? He could kill someone!"

"I saw how hurt you were Aidan," she argued. "I did it for you!"

"You can't turn a kid! He has no impulse control! Even before you turned him into a bloodsucking monster!"

"I haven't been feeding him live blood. I've been feeding him hospital blood. I thought we could raise him right!"

Was Aidan hearing her right? He had seen firsthand what happened when a child was turned! He couldn't tell if Rebecca was naïve, delusional or just plain stupid!

"Rebecca what were you thinking?"

Her face fell at Aidan's stinging words. "I thought that maybe since I could trust you and you could teach us like you promised. Start a life together somewhere else!"

"You can't experiment playing house with a kid!"

"Whatever," Rebecca snipped. "It's been done."

Aidan shook his head and turned to see Bernie had vanished.

"Bernie!" He leapt from the top and frantically scoured the park. "Damn it!"

Morgan watched as Aidan and Rebecca looked for the child vampire from behind a large oak.

"Bishop is slowly losing control," he speculated aloud. "His arrogance will surely be his downfall. Why does she refuse to see this?"

As Morgan watched the pair, Father Gates was watching Morgan though he had seen and heard the incident with Bernie. Even he knew kids weren't to be turned! What the Hell were they thinking?

"Such a shame," he sighed. "Aidan will have trials for sure."

Aidan whisked Bernie to a hotel, ensuring Rebecca had at least a few blood bags to tide them over. He had to be sure Bishop didn't find out about the boy as his maker would turn enraged. It had been pounded into his head since he left the only home he knew that children had no place in a clan. They were unpredictable and uncontrollable to say the least.

As he cut through a back alley, police sirens and an ambulance raced closer to where he approached. Aidan turned the corner and stopped as his mouth dropped open in shock.

Police tape closed off the front half as two bodies had been discovered. Aidan recognized the bullies and felt his body tremble. One of the boys' eyes were frozen open in sheer terror as the final moments had played out. Had Bernie done this? Had he slipped away from Rebecca and sought revenge against the ones who tormented him so? He cautiously approached and spotted Bishop standing by his squad car. The firm grip of an officer prevented Aidan from encroaching any closer. The older vampire caught wind of Aidan's scent and instantly his head snapped up meeting Aidan's stare. The dead weight of Bishop's cold rage was enough to make him ill all over.

"Those two boys nearly had their heads chewed off by a creature with tiny sharp fangs! What could've done that I wonder?" Bishop pinned him against the cold damp wall. "Did you think I wouldn't find out Aidan! A spanking new vampire running around the city?"

"Look I didn't want this! It wasn't my choice to turn him!" Aidan hissed in his defense.

"There is always a choice! And there are rules Aidan; considerations and yes even compassion among vampires!"

"Compassion? You're lecturing me on compassion? After what you did to Brooklyn in New Orleans?" Aidan stared incredulously at Bishop.

"Obviously I have to or else we wouldn't be here!"

"We wouldn't be here if you hadn't turned Rebecca!" Aidan

"That is why we don't turn children Aidan!" Bishop angrily pointed at the two dead bullies before brushing the smaller vampire aside and heading back to his car.

Brooklyn closed her eyes and stretched out on the bed. She was disturbed upon learning Aidan had turned a child. What was he thinking? Had he been in such a downward spiral that bringing Bernie back was his only coping mechanism? Her thoughts drifted to a time when she had encountered a vampire with the face of an angel but the soul of a demon….

I do apologize for the late delay...But another chapter before the Dutch arrive...


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

_Phoenix…..10 years earlier…._

The dog days of summer held the city in its ruthless grip as people stay concealed within the artificial confinements of wood brick and metal. Brooklyn was bothered not by the dry arid heat of the Arizona desert or the lack of sweet relief from nature. The hunter was used to all conditions and environments as she scoured the rows of foreclosed homes and abandoned buildings on the South side of town. She returned to the city she called home for so long on reports of animal like attacks on people.

Her guardian, Markus, had called her after the second attack as he recognized the tell tale signs of a vampire on the bodies.

_Brook be careful! If you need me call me!_

His words of caution rang in her ears as she read the files and suspected the vampire was hidden in one of the many abandoned houses.

"Makes sense," she whispered into the air. But the pattern was sporadic and irregular as Brooklyn studied the thumbtacks in the map.

"Has to be a new vampire!"

Hastily gathering her things, Brooklyn raced out the door, unaware that a presence in the shadows was watching.

She strolled along the sidewalk with stake clenched tightly in her hand. Markus had told his contacts in the PD to keep an eye on her as she patrolled the neighborhood.

_Why must you insist on being bait? Are you trying to give me a heart attack! I've raised you since you were three. _

_You raised me to be a warrior while living like a normal person. Markus you know I know what I'm getting into. Besides I know your buddies in blue are not too far away._

The argument replayed in her mind as she scanned the scantily lit buildings. So far nothing but Brooklyn kept her guard up. She paused at the corner and took a deep breath. Her instincts fired into overdrive as she quickly realized she wasn't alone.

The tiny patter of feet treaded on the sidewalk to her right.

_What the hell is a kid doing out here?_

Brooklyn spun on her heels, ready to tell the kid to scram but froze in horror at what greeted her eyes. Standing five feet away was a child of 10 with light soft blonde curls tied into a loose ponytail. Her eyes possessed an ethereal glow as her skin was smooth and flawless.

"I can smell your blood," she whispered with hunger.

"Oh Hell no," Brooklyn clenched her stake tighter.

"I heard your heart beating from when you got out of your car," the girl smiled.

"Who did this to you?"

"You're a hunter?" She frowned as her sharp eyes caught the stake.

"Yep," Brooklyn stiffened. "How do you know about us?"

"She said you would come," the child vampire sighed. "That you would try to kill me."

"Word gets around," she inched towards the girl. "We can make this real easy then. Since you know who I am and why I'm here…."

"I like this," the girl snarled. "I hurt the bad people like they hurt my brother and my parents!"

"Oh my god," Brooklyn gasped in horror.

"She told me there were people like you who would hurt me!"

Brooklyn lunged with the stake poised for attack but the vampire raced around and shoved the hunter towards the ground. Her bag spilled its contents across the street and dead grass as the vampire pounced on Brooklyn. The tiny fangs buried deep into Brooklyn's shoulder, seeking the thick warmth of the human's blood. Brooklyn wailed but refused to give up, especially to a pint sized Dracula! She leapt to her feet with the child vampire still attached to her and slammed into the telephone pole.

"Get off me you little parasite!"

The vampire released her hold over Brooklyn and felt the wind being knocked from her tiny lungs. Brooklyn staggered but shook her head as the vampire prepared for another attack. The hunter dove and rolled on the pavement, snatching a stake close to her chest. She caught the outline of the vampire rushing with in human speed and Brooklyn knew she had but one chance. As her attacker leapt up and off the curb, Brooklyn saw her chance.

She hollered out and thrusted her arm forward, feeling her weapon pierce skin and flesh. The child vampire dropped to the ground, wailing in agony. The wooden stake protruded from her shoulder and Brooklyn stood over her.

"It's better this way I promise," she snatched the stakes from the ground. Brooklyn couldn't stand to see a child suffer even if she was a vampire. This child didn't deserve this fate! To be robbed of innocence and carefree days and experience all that life would've offered her! To watch as her friends grew up while she never changed, always the same at the moment of change. Anger would've morphed to rage and a burning hatred that would only be quenched by the blood of others.

"You'll see your family soon enough," Brooklyn whispered. With one thrust, the stake snapped bone and cartilage then pierce the small heart. The vampire gasped and fell silent as her skin dried and wrinkled before exploding into a pile of ash. Brooklyn exhaled and sat on the curb, knowing the child didn't deserve the fate forced upon her. She collected her weapons and was anxious to return home. A hot shower was in her future along with a shot of whiskey to boot.

Brooklyn tossed her bag in the trunk the rounded to the front. Her back was sore from landing on the hard cracked concrete and slamming the mini vampire against the pole. It wasn't anything serious as she had suffered worse in the past.

Before her foot stepped inside, a violent force rushed the hunter sending her flying in the air.

"You killed her!"

Brooklyn should've known…

"So you're the one who turned a kid. That's real classy! What, you couldn't find someone your own size?"

The older vampire snarled.

"She was my sister! She was dying on the floor in the house! I couldn't watch her die!"

Brooklyn felt the tip of the boot crack her ribs before being hurled across the field. The brunette bloodsucker was on the hunter, lifting her up by the collar of her jacket. Pain saturated her body as she dangled above the ground.

"I was getting her to control her urges! But no, a fucking hunter had to destroy what family I had left!"

"Sorry to destroy your little bloodsucking Brady Bunch," Brooklyn snapped her foot forward, finding the vampire's lower torso. She felt the iron grip relenting and dropping her towards the ground. Brooklyn felt the stake in her jacket and the one on her wrist that was held by a spring mechanism. The vampire flashed her dead pools of ebony at Brooklyn as she stood on her feet.

"I'm gonna enjoy ripping that pretty little throat out and draining you dry….."

"Bring it on," Brooklyn challenged. She watched as her foe rushed the field, timing her attack. The hunter felt the air rush around her as the vampire held her by the throat, pinning her against the tree. Brooklyn made her move.

The stake didn't miss its mark.

She felt the hand release her throat as the vampire succumbed to her demise. The dried cracked body exploded into a heap of ash, matching the smaller one nearby. Brooklyn uttered a quick prayer for their souls, suspecting they weren't turned willingly. She braced herself against the tree and stumbled towards her car. She needed to get home and have Markus look her over.

"I must say I'm impressed," a voice applauded.

"This night keeps getting better and better," she bemoaned. The stranger chuckled as he stepped from the shadows and into the light. Brooklyn got a better look at her unwanted fan: A man of about 35 with blonde whisps that were spiked up giving him a younger wilder look. He was dressed in simple slacks and long sleeved button up shirt which wasn't odd considering it was known to be chilly at night even in the summer. He was good looking, no he was pretty hot, which she silently admitted but it was the eyes that caught her attention. Two perfect sapphire jewels that seemed to reach into her soul and find her deepest darkest desires.

"Look buddy you don't wanna pick a fight with me."

"I'm not here to fight you," he argued. "I saw what you did with those vampires."

"Are you a hunter?"

"No," he smiled, "I'm afraid not Brooklyn."

Her blood froze in her veins. "How did you know who I was?"

"I caught your scent when you returned to Phoenix and there's just something about you I can't ignore."

Brooklyn sidestepped the man but he moved with lightning speed. He gently caught her in his arms, keeping her against his body. The hunter felt the icy touch of Death robbing the warmth of her own living form.

"Get your hands off me you bloodsucker!"

The vampire laughed and dropped her to the ground. He knelt beside her and tilted her chin up to meet his hungry gaze.

"We will meet again," he flashed a wicked smile before leaving the hunter alone once again.

* * *

_Present….._

Bishop returned to find Brooklyn relaxing on the bed. Her fingers massaged her temples as the room was bathed in darkness.

"What the hell is Aidan thinking?"

"He wants to start a family of his own," Bishop answered calmly.

"Does he not know how insane it is to turn a kid?"

"Yes well your experience in Phoenix opened your eyes," he sat on the edge of bed. Brooklyn stopped and looked through the piercing blackness.

"Yes and it's where you caught my scent as you put it," she groaned.

"I saw how it affected you, the child I mean."

"No child deserves that kind of fate James. I did her a favor."

"Well of course you understand something must be done before Hageman and the others arrive."

"Unfortunately yes," Brooklyn sat up and faced her lover. "But Aidan loved him like he was his own. You didn't see how devastated he was after Bernie passed."

"I also understand he wasn't open to your offer of comfort."

Brooklyn ran a hand over her face then carded through her hair. She didn't want Bishop to know but somehow he found out.

_Damn it Michael…._

"I'm fine now, really I am," she waved his concerns away. "I stopped over at the Blood Den before coming here."

"But Aidan's actions were unnecessary and brutal. There was no reason for him to do what he did."

"He didn't mean to," Brooklyn whispered sadly.

"It doesn't matter Brook," Bishop spoke with authority, "He must be dealt with accordingly."

Brooklyn knew it was futile in arguing with Bishop as he would win. She felt his arms reach for her, hungering to hold her in their protective circle. She leaned into his body and detected the array of scents that clung to his uniform but one stood out: his. Her senses relaxed further with the rich infusion of earth and sandalwood.

"Was it really Bernie who killed those two boys?"

"I am afraid so Brook."

"But Aidan loves Bernie….."

"You know as well as I do that a child cannot be a vampire."

"But it's never easy James. You saw that in Phoenix."

"I admit it was taxing on you Brook but we cannot let this continue."

Brooklyn knew what Bishop meant but it didn't make it any easier.

* * *

Morgan listened to the exchange and got an idea. He sensed an opportunity to expose Bishop to the Dutch, to reveal his deep flaws as leader of Boston. But then again he harbored an ulterior motive.

"You really have let things get out of control James," he whispered.

**I know I know...We're getting closer **


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn met Aidan the next day at the park, hoping to knock some sense into her friend.

"Aidan what the Hell were you thinking?"

Aidan caught the angry stare but quickly leapt into defensive mode.

"I didn't do it Brook! Rebecca turned him alright!"

"Oh I should've known her stink was all over this! Aidan, you can't keep a kid regardless! If the Dutch find out about this you know what's gonna happen?"

"I'm well aware of what the Dutch are capable of Brook. You don't understand…."

"Understand what Aidan? What it's like to lose someone you loved with everything you could? To be forced to make an agonizing choice that would continue to haunt you every single day for the rest of your life? No I don't!"

Her sarcasm rolled effortlessly from her tongue and past her lips as Brooklyn stood rigid like a statue. Aidan wondered what could have been such a devastating choice for her to respond like that but knew it wasn't the time to ask.

"There is no way I am going to let anything destroy this family," Brooklyn's voice was sharp like a dagger. "If you don't do something about Bernie then I will."

Aidan watched the younger vampire walk away, knowing she would make good on her promise. Bishop clearly had gotten to her but even Aidan wouldn't succeed in making her budge. Brooklyn was loyal to the clan and would do anything to protect it. Yet again Aidan had been in her shoes once himself. Willing to protect Bishop and the others; killing those who dared to cross them including hunters and werewolves.

But things were different now. He wanted to distance himself as far as he could from that world and those involved yet he couldn't shake the red haired vampire completely from his thoughts. Brooklyn succeeded in getting under his skin though her boldness and independence was what drew him to her in the first place.

"No," he whispered and shook his head, "She's with Bishop and I refuse to get tangled with him again."

Aidan slowly walked away, hoping Brooklyn wouldn't make good on her threat to Bernie.

* * *

"What is with him?"

Michael sat and listened intently as Brooklyn carried on about Aidan. He was dismayed to learn a child had been turned and Bishop was aware of this disturbing development.

"I've seen what happens when a child is turned! It's like a knife's been plunged into your soul then slowly twisted around, ripping it into tattered pieces. I didn't enjoy having to stake a child vampire but they can't control their impulses!"

"Brook I know you're upset but we don't know where this child is and even if we did Aidan wouldn't let us get close enough to do anything."

"I told him if the Dutch found out they wouldn't be so understanding as us. I can only imagine the creativity they harbor. I mean seriously, time in Amish County isn't exactly modern living."

"Maybe we can reason with Aidan," Michael suggested.

"I've made my feelings known about this and so has James," Brooklyn took a shot of whiskey. The thick amber warmth spread through her veins although she mourned the loss of tasting such fine goods. She motioned at the bartender for another round and told him to keep them coming until she said otherwise.

"What if I talk to him?"

"It's worth a shot," Brooklyn downed two more shots back to back. The bartender stared with mouth agape at her uncanny ability to hold her liquor and reveal no indication of inebriation. She slammed the third one down before pulling her phone out and sending Aidan a brief text requesting to meet with him about Bernie.

"Let's see if he bites shall we?" Brooklyn held up the next round and with a wide grin took it in one gulp.

* * *

Aidan leaned against the brick wall of the alleyway. His sharp hearing and smell swept the air for any signs of Brooklyn or Michael. Why he agreed to this he'll never know but at least he was out of the way of a rightfully angry and enraged Josh.

_You always wait to tell me when the shit's hit the fan! God what the Hell's the matter with you!_

His best friend's words stung like a knife but Josh was right. Aidan had a habit of waiting to tell him things after they had taken a turn for the worst.

_Like closing the barn door after the horses escaped…._

"Aidan," Brooklyn stood at the alley entrance. She was dressed in jeans, tight cobalt tank top that hugged her form in every perfect way, and short jacket to match. Michael appeared by her side and cordially greeted his former brother.

"Well I'm here," Aidan held his hands out to his sides.

"Bishop doesn't know we're here," Brooklyn assured him. "I thought we could settle this matter without his interference."

"Well I appreciate it but…."

"Aidan you can't keep Bernie," Michael gently told him. Aidan could see Michael took no pleasure in standing before him and telling him this.

"I'll take care of it, I promise. Please just give me time."

"Time's something we don't have Aidan. The Dutch are due to arrive in 72 hours, maybe even sooner."

Her deep slate depths silently pleaded with Aidan to do the right thing. Brooklyn had told Michael about the incident in Phoenix and wondered if Aidan had ever been in this situation before.

"Look, just let me take care of this okay?" Aidan was growing irritated with the vampires but neither one budged right away.

"As I said Aidan," Brooklyn closed the space between them until the pair was mere inches apart. "If you don't take care of this before the Dutch arrive, I will."

The hard turn in her piercing depths emphasized her message. Aidan wasn't afraid of the vampire but she fed from humans that meant her strength and agility were far more superior than his.

"Come on Michael," she motioned for the taller vampire to follow her. Aidan watched their bodies vanish into the crowd.

* * *

Brooklyn sat in the tiny booth, having fed from her normal feeder. She had been weighing her options regarding the child vampire and knew if needed she would end his brief yet emotional existence as a vampire. Bishop knew she would do it as he had witnessed her in Phoenix carrying out the gruesome task in the past.

The young vampire slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she knew the next 72 hours would be like walking on egg shells in the funeral home. She had sensed the tension brewing within her lover, noticing his sour moods from time to time. Brooklyn couldn't blame him as she too was on edge. Whispers had reached them of her being brought into the Boston Clan and of the fact she had been, no continues to be, a hunter.

"I'm worried," she looked over to see Michael joining her.

"I know," he sighed. "But it's only every 50 years they do this. It's all pomp and circumstance I promise Brook."

"Bishop doesn't seem to feel that way. He's been brooding for the last few days now and it's driving me crazy!"

"Well did you consider the fact he may need some relief from his tension?"

"Believe me I would love to purge James of his frustrations but it's kind of hard when he's been on some fucked up hours."

"Such as the life of a cop in Boston," he slid an arm around her shoulder and offered her a brotherly embrace.

"And I don't know if I can manage the affairs of the family successfully. It's a lot ya know? I don't even know where to begin."

"You underestimate yourself," Michael stood and faced her. "I mean you totally rallied the clan when you threw out your idea about hunting the fringes of society. They ate it up! Ever since the meeting our calls have dropped off! We can actually be on patrol again!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," Michael nodded.

"Cool," she smiled and shrugged, impressed with herself.

* * *

Bishop returned a few hours later, thankful for the 24 hour break between shifts. He wanted nothing more than to shut the world out: No duty, no clan issues and most importantly no Dutch. The last one would be difficult considering they had less than 72 hours until their arrival. But for now he would be content spending his well deserved break with a certain red haired vampire.

He knew Michael had left for his shift leaving her alone with Marcus. Thankfully the upstairs and funeral parlor were still perfectly intact as he climbed the stairs and turned left down the modest corridor. Bishop picked up the scent of his lover lingering in the air, luring him down the hall. Fresh blood mingled with the delicious trail of sandalwood pulling him harder as if being dragged by an invisible rope.

The vampire pushed the door open and quietly stepped in, finding the room steeped in darkness. He couldn't but help to grin as Brooklyn had developed a liking to being in the shadows.

_Yet another step in embracing my gift…._

"James," Brooklyn softly called out. Her voice carried to his sharp hearing, finding the velvety voice envelope his mind. He heard his lover shifting on the bed they shared and realized she must have been asleep.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he apologized.

"I'm fine, really," she padded across the smooth boards, letting her nocturnal senses lead the way. Bishop felt the delicate hands slip around his waist in an almost desperate need.

"Brook what is it?"

"It's Aidan," she buried her face against his chest. "He refuses to let the boy go."

_I was afraid this would happen…._

"Michael and I tried to reason with him but Aidan wouldn't hear us out!"

"You've done what you can Brook," Bishop leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Do not concern your mind with the matter any longer."

She nodded in silence before peeling away her clothing and slipping beneath the covers. Bishop soon joined her, closing the cold open space between their bodies. His hand ran through her hair, letting the coppery strands trace between his fingers with a slow fluidity. Bishop knew this would lull the younger vampire to sleep as he could sense she had been anxious despite the mask of serenity she displayed to everyone, including him.

"Don't worry about a thing," he whispered one last time before Brooklyn gave in to the tender lull of rest.

* * *

As the vampires rested, Aidan angrily hunted for the one who killed Bernie. They had been hiking through the woods, coming across the appearance of father and son to those around them. Bernie was going to learn to hunt without hurting humans, bad or otherwise. The boy had been elated over learning to use his new superpowers with Aidan being his teacher.

Aidan wanted to be the one to put an end to Bernie's suffering. Bernie trusted him which shredded the vampire's heart but the risk was too great to keep him. So with a heavy heart, Aidan carried out his gruesome task.

_Watch that buck over there and don't let him get away….._

Bernie had trained his stare on the impressive buck, watching as he strolled between the trees without revealing his sense of fear. But then again he was upwind of the unnatural beings.

Aidan slipped behind the child and slowly produced a sharp wooden stake. His hand began to shake as his fingers clutched the smooth shaft and hoisted it over his head.

He didn't see where the stake came from.

The stake whizzed through the air, singing its deadly song as it sought out the target: a child vampire. Bernie didn't have time to react as the projectile buried deep within the boy's chest, ensuring he would meet his demise. Aidan watched with sickening horror as Bernie gasped and tugged at the stake as his strength depleted and body withered into ash.

"No," Aidan dropped to his knees and scooped the precious ash in his hands. "No!"

Javier grinned and melted into the wilderness. He had received an anonymous tip about a newly turned child vampire and the murders of the two boys.

"Where you're going vampire, there is no redemption," he whispered coldly. The hunter could care less about Aidan's suffering or the untold angst he had just unleashed.

With a prideful grin written across his face, Javier rolled down and onto the main road.

**Gee I wonder who clued him in? Next up: The Dutch!**


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

_Immortality is an easy thing to take for granted….._

_You figure, you've got forever, what's a little mistake here and there…._

_That's the thing about forever….._

_The choices you make….._

_The people you lose…._

_Your mistakes are infallible….._

_With no sweet death to erase your own memory…._

_You may think the greatest reward of eternal life is the rewards it gives you…._

_You're untouchable…._

_The power is a perk….._

_Something to make your endless passing days more powerful….._

_But to rule the world alone is worthless…_

The unmarked white vans careened down the interstate, the only vehicles for several miles. The cargo they transported was precious and fragile as the lights of Wilkes-Barre then Scranton came and passed against the slick exteriors. Bright hues of yellow and pale orange exploded along the sides before retreating into the inky darkness of the Pennsylvania night. Boston was the destination, as it had been over half a century before.

* * *

"Marcus," Bishop lifted his head up from the desk, "Thank you for taking care of those two boys. If hadn't known better I would've thought it was Aidan's son myself."

"Whatever I can do to help," Marcus dropped a file on the desk. "What was he thinking keeping a kid? That's sick!"

"He was trying to start a family," Bishop answered with a smile. "But we're his family right Marcus?"

* * *

Brooklyn checked her watch for what seemed to be the millionth time. The driver had called to inform Bishop they were in Western Massachusetts and would be arriving in Boston in a matter of hours. She noticed Marcus sitting in the corner on a barstool, smoking a cigarette like normal. It was ironic how those damned cancer sticks had robbed so many a human's lives yet Marcus or any other vampire for that matter didn't have a living set of lungs to damage. Brooklyn silently noted his eyes were shielded by the douche nozzle sunglasses that were never too far away.

_Jackass….._

"Brook," Bishop appeared beside the desk.

"You look tired," she turned around and greeted him with a gentle kiss. "You should rest for a bit before they arrive."

"I can't," he exhaled and shook his head. "There's so much left to get ready."

"Don't worry about that," Brooklyn dared to let a coy smile slip up upon her lips. "Michael is tending to the clan's needs as we speak."

Bishop grinned, grateful to have such an extraordinary lover and companion. He was going to have to thank her in his own special way. She caught the tiny hints simmering in his vibrant cool depths and nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

"Let's make sure the upstairs is ready shall we?"

Brooklyn smiled and started up the stairs with Bishop following behind her. Marcus rolled his eyes and finished off his cigarette, silently counting down until Boston would be his.

She tugged him by the hands into their room allowing him to pause and kick the door shut. Bishop gathered her face in his hands, drawing her body close to his.

"You are so amazing," he whispered with desire in his voice sending shivers of need throughout Brooklyn's body.

"I know I am," the crooked smile made her look even more beautiful and wicked at the same time. Bishop ran his hands across her back as their mouth came together in a heated fury. The sweet sighs escaping his lover's lips brought his need for her even more, pushing Bishop to take what he wanted.

Brooklyn felt her legs lifting up and off the floor then around Bishop's waist as he carried her across the floor and towards the bed. Their bodies tumbled upon the mattress though neither one noticed the springs groaning against the sudden shift. Brooklyn pushed her mouth harder against Bishop's, tasting sweet copper as crimson droplets teased her vampire side. Her eyes morphed to two obsidian orbs as deadly canines ached for more.

Bishop felt the tiny points scraping across his tongue and lips, finding his body eagerly reacting. He ground his hips hard against Brooklyn's feeling her arch her body and gyrate along his. The delicious friction created between them incited the vampires, calling forth their darkest desires.

"I," _kiss, _"am," _kiss, _"going," _kiss, _"to," _kiss, _"show," _kiss, _"you," _kiss, _"how," _kiss, _"much," _kiss_…..

Brooklyn gasped and exposed her perfectly smooth neck for her lover to take. She knew he thrived on her blood as she was addicted to his. Bishop gently pierced her beautiful skin and feasted on the thick ambrosia. He felt her hands gathering the jacket around his arms and quickly shook it off the rest of the way. The gentle grip of her fingers as they fisted his hair made his cock twitch with excitement. His hands tore at the zipper and button of her jeans in an almost desperate wanton need to feel her body.

She lifted her hips and legs off the edge of the bed, shuddering as the layer of denim slipped towards the floor, joining the jacket below. He gently withdrew and traced the tip of his tongue along the two puncture wounds, watching as they healed. God how he loved having her sprawled beneath him, so willing and giving to his every whim.

The gentle pressure of his fingers ghosted along her abs and hips, dancing along the top of the boy shorts with light strokes. Her abs rippled and withdrew from his touch only to return and beg for more. Bishop was only more than happy to oblige his love and peeled away the expensive garment. The familiar though heavenly scent of her body aroused his senses and drew the vampire down to his knees and before his lover. It was as if he was paying homage to a goddess and a goddess she was.

Brooklyn closed her eyes and relaxed, sensing the cool soft lips brush along her inner thigh.

"Please….don't stop…."

Her voice was like an angel, sweet and pure as it echoed in his ears. Bishop left an invisible trail along her inner thigh before turning his attention towards the other. His fangs gently nipping along the sensitive skin, causing Brooklyn to sharply cry out yet she didn't resist and caressed her fingers through his blonde tresses.

"So good…."

"Yes…" Bishop whispered. "So so good…"

His sinful lips pushed further up her leg until the suckled on the tender swollen skin. The air was thick with her sex as Brooklyn was fully aroused and hungry for his touch. Bishop darted his tongue around the sweet mound, feeling the tiny tremors course throughout her body. He lingered around allowing the very tip to lash across the receptive nerves and skin, knowing she was drawing close.

Tiny cries resonated in the air around them as Brooklyn felt her body coil and constrict. God his tongue was nothing short of skillful! Surely this must've been a gift from the Devil himself as Heaven would never allow any mortal to possess such abilities!

Bishop grinned and slipped two fingers between her legs and tenderly stroked the wet damp walls. The digits grew slick and sticky as his lover came. The vampire embedded his fangs into the hypersensitive folds, savoring the welcomed blend of sex, blood and release. His fingers continued their swift strokes as his eyes watched her react. The comforter was clenched tightly between her fingers turning Brooklyn's knuckles white like snow. Her face was flush and spreading down her neck and chest, turning the light complexion to pink like a rose.

"James…." Her eyes pressed out two perfect tears. He grinned at the sweet sounds he elicited and agonizingly dragged his fingers downward until the cool tickle of air greeted them. Brooklyn writhed on the bed as the last throes of orgasm swept through her body. Bishop rose to peel away his shirt and pants. The taste of his lover lingered on his tongue and lips to which the tip ran back and forth then all around to capture the sweetness.

Brooklyn opened her eyes to see her lover climbing on top of her with a lean hungry look in his eyes. His hands cradled the back of her knees, lifting her hips up and off from the bed as he eased into her swollen damp body. The firm pressure of her legs wrapped fiercely around his waist as he slowly rolled his hips in full deep thrusts. Bishop groaned at the gentle milking created between them, reveling in the awesome sensations that enveloped his body.

"Brook….." he growled lightly in her ear. Brooklyn arched her back and rolled her hips alongside his, hearing the light growling morph into deep rumbles of pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his back and flipped their bodies in one swift flip. Bishop nodded and tilted his head back, giving his lover full control of his body. Through half lidded eyes, he watched every ripple of her muscles, tension in her tendons, and fluidity of her entire being work in perfect harmony as Brooklyn rode him like a bucking bronco.

"James…." She panted, drawing close to release. Bishop gently gripped her hips and guided her across his lower body. His cock rubbed the small gathering of nerves and silken flesh, causing whimpers of pleasure to slip between Brooklyn's lips. Bishop inhaled her sex and release, saturating his being with her. His body coiled and constricted to the point of pain, begging for the sweet relief of explosion. Bishop wasn't ready to let go so soon! He refused to relent to his body's will and held it in with every ounce of strength. The way her body dominated him was sheer perfection in Bishop's mind and he yearned to reward his lover with the pleasure she rightfully deserved.

"No," he cried out as his body surged and exploded. Brooklyn cried and violently fucked her lover as she was overcome with the powerful wave. Bishop's face twisted in bliss and rapture as the pain was erased and filled with the subtle warmth washing through him.

"Hey hey," Bishop whispered gently and pulled Brooklyn against his body. He carded his fingers through her tousled locks, sensing her aura beginning to relax. "I have you now."

Brooklyn kissed his chest then nuzzled against the smooth strong upper body. She felt as if a heavy veil was lifted from her soul as she lay tangled on the bed. The gentle pressure of his lips against the top of her head made Brooklyn peer up and smile. Bishop tenderly kissed her keeping their mouths locked together for several heavenly moments. Every second was precious for them and both were determined to make each one count.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," Brooklyn closed her eyes and rested against him once again.

* * *

The vans approached the outer fringes of Boston. Daylight had chased away the darkness of the night but it didn't matter for sunlight was nothing more than a simple annoyance. The drivers knew the route well enough they could make it with their eyes closed or blind.

The towering skyline greeted their eyes as they knew the journey was about to end.

Brooklyn nervously paced the room while Bishop had returned to the basement. The vans were due to arrive at any moment and she knew his presence was needed downstairs. Bishop had assured her she would know when to join him downstairs and not to be afraid.

_Easier said than done…._

She sat on the edge of bed, inhaling the scent of her lover in the hopes it would soothe her frayed nerves. The warmth of their bodies was fading from the comforter yet Brooklyn could feel it as if it had occurred moments before. The vampire reclined back on the bed, letting her arms fall above her head as her eyes slowly closed. Yes, this was definitely calming her anxious mind.

* * *

Bishop sat at the desk, dressed in crisp clothing: khakis, white button up shirt and blazer jacket. His eyes wearily watched as the garage doors creaked open, announcing the arrival of the Dutch. His apprehension bubbled beneath the surface as the vans slowly backed into the garage with precision. A lingering seed of doubt resurfaced once again.

_What if they take her away from me?_

Marcus finished off his cigarette before heading around the corner to assist with the unloading. Bishop's hollow eyes followed the thinner vampire as he hurried to open the doors. The coffins were covered with thick moving pads, perfect to avert prying mortal eyes. With a sharp snap of his wrist, Marcus shed the blue pad away from two coffins, neither one revealing which Dutch elder was at rest in which one.

Bishop felt his stomach turn knots as memories of the last occurrence visited him.

_Boston..._

_"Whatever's going on with you stow it!"_

_Aidan leaned against the interior of the door as Bishop pulled the first coffin out. It was 1955 and the Dutch had returned for their 50 year visit. Bishop wasn't thrilled to see the Dutch as it thwarted his plans. _

_"Fine," Bishop huffed. _

_"You're mooning over your girl and we have business to attend to. And the Dutch will smell every inch of her human stink all over you," Aidan taunted and jeered with a cruel laugh. _

_"Will you help me please?" Bishop wasn't in the mood to put up with Aidan's crap. "Besides what you want me to say? It's a relationship and it's complicated."_

_"Have you lost your mind? Uh, excuse me for not understanding," Aidan carried on in his sarcastic uncaring tone. He couldn't believe Bishop wanted to skip out on the Dutch for some human! His maker, the one he looked up to was going soft!_

_"You think they'll understand? Being shunned for a human? Bishop we don't even know why they're here and you want to step out? What to go courting now?" _

_Bishop shushed his progeny as they carefully placed the first coffin on the wooden slats. Carlo watched from afar as the two younger vampires remained locked in a heated conversation. _

_"She's pulling away from me Aidan, I can feel it," Bishop weakly argued. _

_"So?"_

_"So?"_

_Aidan stood back and smirked at his maker. His eyes grew dark and cold as he stood firm with hands shoved deep into his jacket pockets. _

_"Just go," he dismissed Bishop. Bishop stared incredulously at Aidan for several seconds before snapping his head around to address his maker. _

_"Carlo I gotta go," he sounded like a child who was dying to rush outside and play with the other children. Carlo looked up with a curious eye. _

_"Where?"_

_"Better he go now before they wake up," Aidan was hoping Carlo would say no. _

_"It's personal," Bishop didn't have to say where or rather who he was off to see. He waited for Carlo to acknowledge him before running off. Carlo had been treading a fine line by allowing Bishop to carry on with a human knowing it would anger the Dutch. But then again what the Dutch didn't know wouldn't hurt them._

_Carlo jerked his head towards the door and watched as Bishop raced out the door. Aidan was disappointed in Carlo's decision but said nothing as he turned his stare towards the five closed coffins. _

Bishop's eyes traveled up to the ceiling where he could hear Brooklyn resting in their room. He would rather be up there with her but he reminded himself that they would be gone within two days and leave them in peace for another 50 years.

The high shrill scream coming from upstairs alerted Bishop to Rebecca and Aidan's presence.

**Next up...The Dutch begin spewing dicta and make their opinion of Brooklyn known...Will it be good or bad?**


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn's eyes shot open the instant Rebecca's shrill scream filled the air. She rolled over and perked her ear towards the floor and eavesdropped in on the vampire's anguish.

_"He was out of control! You don't understand how difficult it is for a child…."_

_"So you couldn't teach him like you said you'd teach me? I believed you! Bernie believed YOU!"_

_"I know! I know! But someone else did it! Yes, I was going to do it!"_

_"Then why aren't you out tracking the bastard down!"_

_"Because when you've been alive as long as I have you begin to understand mercy."_

_"I don't care! He was the closest thing I'll ever have to having a son. The closest thing I'll ever have to sharing my flesh and blood…."_

_"I'm sorry…."_

_"You're son….Where you there when he died? Were you!" _

_"You leave my son out of this!"_

"Hey!" Brooklyn charged from the hallway and slammed Rebecca against the wall. Her eyes blazed with a cold simmering fire as she pushed her forearm into the vampire's throat. Rebecca snarled and clawed at Brooklyn's arm and she coldly dropped Rebecca to the floor.

"What the Hell was that about?" Aidan gripped his shoulders and shook Brooklyn violently.

"HEY!" Bishop raced out and separated the two. Brooklyn straightened her shirt and hair as Aidan stared her down. The older vampire darted his menacing blue eyes between Rebecca and Aidan.

"Take your situation elsewhere. They'll be awake soon."

"Who!" Aidan barked and sniffled.

"Heggeman and the others," Bishop calmly replied. He watched as Aidan's face fell in cold realization.

"The Dutch are here?"

"I told you that Aidan," Brooklyn shook her head before joining Bishop's side. "I told you they would be coming remember?"

"Who are the Dutch?" Rebecca flailed her arms like a fish out of water. Brooklyn wanted nothing more than to slap the crazed bitch across the face but practiced great restraint knowing it wasn't the time or place. Bishop smiled thinly as Aidan hurriedly explained to Rebecca who the Dutch were.

"They're elders that originated in the Netherlands. They hide in Dutch Country because it's the closest thing to an orthodox lifestyle."

"I don't care," Rebecca spat.

"They're intense alright? It doesn't matter if there are a few of them but it takes one whisper to reverberate to the family in Chicago and New York…."

"I don't need protection! Especially from you!"

Aidan watched as Rebecca stormed out the door, leaving him with Brooklyn and Bishop. Brooklyn felt for him as he was genuinely heartbroken over losing Bernie. But Rebecca had to understand!

"Yes, well shall we?" Bishop offered his hand towards Brooklyn and looked expectantly to Aidan.

"I'm not staying here!"

Bishop and Brooklyn stopped and turned their heads with little surprise.

"Look Bishop I'm not part of this family anymore! I don't have to put on a show for them!"

"Yes, I see. Well are you sure you don't want to stay? Explain to Heggeman how you suck on hospital bags and live with a werewolf? He just loves to hear updates on modern customs."

"You're one to talk! You turned a hunter!"

"I may have but at least the way Brooklyn lives isn't an insult to the empire Heggeman and the others have built."

His cool tone held an underlying darkness that sent a message to Aidan.

_Back off Brooklyn or else….._

Aidan stood and watched as Bishop led Brooklyn back downstairs towards the garage.

"That stung," Brooklyn reluctantly admitted. Bishop paused and knew Aidan's biting words would have gotten under her skin.

"It doesn't matter what Aidan thinks," he gently caressed her face. "You left it behind, embraced your new life. He on the other hand chooses to reside in such blasphemy."

Brooklyn swallowed the heavy lump in her throat and nodded before continuing down the steps. The gentle squeeze of Bishop's hand around hers offered some comfort to the agitated vampire.

* * *

The coffins were nothing like she imagined. Four narrow wooden structures rested on sturdy wooden platforms in an eerie quiet procession. Despite the centuries old age of each, the coffins were outwardly sound and showed very little if any wear or warping from the hands of time. Brooklyn found her mind wondering which one had Heggeman, though she had no idea what the elder looked like. She wasn't even sure what they wore given they had embraced an orthodox lifestyle.

_Maybe they dress like the Amish….._

Bishop was silent; chewing his nails as he nervously awaited the Dutch to awaken. He knew it would be a mistake to go and awaken them and remained planted in his chair. The vampire stole a brief sideways glance at Brooklyn and noted the intense stare that dominated her eyes. Her body was tense and rigid while staying perched on the edge of the desk. Marcus was calmly smoking yet another cigarette, indifferent to Bishop and Brooklyn's polar opposite reactions. An inward smile ghosted upon his lips as he wondered if Bishop was harboring a fear of losing his lover and companion. The brief glance of the troubled cerulean pools confirmed Marcus's suspicions.

_Good riddance….._

He shoved the lighted butt in a small can of sand and stashed his sunglasses inside his jacket before joining the other two vampires. Minutes crawled into hours which soon took on the feel of days or even weeks depending on who one spoke too. Brooklyn wearily eyed each one, searching for the smallest indication the Dutch were stirring. Her keen sight detected nothing as she listened for any signs of life within each.

_What are they college kids! _

The heavy silence was fractured by the annoying sound of Marcus's cell phone going off. Brooklyn rolled her eyes as he fumbled for the obscene device. Bishop shot a sideways look at the vampire then back towards the coffins.

_Seriously? God what a douche!_

Marcus furiously dug in his pocket and retrieved the noisy item, shutting it off just as the first coffin slowly creaked open. Brooklyn felt her feet going backwards away from the coffins as Bishop put on a mask of welcome. She watched in partial awe as Heggeman pushed the lid aside and slowly rose with the poise of an 80 year old.

"Heggeman," Bishop boomed and flung his arms open in a show of hospitality. Heggeman still had his eyes closed, clearly struggling to become reacquainted with the day. His head was bald though a small neat beard looped his chin, lip and upper lip. His attire was simple: A plain button up white shirt adorned with a black vest and pants.

_Dracula lives!_ Brooklyn thought to herself.

The Elder said nothing but pressed his index finger upon his lip then carefully opened his eyes.

"Drink," his voice was gravely and congested. Bishop snapped his fingers at Marcus who fetched the pitcher and crystal wine goblet. Brooklyn watched as Heggeman's hands shot out and the vampire greedily downed the blood straight from the pitcher. Bishop looked over at Marcus who kept his eyes fixed on the elder.

"The last 50 years have been kind to you old friend," Bishop strived to be kind and accommodating while Heggeman continued drinking. "Obviously the rural life is treating you well."

Brooklyn heard the creaking of iron and caught the movement from the corners of her eyes. The other coffins shifted open as the other three elders awakened and rose. Bishop twisted his head and gently motioned for Brooklyn to join his side. The younger vampire remained hesitant at first but as the Dutch gathered from their resting places, she quickly pressed her body tight with his.

"Bishop," Heggeman stood before him. Brooklyn felt the weight of the Dutch vampires' stares as they sized up the newest member to the clan. "It has been a long time."

"Indeed it has," Bishop clasped his hands in front of him.

"Is this her?" Another elder asked and pointed towards Brooklyn. Bishop nodded and offered his hand to Brooklyn who obediently accepted his and crossed in front of him for the Dutch to see.

"Brooklyn Ravenwood," Heggeman took two steps towards her, towering over the smaller vampire. "A hunter turned vampire…..Interesting."

The sour note in his tone made Brooklyn wince inwardly. Things were not off to a stellar start. She felt her body freeze as the icy touch of his fingers against her skin. Bishop could only stand and stay silent as Heggeman looked his lover over. Brooklyn swallowed back the gathering lump in her throat and prayed the Inquisition would soon be over. Whatever Heggeman was thinking his face refused to reveal exactly what those thoughts were. She forced her eyes to remain open as he leaned in and gently held her wrist in his hand then traced his sharpened sense of smell along her veins. But Heggeman wasn't finished yet.

The elder tilted her chin up and looked carefully at the flawless skin. He then gazed deep into the vast slate hues searching for some unseen answer to an unknown question. Heggeman watched as the new vampire fought back her discomfort with his touch but never allowed his face to falter and reveal otherwise.

Heggeman and the Dutch despised hunters as they had succeeded in wiping out several clans in Europe. They were less than enthused about the hunter being brought into the fold as they had been witness to the consequences of such actions. Bishop's decisions were not going to go unnoticed amongst them during their visit to Boston.

"That will be all for now," the elder dismissed Brooklyn like a common servant. Marcus laughed inside at the cold greeting she received. "We wish to see more."

Brooklyn refused to let the elder dampen her mood as they stood in the main entrance way of the funeral home. The Dutch examined the vast space like they had never laid eyes upon the site before.

"You painted," Heggeman duly noted.

"Yes about 8…."

"10," Marcus corrected Bishop.

"Yes 10 years ago," Bishop shrugged. "We find it more soothing for our clients."

"You find your clients soothing?" The shortest elder spoke up. Brooklyn wondered what was the point to all of the interrogation and questioning.

"It's a business and provides the funding for what we need," Bishop quietly defended his plan.

"To comingle with humans? To pretend you care about their dearly departed?" Stolzfus chimed in. He was of similar features save for the bony cheek bones and gaunt sunken cheeks. "We thought you would've given up this charade."

"And do what exactly?" Brooklyn had to say something. She didn't care if the Dutch were directing annoyed expressions towards her. Just who were they to question what Bishop had?

"Be what you are," Stolzfus added.

"Brother it was decided long ago different strokes for different sects," Bishop argued. Heggeman turned and looked at his brethren then at the doorway to the right.

"What does he have to say about it?" Aidan appeared in the wooden frame way then respectfully greeted the Dutch.

"Stolzfus, Heggeman, it's been a long time."

"I remember you," a third elder spoke up with enthusiasm. Aidan caught the relief in Brooklyn's eyes as his presence had been some sort of reprieve. Though she had chosen to be with Bishop, Aidan couldn't stand by and watch her face them alone.

"Yes of course," Aidan smiled and bowed slightly in respect.

"Well then since that's been settled," Bishop rubbed his hands together. "In the absence of any set agenda, gentlemen, we've provided a little entertainment this evening. Wolves?"

Aidan quietly scoffed at Bishop's announcement, knowing some poor bastards will have to change and fight to the death in front of a bloodthirsty crowd of vampires who plunked down money and waged obscene bets, hoping to outdo one another in an attempt at instant rewards.

"And then tomorrow…"

"Will be tomorrow," Heggeman quietly cut Bishop off.

"Of course," he briefly smiled and bowed his head slightly. "Then shall we proceed gentlemen?"

Bishop offered his hand to Brooklyn as the Dutch watched her obediently take his hand then started down the hall and towards the lower inner part of the building. It was a part that Brooklyn didn't know existed.

Bishop unlocked and pushed the doors open to reveal a holding area slash living area. Brooklyn kept behind Bishop as Marcus and Aidan led the rear with the Dutch ahead of them. An elderly man with a pot belly and dressed in shirt, knitted wool olive sweater and slacks quickly rose and greeted the vampires. Brooklyn stopped beside Aidan and let her eyes follow Bishop to a holding cell off to the side.

_NO!_

She watched in sick horror as Bishop had Josh in the holding cell. Her stomach twisted into tight painful knots as the deep look of betrayal was etched upon her friend's face. Aidan quickly nudged her to look ahead as not to display any familiarity with the werewolf.

"Take off your clothes," Bishop ordered with cool authority.

"No," Josh refused. Brooklyn applauded him in silence.

_You tell those assholes Josh!_

"Take off your clothes," Aidan spoke up with a cold indifference. Josh slowly stripped away his shirt and jeans, never once taking his stare off Aidan and Brooklyn.

_I'm sorry Josh…..I didn't know…..Please don't hate us….._

It took all of her strength to not shed a single tear for the werewolf. Josh didn't deserve this! He didn't deserve to stand there only to have the Dutch probe and touch his body like some prized show bull!

Bishop stole a short look at Brooklyn, watching her facial features struggle to remain stoic. But what could he do? They needed a werewolf for tonight's fight on short notice and Josh was the only one they could get! He stood with hands neatly folded in front of his hips as Aidan felt his soul shattering inside itself. Aidan could see the fear that petrified every muscle in his body but also knew crossing the Dutch would be fatal. Even if he could get back inside they would rip him apart before he set foot across the threshold.

"I think we have a winner," Heggeman finally announced. Bishop smiled and bowed once again before turning around to face an angry Brooklyn and Aidan.

"We had to get a werewolf on short notice," he gently explained. "Who knows….Maybe he'll win."

* * *

Brooklyn couldn't stand being in the same room with any of them and made a hasty retreat upstairs. How could Bishop do this! Josh was her friend! If Aidan didn't stand up to the Dutch then she would try and find a way to free him herself! She felt the swift rush of tears racing down her face as she ran up the stairs and down the hall, not caring if anyone heard. Brooklyn slammed the door, nearly breaking the frame in the process before collapsing in a sobbing heap upon the bed.

"Brook," Bishop gently closed the door behind him as he emerged several minutes later. "Brook please let me explain…."

**Uh oh...Bishop in the doghouse?**


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"Brook please understand," Bishop pulled Brooklyn upright off the mattress.

"Understand what James? Understand that you have an image to keep up with the Electric Amish downstairs? Damn it James! Josh is my friend! I saw the betrayal and pain in his eyes down in that….that fucking dungeon!"

"There's a lot you don't understand yet," the older vampire whispered.

"Then start talking," she wiped away the tears with the back of her sleeve. "Josh is the only family Aidan has left and there are plenty of other werewolves you could've taken. Was that the plan all along? To use Josh as some sort of bait dog to bring Aidan back!"

Bishop hung his head as he held Brooklyn's hand lightly in his. He knew family was very dear to his lover's heart but she had to set aside those sentiments where Josh was concerned.

"I'm sorry Brook. I wish I could say something different."

"Then don't say anything," she snapped.

"Brooklyn stop," Bishop slid his hands up her neck until her face rested perfectly within them.

"Then do something about it James. Please!"

Brooklyn tugged at his hands, beseeching him with her soulful rain cloud pools.

"I can't promise you anything," he finally relented. "But I will see what I can do. I could never say no to you."

"Thank you," she smiled in gratitude and pressed her body against his.

_Why does love have to be so complicated?_

* * *

Aidan tore through his room, searching in urgency for the key. It was the key that could grant Josh his freedom and the vampire was growing agitated as the key had yet to surface.

"Aidan let me help," Sally begged her friend.

"I can't believe this!" Aidan slammed his drawers shut and spun around on the warped wooden boards. "Marcus must have it!"

"Aidan what are you looking for? Please I want to help," the ghost pleaded once again.

"You wanna help? Fine then go to Josh," Aidan tore from his room and thundered down the steps.

The vampire flung the door open and crashed into Brooklyn who stood on the landing. The younger vampire caught her footing and gripped the slick iron railing before spilling down the unforgiving steps.

"We need to talk," Brooklyn started in on Aidan.

"Did you know about this!" Aidan angrily accused Brooklyn. "Did you know Bishop would use Josh for the fight!"

He slammed her violently against the wall, not caring if it delivered a sharp jolt of pain throughout her body. Brooklyn retaliated and flung him against the opposite side with eyes wide and wild.

"NO! I'm disgusted with the notion of a werewolf dog fight let alone Josh being a part of the fucking spectacle!"

Her fangs protruded past her lip as Brooklyn allowed her rage to show. She refused to stand and let Aidan barrage her with accusations such as this! Aidan knew she was stronger as she had been feeding from live blood and not hospital bags like him. Her grip slowly tightened around his throat, driving her point home.

"Back the fuck off Aidan," she shoved off and straightened her jacket before leaving a stunned Aidan in silence.

"Hey! Hey wait!" Sally called out and caught up with Brooklyn. The vampire sighed and turned around to see the free spirit materialize by her side. "You're Brooklyn, Aidan and Josh's friend."

"Yeah that would be me. You must be Sally," Brooklyn smiled briefly.

"Look, I heard you and Aidan and he's upset with Josh missing."

"He's not missing Sally," she sadly shook her head. "The clan abducted him so they could entertain the Masters of the Universe tonight. We can't get close enough to him without being ripped apart."

"Why do you stay with them? Why don't you leave them like Aidan did?"

Brooklyn felt her eyes darting down towards the sidewalk and following the large crack that crossed beneath her boot.

"You wouldn't understand Sally," Brooklyn pulled her jacket around her neck and left the ghost alone on the street.

* * *

"So the Dutch are here? In Boston?"

Marcus nodded as Javier took in the information. He had heard stories and other grossly obscured tales of the elder vampires when he was growing up and how they kept a tight watch over the American clans. The hunter leaned back in his seat and knew they did not like hunters and had wiped out more than one family to preserve the empire they meticulously built over the centuries.

"So this affects me how?"

"The Dutch are angered by Bishop's agenda and since you have a rather bloody score to settle with the red haired demon, Bishop will be too distracted to notice her untimely demise."

"This is the Dutch you're talking about. I can't walk through the front door and announce who I am! I would have my throat ripped out before my foot even crossed the threshold."

"You don't think I didn't think about that Javier? Brooklyn hates you so much she would follow you straight to Hell."

"Indeed," the hunter pulled a tiny pouch from his pocket and slid it across the table. "Be sure she gets this."

Marcus slipped the worn leather satchel in his pocket then quietly made his exit. Whatever Javier had was sure to cause heartache and anguish for Brooklyn indeed.

* * *

Bishop sat in the chair and toyed with the ring box that danced between his fingers. The last time he loved someone so hard was Jane, the human nurse who had accepted him for being a vampire. Though he lived in constant fear of the older more powerful vampires learning of the clandestine relationship, Bishop had continued to blatantly carry on with Jane despite the consequences.

_Boston….1955_

_Bishop patiently sat on the lone bench, watching and waiting for her. He always came here before her shift would start just to sit and gaze upon her beautiful face. The tiny box rested comfortably in his pocket and Bishop involuntarily patted a hand over it for reassurance. His icy blue eyes melted into warm tropical jewels as she came up the concrete path. _

_"You're here," Jane sat down and pulled a sandwich from the paper sack she carried. _

_"I would never miss this," Bishop turned and rested his head against his head and quietly watched with simple pleasure. How he envied her humanity and all the joys that accompanied it. Yet at the same time he respected her for it as well. _

_"Would you like a sandwich?" She started reaching in her bag but Bishop captured the hand in his. _

_"No," he serenely shook his head. _

_"Are you sure you don't want a sandwich? Or could you at least ask for one? I feel strange sitting here eating alone."_

_Bishop didn't respond and continued watching his love as she finished off her meager meal. His face locked in one of a lovelorn teenager who had fallen in love for the first time. Her eyes were a sharp hue of blue, a light shade of cornflower that danced around two ageless pupils. _

_"I'm sorry," he snapped out of his trance. "But I just love looking at you."_

_Jane shied away from his stare and quickly glanced over at the hospital. She laughed at his blunt though tender remark and felt the cool brush of his skin against the subtle warmth of hers. _

_"What?" She whispered. _

_"Give me a kiss," Bishop knew he was pushing the limits as public displays of affection were frowned upon by unmarried or even married couples for that matter. Bishop could recall countless instances of when women would carry on in the streets of Savannah or Jamestown without fear of any social retribution. Still, he felt her relent and meet his waiting lips. Jane snapped back and heavily sighed as she stared across the emerald span of neatly clipped grass. _

_"What is it?" Bishop felt the pang stabbing him in the chest. _

_"Next week's my birthday," Jane glumly reminded him. _

_"Yes and we're going to Vermont," Bishop couldn't wait for the four day excursion to the secluded resort in the mountains. It was then he would propose to Jane, hoping she would change her mind and join him for eternity. His upbeat attitude proved to remain only within him._

_"I'm getting old James," she sadly sighed. "You never change and yet I continue to age."_

_"We've discussed this dear," Bishop turned serious. _

_Jane nodded but said nothing. Bishop had offered immortality to Jane in more instances than he would admit. But every time she quietly and politely turned him down, claiming if he loved her for who she was then the cruel hand of time and aging wouldn't keep them apart. Sure her youthful vibrant skin would turn loose and saggy while crow's feet and dark decrepit circles would haunt her eyes._

_"My shift is starting soon," she shot up and hurried away leaving Bishop to wonder if she truly was pulling away from him. A tiny voice whispered devilish thoughts…._

_Turn her…._

_He quelled the voice and plucked the box from his pocket. His fingers flipped the top and exposed the beautiful engagement ring concealed within. Bishop prayed she would say yes and dared to let his mind drift to such blissful notions of matrimony and beyond. _

_"I hope she's worth it," Aidan's voice badgered from behind. Bishop snapped the box shut and shoved it back in his pocket. But Aidan had already seen the band of gold and diamonds as he hopped on the top of the bench. _

_"Just turn her and get it over with," he carried on with his bullying. "She'll thank you for it. Then you can have a normal relationship instead whatever you call this."_

_Aidan spat out the last word with distaste and spite._

_"I can't," Bishop shook his head. "I respect her humanity too much."_

_Aidan rolled his eyes at his maker and wondered what was it about this human he was so desperate to hold on to. _

_"This is spitting in the face of our people."_

_"I don't care," Bishop looked over at Aidan. _

_"Well fine then," Aidan was miffed by Bishop's indifference. "I was sent to come get you. We have to entertain them tonight."_

_Bishop groaned inside as he slowly rose to follow his progeny back towards the funeral home. _

* * *

Michael saw Brooklyn sitting alone in the park and wondered why she was there when the Dutch were in town. He was on his rounds and decided to take his break beneath the cool shade of the oak trees when he spotted her sitting alone.

"Brook," Michael hurried over. Brooklyn looked up and gave a weak smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you know about it?"

"Know about what Brook?" Michael was genuinely confused.

"About Josh being kidnapped and used in Bishop's little entertainment for tonight?"

"What? No!" Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah well I saw Josh down in the basement along with the other werewolf who's like the John Cena of werewolf fights!"

"Jesus Bishop," Michael ran a hand absently down his face. "What the Hell was he thinking!"

"The Electric Amish are in town that's what he was thinking!"

"Brook, you need to understand something about the Dutch. When they come to Boston all bets are off."

"Well they need to pack their coffins up and hit the road!"

"I know you're upset," Michael offered a sympathetic ear. "Aidan had told me about the Dutch and some of the things they are infamous for."

"Like what?" Panic started setting in as Brooklyn could only begin to imagine the scope of their cruelty.

"In 1570 they wiped out an entire village off the face of the map. They acted as judge jury and executioner in one setting. Men women and children were slaughtered without prejudice. It was a literal orgy of blood."

"Bastards," Brooklyn muttered beneath her breath. "I can see why Aidan got the Hell out."

"What happened to your cheek?" Michael spied the bruise along the side of her face that was slowly healing.

"Aidan slammed me against the wall. He accused me of knowing about Josh's kidnapping."

Michael shook his head disgracefully. "There was no call for that."

"Well I returned the favor," Brooklyn smiled slightly.

"Not the point though," Michael cut his hand through the air. "He's letting his emotions control his actions."

"Anyways," Brooklyn pulled her phone out and saw the waiting text message. "I suppose I should head back before I'm missed."

The heavy sarcasm dripped on her every word as she got up to head back towards the funeral home. Michael leapt up and walked with her back towards his squad car. He had been the only one to fully understand her angst and emotional turmoil she continued to experience. Brooklyn was grateful for his calming aura and being like a brother to her.

* * *

Bishop paced frantically around the room, wondering why Brooklyn had not responded to his calls and text. Perhaps she was angered by what the Dutch had said or rather what they had not said. The elders had shown no indication they were pleased with his selection for a companion.

_Well screw them! _

* * *

Rebecca slinking around the darkness of the parlor and viewing rooms when Brooklyn finally returned. The smaller vampire sensed the presence of the other despite the lingering stench of formaldehyde and mortality. Brooklyn rolled her eyes and treaded across the wooden boards and cheap Oriental rugs before coming face to face with the embittered vampire.

"I hope you're happy," Rebecca blocked her path.

"Now what are you blaming me for?"

"I know you didn't want me to be happy! You killed him!"

"Excuse me but you're delusional," Brooklyn stepped around her but Rebecca reached out and shoved her down onto the floor.

"Hey what the Hell…." Brooklyn jumped up with eyes and fangs displayed.

"You! You killed Bernie!"

Brooklyn didn't answer but rushed across the room pinning Rebecca between the long table and her body. Her hand clamped around the vampire's throat and started to cut her airway off with every slight squeeze. Rebecca clawed at Brooklyn and fisted her hair between her fingers, snapping her head to one side. Brooklyn didn't let go and instead flung their bodies to the ground. The vampires rolled and fought across the room, knocking over a stand and one chair.

Rebecca pulled tighter against Brooklyn's head ripping out a fistful of copper strands and bit of flesh. It was all she needed to get Brooklyn to release her hold against her throat. Brooklyn stumbled on all fours while holding a hand against her head. She felt the crimson warmth drying against her scalp and fingers as she fought back her tears.

"What the Hell is going on in here?" Bishop came upon the mess. Furniture was strewn about while a vase lay shattered on the floor. Rebecca was pressed against one wall while Brooklyn was cowered in a corner.

"I didn't kill him you stupid bitch!" Brooklyn shouted.

"Rebecca!" Bishop pointed towards the door. "Leave now!"

"Disgusting," Rebecca muttered before storming out the funeral home. "Always taking her side!"  
"Brooklyn," Bishop angrily shook his head. Brooklyn said nothing as she rose to her feet and headed towards the room they shared.

**Update soon...Thank you all to everyone!**


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn winced at the firm pressure against her head. Rebecca had succeeded in ripping a chunk from her scalp before running away like the coward she was. Bishop had only glared at her as she stormed up the stairs and out of his sight.

"Fuck them," she muttered, "Fuck them all!"

The Dutch had taken off for their own devices, probably sleeping in their creepy decrepit coffins no doubt. But the peace wouldn't survive much longer once the elders returned and Brooklyn knew she would have to prepare herself for another confrontation. She withdrew the towel and heard the hiss of discomfort as the angry but healing patch of flesh lay exposed to the air. The towel revealed a deep crimson stain, though nothing like she had expected an hour before.

"I am so gonna pay that bitch back," Brooklyn swore beneath her breath. She stood before the mirror, looking at the haggard face staring back at her. Brooklyn hung her head and gripped the edge of the counter tightly in an attempt to regain her composure before fun time with the Dutch rolled back around. As she stood with eyes closed and mind clearing, her senses detected another was present.

"Have you come to rip me another one? One more and I'll have a complete set," she snorted in cold sarcasm.

"I've come to apologize," Bishop leaned in the doorway and ignored her venomous words. "I shouldn't have been angry with you."

"Too little, too late James," his lover shook her head. "Rebecca pushed my buttons in all the right places and yet you directed your anger towards me as well."

Bishop couldn't see the anguish that languished in her eyes but knew she was visibly shaken and felt betrayed by his lack of sympathy. The vampire berated himself for not fighting for his lover as he slipped his arms around her waist and carefully tugged her into his body. Brooklyn offered no resistance against his demands and felt her body go limp against his chest.

"I've hurt you," his words were more of a confession than a statement. "Please, Brook, can you forgive me for such a betrayal?"

Bishop forced his mind and heart to be prepared for the worst as he waited for her response. A part of him kindled the hope she would stay, forgive the vampire for his stupidity while the other part of him was digging in for the inevitable: Brooklyn would leave him and Boston.

"You don't know how much it hurt," her pain stabbed at him like a searing blade. Bishop winced at her blaring confession, knowing he would have much to prove to her once again.

"There's nothing I can say…."

"I want them gone! I hate them!"

Bishop felt her weary body trembling in anger and tightened his embrace around her. He too despised the Dutch, their invasive dicta and brashness. They didn't care about what he wanted or how much Brooklyn truly meant to him. All the Dutch were worried about was appearances and maintaining control over the various clans, eager to hand down punishment as they saw fit.

"Why can't they leave us alone?"

Bishop listened and cradled the smaller vampire as she purged her frustrations. The Dutch were nuisances in every meaning of the word and Bishop could barely stand to tolerate them when they set foot in his city.

_They will be gone soon enough Brook….._

* * *

The Dutch stood waiting when Brooklyn and Bishop emerged from the upstairs. Their shrewd expressions offered no comfort for the younger vampire as she darted her eyes to each one of their faces.

"We are not sure about your selection Bishop," Heggeman announced.

"Why is that? Is it because Brooklyn was once a hunter?"

Bishop chose his words wisely, knowing the Dutch were judging his every word, every syllable, and even the slightest movement or gesture made. The Dutch remained silent, refusing to divulge any further word or answer to him.

"Brother, it was decided by the Council that a vampire may choose a companion of his or her liking regardless of background. I have made my decision regarding this matter."

He reached out and linked fingers with Brooklyn in a display of support for the smaller vampire.

"You, Bishop, do not make the wisest choices," Stolzfus added with acid in his tongue.

* * *

_Boston….._

_Bishop and Aidan watched as the Dutch returned from their latest outing. The vampires proceeded in a solemn single file with Heggeman leading the way. Bishop knew his absence was noticed and hoped his secret had not been uncovered. _

_"We missed you yesterday Bishop," Heggeman sounded slightly disappointed. _

_"My apologies," the younger vampire bowed in respect, "But it was a personal matter."_

_Heggeman briefly studied his nervous features but said nothing if he suspected anything. He simply shrugged and added, "It's hard to complain given the time this one showed us."_

_Aidan felt a tiny smirk skirting across his lips as the dying screams of the prostitutes rang sweetly in his immortal ears. _

_"I apologize for being absent but there's a viewing upstairs," Carlo appeared from the doorway. He had a business to run after all and trusted Aidan and Bishop to entertain the Dutch for the duration of their stay. _

_"Who died?" Heggeman curiously inquired. _

_"A Jew," Carlo replied with indifference and shrugged his shoulders. _

_"How sad," Heggeman responded in light sarcasm. Aidan snickered while Bishop felt sick inside. _

_"Now I understand you bring news from Pennsylvania?" Carlo approached the elders. He couldn't see the storm brewing in Heggeman's or Stolzfus's eyes though Bishop sensed something was brewing. _

_"Yes," the elder replied as Stolzfus attacked the unsuspecting vampire. He ripped into Carlo's throat, tearing precious flesh and skin away as Heggeman joined in the ruthless assault. Bishop watched in horror as his maker was being assassinated before his very eyes. Was this what they had come to Boston for? _

_Aidan leapt towards them but Bishop restrained the smaller vampire as the elders drained Carlo leaving being a wrinkled shell of skin hair and polyester that turned to dust in an instant. They rose with blood coating their coats and chins, looking like two feral dogs after a kill. Their eyes stared accusingly at Bishop as he remained petrified in fear. _

_"What did he do!" Aidan was angry and confused over why Carlo had to die. _

_"He was your maker wasn't he?" Heggeman inched towards the pair. _

_"Yes," Bishop quietly admitted. _

_"Yet you did nothing to defend him. You did not rise up after he let you carry on your heresy under his roof. Even you realized that such sacrilege could not go unpunished Bishop."_

_His cold tone turned softer and sympathetic, "You've fallen Bishop. Let us help you up, brother to brother. Did you not think we wouldn't find out about your actions?"_

_"There's nothing you can do for me," Bishop felt a tear slip down his face. His death was coming he knew it!_

_"We can give you Boston. It was always meant to be yours, before all of this."_

_"I don't know what to say," Bishop was at a genuine loss for words. He was being rewarded for letting Carlo die?_

_"Give up the girl," Heggeman spelled out their demand. Bishop heard a sharp gasp escape his throat. Give up Jane! _

_"I can't…." he choked. Aidan rolled his eyes. This was their chance! Their chance to make something of their existence and Bishop wanted to piss it away?_

_Several hours later they were alone as the Dutch had once again taken leave. _

_"It's a desk and a chair in a funeral home," Bishop ran his fingers around the desk. "It's life in the shadows."_

_"No, it's a reality! This is what we've been working for! All you have to do is say yes Bishop!"_

_"You don't understand Aidan!"_

_Aidan laughed coldly at his words. "I don't understand? I once had a family and a home and you took that away from me! You took my life from me and you convinced me that you would find something what would celebrate our immortality!"_

_Bishop shook his head as Aidan raged on. "You're squandering our chance away!"_

_"I can't give her up Aidan!" Bishop began to break down. _

_"I trusted you! I looked up to you! I feared you! I revered and worshipped you!"_

_"Aidan…"_

_"You've lost me too Bishop! I can't support you! I can't protect you! If I stay any longer I will kill you! I can't stay here and clean up your messes anymore! I refuse to suffer through you consequences! I can't trust you with my life like I used to!"_

_Aidan marched away with Bishop on his heels. Bishop reached out and gripped his bicep but Aidan violently jerked away his hold and spun around to face his maker. A cold hatred raced through his youthful features as Bishop felt his tongue go still. _

_"I renounce you as my maker!"_

_Bishop's eyes widened in deep betrayal. _

_"You would turn your back on me?"_

_"Oh smarten up pal! I either leave you now or I betray you later."_

* * *

Brooklyn absently stared out the window, watching the people down below pass by. She had enough of the Dutch and their holier than thou attitudes for one day and retreated to the sanctuary of her room. They had salivated over the idea of the dog fight that was looming over the horizon. Her thoughts drifted to Josh and wondered if he would forgive Aidan for his "betrayal." She pressed her fingers against the cool pane and slowly closed her eyes.

"Hello Sally," she whispered sadly. Sally stood behind the vampire, watching her lean against the glass.

"This place is crawling with vampires and they don't take kindly to ghosts! They tried to vanquish me with an iron rod; not cool."

"That would be the Dutch," Brooklyn sighed and turned around. "They don't like anybody so don't take it personally."

"Why aren't you helping Josh?"

"I don't have the key to the dungeon," Brooklyn started, "And if Aidan didn't already tell you we would be torn to shreds if we even as so much set one foot down there."

"Josh said Aidan and you were there when they made him strip."

"Aidan isn't betraying Josh," Brooklyn defended her friend. "He's trying to find a way to free Josh. Don't you get it Sally? He would do anything for Josh…..Anything. Look, why don't you stay with Josh until Aidan finds a way okay? I'm not exactly on anybody's Facebook friends list right now."

Sally vanished leaving Brooklyn alone once again. The vampire sighed and returned to gazing out the window. Javier was still out there, waiting and watching like the snake that he was. For now her enemy had remained hidden in the shadows, maintaining a low profile. But then again it wouldn't last long as the hunter wasn't one to remain quiet for any stretch of time.

She felt as if the world was closing in around her, coldly cutting her off. The only ones who gave a damn about her were Bishop and Michael while Aidan was on the outs with her. The others would rather see her dead.

"Brook," Bishop stepped in the doorway. Brooklyn didn't respond and traced a finger along the edge of the pane. Her eyes followed the people along the sidewalk.

"I know they don't want us to be together," it pained her to speak those words. "They can't see past the fact I'm a hunter."

"The Council made a decree centuries ago that a vampire may choose a companion or mate of his or her liking."

"Guess the Dutch don't see it that way," Brooklyn bitterly laughed.

"The Dutch will have to respect the fact that I have chosen you and I refuse to change my mind. I love you and that will never falter."

Brooklyn smiled at his firm declaration but it didn't cure the ache in her soul.

"So where are the Electric Amish anyways?"

"Left to their own devices," Bishop sighed. "They requested Aidan take them around."

"Lucky Aidan," Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Aidan can handle them without any assistance," Bishop cradled her face within his hands.

Brooklyn leaned into his touch, finding she missed the gentleness his hands could hold. Bishop leaned in and swept her lips up in his. He felt her deepening the heated contact between them, eagerly pushing her lover for more. Bishop knew the others would be gone for quite some time and reveled in the idea they didn't need to rush things. He slipped his hands down her waist and hips then around her back before gripping her ass through the faded denim.

Her legs wrapped securely around his waist as Bishop carried her across the room and towards the waiting bed.

**Finally an update! Next chap...Some TLC**


	46. Chapter 46

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Bishop knelt upon the edge of the bed, careful not to drop his lover hard into the mattress. Her gazed down into her eyes, watching the thin rings of lust grow into thick pools of heated lust. He swooped in and tasted his lover's lips. Bishop groaned at the constrictive clothing that pinned his solid aching cock to his body. Brooklyn grinned into his mouth and slid her hands down his chest and abs before running along the hem of his pants. Her nimble fingers unsnapped and drew the zipper down, taking pleasure in the sweet torment she caused. The older vampire knew this was a twisted punishment for what had happened but he couldn't find the words to beg for tender mercy.

Brooklyn lightly raked her nails along his waist, hearing every tiny quiver and sputtered gasp that was too faint for any human to hear. Her lover shortly bucked his hips with short urgent snaps as her fingertips danced along the weeping head. Bishop groaned loudly into her open mouth at the attentive pressure wrapping around his swollen member. The smooth deliberate strokes created a delicious friction against their skin, serving to increase the flames of want and desire between them.

"Brook….Please…." Bishop panted hard.

"Please what James?" She purred in his ear then licked around the outer part of her lover's ear.

"Let me…."

"Let you what?" She wanted to hear him say it.

"Take care of you….." His voice cracked a little at the thought of hearing her piercing cries of pleasure. Brooklyn pulled back and flashed her sexy little crooked smile. Her eyes lit up with tiny specks of amber as she nodded then kissed the tip of his nose. Before her lips were off his skin, Bishop hungrily started tearing at her jeans. The worn denim was hurled to the wooden floor, turned inside out in a tangled heap. She propped up upon her elbows as Bishop pawed at the navy blue boyshorts allowing his senses to flood with the emerging scent of sex and her. His eyes flooded with lust as he lowered his head between her legs.

Brooklyn gasped and fisted the thick comforter as the first lashing of his tongue slid between her already swollen folds. Bishop felt her tense muscles relax against his touch of ecstasy and melt into the bed.

"James…." She writhed deeper into the linens. Bishop held her firmly on the hips, and slowly sank his tongue further into her body. The warmth growing between his lover's legs roared into a burning fire the closer she raced towards climax. Her head started spinning and vision blurred as her vampire lover carried on with his deliciously sinful tongue. Bishop sighed as her essence danced across his tongue, tantalizing his keen senses with promises of more. The first traces of her sweet honey greeted Bishop's tongue as the quiet but soulful moans echoed in his sharp ears. He felt the gentle pressure of his fangs as they slipped from their resting place, hungering to pierce the heated swollen flesh that his lips savored and reveled in. Brooklyn's eyes shot open at the careful tearing of her body and fisted the comforter tighter still. Bishop held his firm hold over her lower body as he lapped up the thick copper elixir that trickled from between his fangs and lips. He could feel the heat brewing in his lower body and spread to his fully erect member.

"James…Please…." She sweetly begged. "Need….You…."

Bishop couldn't say no to his red haired lover and teased along her heated sex one last time before pulling away. Brooklyn felt her lower body tense and relax with the last vestiges of orgasm waning from her being but her soul was awash in euphoria. She opened her eyes and watched as Bishop peeled away his clothing, exposing his tight toned body and rigid weeping cock. He crawled up on the mattress and lowered his body onto hers, eager to please the one he loved. Their lips crashed hard and spiraled into a fury of tongue and teeth scraping and twisting in the familiar sensual dance. Brooklyn could taste the hints of her blood and her orgasm smeared across Bishop's lips and tongue, finding herself fully turned on by tasting what her lover could.

She felt the settling weight of Bishop's body against her smaller form and locked her ankles at his waist. The tip of his cock subtly pushed at her entrance, pulsing and yearning for the hot wet embrace of silk and velvet. Brooklyn pushed her heels into Bishop's ass and arched her back up off the mattress as she impatiently snapped her hips up in short hurried thrusts. Bishop leaned in and kissed her lightly in reassurance.

"No rush," he whispered. "It's us now."

Brooklyn reached up and caressed the side of his face, watching his eyes cool to two rich cerulean rings. He covered her hand within his and tenderly kissed the inside of her palm. Brooklyn laid there watching as he slowly kissed her fingers and wrist. His lips marked an invisible trail along her forearm before breaking away to meet her pouty lips. The vampire pushed his hips and slowly slipped inside his lover's body. Bishop exhaled and fought back the urge to come as it barreled through his body. The sensations charged his body as they lay locked together as one. Bishop fought back the tide and slowly thrusted with steady gentle snaps. The welcomed thickness invaded her body, sending shivers of pleasure over and over throughout Brooklyn's mind body and soul. So what if the Dutch could hear them? Screw them and their damned dicta!

With a sudden rush of power, the smaller vampire flipped their bodies over until she was perched atop Bishop's cock. His hands clasped around her hips, leading her up and down then back and forth against his hips. She was so damned beautiful as she ground into his body, dominating the older vampire as she purged her frustrations and wants on him.

"Brook…." Bishop's moans would've rivaled any porn star and made them blush. His face contorted and twisted in a painful pleasure as his cock slammed against her over and over. Brooklyn grinned and hammered her body harder upon his, knowing he loved it a little on the rough and wild side. Her nails raked down and over the ripples of muscle along his chest then teased along his waist and lover body. Bishop curled his fingers deeper into Brooklyn's flesh at the first sign of orgasm. He felt the constricting and tightening increasing with each tease and caress of his lover's attentive fingers. Brooklyn flashed a wicked grin as she watched the vampire writhe and shudder beneath her. He loved every single touch, kiss, fuck, and caress bestowed upon his body and continually craved for more.

The headboard thumped against the wall, broadcasting the vampires' heated lovemaking but neither one cared.

Brooklyn felt the head of Bishop's cock rubbing against the sweet spot hidden deep within her body. She felt her body respond in kind by lifting up the over before coming back down on his waiting cock. Her eyes fluttered and body trembled at the first wave washing over her.

"God…." Her head snapped back lashing her brilliant copper tresses across her back. Bishop shot up and cradled her in his arms as Brooklyn rode out the intense sexual release. His cock twitched in the velvet glove, feeling it milking him closer to climax. He gasped in surprise at the single digit massaging the hypersensitive area of skin, encouraging his body to let go.

"Let it go…." She growled in his ear.

Bishop surrendered to the screams within his mind and and felt the relief flooding every fiber and nerve. Brooklyn captured his lips in hers, feeling the thick hot ropes coating her body. She belonged to him….him and only him. Her thrusts slowed until she rested on his lap, running her hands through his tousled blonde locks. Bishop reached out and carefully massaged her supple breasts, kissing each pert nipple in appreciation.

She was content where she was and wasn't in any rush to end this tender moment though Brooklyn was painfully aware of the werewolf fight looming over the horizon. Her sharp hearing detected the doors downstairs opening the closing as the Dutch and Aidan returned. She rolled her eyes but said nothing as she trained her mind back to Bishop. His eyes shined in the light, creating a rich ethereal glow to them.

"We should clean up," Bishop whispered regretfully. Brooklyn looked thoughtfully at the vampire as he caught the playful twinkle in her stare.

"Nah," she tugged him down onto the bed. "They can wait."

Bishop shrugged and fell into her arms. Whatever spell she had him under he didn't want to come of out it.

* * *

"Bishop," Heggeman was cool in his greeting.

"Gentlemen it is time," Bishop gestured for the Dutch to follow him and Brooklyn towards the arena. Brooklyn rolled her eyes as her back was turned to the vampire elders. She had heard them discussing something but were secretive in what specifically the nature of their concerns were; but then again the young vampire need not guess as to who they were discussing.

Aidan cast a strange look in her direction as they silently stepped up and into the waiting SUV. She knew he heard everything between her and Bishop but Brooklyn didn't care. The dual matching vehicles silently pulled away from the curve and into the night.

* * *

The accordion player sauntered around the ring as the notes of Danny Boy were squeezed from the keys. Brooklyn groaned miserably as the music grated on her nerves. Anything would be better at this point! Anything! Hell! Country music would've been a step up from this crap!

"Why didn't you take my suggestion?" Bishop chuckled at her complaints.

"As I explained before," the vampire gently cupped her chin. "The Dutch are orthodox in their ways including music."

"Should've let me wrangle the music," she sighed. "I could've gotten Metallica!"

"No," Bishop responded with authority. He leaned against the iron railings watching as the throngs of vampires were taking bets and shuffling money back and forth between one another. Brooklyn struggled to mask her contempt for the entire thing as her eyes continuously scanned the arena. She found herself wondering how many werewolves, vampires, and yes humans had met a violent bloody demise within these walls. Her nose was greeted with the stench of dried blood and flesh that remained in the air.

"Brook," Aidan nodded his head at her, "Bishop."

Brooklyn gave a half hearted smile and kicked a pebble by her boot. Marcus was razing the crowd, getting the vampires fired up for the eagerly awaited fight. His annoying nasally tone was overpowering the rest as he continued to rally the spectators and driving the blood lust to a fevered pitch. Michael sadly shook his head as he had been to one werewolf fight before. It was disgusting to watch two humans endure the painful metamorphosis then be forced to fight one another until one was dead on the ground.

He wanted to tell the smaller vampire it would be alright and it was nothing more than a night terror. But in reality it was a waking night terror, one that she couldn't awaken from and shove the wretched memories to the recesses of her mind.

The Dutch caught the look of disgust and misery written on the young vampire's face. It had been a long time since they were treated to a gladiatorial style battle and this one promised to deliver. Word had reached them that the younger werewolf was familiar with Aidan and Brooklyn. In their eyes, it was another strike against the red haired one.

Michael caught the dark hard stares of the Dutch and quickly crossed through the thick mass of bodies and money to where she stood in somber silence.

"Come on," he gently tugged on her arm. Bishop had vanished, ensuring the werewolves were being prepared for the fight. Brooklyn was only more than happy to be free of the asylum as she followed Michael to a quieter area of the arena.

"Why can't they just go?" She looked over at the Dutch who were looking back at her.

"The Dutch will come and go as they see fit," Michael knew she didn't want to hear his response. "It's how the vampire society is structured. There is a Council that sits above the Dutch but no one hasn't heard nor seen them in centuries. Right now the Dutch oversee this area."

"At least they'll be leaving tomorrow," she flashed a sarcastic smiled towards Stolzfus but masked it as a civil gesture.

Suddenly the crowd erupted into applause and cheers as the vampires dragged Josh out in chains. Her heart dropped at the sorry sight of her friend. He was clearly in agony as his body began to shift.

"Brook do something!" Sally appeared beside her.

"Like what Sally?"

"Aw it looks like Casper's come to watch the fun," Marcus strolled up. His lips were turned up in a predatory grin with a matching glint in his eyes.

"Beat it Marcus," Brooklyn challenged him. "You're getting your precious little fight."

"Oh but it's such an added bonus watching you squirm."

"Marcus get the Hell out of here," Michael warned him.

"Or you'll do what Michael?" Marcus sneered in a jeering gesture.

"Marcus that's enough," Bishop stood behind him. Marcus's smile faltered as he slipped away with hatred burning in his eyes.

_Patience….Soon enough they will be gone and Boston will be mine._

**Waaaay overdue I know! **


	47. Chapter 47

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn furiously marched up and down through the crowd as they dragged Josh out draped in nothing but a torn dirty blanket. She could sense he was already shifting as his muscles and bones were cracking and twisting just beneath the thin material.

"I'm sorry you have to see this," Bishop came up behind her.

"Please make this stop," she quietly beseeched him. Her fingers curled around the bars as few lone tears streaked down her face.

"I cannot," He regretted telling her so.

"Why? Because they said so?" She shook an angry finger at the Dutch. "You promised you would do something."

The painful screams coming from the ring pierced the vampire's sensitive hearing. The mournful wails danced darkly with the cracking of bone and twisting of muscle. The crowd cheered louder and longer as Josh writhed and rolled around on the ground. Brooklyn gasped in horror as he suffered in humiliation at the hands of the vampires.

_DAMN YOU ALL!_

Her words thundered angrily in her mind. Damn them all indeed.

Bishop watched as she leaned against the stone pillar and averted her eyes away from the agonizing drama unfolding. She had covered her mouth and shut her eyes, but the tears streamed down as she softly sobbed. Bishop felt the stabs of guilt and knew he had to do something.

_I can't let them dictate everything…..This is my city!_

Aidan saw the distress in Brooklyn's eyes and pushed through the throngs of vampires to where she stood.

"I hate them," she sniffled. "I hate them so much! Why aren't you fighting for Josh! He's your supposed best friend!"

Her stinging words slapped Aidan across the face like the sharpest pellets of ice during a winter storm. He had to do something or Josh could die.

"I'm working on it," he muttered. Aidan shifted his eyes towards the spot on her cheek that had long since healed. He reached out to lightly trace a finger along the spot.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I never meant to hurt you….."

He watched her nervously look away as the closeness of their bodies was bordering on dangerous. Bishop watched as Aidan and Brooklyn interacted, seeing the uncertainty looming in his lover's eyes. The older vampire knew Aidan wouldn't dare do anything to jeopardize the uneasy existence between them; especially where Brooklyn was concerned. Brooklyn felt the icy blue knives reaching across the room.

_Don't even think about it Aidan…She's mine…_

Brooklyn rushed off leaving Aidan to the Dutch.

Michael went after her hoping to calm her down. He found her in the tunnel just outside the entrance. Her hands were covering her ears as her weak efforts to block the bloodlust that was raging on.

"Brook," he offered her a brotherly embrace.

"I hate it," she sniffled.

"I know," he let her cry on his shoulder. "But soon they will be gone."

"They knew Josh was Aidan's friend," she smacked her against the wall. "They want him back in the clan!"

"Hey," Michael caught her head preventing her from smacking her head again, "Easy there Brook. You have to be strong. You can't let them see you weak."

Brooklyn just stared upward as the screams beyond the corridor grew louder and higher pitched.

"What's going on?"

She listened as the second wolf emerged and the hollering jeering and cheering thundered throughout the confined space.

"Sounds like the other one's loose….."

"No," she leapt to her feet and raced towards the doors. Michael was right behind her as she burst through the swinging doors and was greeted with a bloody sight.

Bishop saw Brooklyn and Michael standing in the doorway, horrified at what befell their eyes. The smaller werewolf had leapt on the larger werewolf's back and was savagely tearing into its foe's neck. The crowd was only incensed to holler louder as the orgy of blood carried on. Marcus was one of the loudest in the crowd, cheering on the smaller wolf though minutes before he was shouting taunts and obscenities at Josh as he was turning.

"I hope you're getting your money's worth you son of a bitch," Brooklyn hissed angrily in his ear.

"What's wrong Brookie? Are you an animal lover like Aiden?"

Brooklyn didn't answer and instead rushed at the older vampire. Her hand clawed tightly around his throat as her eyes went to two hateful pools of tar and fangs extended in a show of aggression.

"You did this," she snarled.

"Brook," Bishop pried her away from Marcus. Her emotions raged from betrayal to rage as Bishop gathered the struggling fledgling in his arms. "Brook you have to stop this. I tried convincing the Dutch the fight was off but someone let the older wolf out!"

Brooklyn didn't listen to Bishop as her focus was on Marcus. The vampire simply grinned with a sinister victory before returning to the carnage that played out. The smaller wolf had ripped the older one's throat out allowing for the torrent of crimson to spill out across the dirty cobblestone floor. Copper and iron hung heavy in the air as the vampires banged on the bars in a fevered pitch of excitement as the blood overpowered them all.

Bishop felt Brooklyn slip away and vanish in the crowd. The Dutch had watched the drama unfold with interest.

"Most interesting," Heggeman noted.

"The vampire has a soft spot for the younger one," Stolzfus added.

It didn't matter how far she went, Brooklyn could still hear the screams and shouts continue to torment her. She didn't care if the Dutch had seen her act the way she did!

Brooklyn slammed the door of the waiting SUV, mumbling to the driver to take her home.

"Brooklyn wait!" Michael darted out onto the street just as the vehicle rolled away and around the corner.

"Damn it," Michael swore and tightened the collar around his jacket.

* * *

Brooklyn rushed up the steps and thundered down the hall. Her tears raced down her cheeks and neck as the door slammed with a thunderous rage.

Bishop arrived a few hours later, having to stay and be sure the blood and flesh had been disposed of properly. The Dutch were disappointed to say the least with the actions of the young vampire but then again a part of Bishop could've cared less about what they thought. It had been the pain and disgust in her eyes that ripped into his heart before she took off.

_I hope she can forgive me….._

"Brook," he lightly rapped on the door before entering. "Brooklyn I'm here to talk."

"Go away," she growled in the darkness. "Why don't you go entertain the Dutch some more?"

"Brook this goes beyond a simple dog fight."

"What?" She sniffled. "What do you mean James?"

"The Dutch request your presence," he crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why?" She coldly demanded.

"That I don't know," he sighed though he had his suspicions.

"Isn't that freaking peachy! Tell them I'm not interested in partaking in their demented little mind games!"

"Brook please," he pleaded with her. "I know you hate them but this will only make things worse for us."

"What do they want?" Her voice deflated.

"They want you to accompany me across Boston. Show them the sights."

"I have to be a damned tour guide? Why don't they get the self-guided brochure like every other regular tourist?"

"They've made an important decision and it involves you….."

"Me? What do they want with me?"

"I don't know," his hand sought her out through the darkness and swept the tear aside. "I am not letting them take you away from me."

Brooklyn leaned against her lover, feeling the safety of his arms encircling her.

"Come now," he gently urged her. "Why don't we grab a quick bite? You're weak and drained."

She didn't argue with him as he guided her down the stairs and out the door to the waiting Charger.

* * *

Aidan emerged a few hours later as Brooklyn and Bishop were explaining the concepts of the electric car. The vampire lightly chuckled as he listened to the vampires attempt to describe how vehicle technology had advanced in over 50 years. The Dutch were genuinely interested as Heggeman ran his fingers over the top of the compact vehicle. Stolzfus piqued an eyebrow at the strange and alien design, wondering how humans could get around in such uncomfortable settings.

Brooklyn looked up to see Aidan heading up the sidewalk and flashed a warm smile at the older vampire.

"Aidan hey!"

It was like her emotional tailspin had never occurred. Her face was fresh and bright while hints of copper lingered along her lips.

"Brook," he couldn't but help to feel good at her quick rebound.

"I am so glad you're here," she gestured at the Dutch who were actively asking Bishop questions about other advancements humans had achieved. "They are like kids!"

"Well when you sleep for half a century you miss out on a lot," Aidan shrugged.

"Just wait until they see computers and internet," a wicked grin flashed across her lips.

"Brook," he warned the smaller vampire, "Don't do what it is I know you're thinking of doing."

"Who me? I would never show them such dirty sites!"

"Right," he knew she was lying.

"Aidan, so glad you arrived," Bishop hurried to the pair.

"Why are they still here? I thought they would be gone by now."

Bishop shot a quick look at the Dutch then back to Aidan. "Would you like to be the one to tell them to leave? Look, just let them sniff around and let tomorrow come. Let's be the genial hosts that we always are. We'll listen to what they have to say before they leave."

"They don't like us," Aidan wasn't letting up. "They're only here to judge us."

"And we judge them of the proverbial barn life and how they smell of barn owls…..To each his own Aidan; besides it's worth another 50 years of peace."

"Fine," Aidan was snippy in his answer.

"Brooklyn," Heggeman approached her. "Perhaps you could show us around the docks."

The vampire knew better than to argue with the elders and silently nodded for them to follow.

"Perhaps you gentlemen would like to also grab a bite along the way?" She spotted the four college aged girls strolling down the sidewalk. Their heartbeats were strong and loud, like a dinner bell that being rang through a bullhorn. Their laughter was bubbly and infections between the foursome as they were indifferent to the small group to their right.

The Dutch started off after them with Brooklyn keeping up. Bishop waited until they were around the corner to talk to Aidan.

"Bishop what's going on? Why are they here anyways?"

Aidan didn't like the way Bishop was postured beside him. He was being too much at ease as he draped an arm around his older protégé and led the way down the street.

"Isn't it obvious to you and I? Tomorrow they're going to kill me, Aidan."

"Does Brook know about that?" Panic surged through his body.

"I thought I would spare her the pain," Bishop didn't mask his grief. "But it's to see you back Aidan…."

Before Aidan could speak, Bishop hurried after the Dutch and his lover, finding them in the back dark alley. Brooklyn was standing quietly to the side as the Dutch tore into the girls' necks, draining each one dry. The young vampire closed her eyes and forced back the need as the sloppy slurping sounds painfully teased her hearing.

Bishop was calm despite the gathering storm. Tomorrow was a new day after all…..

**Oh my lovely readers...Forgiveness please? I got brain freeze on this one and it didn't help I am neck deep in Teen Wolf fics either...Please forgive me?**


	48. Chapter 48

_**A/N:**_ I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

_**A/N: **_I apologize for the overdue update but I got Season 1 for Xmas and along with reading spoilers for Season 2 I got an infusion of inspiration...

* * *

"Do I have to face them again? I think I've about had my fill of the Kingston Trio."

Brooklyn held no desire to see the Dutch again. Being witness to the werewolf fight had been her breaking point with the Dutch as they had once again displayed their annoyance and arrogance before leaving Brooklyn and Bishop in false serenity. The former hunter knew they harbored one last trick up their drab sleeves before retreating back to the cornfield.

"I mean seriously, I haven't scored a single brownie point with them since they set foot here. They hate my guts! They want to kill me!"

"Brook," Bishop caught her wrists mid swing. The younger vampire was crazed as the time for their meeting with the Dutch loomed closer. She didn't care if they could hear her or not as their attitude towards her was perhaps the worst kept secret.

"You need to calm down."

"How can I be calm when they have blatantly thrown their hatred for me in our faces?"

Bishop knew she was right for the Dutch had been nothing short of vocal in expressing their displeasure in his selection of companion. The last time Bishop had dared to let his heart love another it had cost Carlo his life.

"I know this has been difficult for you," he sympathized deeply with her. "I know you haven't rested or fed right since they arrived. You're weak, depleted…."

"Sorry if I haven't had much of an appetite," she jerked free and went to the window. "It's been soured."

Bishop knew she had dropped into a depression since the Dutch showed their ancient faces back in Boston. Michael had alerted him to Brooklyn's abrupt absence after the fight as he couldn't leave in search for her. His stomach had twisted in knots in sickness as he remained with the Dutch until returning to Sapp and Sons. Her vehement refusal to be their slave only served to tear deeper through his heart.

"And anything you say won't change the fact they want you gone as leader of Boston."

Her words stopped Bishop in his tracks.

"How do you know that?"

"I may be young James but I'm not stupid. They don't like the way you're running things in Boston. I could see it in their beady eyes. They're looking for a reason, any solid reason, to remove you from power and I may have done just that."

"Why would you say that? Why would you think that?"

"Because I ran off during the fight," Brooklyn hung her head, feeling slightly shamed for abandoning Bishop. "They probably think I'm some out of control teenager."

"Brook," Bishop placed his hands supportively upon her shoulders, feeling them trembling against his larger hands. "You were angry with me. I promised I would stop the fight and I failed you. You had a right to be enraged."

The light rapping on the door announced Michael's presence. His heart went out to Brooklyn as the Dutch were a real threat to everything she fought for. She and Bishop were made for one another, completing each other as no other could. Brooklyn had proven to be a worthy lieutenant and companion yet the Dutch refused to acknowledge her handling of the clan's affairs.

"They're ready downstairs," he quietly announced. Michael caught the anxiety rising in her eyes as the last syllable passed between his lips.

"Wait what's going on? I thought we were done chauffeuring them around?"

"I'm afraid not," Bishop shook his head with reluctance. "There is one more place we need to take them."

* * *

Brooklyn and Aidan traded disgusted looks as Bishop swung the glossy double doors open leading into the Blood Den. Aidan watched as the youngest vampire seethed and pressed her lips so tightly it forced the blood to cease flowing for those moments. They both loathed the Dutch though Brooklyn had a greater reason to hold nothing but the utmost contempt for them. When Aidan admitted he was returning to the family in exchange for Josh's freedom, Brooklyn had been quiet, dangerously quiet as his words took hold.

_"I had to do it Brook. I did it for Josh so he could live something of a normal life."_

Normal….

The very word tasted bitter upon her tongue. There would be no normalcy in Brooklyn's life ever again.

The Dutch entered first and were quickly greeted with several of the regular feeders: Girls in their mid 20s all dressed in provocative attire which exposed the pulsing rivers of life that flowed beneath their soft perfect skin for the vampires to take.

"After you," Marcus sneered at Brooklyn and Aidan. She roughly pushed him aside taking any opportunity to remind him where he stood with Bishop.

_Just you wait…._

Marcus reminded himself that she would no longer be the annoying mosquito that buzzed in his face. Bishop caught the tense trade off but said nothing as he continued observing the Dutch. Heggeman looked around but didn't allow his eyes to expose his impressions or thoughts. Brooklyn took to Bishop's side just a Heggeman looked over his shoulder towards them. Bishop simply nodded with a polite smile and gestured for them to go ahead.

"This is one of our better additions to Boston since your last visit. We reserved the entire space for your enjoyment."

"But what about the harbor?"

The smallest of the three voiced their subtle reservations about the selection in feeding.

"We always liked to feed by the water."

"Well the harbor is different now," Aidan quickly stepped in. "There are too many people; tourists and others walk there even at night."

"There is no need to attract any unnecessary attention gentlemen," Brooklyn added. "Besides in these intimate surroundings there is no fear of any intrusion."

The Dutch spied the women noticing none of them were confined by chain or rope.

"They are not chained?" Stolzfus was perplexed at the freedom the women had. "Are they compelled?"

"No," Bishop answered. "We have made an agreement to feed as some hope to be diners themselves someday as others have issues. We feed but don't kill."

He flashed a brief knowing smile at Heggeman who remained emotionless in his posture.

"We do not feed on blood. We feed on life. This is appalling."

Brooklyn bit her tongue at Heggeman's nasty remarks. Just because these three were throwbacks from the Dark Ages didn't mean they had to spit on Bishop's hospitality.

_What a bunch of ungrateful….._

"Well times of changed," Bishop carefully chose his explanation. "But that doesn't mean you can't retain your Old World traditions. You asked to see how we lived in Boston and this is it: Fenway Park, Federal Hall, and Lola."

Brooklyn motioned for the petite brunette to approach. She knew that Lola was one of the regulars who frequented the Den and hoped to become like her someday. Brooklyn had sampled her blood a time or two finding it semi-sweet when compared to her favorite green eyed feeder. Thankfully Bishop had enough sense to keep him away on this night.

Heggeman watched as Brooklyn presented her along with the other waiting girls for them to choose from. She was striving to be the perfect little hostess; keeping her mouth silent when it was to be kept silent while maintaining her place alongside Bishop. Aidan had to hand it to Brooklyn; she was pulling out all of the stops to keep the Dutch interested. She knew their strong thunderous pulses beckoned them like the flame that enticed the moth.

"I hope our selections will appease you," she took a step back and allowed the Dutch to corral the girls into one space.

"We have all of the cubicles set aside for your disposal," Bishop reminded them but the Dutch chose to ignore his gracious offer.

"We will do it our way," Heggeman growled as his eyes bled ebony and fangs shot out. Lola and the other girls screamed in sheer terror as the Dutch pounced like sharks. Blood splattered the screens and flooded the narrow trough. Brooklyn couldn't watch as the helpless humans clawed and fought to get away. Shadows danced across the cubicle like a dark macabre theater. It was like Dracula meets Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

_This is barbaric! No manners! And they think we're uncivilized?_

"Disgusting," Brooklyn muttered beneath her breath.

"They have their ways," Bishop watched as the Dutch carried on in their orgy of blood and death. "But it is nice having Aidan back now on our last day."

"What do you mean last day? What are you not telling me James?"

Bishop knew he had to tell her as he couldn't hide it from her any longer. She needed to know.

"Someone has told the Dutch about our plans Brook. There is a traitor amongst us. Everything we have worked for was for naught. We are all going to die."

"How can you be so sure?" Marcus asked nervously. Brooklyn raised an eyebrow at his uneasiness.

"Because it's part of the endless cycle of this life," Bishop wistfully sighed as he looked over at Marcus. "Aidan remembers what happened the last time don't you Aidan?"

* * *

"Okay talk now," Brooklyn cornered Aidan upstairs. "What happened the last time they were here? And please don't spare me the details either because I'm getting pretty tired of being kept in the dark."

Brooklyn was two seconds from kicking Aidan's ass if the older vampire didn't start spilling. After Morgan's little confession and now being the last to know about the Dutch's insight of their plans, the vampire had just about had it with the secrets.

"Fine," he resigned. "When the Dutch came here 50 years ago Bishop was in my position."

"What the Hell do you mean your position?"

"He was in love with a human and refused to turn her. Carlo allowed the relationship to go on despite the fact it was heresy to the Council. When the Dutch learned about it they killed Carlo for allowing it to continue."

"What?" Brooklyn suddenly felt sick all over.

"That's how Bishop got control of Boston. Heggeman handed down their edict: Boston for the girl."

"And he chose Boston," Brooklyn's head was violently spinning at this latest bombshell.

"What happened to her?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"She died," Aidan didn't delve into the truth behind Jane's demise.

"Did James kill her?"

Aidan didn't answer and stayed silent. He watched her slowly break down as the emotional rings swirled in a storm of turmoil.

"Damn it Aidan answer me! Did…James…Kill…Her?"

"I don't know Brook," he lied. "All I know is I read about her death in the paper and that she was found in the hospital dead on a bed. She wasn't drained or bitten."

Brooklyn leaned against the wall and banged her forehead into the smooth polished wood trim.

"Brook stop," Aidan slid his palm between her and the wall then pulled her back.

"I'm so tired of the lies," she sighed with defeat. "I'm sick of being the last one to know!"

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"You know I had to find out about some of James' other skeletons by Morgan? A complete stranger who happens to be a vampire that brought up Montreal and Baltimore! What the Hell happened there? Why won't anyone tell me?"

Her voice strained as it grew louder and higher pitched. Tears were running down her face but she didn't care. Betrayal ran like a raging river through her veins blocking out all other senses and emotions.

"You know what? I don't want to know! Fuck it!"

She ripped away from Aidan and rushed up the stairs, wanting to be away from the Dutch and Bishop.

"Smooth," Rebecca appeared from the doorway.

Morgan sat on the fire escape, listening to every scream cry and shout. He shook his head and fought back the urge to slip through the window and fill in the blanks for her.

"James you truly have dug a deeper hole for yourself."

**Well we're getting closer to confrontation time with the Dutch!**


End file.
